Endgame
by Freddo
Summary: In the late summer of 2207, as the AU saga of the New Comet nears its end, the crew of the Argo faces a new test as Earth faces attack from the new Comet Empire. Can the Star Force free Desslok and save Earth? STORY NOW COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS—ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of _THE NEW COMET_-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of **Derek A.C. Wakefield** (as usual)

Thanks to **Gail Kopetz** (Fluffy! My Wife!) and **Eva Giordano and Ami Meitsu **for helping to inspire me….

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT ONE: THE DEADLY RECON MISSION**

**I. TAKING STOCK…**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Near the Sapphira System**

**Thursday, July 23, 2207: 1422 Hours Earth Space-Time **

On the _Argo_, the search for the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and Invidia's battle fleet continued for sixteen more days as they continued to hunt Desslok in order to try to rescue him.

The Star Force had found lead after lead, only to have it lead to a blind alley or to have their lead go to naught as Invidia warped away yet again.

They were now near a far edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud, fifty thousand lightyears away from the Sanzar System near the Sapphira System. This system, claimed by Gamilon, was an old outpost, and a frontier system in barely colonized territory.

Their latest lead had taken them there.

However, at the moment, Derek Wildstar wasn't all that focused on their search.

He was more interested in the young woman lying naked on an examining table in Sickbay. It was Nova. She was clutching his hand and crying a little as Doctor Sane finished a pelvic exam on her. She wore nothing but her wedding band and a few foam transmission sensors on her chest that were being used to monitor her heartbeat.

"How is it?" she said as she finally got to close her legs.

"Normal," said Sane. "You're right where you should be at seven and three quarters' months along."

"My back's been hurting more lately," said the more heavily pregnant Nova as she rubbed her stomach.

"You're fine," said Sane as Derek kissed her. "Now let's see how the children are doing," said Sane as he smeared some lubricating jelly on her bare stomach. Nova giggled and shivered a little at the touch of the gel on her bare skin. Sane rubbed her down with a gloved pair of hands, pausing to drink some of his latest "Spring Water" concoction as he worked. He didn't drop the bottle because he was a veteran drinker, Then, Sane turned on the scanner unit and began to run a hand scanner over Nova's stomach.

"This ultra-scanner will give us the clearest look we have had at them yet," said Sane as Nova sat up a little to look at the screen, fascinated by what she was seeing in her own womb, and innocently unconcerned about her own nakedness for the moment.

Sane ran the scanner over her as an image of a little girl appeared on the screen. It was Ariel, and the picture of her was so clear that her gender was obvious. "It looks like she's on top of Alex," said Doctor Sane. "It is my guess she'll probably be born second…."

"She's growing very fast," said Derek.

"Ohhh….She's going to have such a cute little nose," said Nova as she looked at the screen.

"Excuse me," said a voice from over the partition around the examining table. "Are Nova's babies being scanned?"

"Yes, Diane," said Nova. Derek then whispered in her ear, "Honey, I don't want _her_ here now…"

"It's okay," said Nova with a blush. "Diane, you can come in…"

Diane Henson arrived just as Stephen Sandor peeked around the partition. As soon as Nova saw him, she blushed in a ladylike fashion as she squeezed Derek's hand, covering her breasts with one arm and putting up her right thigh so she would have some modesty, but Nova said, "Steve, I guess you can see, too…..the kids are up on the scope."

Diane and Steve came in, looking at the screen just as Doctor Sane ran a printout of the color image. "Here's a picture of Ariel for you. Nova, take a breath and move up a little and lower that leg just slightly while I capture Alex. He's lower inside your stomach."

Nova nodded, squeezing Derek's hand as a view of their son came on the screen while she pushed up on her bare toes. Sandor laughed. "He looks just like you, Wildstar! What are you naming him?"

"Alex, after his uncle," said Nova.

"Nova, Derek, I think Alex would be proud of him. He looks adorable…"

"Thanks," said Derek as Nova relaxed a little, looking at the screen and letting her body become exposed as she looked on. "Look at his head!" laughed Nova.

"He's gonna be a little fighter, I think," said Diane. Her eyes misted a little as she thought, _Derek, if I hadn't been such a jerk years ago, that might have been our child. But, what's done is done, I guess…_ Then she looked at Nova in her innocent nakedness and murmured, "You look so _beautiful_ pregnant, ma'am…all full of life like that. How old are you, ma'am?"

"Twenty-nine," Nova said.

"Ma'am, you look about seven years younger than that without any clothes on. My God, you still look like a _kid_!"

"Thank you," said Nova with a smile. "I'm looking good for a blimp, I guess…you could probably screw in a light bulb where my belly button is now…look how big I'm getting!" she said with a laugh.

"You're one tough little lady," said Diane as she held her hand. "Pardon my mouth, ma'am, but you've been through more shit than any one of us on this ship and you're still smelling like roses, kiddo." Diane then touched Nova's naked shoulder. "Is that where Invidia stabbed you with that knife?"

Nova nodded, not minding too much as Sandor also took a look at the small dimple above her collarbone. "You healed up well, Nova. I thought that was the second time we were going to lose you," he said as he studied the remnants of Nova's old wound. The little dimple actually looked sort of cute on her shoulder, and not at all disfiguring. Nova would proudly bare her shoulders in quite a few of her warm-weather outfits after the pregnancy, and they wouldn't look bad at all. Derek then kissed Nova there on her shoulder as she blushed again, with sheer joy at how much she was loved by her husband and her friends. _Right now, I miss Mark,_ she sighed. _If Venture would have been here, he would have had a good laugh at my tummy and my boobs and the kids in me along with everyone else. But, he's on his way back to Earth now. Where I wish Derek and I were headed…_

Then, Doctor Sane moved the scannner, and everyone could see Ariel. "Awww," said Diane. "Look at her! What's her name going to be again?"

"Ariel," said Nova.

"She looks like her mother," said Sandor with a smile. "I'll bet she'll be a girl that all the guys will be lining up to date for lightyears…"

"I know," said Derek as he held Nova and patted her tummy. Doctor Sane moved the probe again so they could see Alex and Ariel together.

Nova then made a little face. "Aaaaak!" she said as everyone laughed. On the screen, Alex was busy kicking. Nova looked down at herself, laughing as she saw her stomach jiggling. "Look, guys! He really wants out of there!"

Derek grinned a little and made a funny voice. "This is Alexander! Mommy, let me out of there! I want some of that food!"

"Oh, _you_!" said Nova as she playfully slapped her young husband. Both couples then shared a good, hearty laugh as Doctor Sane took some more scans before Derek began to wipe Nova down. Then, after everything was disconnected, Nova just began to get dressed again while they talked.

"We've had a lot of leads," said Sandor. "Nothing concrete yet…"

"We found signals on this planet we're approaching," Nova said after she pulled on her underpants. "It's called Demonranstra."

"Demo-_what_?" said Diane.

"De-mon-_ran_-stra," said Nova as she enunciated each sylabble while pulling her bra on. "It means "planet of the borderlands" in Gamilon, I think. Derek, I can't get that..help me…?"

Derek kissed Nova's back and helped her close her bra. "Sure," he said while Nova reached for her skirt and slid into it. "We're sending a team down to investigate those life signs we picked up after last next warp."

"Who's going down?" said Sandor.

"Deke Wakefield will be one of the two pilots flying the Cosmo Hound; the other will be Ensign Blaklee," said Derek as he helped Nova pull her blouse on. Then, while Nova reached for her sandals, Derek added. "I'm sending Dawn Hardy down instead of you, Nova."

"What?" Nova said. "Derek, I can handle an easy survey mission like that. We're looking for just a few life signs, and they'll be in and out!"

"I don't want you leaving the ship unless it is absolutely necessary, Lieutenant Commander," Derek said. "You can monitor the mission from the ship; you're too valuable an asset to waste."

"Yes, he's got a good point," Sandor added. "Take that as a compliment…we need your brains up here on the ship…."

"Even if my body is fat and nearly eight months pregnant? Thanks a lot," laughed Nova as she finished buckling on her sandals. "I guess you're not sending Sasha down there for the same reason?"

Commodore Wildstar nodded.

Nova then said, "Derek, Dawn and Deke get along like oil and water. Which means they _don't_."

"They'll just have to live with each other for a few hours," huffed Derek. "You don't always get to choose your partner in the Fleet. It's about time those two realized that."

"Who else is going down with them?" asked Henson.

"Ensign Leyland from Living Group," Nova said as she combed her hair. "Accompanied by Sergeant Sandoval and two Marine privates whose names escape me at the moment. A six-man team. They should be in and out in just a few hours. No big deal. Derek, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," said Commodore Wildstar.

"I wanted to supervise Leyland myself," Nova said. "I need to do a performance write-up on the kid. I can still hike a bit. I just have to…take my time…"

"You can supervise him on a recon where we don't expect any enemy forces around," huffed Derek. "After that battle we had a few days ago, I'm not putting you in front of enemy fire again if we can help it. The decision stands, Nova. Dawn takes your place."

"Yessir," Nova said as she thought, _Well, I've been going to the head a lot more lately, so…maybe this is better all around. I hope Dawn knows what she's getting into…_

**II. RELUCTANT WARRIOR**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Fourth Planet of the Sapphira System**

**Thursday, July 23, 2207: 1601 Hours Earth Space-Time**

The _Argo_ had just made a space warp, and Ensign Dawn Hardy was not a happy woman.

"I'm going on a _mission_?" she snapped as she tapped her sandal-clad foot in her nurse's minidress.

Nova nodded. "Mrs. Hardy, you've got my orders, and you've got the Captain's orders. Now go get into a set of Medical Group away team clothes, and get your Astro-Automatic. Lieutenant Wakefield will be your commanding officer on the ground. You will take your orders from him."

"Wakefield?" snapped Dawn. "Will he be carrying that stupid gun he has named after me?"

"Probably," said Nova. "Do you have something against that, Mrs. Hardy?" Nova said in a firm voice.

"Permission to speak freely?" said Dawn.

Nova rolled her eyes and nodded. "You have the deck."

"Why aren't _you_ going, ma'am? You're better at away missions than I am. You could do this survey stuff in your sleep, ma'am, along with all of your other talents. Face it, ma'am. You're Wonder Woman!"

"Orders from the Skipper," Nova said. "I wanted to go but I'm beached for this mission. A little something about my being pregnant."

"No fair, ma'am," said Dawn. "Just because you have a _bun_ in the oven!"

"Number _one_, _I_ have orders I have to follow, too!" Nova snapped. "Number _two,_ you are tacky and close to being insubordinate, and number _three_, you are not in high school, you are in the _military_. We all have to take orders, Hardy! I have given you a direct order to go. Go and do it, and curse me all you want on the way down, but you will go and do it. Are we _clear_?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Dawn. She bowed her head. Nova was usually very nice but she could have a temper if you rubbed her the wrong way.

"Now that we know what we're expected to do," said Nova. "Make sure that you get back safely! Please make sure you have an extra power pack for your sidearm," Nova suggested. "There's a slot in your belt for ammo like that next to your waist."

"Aye, aye," said Dawn as she left.

Nova then looked at Doctor Sane. "So, what do you think, Doc?"

"That girl needs either a good drink or a swift kick in the butt. Maybe both," said Doctor Sane as he opened his bottle and drank.

"Doctor, if I wasn't expecting, I'd ask you to pour me a double right now," Nova sighed. "Having a buzz would be a vast improvement over my current state of mind, which is grey like a cloudy day and rotten."

Doctor Sane patted Nova on the back. "Nova, if we survive this war, after you wean those twins, do you think you can get the Skipper's permission to hit every sake shop in Shinjuku with me some night before you start medical school? I'll carry you home if you get too giddy and giggly like you do when you've had too much."

Nova smiled. "If Derek won't mind sitting the kids, consider it a date, Doctor. I'll throw on my best kimono."

Sane had a good laugh. "That's what I like about you! You're a great kid!"

Nova smiled as Doctor Sane took a big swig.

**III. DEPARTING**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Planet Demonranstra**

**Thursday, July 23, 2207: 1625 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"We're _what?_" said Deke as Dawn looked at him.

"Because of Lieutenant Commander Wildstar's condition, I have been ordered to go on the mission down there to that _planet _in her place," Dawn said after she had changed into a white jumpsuit and boots. "That means, we have to work together. Sasha, stop looking at me like that."

"What?" said Sasha as she suddenly felt very protective about Deke and hugged him hard. "You stuck down there with _him_?"

"For just a few hours," said Dawn. "No, I am not about to take your _husband_ and go off and have some romantic tryst with him. That is stupid. Like you!"

"I am _not_ stupid, Hardy!" snapped Sasha.

"Yeah, like I'd want to have a tryst with _you_," snorted Wakefield.

"Sir, what we had was old news and _way_ in the past," said Dawn. "I like Jeff a hell of a lot better than I like you and your totally brainless bimbo wife! Her and her half-bimbo, half nutty aunt."

"Dawn, shove that comment up your BUTT!" snapped Sasha.

"I knew we were old news, but do you have to be so snotty about it?" said Deke. "Damnit, you're acting like this is high school, Dawn! My wife happens to be very nice and Nova happens to be a respected comrade of ours who was saving the planet when you were playing around in high school and going _sis-boom-bah!_!

"Yeah, and what _did _you two do in high school?" snapped Sasha.

"You keep out of this, Goldenrod!" snapped Dawn.

"I beg your pardon!" huffed Sasha.

"I'm not talking to you any more today. I don't need my blood pressure up," said Dawn. Dawn then looked at Deke and his arsenal; he had his Astro-Automatic and his old Shetland weapon. "DJ strikes again, huh?"

"Old good-luck charm, Dawn. You know that. If we get shot at it might save our lives."

"Don't go saving me; I've got a weapon," growled Dawn. "Mrs. Wonder Woman is making me carry…"

Then, one of the Living Group Ensigns with the group snapped, "TEN HUT!"

They snapped to as Nova showed up, followed by Derek. Derek was grinning a little as Nova asked, "Ladies and gentlemen, are we playing nice?"

"Yes, _ma'am_!" snapped the group.

"Sir," said Nova as Derek took the deck.

"Now, people," he said. "We need you to cooperate. Communications picked up coded signals, and, subsequently, Nova and the Second Bridge Crew spotted life signs around a hill that sonar scan states is filled with limestone caves. We tried to decode the signals from the ship, but we can't figure out what is down there. Hence, your mission. Just get in there, take scans at close enough range to try and ascertain what sort of people are down there, and take some pictures and then get back up here. If, IF they are hostile, your job is to cut and run and get back to the ship. We don't need you to play hero or take any unncessary chances. Are we clear on this?"

"Yessir!" they all barked back.

They got into the Cosmo Hound a few minutes later. Dawn was in command of the Living Group team and the Marines, while Deke was the flight commander. In her helmet, Dawn grimaced as she heard Deke's voice asking, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, now that you and Sasha have finally detached from each other."

"Be quiet, I haven't left yet, I'm saying goodbye to Deekee," said Sasha as she hugged Deke for a last time. "Please be careful," she whispered.

"I will be. Where's Jeff?" said Deke on the circuit.

"On patrol and you damn well know it," said Dawn. "I said _bye-bye_ on the comm circuits."

Deke hugged Sasha and then Sasha left the Cosmo Hound through the access tunnel. A moment later, the launching platform whirred down and locked into place. "Hound One ready for liftoff," said Deke over the circuit.

"Cleared to take off and good luck," said Angie Hartcliffe's voice over the circuit from the ship.

"Taking off!" said Deke.

The Hound lifted off, separated from the _Argo_, and she headed down towards Demonranstra.

The flight down was uneventful. The Hound landed safely in a clearing on a remarkably Earth-like planet a few minutes later as two Jet Recon Boats came out of her underbelly. Deke and Dawn were in one of them, and Leyland, Sandoval, and the Marines went into the other one.

Before separating, Dawn addressed the group.

"This is our plan," she said, feeling stupid as she thought,_ Nova is so much better at this commanding officer crap than I am, but, then again, I'm ranking officer of these survey geeks. I have a few days' seniority on this Ensign Leyland here. _"Wakefield and I are heading off to the east ridge to scan with IQ-9 here, and Leyland and his people will scan the west ridge. Ensign Blaklee from Flight will guard the ship. We expect to be back here by 1900, barring incident. That is about when the star begins going down, based on our scans of the planet's rotation. Got that?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am," they all said together while Deke just watched her. Then, IQ-9 turned his dome towards her. "Dawn, you are not a genius like I am."

"Who the hell wants to be like you?" she snapped as the others laughed. "You're just some collection of chips and circuits."

"I am insulted by that," he said. "I am an officer."

"What rank?" Dawn snapped. "Pervert Tinwit First Class?"

"Let me compute," said IQ-9 as he beeped. "Readout of Ensign Dawn Hardy. Hair, streaky with blond bangs. Build, average. Eyes, snarky. No cute light in them like some other lady I know."

"Good, I don't need you falling in love with me," Dawn snapped.

"Legs, unremarkable. Waist, average. I think you need to diet," said IQ-9 as even Deke began to chuckle. "Command voice needs work. You sound whiny, ma'am. No. You still sound like a cadet or a civilian ninety-day wonder."

"CUT THE CRAP!" Dawn snapped.

"I was going to put my hands on your tush but it is not logical. I think you would bite my hands off. You have no sense of humor. You do not love Deekee. Deekee loves Sasha. The Captain loves Nova. Derek and Nova, sitting in a tree," he began to squeak.

"You stupid robot!" said Dawn as the others began to laugh.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" spelled out IQ-9. "First came love, then came marriage. Next recon mission, here comes Nova with a baby carriage!" said IQ-9 as he looked at Dawn and said, "If _you_ get pregnant, you'd be _fat_!"

"I have no plans of getting pregnant on this mission, stupid!" Dawn yelled.

"Yeah, who'd wanna get _you_ pregnant?" said Deke with a grin.

"You're already fat, Dawn," burbled IQ-9.

"I AM NOT FAT!" yelled Dawn back as she hit IQ-9 on the dome with a tree branch she picked up.

"Let's go," said Deke. "IQ, can it."

"Yes, sir," he said as he got into the recon boat. Deke mockingly looked at Dawn and gave her an "after you" gesture.

"You drive," she huffed as she got into the boat. Deke nodded, and they got into the recon boat and shut the canopy. Deke started it and the boat whirred off on its RV wheels. "Take this thing east," said Dawn.

"East, we go," said Deke.

The boat cruised on through the woods.

Not far away, a small port opened up in the ground. A blue-helmeted head emerged. The face beneath it was green and was grinning. "This is Leftenant Eglin, Number Forty-Six," whispered the Cometine trooper into his comm mike. "The Earthlings are splitting up, Princess. Interesting that you have taken a special interest in this mission, ma'am."

"The Star Force is my business for now. Don't do anything overt _yet_," snapped Invidia into his headset. "Let them fumble around a bit! Then, you and Sargus set the trap down there while I have Major Carghax spring the trap in space with his missile ships."

"How's Desslok doing?" said Eglin.

"Miserable. And that's the way I _like_ it!" laughed Invidia.

"I think I'm going to be bringing him some company, ma'am," said Eglin.

"Good job. Be careful," said Invidia.

"Loud and clear," said Eglin.

**IV. PLOTTING**

**_The Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Fifty Lightyears from Planet Demonranstra**

**Thursday, July 23, 2207: 1700 Hours Earth Space-Time**

The New Comet had been re-ignited and was blazing across the skies again as, on her main bridge, Cometine officers ran the _Eritz Gatlantis_ through a course change.

"Output level _up_!" barked the Officer of the Deck.

"Output level one hundred percent!" yelled an engineer.

"Course steady, affirmative!" said the Officer of the Deck. "Increase speed per order from the Palace!"

"Magna-Power Engines six through twenty-five increase thrust!" said the Officer of the Deck.

"Switch _on_!" barked the engineer.

"Helm, adjust course five degrees to port!" snapped the Officer of the Deck.

"Adjusting course five degrees! Changing speed!"

Down below, in the palace, Invidia had her Court gathered for a meeting.

"Tonight is the Star Force's last night in space," she said.

"Princess, I think you are overconfident," said Gorse.

"Why do you say that?" Invidia snapped.

"They have been very good at outsmarting us, even though they play us like a cat with a mouse."

"You are _so_ inept!" yelled Invidia.

"Dear, may _I_ interject an opinion?" asked a young woman who strode in on stiletto heels. This young woman had long white hair, a cutesy face, a blue and white dress, and she was green.

"Duchess Caella. Welcome again, cousin. What brings you from the boudoir to a strategy meeting?" hissed Invidia.

"You always mistreat me so, _Invidia_!" she whined. "Your other last remaining living blood relative, and you treat me so _terribly_!" she whined in her high voice.

"Father loved you, but he loved me more," said Invidia.

"Oh, he sure loved me," said Caella. "Pity he never loved you in the same way? Or _did_ he? I've heard amusing tales about you in his lap," smiled Caella.

"You are sick," said Invidia.

"The poor, misguided Earthlings. Why do you persecute them so?" said Caella.

"I do not hate all Earthlings. Why, I _own_ one!" chuckled Invidia as she patted Michelle's hand. Michelle bowed her head beside the throne, unhappy at the prospect of seeing the Star Force attacked tonight. She disliked her friend when she got into these sort of moods.

"You think you are amusing, Invidia?" said Caella with tears in her eyes. "You make me want to throw up."

Invidia got up, slammed down her pointer, and nearly hit her third cousin in the face with it. "I am in command here! I am the one who says STAY or GO! You hold noble rank, and be lucky! That is the only thing that keeps your rotten body out of the Sphere of Joy or off the torture rack or the head-block!"

"Like you'd dare to take my head?" said Caella.

"One more comment from you, and I just might _order_ that," said Invidia as she glared at Caella.

Finally, Caella smiled and said, "Ekogaru might be very interested in hearing how you sound right now. Although his Lordship probably knows already. Still, I could talk to him if he gives me the right price."

"This is your last warning," said Invidia as she grabbed a gun from an officer. "Back in ranks, and shut your damned mouth, or I'll just shoot you right here in Court!"

Caella glared at Invidia, but then she said, "We'll speak later, ma'am. Oh. Your father would be very disappointed in you now."

Tears filled Invidia's eyes as she whispered to Michelle, "You ever know anyone like that?"

"Back on Earth, there was…this girl who liked to just cause trouble? Her name was Carla, and…"

"So I see," said Invidia. "Enough. GORSE! Latest status on Major Carghax!"

"Yes, Princess," he said with a bow.

Caella took a walk down to the torture chambers a while later.

She smiled as she watched the torture of an Earth POW on the rack. He was a youngish-looking man with short, dark hair, a slightly chubby, boyish face, and what she thought was a rather cute nose.

He had on only a tattered pair of EDF blue uniform slacks, and his bare chest strained with sweat as his bare wrists and ankles strained along with his tormented arms and legs in the rack he was locked down into.

"TALK!" yelled a blue-helmeted officer as he slapped him across the face. "What, again, is your name, rank, and ship, Earthling _scum_?"

The man wheezed and said, "Lieutenant Shigeru Sakamoto. Former Second Squadron Leader of the Red Centaurs, EDF spacecraft carrier _Shiryu_. My serial number is FO-525-325621-01A. Go to hell!"

Sakamoto screamed as the guard poked him in his bare stomach with an electrified probe. "This is just a little bit of encouragement, scum! What were your forces doing on Iscandar? Tell me Commodore Wildstar's strategy!"

"Derek Wildstar and I are not on speaking terms, jackass!" Then, he noticed Caella. "Oh? Are you that stinking Goddamn Princess Invidia?"

"Duchess Caella," she said with a smile. "You're cute."

"If you care so Goddamn much, let me up outta this thing!" said Sakamoto.

"We'll see," she said as she came up to him. With a smile, she undid the snap holding his pants closed (they had taken his belt) and she pulled Sakamoto's pants and underwear down to his ankles. "ooooo, nice," she said. "Captain Gerer! This one is cute! Can I _have_ him?"

"Does Invidia allow it?" snapped Gerer.

"Invidia sent me down here with my pick of a prisoner to play with. My own little pick," she said as she teased Sakamoto's navel. "Don't dislocate his arms. Let him go!"

Gerer nodded, and he hit a button that released the pressure on the rack. Sakamoto breathed hard as the pain was finally allieviated for him. Then, with a snap, his manacles were released.

Sakamoto sat up and wobbled right into Caella's arms. To his immense shock, she kissed him and pulled his pants back up. Then, she helped him up and said, "I'm taking him to my suite. Have food and drink brought up for two, Gerer. Then leave us alone."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a nod at the noble as Caella helped Sakamoto out of the room.

Maybe half an hour later, Sakamoto was naked again, and as happy as a pig in a sty as Caella, also naked, cuddled up to him in her suite, which was almost as large as Invidia's and even more decadent, since it was full of erotic artwork. He had not been with a woman in many months, and he felt utter shock when Caella took the lead to utterly seduce him, lying on top of him and riding him like a cowgirl with no shame.

"So, how high up are you in their mucky-muck heirarchy, Duchess?" asked Sakamoto. "And how old are you?"

"High enough," she said. "I'm older than Invidia at about twenty-eight Earth years. I'm part of the Royal Family of House Gatlantis. My parents are dead, I think. They were on the original Comet City ship when it went to Earth and I never heard from them again. My cousin Zordar…"

"Wait. Zordar was your _cousin_?" said Sakamoto.

"Third cousin, Invidia is my fourth cousin. I've been around. Let's see. I've slept with Gorse, Dyre, Zordar…," she said as she counted on her fingers.

"Your cousin?" said Sakamoto.

Caella nodded eagerly. "He was lots of fun. I've also been with Bleek, Turpis, Radnar, Tendor, Marklis, got to Desslok once when he was still recovering…"

"You slept with Desslok?"

"Yes, he was really big. I think he thought I was Queen Starsha," she giggled. "I have also been with…Scorch…," she said as she counted on her last finger. Then, she brought up her feet and began counting on her toes. "Talan once, Miklas, Solana, and the others, I forget," she said as she held her little toe on her right foot, "but, they were fun. You're the first Earthling I've had. You're big," she said as she pulled down the blankets and looked at him as she grinned.

"Can you count up to twenty if you aren't using your toes?" he teased.

"You're funny," she said as she kissed him again. "I'm going to keep you," she said. "You'll like it better up here than in that gross prison. Oh? Like to know what I plan to do?"

"What?" said Sakamoto.

"Kill Princess Invidia and take over. Wanna help me?" she purred as she played with his belly button.

"Okay, you want me to defect?" he said.

"Not necessarily," said Caella. "Hmm…after I kill Invidia, we could trick that Ekogaru out an airlock, take over, take this thing to Earth, say the war's over, and then I will keep you. Want to win the war all by yourself?"

"Okay, this is crazy," said Sakamoto. "I'm being tortured, and this cute girl shows up, and forty-five minutes later, I become her main squeeze and she is plotting to kill Invidia. I'm a lucky guy, huh?"

"And I want to have your baby so we can bind our races together. I wonder what shade of green she'll be?"

"Plotting to be barefoot and pregnant _already_?" asked Sakamoto. For a moment, he thought, _This__ is a complete nut! But she's cute for someone who's green…_

"Pregnant, I like. I like being barefoot too," said Caella as she wiggled her toes. "I almost had a baby once but I lost it. Turpis was the father. He was so depressed when I lost him."

"So what do you wanna do?" said Sakamoto.

"Guess," said Caella as she pushed him down again.

**V. COMBAT**

**Deke and Dawn's Jet Recon Boat**

**Planet Demonranstra**

**Thursday, July 23, 2207: 1718 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"_Argo_, we've found life signs that seem to indicate Cometines," said Dawn as she looked at a readout in the Jet Recon Boat that IQ-9 had confirmed. "_Argo_, we've found enemy life signs. _Argo_, respond!"

"Deke, they're not answering!" said Dawn.

"IQ-9, see if you can raise the ship!" barked Deke.

IQ-9 blinked. "Trying." After a moment, he went silent. "They are not responding. I am also picking up a jamming field!"

"Jamming field?" said Deke. "_Crap_!"

Then, the enemy began shooting at them.

"Damnit!" yelled Deke.

He opened the canopy but he and Dawn tried to keep under cover while Cometines shot at them.

Dawn pumped a few shots at them, but she screamed as she took a hit in her hand and her Astro-Automatic flew out of her hand.

"I'm hit!" she yelled.

"I'll protect you!" said IQ-9. He stood up and prepared to jump out and mash the enemy, but three shots went through him and left smoking holes. His dome flew off and he collapsed inert into a smoking heap beside the ship.

Then, a shot hit the Jet Recon boat and set it on fire.

"Dawn, run!" yelled Deke after he grabbed a few items out of the boat.

Both of them ran as the enemy began shooting like crazy. Deke covered them as, somehow, they made their escape.

If only they knew what was going on up above them….

"_Captain's Log…23 July 2207, 1722 Hours._

_Commodore Derek Wildstar recording_," Derek said into a microphone connected to his computer in the Captain's Quarters of the _Argo_.

"_No word yet from the landing party.__ Lieutenant Homer Glitchman reports signs of a jamming field in the area that might compromise communications; Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar also reported that a few more life signs were picked up before the jamming field went up. Life signs still being analyzed by Living Group. _

_I have the uneasy feeling that we may have sent our landing party into a trap. But why? Any enemy force down below on Demonranstra must be small. We picked up no buildings, and no constructions except for the abandoned Gamilon base. I am considering sending a second party led by Marine Group Leader Hemsford into the mix. But, given the jamming field, there is the possibility that an enemy fleet, or fleets, are in the area. If so, we must be sure to watch our back as…_"

Then, Derek saw a bright flash of light from his canopy and felt the ship shaking. He saw the coffee in his cup trembling as he looked up and heard a distant rumble.

"_It may be starting already. We may now be facing attack ourselves…_"

A moment later, Derek's guess was proved right.

The _Argo_ herself was under heavy attack from a squadron of Cometine missile ships and two enemy space battleships. She was busy firing her bow missiles when Commodore Wildstar reacted to a call on the PA system for him to come to the bridge just as the alert klaxons went off while he was pulling on his peacoat. In his cabin, he put aside his coffee, turned off his log recorder, and ran for the bridge.

When Commodore Wildstar got to the bridge, Diane Henson, acting as the Officer of the Deck, yelled, "We've taken three missile hits already, all in the forward part of the ship!"

"Number one gun turret has taken damage; we can't train it properly!" said Nishina.

"Call the landing parties, Homer!" snapped Commodore Wildstar.

"Can't get through; now there's truly heavy jamming around Demonranstra!" said Homer. "The circuit's dead!"

"We're surrounded by ten missile ships and two space battleships at seven megameters' range to port! Third wave of missiles approaching!" said Nova from her post. "Range, six megameters, approaching from thirty-five degrees port!"

"Kitano, turn the ship, thirty-five degrees port! Domon, fire number two turret and bow missiles!" Derek ordered.

"Yessir!" said Domon. "Main guns, FIRE!"

The main guns went off a moment later, followed by the bow missiles. The only hit was to the _Argo's_ port side observation deck.

The _Argo's_ guns and missiles took out two Cometine antimatter missile ships.

One of the space battleships returned fire. The _Argo's_ forward auxilary turret took a hit, blowing one of the gun barrels off.

Eager blurted out, "One of the enemy space battleships just warped!"

"Fourth wave of missiles!" Nova cried. "Bearing, thirty degrees to port!"

"Ninety degrees port!" barked Wildstar. "Ready all working main and auxilary turrets for a broadside!"

"Turning ship," said Kitano.

"Retraining main guns," said Domon.

"Turret aberration, ten degrees forward, fifteen degrees aft!" said Nishina.

"Open fire!" barked Domon.

The guns went off again, blowing another Cometine missile ship to bits.

"NO!" cried Nova. "Enemy space battleship has just warped in two megameters off the stern! It's firing its shock cannons!"

The main screen was switched quickly, and Commodore Wildstar saw the vortex beam coming right at them. _If that catches us dead-on, we'll be crushed! _Derek thought. "Kitano! Ninety degrees to port!"

"Evasive! Ninety degrees!" he snapped.

The _Argo_ began making her turn just as more Cometine missiles slammed into her. The mighty space battleship was smoking in several places when the shock beam caught the wildly manuevering space battleship's stern.

The vortex beam skipped over the fantail deck and caught the number three gun turret dead on and crushed it like a soda can. The speakers were on, and Nova covered her face and gasped as she and the others heard the death screams of the men in that turret being crushed to death. Mercifully, the heavy thud of an explosion as a regular plasma hit knocked out the starboard side auxiliary engine cut the terrible sound off.

"We need to get that engine fixed!" Sandor snapped. "Henson, get Orion to meet me down there! Captain, permission to leave the bridge!"

"Denied. Get Bando down there!" said Derek.

Sandor nodded, and he ordered Bando down to the appropriate engine room a moment later.

The _Argo_ took several more hits; Sandor read off a terrible roll-call a moment later. "Environmental control damaged! Smokestack missile silo damaged! All-celestial radar room damaged! Port side pulse laser deck number two badly damaged!"

"Another wave of missiles coming in!" said Nova. "Brace for impact!"

The _Argo_ shook again, returning fire and taking out another missile ship with a desperate strike from her working gun turrets. "Which squadron is at alert-three?" barked Derek.

"Hardy's…down below in the lower fighter bay!" said Domon.

"Hardy, prepare to launch Black Tigers!" said Wildstar. "We have to take those people out!"

The _Argo_ then took another heavy hit. The lower flight bay filled up with smoke. "_Negative_!" said Hardy.

"What?" said Wildstar.

"The lower bay door just took a hit. The mechanism's jammed!" yelled Hardy from the cockpit of his now-helpless plane on the flight deck as Flight Maintenance Group men and women yelled and cursed while putting fires out and trying to work the manual wheel that would open the lower flight deck.

"What about Marrable in the upper starboard bay?" Wildstar demanded.

"Artificial gravity to that deck is compromised!" said Hardy. "Brew just told me he could _use_ a brew right now!"

"Damnit, what about Capistrano?" yelled Derek. "Don't you dare tell me Bangs can't launch from the upper port bay!"

"Their bay doors were damaged by shrapnel," said Hardy. "They think they can launch in eight minutes! We might be able to launch our boys in ten!"

"What a spot!" hissed Derek. "We're _screwed_!"

"Yeah, you can say that again, hon," said Diane with a wink from her post.

"This isn't _funny_, Diane!" snapped Nova.

"Should we get the Padre to say the Rosary now?" teased Diane.

"Henson, quit it! I'm trying to plot vectors!" Nova cried.

Sandor sat looking at his damage control readouts as the _Argo_ manuevered and fired again. _This is getting worse_, he thought. Then, he said, "Wildstar, the ship can't take much more of this! We've taken damage from fourteen hits in five minutes and one gun turret is destroyed and the other one is damaged! We're down to one turret, some missiles, and the wave motion gun!"

"Homer, try to reach that landing party one last time," said Wildstar as the ship shivered from more hits.

"Main gun turret number one now working again!" said Nishina.

"This is Marrable!" said Brew's voice over the speakers. "Artificial gravity's back in our flight bay; tryin' to clean up a mama-jama load of damage! I think we can launch planes in maybe two minutes!"

"Good! Domon, hold them off with the guns! Fire our remaining turrets at the enemy fleet now!" said Derek.

"Yessir, making adjustments!" said Domon.

"Unable to reach landing party!" said Homer.

At his Captain's post, Commodore Wildstar sat in deep frustration.

Then, Nova said, "Large warp disturbance being picked up near Planet Number seven; something big is coming into the system!"

"Nova, scan that area at full magnification!"

"Yessir," she replied.

A moment later, Eager cried, "Sixth wave o' missiles, approachin'! Looks like they let all the dogs out at the Dallas Center Dog Show!"

"DAMNIT! Not what we need now!" said Nishina.

Down below, as two men and two heavy robots manhandled his Tiger back into launch position in his elevator, Brew said, "Good job! One more minute, and we can start launching!"

From her post, Henson said, "Captain! The auxiliary engine is back on line!"

The _Argo_ fired again, taking out one enemy space battleship and one missile ship.

The ship took two more hits; one of them made Commodore Wildstar's heart drop as Sandor said. "Port side rocket anchor damaged. Wave motion gun firing gate, damaged!"

But, Nova's heart sped up as she picked up the pattern at Planet Seven. _It's them!_ _But now we can't fight our way out of a paper bag with the wave motion gun down! That was our trump card!_ Nova thought in despair. "Object at Planet Seven confirmed; intercept with this region in twenty-two minutes at current speed, changing video panel!"

"What is it?" yelled Derek.

"Look!" Nova snapped back.

A moment later, just as big and ugly as life, the unmistakable form of the New Comet appeared on the main screen.

"They're coming right for us!" Nova said. "Eighteen minutes to intercept at their current speed! They've picked up speed, Derek! They're close to .75 C…that is…lightspeed and accelerating right for us! I think they want to crush us! They're insane!"

"This whole thing was an elaborate trap, Wildstar!" said Sandor.

"I know," said Derek. "For once, those bastards outsmarted us."

"Ready to launch!" yelled Brew over the speakers.

"Abort launch," said Wildstar.

"Whatthemamajama _is_ this _bullshit_, sir?" yelled an angry Brew. "The Trojans are locked and loaded and ready to rock!"

"It's called the New Comet, and it's boiling up on an intercept course with us and we're badly damaged!" Wildstar snapped. "I'll hate telling Sasha and Hardy this, but there's only one thing we can do now!" said Wildstar as the _Argo_ took yet another hit. "Kitano, ready us for a space warp. We'll have to pull out with our damn tail between our legs to another system to make repairs. We have to consider the mission. We're too heavily damaged to fight that Comet right now! We'll have to abandon that party for the moment…if they're even still alive!"

"Oh, no!" Nova cried. "Poor Dawn! Poor Deke! What about the rest of those men, Derek? We can't just _leave _them!"

"Nova, remember the Magnetron Fortress?" Derek snapped as Nova's heart again dropped as she saw Derek putting on his Captain's hat at his post. Then, she coughed as some smoke blew over from a short-circuited board next to Kitano at Environmental Control, along with some smoke from the damaged Astro-Compass.

Nova knew that was very uncharacteristic of Derek, and she knew it meant one thing: he was expecting to go down with his ship soon.

Nova changed the view of the Comet to a dead-on forward view as Derek said, "Nova, do you remember the order Captain Avatar was about to give?"

"It would have left you dead, Derek!" she cried. "You and Sandor. I thought Avatar was being so cold-blooded, but…"

"He would have had to do it," said Sandor. "He would have had no other choice."

"No other choice," Nova said dully. "Guess we have to do that, too, don't we?" she said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Not if we want to have any chance of surviving," said Commodore Wildstar. "Otherwise, in about sixteen minutes now, we'll be sucked into that thing, and we'll go right down, just like Captain Gideon did."

"Message coming in!" said Homer.

"From the party?" cried Nova.

"No," he said. "The Comet."

_CRAP! _Derek thought.

A moment later, Commodore Wildstar was looking right at Princess Invidia even as her fleet continued to batter them. Invidia meant to have some fun. She had sent Michelle away, knowing that the girl would not want to see her taunting other Earthlings on the screen.

"All right, you can see that your forces are pounding at us and we've taken damage!" Derek snapped. "Why are you calling us now, Invidia?"

"Desslok sends his greetings. He's miserable! _Hahahahaha!_ I hope your people down on that planet are having fun _dying_!"

"Princess, spare that party. They were only a lightly armed survey party. At least take those men and women prisoner humanely."

"We will, the ones who are still alive!" said Invidia. "Maybe. Right now, I think you will soon join them. I offer you a chance at asylum. Surrender the _Argo_ and we will allow you to peacefully land on the Comet. You will be my prisoners, but you will be treated well as our slaves if you retire from battle and give us your ship for analysis and dismantling. We would love to see what makes your old spaceship tick!"

Derek shook his head, "Invidia, have you had too much to drink? I'd like to make a deal. Surrender Desslok to us alive and unharmed and we'll warp away for now and leave you be." _For the moment, _he thought. "I could attack you right now with our wave motion gun," he said as he bluffed, not wanting Invidia to know how badly off they were. "If you give us Desslok and let us leave to take him back to Gamilon and repair our damage, we'll call it even for the day."

"Never. We need Desslok here. I"ve studied your Earth game known as chess. I am not about to let your strongest piece back onto the board without a fight. You want Desslok? You're your men in here to get him," Invidia sneered. "If you can avoid being crushed by our Comet field, that is. Why don't you warp in and fire that gun at me, my dear long-haired idiot? You know where I am!"

"I don't want further bloodshed. Enough people died today on our side and yours. I've had to kill some of your brave warriors, Invidia. Let's settle this honorably."

"This is our answer!" she said as she cut off.

She waved her arm, and the New Comet warped.

A moment later, it reappeared.

At maybe just fifty megameters away. It filled their screen, it filled their bridge windows, and the _Argo's_ superstructure creaked and groaned dangerously as the Comet Field pulled at the ship.

Kitano worked the helm controls furiously to keep from being sucked into the Comet. Domon jumped up to help him. A moment later, Nova jumped up in her male-patterned blouse and bellbottoms, planting her sandaled feet hard on the deck as she strained, pulled, and helped Domon and Kitano force the _Argo_ into a hard one-hundred and eighty-degree turn, even as the Comet field ripped one of the ship's aft catapults off and consumed it. A moment later, the aft atmospheric stabilizer fin was torn off the ship, and the techtite dome of the aft observation deck shattered and was ripped off the bridge tower into the maw of the New Comet.

The ship's superstructure now moaned as Diane Henson pulled off every override she could and gave them 140 power from the wave engine; more than it was designed to put out.

"Wildstar! Thirty more seconds of this, and the _Argo_ will be ripped right in half like a piece of paper!" cried Sandor. "The hull's beginning to weaken!"

"Our only chance to escape this now is a random space warp!" said Kitano. "We've got no time to calculate anything!"

Over Kitano's shoulder, Nova screamed, "We're breaking free from the worst of the field!"

"Nova, get back to your post! You, too, Domon!" yelled Wildstar. He hit the comm switch. "All hands! We are making a random space warp in fifteen seconds! Kitano will be using low power, but we have no idea where or even _when_ we will end up!"

"Switching over power!" said Diane even as she pulled on her harness. "We're risking a burnout!"

At that moment, Sasha ran onto the first bridge. "Uncle!" she yelled. "What are we doing? Deekee is STILL DOWN THERE!"

"Right now, we have to run for it!" Derek snapped. "Go over to Analysis and strap in! We'll be warping in five seconds!"

Sasha ran over and sat down as tears ran down her cheeks just as Kitano counted down, "4…3…2…1…ZERO!"

"WARP!" yelled Wildstar.

"WARP!" yelled Kitano.

The _Argo_ warped, ripping part of the Comet Field into hyperspace with it as a shocked Invidia felt her ship suddenly bucking and slamming like an aircar with a dying engine. For a moment, the Comet was almost sucked right into hyperspace right behind the _Argo _herself as the drainpipe of the Cosmos remained open. Then, it slammed shut with an explosive blast and flash of light as the _Argo_ vanished.

In the meantime, the _Argo's_ engines kicked, bucked, flashed, and roared as the ship ripped into the deepest possible level of hyperspace as the stars streaked past as blue light.

Then, something went wrong, and the crew felt as if they were going to die as they momentarily all felt their stomachs dropping.

Then, the streaking of the stars stopped, and Nova opened her eyes and looked down at herself as her top and pants faded into nothingness, leaving her in her underwear in a weird, distorted hyperspace she recognized all too well. "This is the old-style warp!" she said as her voice sounded around her in a weird echo. Time seemed to be dragging, and each breath seemed to be incredibly hard to draw as she found herself sitting there stark naked a moment later. She covered her breasts with her hands as she cried, "Sandor! What's wrong with the ship?"

Nova glanced over, and saw that he also sat there in nothing for a moment. "The stabilizer circuits…seem to be compromised. Hard to tell with everything swirling around like…this…"

Nova looked back at Derek. For a moment, he just seemed to be in his Captain's hat and nothing else. Then, her clothes and Derek's reappeared as fog filled the distorted atmosphere of the bridge.

"This is weird!" said Domon. "My stomach!"

At her post, Sasha still went naked, and she unashamedly threw up all over the Analysis board. "How did you people do this in 2199?" she asked. "This is like being in Hell!"

"What the heck is going on?" cried Homer from his post; in just his undershirt and boots, and nothing else.

"It's a distortion," said Sandor. "Wildstar, remember when I said without proper calculations we could disappear forever, probably into the Fourth Dimension?"

"Yeah," said Derek as he found himself in just his undershorts again, using his Captain's hat to swat away some weird…thing…that looked like a huge Venus Fly Trap.

"That's where we are," said Sandor. "We got away from Invidia, but…"

Then, a moment later, as some strange little animal that looked like a baby dinosaur ran across the bridge and tried to bite the Astro-Compass (and left a load of steaming droppings on the deck as it relieved itself) Nova felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She screamed when she saw that it was Captain Avatar! There he was, dignified and proper in his full uniform, leaning on a cane and looking just like he had when he had been alive!

"You're _dead_!" she said. "Are we dead too?"

"No, just in Between," he said.

"Between?" she said as she got up. Finding herself barefoot in a crocheted minidress and floppy 1968-style hat, Nova picked the baby dinosaur up and squeaked as it peed on her. "Between _what_, sir?"

"They say the spirit world is another dimension," said Captain Avatar in his old, characteristic growling voice. "I'm still learning a lot here, but we're all on the same plane for a moment. Nice seeing you, Derek and the others again. I see you're expecting, Nova. You look good."

"Are we ever getting out of this, Captain?" Derek asked as he ran over, now clad in a polo shirt, soccer shorts, and nothing else.

"Your energy is running out; you should break back into your normal space in maybe a minute, back in your own time with a dislocation of perhaps ten minutes into the future, and you should be roughly two star systems away from Demonranstra," said Captain Avatar as he tapped the Astro-Compass with his cane to make it indicate the right heading before going to sit down at his old post for a moment, sighing deeply as he sat back down in his old chair. "Good tactic, Commodore Wildstar. Invidia will never know where you went now. Let's say you made your course a bit untraceable with that little tactic. Glad to see you made flag rank, by the way, my son. You'll have a lot to get through in the next few weeks, Wildstar. But don't ever give up!"

"No, sir, I won't," Derek said as he found himself back in his old uniform again, although he didn't have his peacoat on. So was Nova.

Avatar came up and said, "I wish both of you the best of luck," he said.

Then, he came up to Derek and Nova and gave them both a hug.

"Goodbye," he said. "Until we meet again, some day…"

Then, he went back to his old post.

Derek saluted Avatar before he departed. Avatar nodded back at him, and faded out as the strange distortion slowly passed as the _Argo_ faded back into reality and normal space again in a slow fashion, just as it used to with her old engines.

The odd, familiar hum of warp emergence hummed across the bridge as the crew looked around to find the bridge back the way it was, with all of them decently clothed in their uniforms again, with no more plants, no more dinosaurs, and no more Captain Avatar. Derek, however, swore to his dying days (only to Nova) that right as they had emerged, he saw the old Captain's face in his metal plaque winking at him. However, while Derek was putting his coat back on, Nova looked down at her uniform and said, "Uh, Derek, it's still wet…"

"I think I just stepped in dinosaur poop!" said Eager as he staggered over. "And I'm dizzy!"

"Kind of normal for you, Eager," said Sandor as Diane ran over and gave him a hug.

Sasha looked down at herself; she was fully dressed, but her slightly used dinner was all over the Analysis panel. "I'm okay," she sighed. "Or would be if I knew where Deekee was! Where _are_ we? It's awfully hot in here!"

Derek nodded. The normal gentle whirring sound of the ship's climate control units had disappeared for the moment. The First Bridge was much quieter, and getting much, _much_ hotter in a hurry.

Sandor and Nova huddled for a moment at her post. Then, Nova said, "We've emerged in the Dikensia System, three lightyears away from Demonranstra. It is now 1816 Hours. It was 1805 when we went into warp. We travelled ten minutes into the future. Not that bad, except where we are."

"Where are we?" said Domon.

"In the orbit of the second planet, near a major blue-white star," said Sandor. "Commodore Wildstar, unless we can get out of here soon, we all may need to put on full spacesuits with cooling units."

"Why is that?" said Derek.

"The temperature is climbing in the ship," Nova said. "The temperature in the ship is currently 37.22 degrees Celsius, 99 degrees Fahrenheit. The enviromental control system is somewhat damaged. It might be up to 40.55 Celsius or 105 Faherenheit in here in the next half hour. Maybe we could move to a cooler area?"

"Nothing doing," said Kitano. "We're stuck here."

"Stuck?" said Derek.

"Until we make repairs, sir. The main engine is dead," said Diane Henson sadly. "We're on priming reactor power right now and batteries. We need to cut power consumption down to the barest minimum since we can't move. If it goes above 120 degrees, we'll all need spacesuits. The problem will be recharging them. If we can even do _that_."

"In other words, we're in trouble," said Commodore Wildstar as he shrugged off his peacoat and opened his shirt somewhat. He was already sweating. Then, he said, "Nova, try to get the enviromental units fixed well enough so we at least don't need to break out the old-style spacesuits to survive unless we really have to. Your job is getting the temperature stabilized. If you feel hot while working because of your condition, get into a spacesuit as soon as possible or get into a medical boat to cool off."

"Spacesuits; we don't have enough power to recharge the batteries if we use them up; same thing with the boats, Derek. If we go in the boats now without the engines running, we burn up batteries, and if we idle those engines, we use up heavy-water fuel. Stripping down a bit would probably work for the time being," Nova said as she pulled off her shirt and sandals and stood there in just her bra and slacks. "We have to conserve spacesuit power for a real emergency," Nova added as she rolled up her pants legs. "I think I can get the temperature stabilized, at least. I'd recommend waiving uniform requirements for now. Our biggest problem might be incipient heatstroke; I think the oxygen exchangers are working OK, at least."

"Okay, get down to Mechanical and get to work on it," said Derek.

Nova saluted and ran off as Homer pulled off his shirt. "I'm hot," he groaned. Sasha stood there with her boots off and her uniform slightly open fanning herself and feeling very depressed. "When can we get back to look for Deke?" she said to Derek.

"Maybe a week," he said. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes. I just barely feel him through our bond," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. "He's slightly hurt, and he's cold. We're hot and he's cold. I wish we could send him some of this heat…"

"Where do you think he is?" said Sandor.

"In some cave, with some _animal_," she said as she began to dolefully clean up her vomit.

"Doesn't sound promising," said Derek.

"No…it's not," said Sasha. Derek hugged her as she just began to cry.

**VI. DEKE AND DAWN IN THE SOUP**

**A Limestone Cave**

**Planet Demonranstra**

**Thursday, July 23, 2207: 2045 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"_Well_?" snapped Dawn Hardy as she sat beside Deke Wakefield in a cave.

They were shivering a little. They had just gotten away from the enemy and the Jet Recon Boat with their lives, Deke's weapons, two canteens filled with water, and a few days' worth of survival rations and one blanket between them in a pack, and Deke's flight bag.

"Nothing," Deke said as he threw down his comm unit and rubbed his wounded wrist. He had taken a glancing hit from a Cometine weapon. "The jamming field is gone, but no response _what-so-ever_ from the _Argo_, Dawn."

"So, you are the pilot and military genius, Deke! What happened to them?"

"One of four things. First, we got attacked, so they must have gotten attacked, too. The _Argo_ is either, damaged, and somewhere in this system, damaged, and they had to run somewhere to make repairs. Or, she's damaged and marooned, or just blown into a million pieces. If they were surrounded by enough ships, it would be possible for even the mighty _Argo_ to finally buy the farm. _No one_ is immortal, Dawn."

"Either way, I'm stuck here. With you," said Dawn.

"Yeah," said Deke as he sighed while not wanting to meet Dawn's accusing eyes. "Look on the bright side. This cave is pretty big. We can see thanks to the luminescence on those stalagmites over there, and I found a little stream of water a few hundred meters down there so we can refill our canteens. And the enemy gave up pursuing us once we went past that treeline."

"Think they're gone?" Dawn said. She didn't sound that confident now. Or cocky.

"I don't know. Care to go out there and look?" Deke snapped.

"Considering I just have your Astro-Automatic and you've just got DJ…no," said Dawn. "You know, I have not been all alone with you since the night we broke up."

"I wasn't thinking about that; I was thinking about living," said Deke.

Dawn sighed and drank some water from her canteen. "This dry food won't last forever. Do you know how to hunt?"

"Barely," he said. "I got a "C" in survival training at the Academy. The best place I could manage to get us food is if we were marooned on a beach someplace."

"Nova should have come on this mission instead of me," Dawn said, sounding depressed.

"Why?" said Deke.

"You wouldn't be wondering where our next meal is coming from after our food runs out with _her_ here. She's bloody Super Ms. Survey Officer. She even was one of the authors on the textbook I had to read about Survey crap! You know how good she is in the woods. And she could probably make a radio out of her bobby pins and bra buckle or something about as weird and call for help. And she's a far better conversationalist than I am and better for morale. I don't think she knows what serious depression is; the girl just has a good cry and lets it out."

"You forget she's maybe five weeks away from having twins," said Deke.

"I bet you could deliver kids," said Dawn.

"No. Even the thought of her breast-feeding gives me the willies."

"Why, Deke?" said Dawn.

"Sasha," said Deke.

"Your wife?" said Dawn.

"NO! YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" barked Deke. "Sasha Morningstar! The half-naked pregnant woman I had to kill in the riots? Dawn, I still have nightmares about that!"

"You still do?" said Dawn.

"Of course! My occupation is being a soldier, but, what…you think I get a kick out of killing people at close range? I _don't!_ None of us like it! I do not like it! I brood about it! So does Sasha, Wildstar, Brew, Nova…none of us like killing the enemy all that much! You think it's fun blowing someone's brains out, Dawn? HELL NO! Battle is kill or be killed! That's what we were just through!" said Deke as Dawn noticed that his hands were shaking.

"You have a conscience about this?" said Dawn.

"What do you think I am? A _monster_?" snapped Deke. "Of course I have a conscience!"

"I had the impression…that's what you were turning into…a monster…when…we broke up," Dawn said as she reached out and grabbed Deke's hands. "Please stop shaking, Deke," she said in the sort of soft, friendly voice Deke hadn't heard in years. "I know…I know that….damnit…I'm shaking myself…" Dawn said as she realized she was crying. "Look at me! I'm so weak!"

"I've seen Super Woman Nova crying after she has to kill someone, too," said Deke as he found himself hugging Dawn…anything to make her stop shaking. He was beginning to get a headache while he did so; he had no idea why. "I…Dawn…war is not fun! Got that?"

"Now I think I understand you a bit better," said Dawn in a barely audible voice. She lay back and let Deke hold her for a while. Eventually, she just went to sleep in his arms.

**VII. REPAIRS**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**The Dikensia System**

**Thursday, July 23, 2207: 2200 Hours Earth Space-Time**

Commodore Derek Wildstar was walking around the _Argo_ after a late dinner, watching his stripped-down crew working away as they made repairs to the ship in what was now an internal temperature of about 108 degrees. He wore a half-open Combat Group shirt, PT shorts, and gym sneakers as he walked the ship, stopping every now and then to help out himself with various repair tasks.

By the time Wildstar ended up in the sweltering Environmental Control Room in the Mechancial Group area, he was thinking about something to drink and wondering how Nova was doing.

He found her crammed up inside one of the Envrionmental Control air conditioning unit electrical cabinets. In the cramped, hot room, he found Nova working amidst a work light, some piping that dripped with condensation, a tool kit, and plenty of grime. Indeed, all he could see of his wife at that point were her bare feet and legs; the soles of her feet were almost black at that point with dirt. He saw that Nova's uniform pants and a pair of flip-flops were discarded near her tool kit.

He felt terrible at the thought of his pregnant wife laboring in a hot Nakajima Air Conditioning unit that dated back to 2199. To try and cheer her up, he bent down and greeted her gently by tickling the sole of her foot.

"Hey!" she yelled inside the cabinet. "Who's that?"

"Just the Skipper," Derek said.

Nova struggled out of the cabinet wearing only her bra, panties, cross necklace, and lots of sweat, dirt, and a few streaks of blood from various small cuts she had endured while crawling around in the electrical cabinet. "Hi," she said with her pregnant stomach showing. Derek kissed her and tenderly pulled her panties up a little more to make her fully decent.

"How is it going?" Derek said.

"This was the only one I could immediately salvage," Nova said in a tired voice. "I had to go in there and replace four circuit breakers, the main limit thermostat, and about a meters' worth of electrical conduit. But we're ready now. If I can flick this one on, the temperature should be back down to 100 degrees within half an hour. Status of the other four units is that we can get the other Nakajima and the two Carrier units from 2201 running again in about two or three days, but they'll have to be rewired. But the one they put in the ship in 2203 is toast. Luckily, once we get away from this star, we have enough redundancy to complete the rest of our mission on four units, provided that we don't get so close to a star again."

"Turn it on now, Nova," said Derek as sweat ran down his back like crazy under his shirt. He felt pity for Nova having to work like this while pregnant, but she seemed to be only very tired.

Nova nodded and stuck her head back in the unit. He heard breakers clicking, and then heard the unit's squirrel-cage fan revving up, and then he heard a zapping noise, heard Nova screaming, and then he overheard her cursing in frustration in language that was typical for a pilot but utterly shocking for Nova.

"My God, Lieutenant Commander," said Derek as Nova came out biting a bleeding fingertip. "You usually don't talk like that."

"Well, I don't work half-naked on a lousy SOB of an air conditioner unit nearly eight damned months pregnant every stinking _damned_ day, either, Derek!" Nova snapped. "Give me some space to vent my frustration, _damnit_!"

"I'm sorry, hon," Derek said in a soothing voice. "Is your finger okay?" he said as he dabbed at the blood with a gauze pad.

"Yeah," Nova said through sudden tears. "Get me a bandage. I'll live. My pants are off because I can't bend in there with them on with this stomach," she said.

Then, Derek picked up a wrench after looking at a circuit schematic.

"What are you doing?" Nova said as she put on her bandage.

"Finishing that job for you. Take a rest."

"Derek, you won't be able to reach that fourth circuit breaker! Only I can get in there to do it! And I know what I'm doing! That red wire there is hot!"

"How hot?" said Derek.

"Six hundred volts hot," said Nova.

"You mean you've been working here for two hours around high voltage barely dressed with a puddle of water ten centimeters away from your right knee?"

"I'm desperate! Someone has to do it!" Nova barked. "I'm still the Living Group Leader of this ship! My other two best Living Officers, well, we left them back on Demonranstra! If we don't get this ship cooled down soon, people might start collapsing! It'll only take me a minute!"

"Okay," Derek said as he felt sick again as Nova crawled back into the cabinet with another circuit breaker. He gently put a hand inside the unit to mop up the water so it would be a little less hazardous for her while she worked.

Ten minutes later, Nova crawled out and pulled down the huge power switch again. This time, the unit took hold and finally began to run as two enlisted crewmembers showed up with tool kits.

"Ma'am, how it it going?" one of the crewmembers asked. The young Corporal had on only gym shorts and a lot of dirt. The other crewmember, a Sergeant named Martinez, was a young woman working in a two-piece swimsuit and sandals.

"We have Number One running now, Corporal Pittman," Nova said. "You and Sergeant Martinez should start on Number Three next. It needs to be rewired. I'll be down here in the morning to hook up the logic circuits and breakers like I did with this one."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Pittman.

"Ma'am, I can fix Number Three myself if I work through the night," said Sergeant Martinez.

"You're _not_ working through the night, Eva," Nova said. "It's too hot and the other crews are trying to repair the refrigerators in the galley so our food doesn't all turn into an unauthorized science project in mold growth! I'll finish it in the morning by 0700. With this unit going, the ambient temperature should be down to 98 degrees by morning. If we stay minimally dressed today and tomorrow we should be able to survive; unless that star shoots a solar flare at us."

"Then?" said Derek.

"Then we need to get into spacesuits within ten minutes to survive the radiation _and_ the heat," Nova said as she visibly sagged against Derek as her husband tried to tenderly wipe her face with a wet, slightly dirty rag. "You people know what to do," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Martinez. "Ma'am, the temp's dropping. Thanks for the effort, ma'am. Captain, were you helping her?"

"Yes, I was," said Derek.

"You guys aren't like other lousy officers," said Pittman. "You get right down in the nasty parts of the ship to work with the rest of us. Thanks."

"We need every hand busy fixing this ship," Nova said. "Derek, let me check on those…"

"Negative. You're relieved, Nova," said Derek.

"Huh?" she said.

"You did your job. You're done for the watch and for the night," Derek said. "I'm getting you up to our cabin to get you washed up and into bed."

"Thanks, sir," said Pittman as he and Martinez began to work while Derek helped Nova back into her pants and flip-flops. Then, he draped her shaky arm over his shoulder and half-carried her out of the compartment.

Ten minutes later, Derek was actually carrying Nova back up the stairs to their quarters in his arms, huffing in the heat as he carried her.

"I can walk," she said sleepily.

"No, I am keeping you off your feet until I get some fluids into you," Derek said. Stopping at the door to their head, he kissed Nova, slipped her feet out of her sandals, and then pulled down her pants and underwear all at once. He helped her out of her bra and tossed all her sweaty clothes into a pile by the hatchway to the head as he stripped and helped Nova into the shower after making her drink some soda.

Nova finally sighed with relief as the usually cold water, now lukewarm, hit her naked backside. She smiled as she watched the dirt melting off her, and smiled as she felt Alex and Ariel kicking inside her. She stood limp and tired as Derek washed every centimeter of her body as if he was washing one of his unborn children, and Nova's nipples were soon standing up with delight as he tried to relax her by washing her in an unabashedly romantic fashion.

Nova weakly washed Derek, but he washed most of his own body himself, finally giving up on washing when he let his left hand tease Nova's breasts while his right hand went down to the center of her. Nova then began to feel a heat that was most decidely pleasant under the lukewarm water as her pregnant body responded eagerly to her husband. Nova put her head back against her husband and then shut her eyes and sighed pleasantly as both of his hands went to her breasts as he tenderly merged with her waiting body under the lukewarm water as they made totally unscheduled and impulsive love.

When they were done with the shower, Derek carried Nova into their hot cabin without drying her off. Nova turned the blower near their bunk up full-force as they plopped into their bunk, not caring about getting anything wet as they found some relief naked under the hot air. They made quick love again under the breeze and then collapsed into each other's arms and lay there spent before Derek got Nova to sit up as he fed her some more Cosmic Cola while playing with her breasts. Nova smiled at Derek and said, "It's so nice here in your lap…"

"I feel half-dead," said Derek.

"Me too," she said as she finished drinking her soda. "Let's collapse."

"Good idea," Derek said.

They curled up naked in bed under the warm breeze without even putting on any covers. Soon, the young lovers curled up into each other's arms and passed quickly into a hot, exhausted sleep.

**ONE DAY LATER….**

**Planet Demonranstra, Night.**

"I hate these noises," said Dawn as she curled up herself in Deke's arms, fully dressed, except for her boots, which Deke had pulled off her. They were trying to nap before Deke had to go on guard again. He also had another headache. He didn't know why.

"What noises?" he said.

"Those noises out there in the night," she said. "There's _animals_ out there! How do we know a bear or some kind of weird predator won't get in here from that jungle?"

"I built a fire outside by the cave entrance while I was looking at the ocean down below the cliff that the cave entrance comes out of," retorted Wakefield. "Animals don't like fire much."

"I hope they eat the Cometines," Dawn said in a depressed voice.

"Timing is everything," Deke mused.

"Meaning?" Dawn said.

"I met Sasha around the time I was trying to make contact with you and we became friends while I was wondering if you knew if I was alive or dead."

"I was ignoring your letters, and slowly falling for Jeff," said Dawn.

"You could've told me a lot earlier," Deke said.

"Hey, you too," said Dawn. "You know, it's been a long time since Rancho Carne High School?"

"Mustangs Forever, hail the Purple," said Deke.

Dawn laughed at that. "High school is a dead issue."

"You haven't changed a bit," said Deke.

"I beg your pardon?" Dawn said.

"Still the same look in your eyes, the same blonde bangs, everything. I nearly crapped myself in bed in front of you and Nova when you two were treating me in Sickbay that time a few weeks ago, Dawn."

"Nova made me help," Dawn huffed. "I swear, she's the biggest royal pain in the butt I've ever met. But she reminds me of someone."

"Who?" said Deke.

"Your mom, believe it or not. Part of me wonders if they might have been very distant cousins or something like that. She was always trying to push me to improve myself, Deke. That's part of the reason I went into nursing…your mom…"

"What about Lynn?" said Deke.

"My mom wanted me to make something of myself, but never with the missionary zeal of your mother, flight nurse Jessica Wakefield. There's times I swear I see your mom looking out at me through Nova's eyes. It's weird! Ever notice that funny, girly way Nova walks? Your mom had the same walk. And your mom was like a walking textbook."

"What's that power level on the Astro-Automatic I gave you?" asked Deke.

Dawn opened the handgrip bottom and pressed a small button in the lithium powerpack. "Twenty percent power. No way to recharge it, either."

"Given the way we had to fight our way in here," said Deke. "If we have to go back out there again for long, we probably won't survive for long with those green guys around."

"You are so cheerful and encouraging, Deke," said Dawn.

"Just stating the situation," he snapped.

"Think we can steal a longer-range radio from the enemy?" said Dawn.

"Not bloody likely," retorted Deke. "Oh. I had five clips for DJ. I am now down to two. Unfortunately, Dawn, 7.62x39 cartridges and radios don't grow on trees or in caves. "

"Smart-ass," snapped Dawn.

"Yeah…like I'm overjoyed you ended up with Jeff."

"I'm _so_ happy you ended up with your Iscandarian floozie!" snapped Dawn.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Deke with a violent look in his eyes.

Dawn got up and said, "You hate it that much when I mock _her_?"

"I have what is called a bond with her," said Deke as he made a pair of fists, which began to tremble. "Probably, that is the only way that she knows that I am alive. I vaguely feel her, so I know she is alive. But do NOT knock her in front of me again! EVER! I get VERY aggressive when someone threatens her. I've told this to Wildstar and to Nova, and they told Alex and Starsha while we were on Iscandar. Then, Alex told us exactly what happens to me. Threaten her, and I go into something instinctive from my bond called "Consort Mode". So does she!"

"What the heck is…_Consort Mode_?"

"It's a state close to madness. If she is threatened, I _have_ to wipe out the offending party, whether by words, or by actions. Actions are more likely. That's why I ripped Von Delvitz, that Gamilon _bastard_, to shreds in that duel. So, don't you dare say a bad thing about her again, Dawn! EVER!"

"Deke, I'm scared of you right now," said Dawn. "You're being Mister Vengeful again!"

He glared at her and said, "Never disrespect Sasha in my presence or keep me away from her, and you should be safe. Got that?"

"Yessir," said Dawn meekly with her eyes downcast. "Don't say anything mean about, Jeff, either."

"Why not?" said Deke.

"Basic Goddamn fairness," she said with her eyes brimming with tears.

Deke went over to give her a hug. "Not now," she said as she pushed him away.

"Why not?"

"You scared me, Deke. We'll talk later," she said. "You'd better go on guard duty."

Deke nodded and stalked off with DJ.

_This is going to be a very, very long couple of weeks…or months,_ Deke thought as he lit up one of his few remaining cigarettes a few minutes later. _And what do we do when our clothes begin rotting off us due to the humidity? Dress in leaves? How the hell can we be half-naked in front of each other again? The Argo is bound to come back here and check for us soon…if they still can, that is, _Deke thought_. We're not going to be forgotten. We can't be. That is all the problem is…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS—ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of _THE NEW COMET_-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of **Derek A.C. Wakefield** (as usual)

Thanks also to **Gail Kopetz** (Fluffy! My Wife!) and **Ami Meitsu **for helping to inspire me….

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT TWO: TWO BULLETS…**

**I. FLASHBACKS**

**A Limestone Cave**

**Planet Demonranstra**

**Sunday, July 26, 2207: 0812 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"Do you know something?" Deke Wakefield said while he sat finishing his survival ration breakfast with Dawn.

"What?"

"When you had that nightmare five hours ago about Jeff being killed, it reminded me of when I used to comfort my sister Kathi. Remember Kathi?"

"She was cute," said Dawn. "Thanks to her being killed in the war, she never got to grow up. I wonder if she would have liked sitting here trapped in this rotten cave with us?"

"She would have been playing house with us," said Deke.

"You and that Starventura doll," sighed Dawn. "A girl adventurer daredevil type in that purple jumpsuit. Purple bellbottoms."

"She was cute," said Deke.

"For a while, she was your girlfriend," grunted Dawn. "The first other woman I got jealous of. And that long blond hair." Then, a crazy thought hit Dawn. "Did you marry Sasha because she kind of looks like Starventura?"

"Yes and no," said Deke. "I haven't thought about Starventura for years. I bet those things would go for several thousand credits now as some kind of Gamilon War antique. You know anyone else who had or still has one?"

"One lady I know still has hers…I think," said Dawn.

Deke began drumming with his drumsticks, and, to his surprise, Dawn grinned and revealed a pair of sticks she had found in the jungle and had whittled into crude drumsticks last night when she had been on watch. The two of them began drumming a cadence against a rock formation for a moment, until Dawn stopped and blurted out, "Deke!"

"Yeah?"

"Now I remember! That time when I yelled at you for changing Star?"

"The doll?"

Dawn nodded. "I told you that you were not supposed to be looking at her naked," teased Dawn.

"Well, bullshit!" said Deke. "How was I supposed to change her if I didn't look?"

"Does Sasha have a purple jumpsuit?" teased Dawn.

"Please…_not_ a good time to bring her up," snapped Deke. "Especially since it may be debatable if I ever see her again!"

"Sorry," said Dawn.

In the meantime, on the _Argo,_ efforts to repair the battered ship were still ongoing as the heat gradually dissipated. The internal temperature was now maybe 90 degrees as Nova only had to get one more climate control unit back on line. If she could do so today, temperatures would be back to normal a day later.

Diane Henson, who now worked in a pair of male-patterned slacks, a bikini top, and thongs, knelt beside a panel in the engine room as Wildstar, clad in his uniform top, shorts, and shower thongs, came down, observing her working with a very greasy Tim Orion (who had on an undershirt and his slacks) and some other crew members.

"How is the work going?" he asked.

"Fairly good, so far," said Diane. "We might be able to get the wave motion engine back on line in the next two days. Good thing, too, because the batteries are running low."

"How bad?" said Wildstar.

"We have to get the engine back on-line in forty-eight hours or we'll begin having to cut down more in the way of shipboard functions."

"That bad, huh?" said Wildstar.

"Yeah," said Diane. "But I think we can do it. I _think_."

"If we aren't able to do it," said Wildstar. "I…I don't want to think about it! Just _do_ it!" he snapped.

"Yessir," said Henson as she saluted.

A while later, Derek found Nova in the life support area, where she was making the final repairs to one of the air conditioning units in her skirt, sandals, and a standard shirt tied under her breasts that showed her sweaty, pregnant midriff.

"Hi," Nova said as she extricated her head from the unit, saluted Derek, then gave him a quick kiss. Derek gave his pregnant wife's stomach a pat in return and hugged her.

"You look like you need a drink," Derek said. "Thanks for working so hard."

"I'm almost done with this," Nova said. She wiped her face with a rag, made sure her gloves were on securely, and she went back into the unit. "How are the engine repairs going, Derek? The batteries are starting to get low; I know that."

"Henson says sometime in the next two days. I told her to rush it."

"If we don't have full power in thirty-six hours, we're going to have to cut artificial gravity and lighting to two decks," Nova said. "These climate control units have been working overtime since we're so close to that star. And if we can't move in two days….I don't like the thought of the radiation buildup, either."

"Nova?" said Derek.

"Talk to Sandor. He and Bando just found that the star seems to be becoming more active…." Nova then extricated her head from the unit, smiled, and said, "I'm about to try to turn it on now, Derek. I'll cross my fingers and toes that it works."

Commodore Wildstar looked down, and noticed Nova crossing her gloved fingers before putting her hands on the switch. She crossed her bare toes on her sandaled right foot and pulled down the power switch.

The unit coughed, sputtered, and roared to life as Nova wiped her brow and smiled. "Thank God! _That's_ done! If that star doesn't go crazy, we should have normal shipboard temperatures again in about ten hours. But what do we do if we get attacked?"

Derek took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about all of the possibilities, none of them good. We'd have to depend on the Black Tigers and missiles until we have enough energy back on-line to run the main guns or the wave motion gun."

"And what about that missing gun turret on the fantail?"

"Nova, we have the hole patched over. Unless we can find a lot of metal somewhere and have ten uninterrupted days like after the battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster where we rebuilt the ship's keel….and we got that metal only by cannibalizing the wrecks of three Gamilon spacecraft carriers…we can't _build_ a new turret short of a dockyard!"

"Oh," Nova said. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's not you, it's this damn _situation_ we're in…half-defeated, half-wrecked…marooned…"

She put up her hand and coughed. "I know. We are not in a good situation right now. I hope Deke and Dawn are still alive," Nova said.

"The chances of that are very small, I hate to tell you," Derek said.

"I've been talking with Sasha. When she is not crying her eyes out, she says she can still _feel_ Deke through their bond, Derek. _Ergo_, would logic not dictate that for her to feel him, he must be _alive_?"

"Logic, huh? Okay, genius! Write me a formal proof and leave it on my desk in the morning," said Derek with a little grin.

Nova tapped her foot. "Sometimes, you are _impossible_!"

Another Living Group enlisted person came up to Nova, saluted and said, "Ma'am, we are having trouble with one of the refrigerator units in the galley again. Can you look at it?"

Nova nodded and said, "I'll see you later, sir," to Derek.

Derek nodded and said, "Good luck with that unit."

Nova winked at her husband as she left.

**II. MORE FLASHBACKS**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Three Lightyears Away From Planet Demonranstra**

**Monday, July 27, 2207: 0900 Hours Earth Space-Time**

The New Comet bristled with power as it roared through space a few star systems away from Demonranstra as Invidia's forces continued to look for the _Argo_ so that they could either capture or destroy her.

Princess Invidia looked miserable as she sat on her throne while various officers made reports. "Some of the repairs are still underway, Princess," said Gorse. "Until then, our warp capabilities will be somewhat compromised."

"Not important," Invidia snapped. "Have you found the _Argo_ yet?"

"There are fifteen star systems within three lightyears' diameter of Demonranstra to begin the search," said another General, who was named Mekis. "We have not detected any signals from the _Argo_ in days. It is possible they may already be destroyed."

"No," said a deep, cruel voice as Ekogaru walked into the room in Stovall's body, leaning on a staff. "They are still _alive_."

"And you can't tell me where they are?" snapped Invidia.

"Sasha of Iscandar is being careful to hide her presence, even though I wish she was here for me to torture!" said Ekogaru. "Unless she does something extreme, the best that I can tell you is that they are maybe twenty lightyears away from _us_. I believe it is somewhat hard for this wreck of a city-ship to warp about now?"

"Do not call _my_ ship a _wreck_," snapped Invidia.

"To make matters worse, one of our recon fleets made contact with a fleet from Radnar's side earlier today, Princess," said Mekis. "If Radnar finds us, we would have a hard time defending ourselves."

Invidia slammed a fist against the arm of her throne and sighed as tears came to her eyes. "Perhaps we should take this as a sign that the Earthlings have earned their freedom and call this whole thing _off_. You and Dyre were right, Gorse."

"While we can still fight?" snapped Gorse.

"Who gives the orders here?" said Invidia. "You, or I, Gorse?"

Ekogaru then came up to her and slapped her across the face. "And who props you up on your teetering _throne_, you piece of filth? Not your generals, not yourself, but _I!_ I keep you alive and breathing for one reason! You are useful to me!"

"Why?" demanded Invidia as she rubbed her face.

"Someday, someday, I will bring back my own Empire and the power of the enhanced cyborg machine! Through my science, we can live forever!" Ekogaru roared. "Do you doubt my power, you _snot_?" he roared at Invidia.

"Stop speaking that way to our Princess," snapped Gorse.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" roared Ekogaru as he tapped Gorse hard in the chest. "The only reason I let you people live is to weaken the Earthlings! I will have you know that in ten years, twenty years, thirty years, you and the Earthlings will BOTH be bowing to me as your new god! And gladly, since I will let you all live forever, so long as you worship me! That is why I let you live! You and the Earthlings have been manipulated into hurting each other like scorpions in a bottle! Don't you realize that yet? You two are both primitive filth to me, using primitive weapons, hardly better than cavemen fighting with sticks and rocks! Remember your place and role in life when you speak to me!"

Invidia was about to retort when Duchess Caella came in, knelt before Ekogaru, and kissed his feet! "Please do not hurt us," she cooed. "My cousin Invidia and her men have not been well lately. They understand your great superiority, O Lordship, and they will listen to your most wise counsel. Won't you, Invidia, my darling?"

Invidia, dumbstruck, just nodded.

"I thought you hated what your cousin was doing to the Earthlings," said Ekogaru as he rubbed Caella's hair.

"She's smart, but sometimes, I'm smarter than her because I'm older," cooed Caella. "Maybe we need to be meanies until they realize how great you are, Ekogaru, Lord…"

"How is your Earthling pet male?" purred Ekogaru.

"He's really cute, and really, really, _really_ sexy, too," said Caella. "Like you!"

Ekogaru spat on her. "I do not sleep with the likes of _you_, Duchess," he snapped. "That is to be made clear, once, and for all time! Are we clear on that?"

"Who kept you from being picked on when we had the playroom, Invidia?" sobbed Caella.

"I don't want to be reminded of that," snapped Invidia. "You were always so spoiled!"

Ekogaru clapped his hands and put his hands on Caella's blond locks as she knelt and hugged his legs. "Let us bring to light these memories," he said as he made a ball of purple light appear before all of them.

Then, inside the purple light, images began to fly past in 3-D as if they were watching a holographic movie of some sort.

Invidia hid her face, embarrassed beyond belief as the Dark Lord laid her past bare….

**The Cometine City-Ship _Gatlantis_**

**Sometime in the Earth Year 2189**

**At the Edge of the Andromeda Galaxy**

Ten years before the battleship _Yamato_ was even dredged up from the sea bed, Prince Zordar and his father (who still lived then) were plotting to expand their realm into Gamilon space by force by conquering various worlds between the Andromeda Galaxy and the Great Magellenic Cloud.

Zordar was away with his father, Ruling Prince Zadek, at a staff meeting, gathering as much intelligence as he could about Planet Rotella, the first of their planned targets.

Invidia's mother still lived, but she was busy as Caella and Invidia played in the massive playroom in the Comet.

At that time, Invidia was just six. She wore a dark little black dress and black boots as she played, climbing up a slide and squealing as she went down.

Caella, who was ten, wore shorts, a tank-top, and went barefoot as she waited at the bottom of the slide for Invidia.

Caella put out a leg and made her cousin stumble as she sang, "Freaky-skin, freaky-skin! Princess Invidia is pale and she's freaky! You're a Princess, I'm a Duchess, and you are really _freaky_!"

"I'm not freaky!" sobbed Invidia.

"Lookie at Invidia!" sneered a little green-skinned boy in a t-shirt and khaki pants named Cosmodart Naska. He would later grow up to be General Naska. "She's not green like us! Are you a mutant, Invidia?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, NASKA!" sobbed Invidia.

Naska giggled, and he ran over to a sandbox and grabbed some sand. Then, he threw some sand in Invidia's hair as Caella yelled, "Hey, Naska! She's weird and freaky, but she'll get in trouble with her Mom and Dad if she has sand in her hair! Even though she dresses like she's goin' to a funeral, leave her alone!"

"She's too stinky to be allowed to live!" sang Naska. "Hey, Invidia! Wanna go dinosaur hunting with us on the next minor planet we conquer so the dinosaurs can _eat_ you?"

"Leave me alone!" screamed Invidia.

"Hey, freaky, want me to protect you?" said Caella. "Or should I dump sand on ya?"

"I have my stick!" yelled Invidia as she got her pointer out of the sleeve of her dress. "And I'm going to hit you both with it if you don't stop picking on me in my playroom while I play with _my_ toys! My Daddy is Crown Prince and he can cut _all your heads off_!"

"Freaky, freaky, _freaky!_" chanted Caella and Naska together as they giggled at Invidia. "Freaky Mental Invidia! Invidia is a Mutant Mental Case! She's not quite even a Cometine!"

Invidia screamed and went after both children with her stick as one of the governesses finally stepped in and dragged her away. Invidia fought and hissed like a cat as she was dragged away for a spanking while Naska and Caella laughed their heads off.

Ekogaru then smirked as he stopped the vision. "Do we need to show them how you got spanked with your underpants down, Princess?"

"No!" said Invidia as Caella laughed her head off.

Caella said, "You looked so funny and freaky as a child, cousin! And you still look sort of _freaky_!"

"I AM NOT FREAKY!" yelled Invidia as she got her pointer and went after Caella with it. "And you are an ugly little trollop, Caella!"

"Stop fighting, girls," purred Ekogaru. "Now, shall we get back to this staff meeting?"

"Yes, Lord," said Caella in a simpering little airhead voice.

"YES," hissed Invidia as she thought, _Soon, Caella, soon, one of these days, I will get you!_

**III. TIME PASSES…**

**A Limestone Cave**

**Planet Demonranstra**

**Tuesday, July 28, 2207: 1045 Hours Earth Space-Time**

While events continued to go on around them, Deke and Dawn sat in their cave reviewing their past as they fought hunger by slowly eating some wild fruit and vegetables that Deke had found in one of his foraging missions outside of the cave yesterday.

"I'm going to be on an involuntary diet if I keep on eating this alien stuff, Deke," sighed Dawn.

"Where's your boots?" asked Deke as he realized that Dawn now went barefoot.

"I lost one down a crevasse when I was going to the bathroom earlier," sighed Dawn. "I know, I'm _stupid!_ I threw the other one away."

"Why?"

"One boot does someone no good. Just like that time you broke that one roller skate. Remember?"

"Oh, yes," Deke said as he began drumming with his sticks while Dawn began to drum with hers. "DeSoto Middle School. We were in band together. Remember?"

"Yes, Marshmallow Boy, I remember that," grinned Dawn.

"Don't _call_ me that!" Deke snapped.

"The name fit, sadly," said Dawn. "We all saw you as being kinda weird then. What with your waist-length hair, while most of the boys in your class kept theirs short or shoulder length at the longest. You were shorter than I was at that age, and you were a bit pudgy around the middle and in the face…"

"And _you _had your bubbly, positive attitude, long, shiny, waist-length, medium-brown hair, and brilliant, beaming white smile, so your popularity at DeSoto soared to new heights (most notably with the boys)…."

"Yes," said Dawn. "They all told me, "_Get out of band! You're never going to attract a football player if you keep playing the drums, Dawn!_"

"And those Junior Space Cadet Corps kids from high school began picking on me. One stuffed me in a locker once, Dawn. Then in 2196, I broke my leg during skateboarding practice and used my broken leg and the silent treatment you were giving me as a pity ploy to gain sympathy and attention from some of the other girls at school. Then you found me with several of them at the neighborhood soda fountain. When I got home, Kathi said, "_Ohmmm…, Dawn gonna hurt you, Deke! U not supposed to be with any OTHER GIRL_?"

"I wanted to kill you. I blew a stack as my not-so-little green monster showed itself for the first time. I arrived home in tears, confused and angry over what I saw. Over cups of hot cocoa, Lynn and Jess sat down with me and briefed me on how boys work," Dawn said. "Great lesson for a girl who is just twelve."

"Then, there was what you did to Staci Collinsworth after she would NOT STOP going after me," said Deke with a grin.

"At the principal's office, afteward I told Principal Cooley, "I can't help it if she put her hair in my hand and then ran away. I can't help it if she shoved my fingernails into her face. I couldn't help it if she shoved her eye up against the heel of my hand. I can't help it if she put her skirt, and then her blouse, and then her bra, and then her panties in my hand and pulled away…."

Both Deke and Dawn laughed hard over this memory, and ended up hugging. Deke ignored his headache as Dawn hugged him, and pulled out her Star Pendant.

"I still have this, you know," she said.

"Seriously, Jeff still lets you wear that with no grief?" said Deke. "The symbol that we began going steady in March of 2197 when we were thirteen?"

Dawn nodded eagerly.

"You know, your father Cal had a long talk with me after I gave that to you," said Deke. "He gave me two warnings."

"Which were?"

Deke cleared his throat and said, "_One: _you know she can fight when angered, so don't even think about looking at another girl. _Two:_ You had better not even had thought about what MY DAUGHTER looks like in her birthday suit (let alone think about doing so in the near future)."

"What did you do, considering…uh…we had slipped off to that isolated part of the underground city, in the old tunnel, and had….uh…done it already?"

"I grinned," said Deke as he kissed Dawn.

Deke grunted as his headache hit him very hard. For a minute, Dawn was about to ask Deke if they wanted to forget everything and try _that_ again (being bored) just to see what it felt like now, but she dropped the idea when she saw him grimacing. "What's wrong, Deke?"

"Headache," said Deke as thoughts of Sasha came powerfully to his mind as he extricated himself from Dawn's arms. For a minute, Dawn had seemed very attractive, and for a sneaky minute, even the thought of making her pregnant _just like Wildstar had done to Nova_ didn't seem that bad to him-until he remembered Sasha when he got that headache, that is…

Deke shut his eyes, only able to think about Sasha as he blurted, "Sasha is watching."

"What?" said Dawn. "She doesn't have that kind of weird power like her mother! She's just half-Iscandarian!"

"You don't know _crap_ about her," moaned Deke. "I felt her as if she was in this cave with us!"

"What, she sees you when you're sleeping? She knows when you're awake, Deke? What is she? Some Iscandarian floozie Santa Claus?"

"Ho, ho, _ho_," he moaned as he dry-swallowed an amphed pill pain remedy from his pack. "You go on watch, Dawn."

"In my bare feet?" she teased while wiggling her toes.

"You can walk in the grass, Mrs. Helpless," snapped Deke as he handed DJ to her. "Be careful you don't shoot me with this."

"Right, even though I hate this gun!" said Dawn as she mockingly saluted and tiptoed away, not reminding Deke that, in her cheerleading days, like Nova, she had occassionally led cheers barefoot when she knew she was destined to go up to the top of the pyramid of cheerleaders on their shoulders.

Then, after Dawn left, Deke sat and moped in a very, very morose mood. _Weird,_ he thought. _Sniping at her, and I miss her all of a sudden. And I almost slipped before and forgot my marriage vows; to be with my ex? What is happening to my mind? Is Ekogaru possessing her or something? This is just plain nuts! Yet, it feels good…but, can we ever go home again?_

**IV. NEW TRIALS…**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**The Dikensia System**

**Wednesday, July 29, 2207: 1259 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"Test it!" said Sandor from across the First Bridge. He was Officer of the Deck for another minute; then, it would be Nova's turn.

"Right!" Nova said as she sat at Communications, thinking to herself _Where the heck is Homer? He's late!_

Nova then punched in the right protocols and codings, and then she took a deep breath as the clock ticked over to 1300 and said, "Earth Defense Command! This is the Space Battleship _Argo!_ Acting Commander Nova Wildstar reporting! Come in, please! _Over_!"

"First Star Force! Is that _you_?" barked a voice from out of the speakers as Nova turned a knob with a gloved hand.

"Yes, sir," she said as she thought, _Ohhh…**General Stone!** Not the man I wanted to talk to right now! Well, I'll just play this cool_, she thought.

"What are you doing there, Lieutenant Commander?" barked Stone.

"Sir, Lieutenant Glitchman is still at lunch with the Captain," Nova responded. "I'm perfectly trained to run this board, and I'm in command for the next watch unless Derek relieves me. How are _you_, sir?"

"We're surprised you people are still _alive_!" snapped Stone. "We haven't heard from you in several days! Is there a good explanation why you decided to play dead? Are you people taking unauthorized leave?"

"No, sir," Nova said. "We took heavy damage in battle a few days ago. Communications were out, and our main engine is still out as well, sir. We're near the edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud, but we have an idea that we are not far from the New Comet. They were also damaged when they tried attacking us a few days ago. It is the Captain's hope that when we make repairs, we can try to rescue Leader Desslok and then attack the New Comet before it ever gets to Earth."

"Oh, Lieutenant Commander? When did you make yourself an Admiral? And how did you freebooters lose Leader Desslok in the first place?"

"Sir, I believe we reported that to the Commander a few days ago. We were attacked near Iscandar. Did you forget our last message, sir?"

Stone looked Nova up and down with distaste. "And what the hell are you doing in a skirt, Lieutenant Commander?"

"In case the General has not noticed, sir, I am about eight months pregnant," Nova said dryly.

"And you expect me to…never mind. Where is Commodore Wildstar?"

"Lunch, sir," said Nova. "I _am_ acting as Officer of the Deck in case we get attacked."

"Since when?" said Stone.

"I've been in the deck officer rotation of this vessel ever since 2199, sir," said Nova. "Captain Avatar first assigned me to that post along with the others. Every bridge officer on this ship is in the rotation, now, sir. Even Ensign Apprentice Wakefield."

Stone thought for a minute of that Iscandarian teenybopper Sasha running the _Argo_ and he pushed the thought out of his mind in a hurry. _Having this glorified secretary and housewife running this ship is bad enough, but having that Iscandarian teenager running this ship is even worse,_ he thought. "Women like you belong at home," he muttered out loud, not intending to be heard.

"Sir?" Nova said. "Did I hear you correctly, sir? Isn't that against the Code of Conduct, sir?"

"What?" he barked. Then, he yelled, "Do you know how much it is _costing_ us to call you at this hour? I don't need to be talking to some fresh woman!"

"Well, until Derek is available, you're stuck with me, sir. Do you have any orders for the Star Force?"

"Uh…I…get your ship fixed! Then get your ass back to Earth!"

"I thought we were supposed to be following the Comet, sir," said Nova, in a cool voice, refusing to go down to Stone's nasty level. "We will be carrying out the mission the _Commanding General _gave us as soon as we can get underway again. Let our families know we are fine, sir."

"Oh…then…carry on! Stone out!" he barked.

Nova saluted and nodded as he cut off. "Male chauvinist _pig_," she muttered under her breath.

The bridge doors whizzed open just as Derek and Homer appeared.

"Captain on the bridge, assuming command. Did you report back home?" asked Commodore Wildstar.

"Yessir," said Nova as she got up. "I made our report to General Stone, sir. The Commander was away for the moment."

"What did you do to my panel, Nova?" barked Homer.

"_Huh_?" Nova said with wide, innocent eyes.

As Derek snarled at him, Homer almost pushed Nova aside and then sat down at his board and looked at it with crossed eyes.

"I knew it!" he said. "AHA! You left _cooties_ there, Nova!"

"_Cooties_?" Nova said. "Really, Homer. You can't be serious?"

"All girls leave cooties behind when they sit down on things. It's girl germs! I never go to your radar because I'm afraid that your cooties or Sasha's will get on me!"

"Then how do you make love to your girlfriend Wendy?" Sasha asked innocently.

"Wendy has no cooties," sniffed Homer. "She is as innocent as the new-flown snow. Nova must have a ton of cooties because she is pregnant! You've got zillions of 'em, Sasha! All because of Deke!"

"If I ever see him alive again!" she snarled.

Nova put her hand on Homer's shoulder and said, "Translation, people. What you are saying, Homer, is that you are still a virgin? Right?" she said as Sasha, Diane Henson, and some of the others laughed and applauded.

"How do _you_ know that, Mrs. Smarty-Pants?" snapped Homer.

"If you weren't a virgin, you would _not_ be talking about women and cooties like that," said Nova with a wink as Derek hugged her from behind. Derek said nothing because he thought this was actually sort of funny. Homer had gone off on this tangent before, but he was getting stranger by the day.

Derek thought, _At this rate, we all need a good poker game once we get under way again. I wonder if I can really teach Nova the game in a few days so she can beat Homer at poker and make him look stupid? Oh, Homer…you're always good for a laugh._

Later on, with shipboard temperatures now back to normal, Diane Henson went below to the engine room, where Orion gave her some good news.

"Ma'am," he said. "We're closing up the panels now. We're ready to restart the main engine."

"At last!" she said. "It's been almost a week!"

The engine room crew worked hard as access panels were closed up. Sandor was found in the compartment checking and rechecking readings at various boards. Finally, after an hour s'worth of diagnostic checks, Sandor said over his intercom to the First Bridge, "Captain, we're ready!"

"Good," he said. "Sandor, Henson, come up to the First Bridge and prepare to assume your posts. Kitano is ready to move the ship. We are changing course for the outer edge of this system. Orion, you are in command down below."

"Yessir!" he said. "All hands!" he yelled. "To your posts! Prepare to switch power from batteries and open main starting cylinder!"

Soon, men and women were running to their posts in the engine room as the _Argo's_ klaxons began going off. They gave various reports as they ran to their posts and reported in as a humming noise began to fill the ship.

"Starting Cylinder sealed and ready!"

"Power ducts ready!"

"Main Keel Bussard Scoop Polarized; beginning to draw in matter for compression into tachyons!"

"Priming Circuits at 750 Volts!"

"Port and Starboard Boosters ready for Balance!"

"Time Warp Drive Intercooler Circuits Enabled!

"Afterburner Ready!"

"Supercharger set!"

"How much power do we have left in the batteries, sir?" asked an Ensign as he looked at Orion.

"Enough for two starting attempts once the auxiliary engines are on-line!" said Orion. "Ready for auxiliary engines!"

"Auxiliary Engines, Ready for Start!" said Kitano from up above in the First Bridge.

Then, Henson's voice said, "Open Auxiliary Engine Starting Cylinder! Up to 1600 RPMs speed at once!"

"READY!" said Orion as he threw a switch. "Pressure being released to auxiliary engines! Port engine! CONTACT! Starboard Engine CONTACT! 500 RPMS! 600! One Thousand! Twelve Hundred! Sixteen Hundred!"

"Boosters started and balancing perfectly," said Henson. "Ready for wave motion engine!"

Orion went over to the main control panel and threw a switch. "Begin auto-start sequence!"

"Main Starting Cylinder Ready!"

"Supercharger ready!"

"Ready for energy buildup!"

The energy buildup began as, up on the First Bridge, the crew sat tensely as Henson went through the startup sequence. Finally, she said, "Energy Level One Hundred and Twenty Percent! Ready for Wave Motion Engine Start! Ready to start flywheel!"

"Commence ten-second countdown!" said Kitano. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! ONE! ZERO!"

"Main engine CONTACT!" barked Orion from below.

"Main engine start!" barked Commodore Wildstar. "_Argo_, take off!"

"_Argo_, taking off!" said Kitano as he pulled back the throttle.

The main engine roared as the flywheels lit up, and, a moment later, the engine came up to life.

The main engine and the auxiliaries blasted back to life, and, at that, the _Argo_ began to move again after nearly a weeks' worth of being marooned.

**TWO HOURS LATER….**

The _Argo_ cruised past a small, Earth-like planet in the star system while each crew member checked over the ship's systems.

"Ship's speed, .75 of light speed," said Kitano from his post. "When we clear the planet's gravity, we'll be ready for our test warp."

"Warp course calculated to star system's edge," said Nova. "After that, we will prepare to warp back to the Demonranstra System as you ordered, Derek."

"Good," he said. "We have to search for Wakefield and Hardy as soon as we get there. I hope we can recover them both!"

_I hope Deke is still all right_, Sasha thought as she sat at the Battle Radar in Eager's place. _I feel our bond, but it feels weaker. What the hell is wrong with him? I hope he is okay…_

"Five minutes to clearing gravity well at current speed," said Kitano.

"Astro-Compass tracking normally," said Henson.

"Forward main gun turrets ready," said Domon. "Both Auxiliary turrets, ready! Pulse lasers, ready!"

"Black Tigers standin' by," said Hardy from his post.

 "Warp position in one minute," said Nova. "I….MISSILES APPROACHING!" she said.

"What?" said Derek.

"Small spread of six missiles, eighty-five degrees to port!" said Sasha.

"Range, two megameters," said Nova. "Speed, twenty-five space knots! Identified as Cometine torpedoes!"

"_Evasive!_" barked Kitano as he turned the ship.

The _Argo_ turned, evading the first wave from port. However, a missile hit to starboard a moment later, causing minor damage.

"Tracking enemy submarines!" said Sandor as he dropped the wave motion sonar probe from the access hatch in the ship's bow. "They're at RP-212 and JD-92! on the grid, Domon!"

"Prepare anti-submarine warfare measures!" snapped Derek from the Command station. "We can't take any more major damage, especially not NOW!"

"Preparing Anti-submarine warfare hedgehog missiles!" snapped Domon. "I'm going to force those things to surface!"

"First squadron of Black Tigers, TAKE OFF!" ordered Wildstar.

"Takin' OFF ASAP!" barked Hardy as he thought, _I wanted to see ya again, Dawn! I wanted to be in the search party to find you! Hope I get the _ _chance now with this battle ragin' all around us!_

The Tigers took off as soon as the first wave of Hedgehog missiles went off, forcing two of the enemy subs to surface.

One of them surfaced just a few hundred meters away from the _Argo_, firing its two gun emplacements into the ship's side.

The _Argo_ responded with her pulse lasers, blasting fire into the enemy sub's hull as if there was no tomorrow.

The sub took major damage as the Black Tigers roared up a moment later, firing right into the ugly sub's bow.

The sub fired back, blasting at least one Tiger pilot and his plane into oblivion.

An angry Hardy snapped, "I ain't gonna put up with _that_ from you guys!"

The first squadron of the Trojans took off a moment later under Brew's command, seeking revenge as Brew snapped, "We aren't letting those Cometine dudes go home and have any brew tonight, guys! Send those guys straight to _hell_!"

Soon, six Tigers from both squadrons converged on the sub, pumping missiles and laser fire into the sub just as it fired again at the _Argo_, causing more minor damage to the beleagured space battleship.

The Tigers blasted missiles and laser energy at the subs, damaging one of the subs quite severely…

…just as six more of them surfaced around the _Argo!_

"NO!" cried Sasha from her post. "_Wolf pack!_ We're surrounded by eight enemy subs!"

"Forward turrets, ready to fire!" snapped Commodore Wildstar. "Target! Enemy subs to forward!"

"Ready to fire!"

"FIRE!" snapped Derek.

Domon repeated the order as the _Argo's_ main guns went off.

Two more enemy subs were blown to bits as the _Argo_ was attacked again.

The _Argo_ took three more torpedo hits in two minutes as Nova cried out, "More torpedoes approaching from starboard…they…"

To Nova's shock (and everyone else's) the torpedoes didn't hit the _Argo_. Instead, they surfaced and slammed into one of the enemy subs, blowing it to bits.

At his post, Sandor sat up and said, "Captain Wildstar! Eight more subs detected on sonar! They're _Garuman-Gamilon_ subs!"

"Repeat that?" said Derek.

"One of the subs surfaced!" said Nova. "It's a Gamilon dimensional sub! They're _helping_ us!"

"This is…a surprise!" said Derek.

On the bridge of his command sub, the _Egrasyte_, Gamilon General Fraken turned to his executive officer and snapped, "Where _are_ they?"

"Sir, the remaining enemy subs are all plotted! Ready for our wolfpack to counterattack!"

"Order them to attack! Make certain that the _Argo_ is not scratched! Per General Talan's orders, we want them left alive to help us locate Leader Desslok!"

"Yessir! Preparing counterattack!"

"_Execute_!" snapped Fraken.

"Yes, SIR! Executing attack formation on enemy submarines!"

Fraken smiled as he ran to his periscope as he submerged his submarine back into subspace, where he met the Cometine subs head-to-head as they also submerged.

From there, it was almost no contest as the Garuman-Gamilon subs ran silent and deep in subspace and fired torpedo after torpedo into the Cometine wolfpack.

Trails of energy blasted out in hyperspace as enemy sub after enemy sub was blown apart. Only two Cometine subs were left a moment later…one ran, and the other one surfaced to attack the _Argo_, fighting back desperately as the Black Tigers and Trojans converged on her before she could again submerge. Soon, no Cometine sub was left as the Star Force and the Gamilons joined forces to finish the final sub off.

Finally, space was again quiet as Fraken's subs surfaced around the _Argo_ and Fraken sent a message.

"Captain!" said Homer. "The Gamilons are contacting us!"

"Switch the Gamilon commander to the main video panel!" ordered Derek.

A moment later, Fraken's image appeared on the video panel as he stood laughing behind his periscope. "Clean sweep, Commodore Wildstar!" he reported. "Only one enemy vessel got away from us, and my perimeter guard might get him by morning. Do you require assistance?"

"Yes, but what we need can only be done in a shipyard," said Wildstar.

"I am noticing that one of your aft turrets is missing and that your stern has taken damage?" said Fraken.

"Yes, but we need an entirely new aft main turret," said Wildstar with a bowed head. "I don't know if you can spare us the metal to build a new aft turret?"

"We most certainly can," said Fraken. "I have a floating space fortress at the edge of this system. You can dock there and repair your damage, and my men will help you reconstruct a new aft gun turret out of the materials that we have on hand. We have a foundry and other shipyard facillities in our Fortress. I believe we can repair all of your damage within twenty-four hours. All that I ask is that you repay the favor to us in equal time someday. I take it you are searching for Leader Desslok?"

"We are," said Wildstar.

"If you find him soon, please bring him back to my Fortress. Then we will be able to take him back to the Empire. We are aching for vengeance against the New Comet, but Talan has told us to hold off on a full-scale attack until Desslok is rescued. When Desslok is safely back with us, I will be glad to help you send that ship to Hell before it ever reaches Earth. But, for now, please accept our offer. I am sending the coordinates of our Fortress to your communications officer."

"I will accept your offer, General," said Derek. "Thank you."

"Anything that we can do to help, as we are on the same side…" said Fraken as he smiled. Then, the _Argo's_ main screen went dark.

"I'm glad _that's_ over with," said Nova a moment later as she got up to stretch her legs and kicked her chair back on its track.

Sandor was by Kitano's post and he said, "We might have had a much harder time if that battle had gone on much longer. Nova, did Homer send you those coordinates yet?"

Nova nodded as she ran some routines at her board as Homer came up and handed her a slip of paper. "Thanks, Homer," she said, not noticing it as he pulled her chair away. She ran some more scans and said, after glancing aft at Derek's face, "Derek, the Gamilon Fortress is at TXQ-212 on the graph. We're past the gravity well of that fourth planet now, so I can compute our course for a space warp to that Fortress."

"Good, Nova. Get to it. Homer, what are you doing?" snapped Derek.

Homer just snickered as he ran back to the aft part of the bridge with something.

Then, Nova went to sit down and cried out when she said, "My chair's _gone_! Derek! WHO TOOK IT?"

"Mister Glitchman!" snapped Derek angrily. "This is _ridiculous_! Put the Lieutenant Commander's chair back in its place!"

"Sir, she looked like she needed to stretch!" said Homer. "Besides, I have to _de-cootie_ this!"

"De-cootie my seat?" said Nova as her eyebrow went up. "Now, Homer, there is an essential difference between girls and boys. However, part of that difference does not include mythical friggin' _cooties_!"

"Too bad IQ-9 isn't here…he'd be making a great time out of this," said Nishina.

"Stop picking on her, you idiot!" snapped Henson.

"Homer, put Nova's chair back where it belongs so she can work," snapped Derek. "Then come see me later! These practical jokes of yours are just plain getting _stupid_!"

"Yessir," said Homer as he hauled Nova's chair back to where it belonged and locked it back onto its track on the deck. He actually helped her sit down while she smiled wanly at him and then he stepped away so she could work.

Three hours later, after the _Argo_ warped to the Gamilon Fortress and made port, Derek came up to his cabin, where he found Nova lying on their bunk with her sandals still on, looking _very_ mournful.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said.

"That stupid Homer!" Nova sobbed. "I'm pregnant and now _he_ thinks it's funny to harass me?" she said through thick tears. "He is such a jerk at times! No wonder Venture wanted to punch him through a bulkhead several times! I'm tempted to do so _myself_ about now!"

"Hey, you're usually the one with the level head here," said Derek as he tried to hug her.

Nova threw a pillow at Derek and yelled, "The babies! They're kicking harder than ever in here! If I had sat down and fallen on my butt on the deck, Homer might have laughed, but I might have gone into premature labor or something! From that last scan Doctor Sane took the other day, Alex and Ariel are still a little small for eight months! We don't really have facilities for neonates here on this ship! For God sakes, tell Homer to get _off my case_!"

"I'm going to have Mast for him later on, Nova," said Derek as he held her and tried to comfort her as she cried in his lap. He rubbed her stomach and said, "Are they frisky now?"

Nova nodded. "They sure are. They want out." She smiled a little at this. Then, she blushed and said, "I want to show you something."

"Which is?" said Derek.

Nova smiled and took her top off and then undid her bra and cast it aside. She sobbed and smiled at once as she invited Derek to touch her nipples. "Feel those?"

"They're a little wet," he whispered.

"My milk is starting to come in," she said in awe. Then, she pulled off her sandals, stood, and undid her belt and skirt, and let them fall to the deck as she pulled down her panties. Naked, she came to him and said, "My body's getting ready to bear our children, Derek. Isn't it the most beautiful thing?"

Derek held and kissed his pregnant wife as he said, "Yes. It is. How big are they inside you now?"

"Maybe three pounds each oldscale," said Nova with awe. "They're almost ready to be born, my love. It won't be long now." Then, she wriggled her toes down and began to cry afresh in Derek's arms. "What…what if they get born during a battle, Derek? What if I have them on the bridge in front of those guys? What if I can't have any medication and just scream through the whole thing on some mattress someplace? Or on the deck like those poor women in the underground city?"

"Nova, that won't happen; we'll find a way to get you to Sickbay or maybe a Base Hospital. I think this war might be over in three weeks…"

"How do we know that?" Nova sobbed. "What if I have them cold, naked and all alone without you there as some prisoner on the Comet Empire or something? What if that horrible Princess Invidia laughs at me and breaks their necks when they're born…when I'm in too much pain to stop her?"

Then, Nova just began to cry in Derek's arms. He carried her to the bed and held and rocked her through the ordeal as he sang to her and his children inside her. After he was done, he said, "What do you want?"

"Make love to me," she whispered. "Before I get too fat to do even _that_ anymore!"

"I will," he said…as he began to kiss her.

**V. TWO BULLETS**

**A Limestone Cave**

**Planet Demonranstra**

**Thursday, July 30, 2207: 0442 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"The last time I was with you was _when_?" said Deke in a depressed voice as he held Dawn, ignoring his headache now as the loneliness of their ordeal was just _driving him crazy_.

"Over five years ago!" snapped Dawn. "December 26, 2201."

"When did I hear that date before?" said Deke.

"Wildstar's anniversary!" snorted Dawn. "But that's not us! We're never getting back to Sasha or Jeff now. It's over a week! They must have forgotten about us!"

"Sasha's alive," said Deke. "I can still feel her."

"Yeah? What about Jeff?" yelled Dawn. "He might be dead by now!"

"I'm sorry," said Deke as he sighed. "You know, there are times I feel guilty that I ended up with Sasha…."

"Yeah…you didn't feel guilty enough not to do the deed with her!"

"Well, you never wrote back to me after I wrote you all of those letters," said Deke angrily.

"Yeah! Well, you're no prize in the sack, Deke!"

"What the hell do you mean by that, Dawn?"

"Jeff has a bigger manhood than you do and he's a far better lover than you ever were! He excites me…if I will ever see him again, that is! On the other hand, you had a habit of putting me to sleep! Is that what Sasha likes? Someone who is clumsy and barely knows where to put it?"

"You are so FULL of it, Dawn!" Deke yelled.

Then, she threw DJ back at him. "I _hate_ this stupid gun of yours! It's part of what caused us to pull apart in the first place! You, this gun, and that vengeful attitude of yours!"

"So what are you going to carry for a weapon the next time you have to friggin' go on guard duty?"

"A K-Bar knife!" Dawn yelled. "Your buddy Nova showed me how to use it! And there's another weirdo! I admired her, and she probably gets off on killing people! The world's first Spartan Nurse!"

"I was with her in battle a few times, Dawn," said Deke. "She knows how to kill people, but I can most certainly tell you she gets _no_ joy out of it! And I don't, either!"

"Oh, yeah, _killer_?" wept Dawn. "And you're unrealistic thinking that I was ever going to come back to you after several years. You couldn't make up your mind between your Iscandarian floozie and me? Or did you want both of us at once or something?"

Deke felt like slapping Dawn for that. "Dawn, you are just so damn…"

Then, something outside the cave snarled…it just _snarled_ in the night.

Dawn ran to Deke's arms and screamed, "DEKE! What's _that_?"

"Sounds like some of the local wildlife," he said dryly as he held her.

Deke and Dawn stared into each other's eyes, and they looked out and saw red, glowing eyes outside of the cave.

Deke drew Dawn instinctively close and he held her. He held her closer than he had for years.

"I'm afraid, Deke," she said in a small voice.

"I know," Deke replied.

For a moment, it felt like 2200 all over again. Deke drew Dawn even closer, and he was shocked (but not altogether surprised) to feel his body responding to her being so close.

Dawn rubbed her thigh against him, and neither of one them were shocked much when Dawn's hand went around Deke's bottom, and she practically rubbed herself against him.

Time stopped as Deke literally felt Dawn's body throbbing for him inside her thin, skin-tight uniform. Feeling as if he was in a dream, Deke reached down and gently undid the vacc-zip that held the crotch of her uniform shut for hygenic purposes, and he was shocked and pleased to, for a moment, find he was touching her, _sans_ underclothes…underclothes she had discarded days ago when they had just gotten too grungy.

Dawn gasped and shivered as she said, "Deke, forgot to tell you…I'm naked under my uniform now…I…"

Then, she undid his fly and pulled Deke out, notwithstanding what she had been saying about his pride a moment beforehand.

The beast growled again, and Deke just prepared to take Dawn right on the cave floor when it went away and they realized what they were doing!

"My God!" said Deke as his headache hit him at full force and made his mojo run out of gas in a hurry. "I've…I've got a wife!"

"Yeah….Jeff…will…kill me…" said Dawn as she pushed Deke away and got decent, although her prominent nipples under her uniform told a different story.

"Sasha is…" said Deke….

"What?"

"Feeling this…and, I'm sure she will want to _kill me_!" Deke said.

The _Argo_ had departed from the Gamilon Fortress at 0300 Hours, with her damage repaired at last thanks to Fraken and his crews in the space fortress. In the Fortress, the gun turret had been rebuilt, and other damage had also been repaired.

After the _Argo_ left the Fortress, Wildstar ordered a test of the aft turret at a nearby asteroid field. It worked just fine.

The ship warped at 0330 and Derek left command of the ship in the hands of Sandor as he and Nova turned in at last for some sleep at 0342, pulling off their uniforms and just falling asleep unclothed in each others' arms after snuggling a little bit.

Some time passed.

But the scene was not so cozy in Sasha's quarters.

On the _Argo_, Sasha, naked, was jarred from a sound sleep at 0443 Hours as she sat up and almost screamed out loud. "Deke, what in the Goddess' Name were you…just…_doing!?_"

The image of Deke with his THING OUT feeling up Dawn hung in front of Sasha's mind like a horrible nightmare as her longing dream about being with Deke turned into this horror.

Sasha growled a low, feral, bestial growl like an animal as she pulled a robe on over her nakedness and ran right up to the Captain's Quarters.

Derek and Nova found themselves awakened from a sound sleep a few minutes later by Sasha smashing at the hatch.

"Ohhh, who's _that_?" moaned Nova. She staggered up and threw on a _yukata_ over her sweaty form…it was a summer after-bath kimono; Nova's had pink flowers on its white material. Nova was sweating because she had been having a bad dream in the little bit of sleep she _had_ gotten. Then, she tossed Derek his plain two-tone tan kimono. He awoke and got the door after he clothed himself. Then, he saw Sasha there.

"Ensign, do you understand what _time_ it is?" Derek yawned.

"0455, sir. There is an _emergency_!"

"Which _is_?" yawned Nova.

"_Deekee_!" she yelled in an enraged tone.

"Deekee is an emergency?" mumbled Derek.

"Derek, maybe somethin's wrong with Wakefield," said Nova even though she was still rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Remember how she picks up on stuff?"

"Oh, that. What's wrong with Deke?" said Derek. "Is he hurt?"

"No!" Sasha snapped.

"Dead?"

"_Wors_e than dead, sir!"

"How can he be worse than dead?" said Derek.

"He's playing around with HER. Dawn! The hussy! At least that is what I felt!"

"He and Dawn are still alive?"

Sasha nodded through her tears. "They're down on Demonranstra, hiding out in a cave near the sea maybe twenty klicks away from where their Cosmo Hound landed. I'm not sure where yet. I'm sure a party can find it. All of the others are dead. There are _Cometines_ on that planet!"

"Cometines," said Derek. "Okay. We're going there and sending parties and getting them back. The presence of the enemy means you aren't going down there with them, Nova. Sorry."

"_I'm_ going!" demanded Sasha.

"We expected that," said Nova. "I'll run the radar and scan what I can for you from up here…"

"Thanks," said Sasha through her angry tears.

"I recommend you go and get dressed," said Derek. "And make sure your Astro-Automatic is fully charged!"

Sasha nodded at that.

In the meantime, down on the planet, Deke and Dawn had company.

Cometines.

Dawn was cursing and crying because she had tried throwing her K-Bar knife at one of the enemy troopers, and she had missed.

She was reduced to hiding behind a rock and throwing stones at them while, beside her, Deke held them off with DJ, much of his remaining ammo, and the vile stench of cordite.

One of the Cometines fired at them, and then he laughed and yelled, "When are you coming out, you little _rats_?"

He smiled at his comrades and awaited an answer. _Won't be long now_, he thought. _Especially since the Princess has sent us backup in the form of another destroyer squadron._

"Come and _get_ us!" yelled Deke.

"Oh, we'll be happy to, Earthling _scum_!" laughed the Corporal in charge in a deep, rough voice.

"Hey, Gertz!" yelled his nearest comrade. "Is it true they bleed red like us when you shoot them?"

"They do, but it is kind of pale, like _them_!" laughed Gertz. Gertz cursed as one of Deke's shots hit his comrade with a scream and blew his innards all over a rock.

"_Earthling_!" yelled Gertz. "When do _you give up_?" he yelled.

"NEVER!" yelled back Deke.

"Suit yourself, scum!" yelled Gertz. He leered at Deke in the dark, drew more fire, and thought, _Let__ him run out of his lead ammo, first. Scum._ Then, he whispered into his comm unit. "Sergeant Daka, Gertz here. I have them cornered. Earthling male running out of ammo, Earther female, unarmed. Send me one more squad to finish it!"

"On the way in ten, Gertz, old friend," laughed Daka.

_Now, I'll wait this out, scum_, thought Gertz as he knelt behind his rock and played dead.

A few minutes later, a landing party roared down to the planet from the _Argo_ in a landing boat. The boat was being flown by Commodore Wildstar. Sandor was backing him up, along with Sasha, Homer, Hardy, a squad of six Space Marines, and two gunners from Combat Group.

"Hardy," said Wildstar from the cockpit.

"Yeah?" said Jefferson Hardy.

"We'll split up when we get down to the planet. Nova's scanning from orbit for the most likely limestone caves she can find. When we split up, you take Sasha and the Marines. I'll take everyone else as backup."

"Good idea," said Hardy.

After Derek switched off, he turned to Sasha. "You're sure about that?" he said.

"About what?" she snapped as she tried to hold back tears.

"Youh dream."

"Wasn't a dream; it was a _vision_!" snapped Sasha. "They were playing games with each other down there! I know it!"

"Probably thought we was never comin' back. I might do the same if I was stuck down there with a few females…"

"Oh?" said Sasha. "Who?"

"Bryan Hartcliffe's wife Angie, if she wasn't pregnant, foh one thing. She's too good for him. Maybe Bangs if we were in the same situation. Maybe even Nova if she wasn't preggers either and she was sure Derek was dead and so was I."

"You men all think _alike_," snapped Sasha.

"Hey, I just admitted to yuh my three most likely choices for female companionship if I thought Dawn was dead. Half the guys on the crew have been lookin' at those three. Hell, your Auntie Nova's still a looker even _with_ a bun in the oven!"

"Am I a _looker_?" said Sasha as tears ran down her face.

Hardy nodded and said, "No comment, Miss Sasha." He held her for a moment and gave then her a brotherly kiss on the cheek as Homer applauded.

"Oh, _you_ be quiet!" Hardy snapped.

Deke felt an angry shiver go through him as a thought came to his mind. _Sasha's in the atmosphere of this planet. She is coming. But Hardy just kissed her. You'd better straighten up and fly right, son…but who will get to us first? Them..or the green guys about fifty meters away?_

"We're not going to make it, _are_ we?" whispered Dawn as she heard more Cometines shuffling into the cave in the dim light. It was near sunrise, and they could just about see.

One of them pointed a weapon at them. Deke guessed it would soon be over, one way or the other.

"We may not," muttered Deke. "That's why I'm not shooting any more. That's why I kept back two bullets."

"Two bullets?" asked Dawn.

Deke nodded. "I learned this in survival training. Last ditch measure. Two bullets," he said. "I think they are coming for us. Do you want them to capture you alive?"

Dawn thought hard. Capture for her might involve eventual death, but would probably involve a long, vicious period of rape. "Nova told me that they…like to rape women. Nova has the edge of one of her dog tags sharpened so she can slit her own throat at the carotid artery if she has to. She told me she'll never let them capture _her_ alive."

"Smart lady. Did you ever sharpen a dog tag?"

"No."

"Well, then one bullet is for you," whispered Deke. "The last is for me. It would've been nice to see Sasha again, but…"

"See that light?" whispered Dawn. "That will probably be the last dawn we'll ever see."

"Yeah," sighed Deke as he held her…just to comfort her shaking.

Then, she said, "When you shoot me…will…it hurt?"

"It'll go right into your head," said Deke. "You won't feel much…"

"You?"

"It'll go right in my mouth," he muttered.

Dawn nodded, wiping away tears as Deke undid the safety of DJ with a click.

_Figures_, she thought. _I always hated that gun. Now, I might die because of it. _

 TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS—ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of _THE NEW COMET_-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of **Derek A.C. Wakefield** (as usual)

Thanks also to **Gail Kopetz** (Fluffy! My Wife!) and **Ami Meitsu **for helping to inspire me….

_Note: This chapter contains some mature content…just wanted to warn you…_

**ACT THREE: RESANCTIFICATION**

**I. INVESTIGATION CONTINUES**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Near Planet Demonranstra**

**July 30, 2207**

In the meantime, up above on the _Argo_, Nova was scanning the area.

Domon was currently in command of the ship as Officer of the Deck. "What have you found?" he asked.

"I've just picked up three caves near a cove at MB-712 on the grid," Nova responded. "Connect me to the landing party."

"Gotcha…"

A moment later, Derek heard Nova's voice in his headset. "Yes?"

"Derek, I found something! Fix on three caves five klicks away from your current location," said Nova. "There's caves detected with both my MRI sonar and infrared by a cove at MB-711, MB-712 and MB-713 on the grid. I'm now uploading to you what I've got."

"Good work," said Derek as he looked at Nova's data flashing across his screen.  "Have you tried calling them?"

"Domon and I have had Ensign Mellon sending signals the past five minutes in code. No response."

"They may not be able to respond," said Derek. "Keep on trying, though."

"Roger that," said Nova.

"So where are we putting her down?" said Sandor.

"Right here, by MB-710. Right by that metal we picked up."

"Good job," said Sandor.

About three minutes later, the landing boat landed in a bleak clearing near the Cosmo Hound's ruins and the parties came out.

"Look at this, sir," reported one of the Marines while Hardy and Sasha (repulsed because of the smell of death) were checking out the ruined Cosmo Hound and the Star Force dead around it. They had been there about a week in the heat, and the smell was _horrible_.

"What?"" said Sandor.

Wildstar ran over and found the burned and damaged IQ-9 after taking his helmet off for a better look at the robot. He was somewhat charred and he had two holes shot through him, but Sandor looked at him and said, "He can be fixed. He's in auto-sleep mode right now, sir."

"Okay," said Commodore Wildstar. "Privates McCauley and Romo! Get IQ-9 into the ship."

Romo began moving IQ-9, but his dome awoke a moment later, scaring Romo out of his wits. "What day is this?" he said.

"Thursday, the 30th of July," Romo said.

"Well, put me back together!" burbled IQ-9.

Sandor laughed and said, "Good thing you're back with us, tinwit!"

After they reassembled IQ-9, Homer came up. "We found…lots of dead guys…"

"Cometines or ours?"

"Both," said Homer. "Hard to tell for sure because of the decomposition. Uhh…they _all _look green now! Covered with flies and worms and maggots and…"

"STOP IT!" cried Sasha. "Homer, that's _gross_! Sir, we have to bury them now!" she said as she looked at Derek.

"We'll do burial details later," Commodore Wildstar said.

 "I will assist in that…duty," said IQ-9.

"Good," said Derek. "Let's see if we can get Wakefield and Hardy before we have to bury _them_, too…"

"Yeah," said Sandor. "We'll split up…"

"Okay," said Homer.

Wildstar took off, carrying his helmet to put back on.

He noticed that Sasha looked very mad…and very mournful, as they walked off towards the caves in the red sunrise.

_Which cave are they in?_ Hardy thought. _Hope it doesn't take all day to find 'em?_

About ten minutes later….

Wildstar, Hardy and his group found a cave entrance. Derek had dispatched the Marines to begin searching the other entrances.

"This might be it," said IQ-9. "I detect Cometine life signs inside, maybe twenty-five meters from here."

"Homer, you stay out here with Romo and Sasha," said Wildstar. "Everyone else, follow me. We have to deal with the enemy, first."

"Right," said Sandor.

Hardy came up to Sasha and said, "We'll find 'em, one way or the other…are they still alive?"

Sasha nodded. "I'm not sure I want to find them now," she said.

"Why's that?"

"He…betrayed me. He betrayed me. I have to deal with that…"

"You can divorce 'im," said Hardy. "Might wanna divorce Dawn when all this is over…let Mister Psycho High School Wakefield _have_ her."

"I CAN'T DO THAT, WE'RE BONDED!" snapped Sasha through her tears. "How could he do that to me? _How_?"

Sasha began to cry as IQ-9 tried to comfort her. Derek gave her a hug and a kiss proper for an Uncle as he went in there, halfway determined to kill Wakefield himself if he found him playing games…

There were now eight Cometines in the cave. Some of the others had heard Gertz's call, and they were about to ambush Deke and Sasha when they heard a noise.

"Others are coming and we didn't call anyone, sir," one of them said to Gertz. "I hear footsteps."

"Let's go up to the entrance to investigate. The Earthlings or Gamilons might have sent a rescue party. I just heard word that the _Argo_ is in the area."

Thus it was that when they heard Wildstar, Sandor and Hardy coming, they went up towards the entrance to investigate. Deke and Dawn were left alone for the moment.

As soon as Derek heard them, he and Sandor and Hardy got behind rocks and began firing at the enemy.

Wildstar's Astro-Automatic was smoking as he pumped off, one, two, three shots.

Sandor and Hardy did the same, making sure that they got all of them. Gertz was the last to die, firing right at Hardy.

Hardy kicked him as he lay dead. He fired another shot into his head, wanting to make sure of it.

"Well?" muttered Derek.

"All dead," said Sandor. "We got them."

"I'm seeing bootprints in the dust here," said Hardy. "And…prints from bare feet?"

"Looks to be about Nova's size," said Derek as he looked at the footprint. "That might be Dawn. They might be down there…"

"If the enemy didn't get them," said Sandor grimly.

Derek nodded.

"You heard that?" whispered Deke.

"Its not dripping," said Dawn.

"Footsteps," said Deke. "It's _them_!" 

Deke stood up. He cocked DJ to load the first round. He pointed it at Dawn's head.

Dawn shut her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. _This is what it's like to die_, she thought. _Deke, hurry up and do it! _Dawn thought. _Shoot me and get it over with!_

Finally, tears ran down Deke's cheeks as he realized he could _not_ do it.

He pointed DJ up and just fired both rounds into the ceiling of the cave and then threw DJ onto the cave floor in disgust.

"Deke?" said Dawn.

"I could not do it," said Deke. "Call me marshmallow boy if you want…I could not kill you! But I'll protect you from them…they won't rape you as long as I live!"

"DEKE!" cried Dawn as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, sobbing like crazy.

Hardy heard the two bangs at about the same time. He stopped the group and said, "Ya hear _that_?"

"That was not a laser rifle," said Derek.

"Nor was it an Astro-Automatic," said Sandor. "But who the heck brings an old projectile weapon down here to…?"

"Wakefield," said both Hardy and Wildstar at the same time as a mental image of Wakefield and his old weapon DJ came to their minds at once.

They took off in the direction of the sound…just as Sasha showed up on her own.

"What?" said Derek. "I ordered you to stay back there with Homer!"

"He's alive…or he was," said Sasha.

"Ah hope he didn't do somethin' stupid like killin' her," said Hardy.

"Why would he do that?" said Sandor as Derek remembered. "Survival school. He might keep two bullets behind for the same reason Nova and I keep our dog tags sharpened…in case the enemy shows up…"

"Hardy, watch Sasha," said Wildstar as he handed Sasha off to him. "Steve and I will go first…"

Hardy nodded, his teeth beginning to grit as he thought again of Wakefield being with Dawn. _He'd better hope he's alive,_ he thought. _Because I may just kill the boy myself!_

Deke and Dawn jumped out of each other's arms when they saw Wildstar and Sandor walking up, followed by Hardy and Sasha!

"Sasha!" cried Deke as he ran up.

Almost out of reflex, she hugged Deke and then stepped back with an utter look of wrath on her face.

"YOU," she said. "You have a LOT of explaining to do, _Deekee!_ First you scare me, and then I see you doing _other_ things! I am _very_ upset!"

"Sasha?" said Deke.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Sasha barked.

Derek looked at Sandor, shrugged, and muttered, "Let's keep out of this, Steve…"

"Yes…good idea," said Sandor. "Let's go up to another part of the cave. They look all right."

Derek nodded as he left, snapping a "carry-on" gesture to Hardy as he carefully picked up DJ and took it with him. _This is so no one else gets shot_, he thought.

Sasha smiled and then she snarled at Deke as Hardy, not able to help himself, accepted a hug from Dawn.

"Excuse me," said Sasha a moment later as she pushed Hardy and Dawn apart.

"What?" said Dawn.

Sasha gritted her teeth and slapped Dawn silly. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!" she roared at Dawn. "KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY _DEEKEE_!"

Dawn was utterly shocked and didn't fight back as Sasha slapped the crap out of her one, two, three times.

Hardy then looked at Deke and said, "Wakefield…were yuh…?"

"Yes, I was…"

Then, Hardy snarled and hauled off and belted Deke. He punched him in the mouth hard enough to draw blood.

Both Deke and Dawn fell on their butts on the cave floor. They looked at each other, stunned. Then, they began to laugh.

"What are you two hyenas laughin' at!?" said Hardy.

"Jeff, we deserved that," said Dawn. "I may be friends with Deke again, but we went too far and we admit it. We're sorry."

"Sasha, I can't go home again. But who wants to?" said Deke.

"How are you going to make this up to _me_?" snapped Sasha.

"Yeah..to us?" said Hardy.

Dawn opened her uniform and pulled out her Star Pendant. She took it off and said to Deke, "It's over now, Deke. I should have realized that long ago, Deke. I'm so sorry."

"Are you giving that back to me?" said Deke.

"No," said Dawn as she walked up to Sasha and put the Star Pendant on her neck. "This is a symbol of Deke's love. Since I am no longer his, and you are, you are the only one with a right to wear it from this moment on. I'm so sorry. Do you want to…hit me more? I deserve it."

Dawn stepped back to take her hit, and Sasha said to Deke. "You thought you might never see me again?"

"I was beginning to think we'd spend the rest of our lives here," said Deke. "What happened to the ship?"

"Hit bad in a battle, delayed," said Hardy. "We almost got marooned ourselves several lightyears away by a star with the climate control going down. It was only thanks to Sandor, Henson, and Nova workin' their butts off that we got to stabilize the temperature and move the ship again; then the Gamilons helped us finish the repairs. You thought we were dead?"

Deke nodded. So did Dawn.

"You really thought that?" said Hardy as he walked up to Dawn.

Dawn replied, "Deke thought he felt Sasha now and then, but he wasn't sure, and…Jeff, if you don't want me anymore…"

"That's not what I want," said Hardy as he grabbed Dawn and kissed her. Then, he slapped her across the face. "NEVER do that crap to me again! NEVER! You do that again, we ARE through! Got that?"

"Right, I won't," said Dawn.

Hardy held her again as he said. "Let that be the first time and the last time I ever hit you, Dawn. Let's go off and let the Wakefields alone…"

Dawn nodded, walking off hand-in-hand with Jeff.

Sasha and Deke were left alone facing each other. Deke stood there with his eyes closed.

"Why are your eyes closed?" said Sasha.

"I'm waiting for _you_ to belt me," said Deke. "I was so stupid. Dawn and I started talking, and then we started arguing, and then there were animal noises, and we found each other kising. I got a headache every time she kissed me, so I stopped, and…"

"That was our bond punishing you," said Sasha with a smile.

"Hmmh?" said Deke.

"I've done some study on this based on crystals Mother gave me," said Sasha. "When people used to bond, the bond would cause great pain if one partner so much as looked at anyone else. If you would have done the _deed_ with her, the retribution could well have been fatal. As of now, our bond is tainted."

"Tainted?"

"Still there, but it doesn't feel the same, does it?" said Sasha sadly. "There's only one way to fix this."

"What is it called?" said Deke.

"_Tirana_ is the word in Iscandarian, _Sha'rana _is the word in Pellian. Both mean the same thing. '_Resanctification_.'"

"How do you accomplish that?" said Deke as he went to kiss Sasha. To his shock, she pushed him away.

"How do you think?" said Sasha with a grin. "You take me somewhere and we do _the deed_ until our brains are coming out of our ears! And it has to be done within the next twenty-four hours."

"Or?"

"We might go mad. Or die. All sorts of unpleasant things can happen," said Sasha. "I'm only holding you off right now because in my current state, if I start kissing you, I will not be able to stop until we re-consumate our marriage. We're saving it for our quarters. Oh. Jeff and Dawn have to do the same thing to each other. Or you have feedback."

"Feedback?" said Deke.

"The feedback from our messed-up bond would kill them, too. I should have told you about this before you went down with _her_, but I was just reading the crystals the day you went off. We both thought you'd be back in a few hours. I also never thought that there would be any spark of romance ever showing up between _you_ two, what with the way you two were snarling and sniping at each other when you went down there."

"Same here," thought Deke.

"We have a date tonight," said Sasha. "After that, you are fully forgiven. But _never_ let it happen again. Are we _clear_?"

"Clear as the nose on your face," laughed Deke.

"Are you saying I have a big nose?" said Sasha.

"No," said Deke.

"Good. Don't," said the Princess as she dragged her Consort out of that cave by one hand. Luckily, he would not see the place again for many, many years.

**II. BATTLE RENEWED**

**Planet Demonranstra**

**Thursday, July 30, 2207: 0612 Hours Earth Space-Time**

Strange birds sang and piped as the hot sun was now up on Demonranstra.

Dawn's feet hurt a little as she went barefoot over the rough ground as Hardy helped her walk over a few rocky spots. At one spot, with a sigh, he just picked her up and carried her until they were over the rocks.

Finally, they came out into the clearing in just enough time to find Derek with his helmet on and the visor down nodding grimly as he looked at a dog tag attached to one of the rotten green bits of remains clad in what was left of a yellow and black Star Force Living Group Uniform. "This was Ensign Leyland," he said. "Don't look too closely at his face…animals have been at it."

Dawn turned away as a Marine brought up a body bag and the Marine and Derek stuffed him into the body bag.

IQ-9 and another Marine were helping Homer as they worked on another set of remains. "This used to be Sergeant Timothy Sandoval," said Homer. "Now, he's pretty well dead." They heard Sasha screaming with revulsion as Deke led her away from another body they had just encountered. "Sasha just found Ensign Blaklee from Living Group. Or what is left of him. Half of his body was eaten by animals…"

Sandor came up to Derek a moment later. "We're going to have to destroy what is left of our equipment down here before we leave, sir."

"Yeah….can't have the enemy getting at it," said Commodore Wildstar as he watched some Marines carrying off the bodies of the Cometines to a place near a tree. The plan was for each of their dead EDF comrades and the body of a Gamilon prisoner they found to each have their own separate roughly-marked graves. The Cometines would be thrown into a common burial pit by that tree after their bodies were stripped of any equipment that could be analyzed later. Derek had determined that even the enemy troops would at least get a grave marker. "Make sure we make a marker for those guys, too," he said as he pointed at the Cometines. "Even _they_ deserve a decent burial. I don't think all of them were volunteers for this sick raid. Someday, their families should at least have a place to come back to…from whatever part of the Andromeda Galaxy they came from. I don't like leaving even the enemy here for animals to munch on."

Sandor nodded. "Yeah…"

Then, a tone went off in Derek's headset in his helmet. "Commodore Wildstar here," he said into his lip mike.

"Derek," said Nova's voice. "Domon and I strongly recommend that you get back to the ship ASAP. We just got a reaction on the radar. Cometine destroyers at thirty megameters' distance. They just warped in. They'll be in firing range of us in ten minutes at their current speed!"

"On our way," said Wildstar. Then, he shouted at the officers and Marines. "The _enemy's_ back! They're heading for the ship! Get your butts in the landing boat! NOW! We're leaving everything until later and heading back to the _Argo_! MOVE IT!" he yelled as he clapped his hands.

Sasha nodded, grabbed Deke's hand, and ran back towards the landing boat with him.

Dawn did likewise for Hardy.

**EIGHT MINUTES LATER….**

Commodore Wildstar ran onto the first bridge with Sandor and Homer. When Domon saw them, he saluted and said, "Sir, they're closer now!"

"Range to enemy fleet, eighteen megameters. Speed, twenty space knots and approaching fast in battle fornation," said Nova. "They're coming from 45 degrees off the starboard bow."

"Hardy!" barked Wildstar into a mike from his post. "Ready to launch yet?"

"Just about," he said. "I'm letting Wakefield and Sasha start it. The boy has a score to settle with the enemy. She's with him in his plane. Dawn's in Sickbay getting washed up and getting a few nicks treated."

"You mean to say you're letting them….bond in combat?" said Wildstar.

"Right," said Hardy. "Now they're both blamin' the green guys for their current….predicament…"

"Right," said Derek. "Let's just leave it at that."

"What predicament?" said Eager. "Did I _miss_ somethin'?"

"You'll hear about their interesting love life _soon enough_," Nova chuckled.

"Nova…how did _you_ know?" said Sandor.

"Sasha was screaming into my ear about it two minutes ago and blaming the enemy for it," Nova said. "That's why I pulled off my headset when I saw you and Derek coming. Boy, the Scuttlebutt Express will have a new one to work on now. In the meantime, enemy fleet identified. Ten destroyers, two space battleships, one missile ship, and…"

The _Argo_ shook from yet another hit as Nova finished. "…uh…one spacecraft carrier. They just launched planes."

Derek nodded while Domon snapped, "Black Tigers, Trojans! Engage enemy planes!"

"Wakefield!" said Hardy from his plane. "Engage enemy flghters!"

"You don't need to tell _me_ twice," muttered a rammy Deke Wakefield as he engaged a Scorpion boat in flight. "Sasha! Any of them on my six?"

"Negative!" she said with a crazy grin. "Now get this guy before he turns around!"

"Why, I was just planning on doing that, Mrs. Wakefield," said Deke with an equally maniacal grin as he fired two missiles. "TAKE THAT, ya green son of a bitch! This is for keeping me and my wife apart for a whole week of hell!"

Deke fired, blasting his missiles right into the enemy boat's tail with a spectacular blast. Then, a moment later, a Tiger joined him on his tail as he heard a familiar Scouse accent saying, 'Elloo, sir! Glad to have yer back, mate!"

"Hartcliffe! I never thought I'd be glad to hear _your _voice! What's up?"

"Got shot over here by dodging fire from one of those battleships. But I found the carrier!!"

"Where?" demanded Deke.

"P-212," said Hartcliffe. "They're keeping it back from the main action and letting the destroyers and planes hit the _Argo_ first!"

"Good. Stick with us! BREW!" demanded Wakefield.

"Glad to hear you're _back_ with us," said Brew. "What's up?"

"Enemy carrier, P-212. Break formation and let's hit that sucker!" yelled Deke.

"Okay, _let's_!" yelled Brew. "Guys, we're _going in_!"

A moment later, twenty Cosmo Tigers were roaring in after the enemy carrier thanks to Wakefield and Hartcliffe.

The carrier shot a few shots at them, but the Tigers successfully evaded, firing tons of missiles in at the enemy carrier.

Caught like a bug in a jar, the enemy carrier was unable to evade, and it blew apart a moment later as missile after missile flew in against it.

Deke clapped his hands and yelled "YEEEAH!" as Sasha smiled behind him. _He's back,_ she thought, _Not__ all the way back…I'll deal with that later, but, he's back! That's my Deekee! I never thought I'd be flying with him again after all this, but, he's back!_

Wakefield smiled as he sighted an enemy battleship.

"Okay," he said. "Anyone up to playing with a Cometine battleship today?"

"I am," said Hartcliffe, "Then later on I want to play with _Angie_."

"I thought you two were separated," said Deke.

"We were but now we're not," said Hartcliffe. "We can't room together, but…well…we…"

"I think we can figure you two out," laughed Sasha. "We do not need the gory details…"

"Tell ya sometime over some grape juice. I ain't supposed to drink no more, neither," he said.

"Understood," said Wakefield. "Now, let's go for that battleship."

 In the meantime, two Cometine destroyers were busy firing at the _Argo_ from close range.

The _Argo_ took a few hits on one side, but the gunners were finally ready as the destroyers flew about and went after the ship's aft portion.

"Open number three turret," said Nishina. "Guys, this will be your test of the new turret in battle."

"Number three aft main turret ready," said the gunners in the turret. "Locked on target."

"Auxiliary turret ready and locked on target," said the gunnery chief in that turret.

"FIRE!" snapped Wildstar.

"Main guns, FIRE!" repeated Domon.

The aft guns went off, blasting six satisfying streams of fire into the destroyers. The rebuilt aft main turret on the _Argo_ passed its first combat test in admirable fashion.

The enemy destroyers perished a moment later.

Another barrage went off from the _Argo_, and one of the enemy space battleships disappeared in a blast of energy and gas.

The aft gunners were able to get more target practice as they hit two more destroyers, and then they prepared to join in a broadside as Kitano manuevered the _Argo_ around while a few enemy missiles skipped around her from one of the destroyers.

In space, on the enemy space battleship, the Captain looked at the fleet and said, "How many have we lost now?"

"More than half the fleet, sir!" said an officer. "And the carrier _Endrava_ has stopped answering our hails!"

"Enough for now," said the enemy Captain. "All ships! Prepare to retreat! The _Argo_ is not as badly damaged as our intelligence thought! She could still be a major threat! Retreat and head off to the New Comet! Keep the destroyer _Matrasha_ off her stern at three hundred units' distance to track her!"

And, at that, the enemy fleet broke off and retreated.

**0930 HOURS….**

**The Same Day…**

Wakefield and the Tigers and Trojans were kept in flight on patrol after the battle for another three hours, just watching and waiting for the enemy to return. No one caught the _Matrasha_, which remained on patrol at seven hundred megameters' range, beyond their normal search radius for around a planet.

Deke and Sasha sat in their cockpit, listening as the funeral service for Leyland, Sandoval, Blaklee and the others was transmitted from the surface of Demonranstra, voice-only, as Derek read the service while Nova quietly laid flowers from the ship's garden on each man's fresh grave…and even left flowers on the mass grave for the Cometines in which Cometine Corporal Gertz now lay along with Sergeant Daka and the all of the rest of their men from the raid. Nova wore her space boots, slacks and a helmet, but she looked very tired.

Finally, Nova quietly activated a disk player and speakers for the men on the surface while she looked for a final time at the crude cross grave markers made from some of the remains of their Cosmo Hound; each decorated with their dog tags. The Cometine grave was decorated with a symbol representing the _Eritz Gatlantis_ found on the belt buckle of one of the dead enemy officers they had buried. The strains of _Scarlet Scarf_ sounded in Deke's speakers as he and Sasha saluted while slowly heading down towards Demonranstra one last time with all of the others.

Most of the bridge crew stood in salute by the graves as most of the flights of the Black Tigers and Trojans flew overhead in missing man formations. Then, Commodore Wildstar said, "We will remember you on Heroes' Hill when we return home with this war over. Until then, we will fight on in the cause that you died in. These proceedings are finished."

Deke's flight remained overhead, waiting as the crew party from the _Argo_ got back into the two landing crafts that were waiting. When the landing boats were safely on their way back to the _Argo_, Wildstar gave Wakefield the order, "Go in there and finish off the equipment. Then, we're out of here."

"Yessir," said Deke. "Sasha?"

"Equipment spotted," she said. "Deke, take care of it…"

Deke and his flight flew in over the now-quiet jungle and strafed the remains of the Cosmo Hound, the abandoned, damaged Jet Recon Boats, and the remnants of the Cometine base until there was nothing left. When there were only a few pyres burning with smoke streaming over the graves, Deke and his pilots dipped their wings at the sad scene and left, with Deke looking for one last time at the cave opening by the ocean.

Then, they returned to the _Argo_. Deke was the last pilot back in the ship.

After Deke's plane was stowed, Deke helped Sasha out of the ship and said, "Now, I believe we have a job to tend to?"

"After the meeting," she said.

"Right after the meeting?" said Deke.

"We have permission to be off the rest of the day right after the _Argo_ warps," said Sasha. "For now, let's get some real food. I bet you're still hungry from that time down on Demonranstra…"

Later that day, at 1400 Hours, Commodore Wildstar assembled the ship's officers together for a meeting in the Central Strategy Room.

"We will be leaving Demonranstra in a few minutes from now," said Derek. "Now, our next mission is to finish the repairs to the ship and get a bead on where the New Comet is."

"Where do we think they are?" Sandor asked.

Nova made a graphic appear on the deck screen at their feet; she had changed back to her skirt again after the service. "According to the Time Radar, the New Comet was last near the edge of the Rainbow Cluster one hour ago. Since then, she's warped out, and we think it may now be around the Ambercyte Rift."

"The Ambercyte Rift," said Eager. "That's seven thousand lightyears away, ain't it?"

"It'll take us at least five days to catch up with it, unless we warp ahead of it," said Sandor.

"That might be a good idea," mused Derek.

"Yes, when we catch up with it and want to attack it by surprise," said Sandor. "Until then, our job is to somehow get in there and get Desslok."

"But how do we do that with that Comet Field up?" said Commodore Wildstar.

"We could go in through that vortex in the center of the Comet," said Nova as she pointed to a readout of the Comet with her pointer. "The hard part is to get ships or planes in front of that vortex undetected."

"Aliscea might be able to do it," mused Derek.

"Or maybe _I_ could," said Sasha.

"Sasha, you don't have that much power," Derek said.

"We don't know that yet," said Sasha. "Now, if I flew in with Wakefield ahead of all of the others and somehow disrupted their sensors…"

"It might work," said Deke. _But I don't like it,_ he added to himself.

"Sasha, let us know if you think you might be capable of that," said Commodore Wildstar.

"I will," she said.

A while later, the meeting broke up.

**THAT EVENING…**

After the _Argo_ made its next warp, putting it a thousand lightyears closer to where they thought the Comet was, they had dinner. Deke and Sasha didn't say much, save for smiling at each other slightly.

Not far away, Deke felt like he wanted to slam down a bag of sugar on the table as he saw Dawn and Hardy holding hands and talking quietly. Dawn had on her Medical minidress and sandals, and she had kicked a sandal off and looked like she was playing footsies with Hardy under the table.

"They look happy," said Deke.

"They made a little bargain," said Sasha as she smiled at Dawn. "She told me."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," said Sasha. Then, she looked at Deke and whispered, "She was very open about it. She told me he carried out _his_ part of their bargain earlier, with gusto. Notice she is wearing her open-neck dress? And a new crystal Hardy had made for her?"

"Uh-huh…"

"_This_ isn't there anymore," said Sasha as she played with the Star Prendant, which was now on her neck, showing visibly in the neckline of her Midshipman's uniform. "Look at me in it in my uniform while you can," whispered Sasha.

"You're not _taking it_ off?" snapped Deke.

"Never," said Sasha. "Nova is getting me some new uniforms issued as of next week. Flight Group uniforms. I'm going to asigned to work officially with you again, and my rank goes up to Junior Lieutenant as of next week, as well."

Deke's eyebrows went up a little above his glasses until Sasha said, "I was given the choice between a decoration and increased rank by the Skipper for what I did in helping to save Gamilon from that Hyperon Bomb. I took the rank. When the rank increase hits, I will also no longer be an Ensign Apprentice pending completion of graduation requirements. I got _very_ morose when you were gone, so I studied for the last tests and took them with Nova. I am now considered an Academy Graduate at last."

"Yaay," said Deke in a depressed fashion.

"What's wrong, Deekee?"

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"Concerned, yes. Mad, no. What's wrong?"

"That resanctification part…I thought you'd be a bit more…uh…anxious…to…"

"Oh, I am," whispered Sasha. "We need a full meal and some rest, first, don't we?"

Deke nodded. He got up.

Then, she ran to his arms.

Sasha then tenderly kissed him.

Deke kissed back.

Then, she took him away.

Off they went…

…to be all alone together….

**III. RESANCTIFACTION**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Deep Space **

**1000 Lightyears away from the Edge of the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**Thursday, July 30, 2207: 1950 Hours Earth Space-Time**

"Sasha," said Deke outside of their cabin as he tapped at the locked hatch. "Sasha! Let me in there."

"Not yet," she purred.

"Why not?" he demanded. "I live there too!"

Sasha said, "Deke, I have to get things _ready._ Besides, I think you need to wait a _little_ bit longer. Consider that part of your punishment."

"Sasha, I thought you _forgave_ me!" barked Deke.

"Forgiveness is not complete until I make you forget all about _her_," said Sasha. "I am setting things up to make certain that you forget her and never, _ever_ forget me again!"

"Okay," said Wakefield, thinking, _I'll play along with you, you randy little tease_. "How much time do you need?"

"Thirty minutes. Come back here at exactly 2020 Hours, Deekee," sang Sasha from inside their cabin. "Got that?"

"Where do I go for thirty minutes?"

"Go take a smoke or something. Talk to Brew. Smoke with Hardy. Play Parcheesi with Auntie Nova or something. Don't start playing drumsticks with Dawn tonight or I'll know about it and this Tigress will hunt you _down_. Remember, I am _watching_ you!" she teased.

Deke, confused and amused (and maybe getting a bit aroused by Sasha's game) went off to the aft observation deck.

On that repaired deck, he found Hardy there, smoking a cigarette and smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"You look happy," said Wakefield.

"Dawn took mah bargain hook, line and sinker," said Hardy.

"You're still mad at me," said Deke.

"Was, but not now," said Hardy. "Want a cig?"

Deke took a cigarette from the man whose wife he had almost snatched up in a moment of lust earlier that same day and said, "What's her bargain?"

"I'll tell ya if you tell me what Sasha's bargain was."

"_Wait outside until I'm ready for you_. She made a friggin' _appointment_, Jeff! She sent me up here to cool my heels until 2020 Hours."

Jeff laughed. "You deserve it! Just like Dawn deserved the bargain I made her stick with. You note I'm _smilin'_, boy?"

Deke nodded. "Sure you wanna talk about it?"

"Hell yes, especially since you used to date her. How was she about havin' kids when you used to sleep with 'er? C'mon now. 'Fess up."

"She…dreaded the idea. She dreaded the very thought."

""What do _you_ think of havin' kids?"

"Honest answer or bullshit answer?" said Deke.

"Honest," said Hardy as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"I'm surprised Derek and Nova haven't had a few _already,_ unless she lost a baby and she and Wildstar aren't talking about it. Earth _needs_ kids after this war. Sasha has agreed to that…she used to say, '…I'm scared, but I'll get pregnant when it's Destiny's time for me to do so.'"

"Dawn is scared of getting fat…losing her youth," said Hardy. He looked meditatively at Deke and said, "Was she talkin' about high school a lot when you two were marooned down there in that cave?"

"She was," said Deke. "So was I. Memory. I never really got to say a proper goodbye to her because we grew up together. I wanted that. I wanted to close the circle and move on with Sasha…I…"

"Hold that thought," said Jeff. "You wanted to _close_ the circle? She wanted to go back. That pissed me off. She wants to be a teenager again. Part of her was scared of bein' an officer. Part of her was scared of bein' my wife. I had three conditions I set for takin' her back. One: Grow up and be a proper offisuh. Two: Forget high school! It's _gone_. Three: Be my wife and _prove_ it."

"So you two have already done it?" said Deke.

"Yeah, but that ain't all of it. I told her that when we did _it_, don't get her contraceptive shot. Did you know she was missin' one? Did she tell ya that?"

"Oh, crap…I…"

"Yew swear to me _ya didn't_ put your plow in my wife's field? Swear on your momma's grave?"

"I swear, Jeff. We were tempted, but…"

"Tempted, hell. Tempted means crap. Makes me upset, but as long as you didn't throw her down, stick up her legs, and put your fuelin' probe where it don't belong, so what? I did. And I made sure she'd forget you for _good,_" Hardy said as he finished his cigarette.

"How?"

"We are havin' a baby togethuh. If she ain't pregnant _now_, we keep on doin' it until she is. That was mah bargain. Grow up and give me young'uns. I think she liked that," Hardy said as he nudged Deke in a rough, brotherly fashion. "We'll be watchin' her waistline from this point on. When it grows, I'll be damn happy. Got that?"

Deke nodded. "Yeah. Well….you worked out that one."

"Time's 2018," said Hardy. "Go work out things with Missus Sasha. Have a great time. And if you and Dawn ever start talkin' again, hands OFF the crotch area. Especially if she gets all moody and pregnant. Got that?"

"Yessir," said Wakefield with a grin.

**2020 Hours….**

Deke tapped at the hatch of their cabin. "_Sasha!_"

"Yes?"

"I'm here."

"The hatch is open," she sang.

Deke stepped forward and the hatch opened.

He stepped in and saw that Sasha had the lights turned down _very_ low, and that a few candles were burning in the cabin.

Sasha was standing there waiting for him on tiptoe on the throw rug before their bunk.

It was easy to see she was on tiptoe; she was barefoot. Her toenails were freshly polished gold.

She had very little on.

Sasha wore the following: a brief T-shirt that showed off her midriff with a gold cat's eye pattern on it….

…and, a pair of black panties, also with a gold cat's eye pattern on it.

She wore that, and her freshly brushed out golden hair, and nothing else….but a winning smile.

"Will _this_ make you forget?" she purred.

"I think I'm forgetting _already_," Deke said as he came to Sasha's arms. She pulled off his boots and his socks, and made him dance with her for a bit.

Then, she kissed him.

He kissed back, tickling her tummy.

He found her belly button, tickled it, and made her laugh.

While Deke was tickling Sasha, she was playing with his belt buckle.

Before Deke could react, his pants were down.

So were his skivvies.

Sasha found her cat toy a moment later, and she did what any self-respecting kitty cat would do with her prey.

First, she played with her prey.

Then, she pounced on it.

Deke did not mind being pounced upon.

Especially since he saw that his kitten was also making Deke pull her underpants down….

…then….

Deke pounced back.

Like any self-respecting Tiger….

Deke pounced back….

Then, they went to their bunk, and began to roll, play, fight and growl.

The delicate business of Resanctification had begun.

Sasha was going to make sure Deke never forget this night….

_NEVER…._

Commodore Derek Wildstar came up to his cabin at 2100 Hours to find Nova lying on their bunk, again with her shoes still on, looking very depressed as she looked at an e-mail on the PC terminal near their bunk.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"This e-mail I received," she said.

"From whom?" said Derek as he kicked off his boots.

"My mother," Nova sighed.

"Your mother is somehow forwarding you e-mails? Okay. Every time you talk with her, you get upset. What is it now?"

"Derek, she wants me to leave you."

"WHAT?" said Derek. "She can't be _serious_!"

"She is, Derek. I do not agree with her, of course, but…"

"What is she saying?"

"Read the e-mail, Derek. And let _me_ answer her, please. I've got to cut these apron strings now…somehow…"

Commodore Wildstar huffed as he read Teri Forrester's latest letter to her daughter.

It was obviously written in a very upset mood.

It read:

**_To: Novawildstar._**

**_From: Teriforrester._**

**_Subject: What is going on?_**

**_24 July 2207_**

**_Nova:_**

**_I am writing to you, dear, because you are WORRYING YOUR MOTHER AGAIN!_**

**_Must I remind you that you are now 8 months along with our grand-children, and you have not either written nor called us in days?_**

**_Are you home yet, for God's SAKES?_**

**_Derek was supposed to have you home SAFELY on EARTH by the 20th at the very latest. Or so you said in your last e-mail to me._**

**_If you are home, why are you taxing yourself by continuing to work when you are so far along? _**

**_What do you want to prove? That you are Little Ms. Invulnerable? _**

**_I have left five messages for you at home on your answering machine and you have not bothered to respond._**

**_To your own mother._******

**_Or have you decided to become a rebellious teenager at twenty-nine?_**

**_What have I done to offend you?_**

**_Is it my offer to provide baby clothing and cribs?_**

**_Is it my offer to have my own doula there to help you through the birth? You know how narrow your hips are, honey. Maternal mortality still happens even in this day and age, Nova. Do you want Derek to have to bury you before you know your babies?_**

**_Or does Derek care?_**

**_Has Derek decided to have you stop writing or calling your own mother?_**

**_I had suspicions about that Captain at my worst moments._**

**_Has he decided to prove who he is by keeping you from contacting me?_**

**_Is he drinking too much sake?_**

**_Is he beating you, Nova? Be honest._**

**_Maybe you should leave him if he has put you into a harem and made you wear the veil._**

**_I hope things are better than I fear. I hope he does not still have you OUT IN SPACE._**

**_Then, if I were you, I WOULD LEAVE HIM._**

**_Please consider it. I have a home for you and the babies if you need it, and your father will take him for every credit possible and ruin his reputation._**

**_Think about it. Please write me._**

**_I love you._**

**_YOUR WORRIED MOTHER!_**

"Why, that lousy, rotten, ridiculous…" said Derek as he clenched his fists.

"I'll handle it, Derek," said Nova. "I think maybe she was drinking when she wrote this. She told me she has been going through her change of life early and has been acting very weird…"

"Don't _defend_ her!" he snapped. "She has just royally pissed me off!"

"I know," said Nova as she summoned Derek close and motioned for him to sit on the bunk. She laid in his lap and said, "I'd never leave you…unless I found you playing around with your niece Sasha or Diane Henson or something equally improbable and stupid like that. I know that would never happen. I know _you_. My mother does not. I think she is losing her mind."

"Nova, it is about time you cut those apron strings and told your mother to go to Hell," Derek barked.

"I intend to do that; but I will be a little _more ladylike_ about it. We had fights before, you and I. We will work this out. Want to see what I write to her?"

"You'd never leave me. You're sure?"

"Of course not," chuckled Nova. "Now, sit here with me, and watch as I write Mother something that will make her sit up and take some notice…."

Nova then sat up, kissed Derek, and went to the terminal and hit the "Reply" button.

She began to write this brief note:

**_To: Teriforrester._**

**_From: Novawildstar._**

**_RE: What is going on?_**

**_30 July 2207_**

**_Mother:_**

**_Thank you for writing to me._**

**_First, I cannot tell you exactly where I am due to Military Censorship. We are still in space._**

**_I am on the Argo, and we are still fighting a war with the Cometines to defend you and Father and my brother and sister. Please keep this in mind from now on, and PLEASE keep in mind I volunteered to be here of my own free will! Derek is not forcing me to be here. In fact, he wants me home just as badly as you do!_**

**_I am well, and Derek is being an absolute angel to me. He loves me and I love him._**

**_He does not beat me, make me wear a veil, and he seldom drinks sake. _**

**_Your suppositions about my husband and Commanding Officer are ridiculous, out-of-line, and actually obscene._**

**_Were you not about to be the Gradmother of my children, I would tell you never to talk to me again like I told your sister Yvona. Remember HER, Mother?_**

**_However, because you are about to be the grandmother of my children, I will bite my tongue because you may still wish to see them._**

**_IF you wish to see them, you will write to Derek when you get this (you have his e-mail address) and apologize. _**

**_You will also never try to induce me to leave MY husband again and leave my children without a father. If you ever bring this up again, I am no longer your daughter and you are dead to me._**

**_Oh. Take the cribs and baby clothing and donate them to the Church. Derek makes more than enough money to purchase me what I need. WE do not need them._**

**_Apologize to my husband and myself or you and Father will never see your grandchildren._**

**_And stop treating me like a child, for God's sakes!_**

**_NOVA._******

Nova then hit the "SEND" button.

"There we go," said Nova. "I think that takes care of _her_. Doesn't _it_?"

"Uh-huh," said Derek.

"Now, let me take care of you," purred Nova.

"How?" said an angry Derek.

"Forget about her," said Nova as she kicked her sandals off and lay in her husband's lap again. "You need to relax a bit."

"And how do you propose doing _that_, Lieutenant Commander?"

Nova smiled and began kissing her husband.

"Now, I _like_ that," Derek said.

Then, Nova succeeded in healing their rift…by letting Derek just have his way with her…

**Later on…**

Dekee and Sasha had taken care of their problems in a _similar_ fashion.

It was around midnight on August 1, 2207, as Wakefield lay smoking a cigarette in his bunk as a very naked Sasha cuddled up to him and said, "Have you succeeded in forgetting yet?"

"Forgetting _what_?" said Deke.

"I think it worked," said Sasha as she kissed him. "You told me that Hardy basically made Dawn have his baby…"

"Yeah, not that I agree with that one hundred percent, but…"

"She told me," said Sasha. "She does not seem one hundred percent _un_happy about it."

Then, Sasha sat up a little. "This war is going to be over soon. If we live through these next few weeks, we will be just fine."

Deke took another drag of his cigarette. "Want a taste?"

Sasha sleepily shook her head. "You know very well that I do not smoke, Deke."

"Wanna put on anything?" said Deke.

"I'm not cold," said Sasha.

"Why?"

"I have you to keep me warm, Deekee. You and only you."

She kissed him and said. "I could lie here like this forever." She looked at the tattered Tiger poster above their bunk. "When did you get this thing for Tigers?"

"When I was about four, I think," said Deke. "Around the time the very last fossil-fuel pumping stations were going out of business as we went to heavy-water fusion cars, there was one that had a Tiger for its emblem. My father bought me everything possible from that pumping station chain before they went to heavy water sales at a lesser profit margin and retired their Tiger mascot."

"Tigers," said Sasha. "You showed me video of them. They were beautiful animals."

"There's maybe eight of them left on Earth. All in zoos at the moment. Very tame, almost. They might never be wild again, they fear."

"Wild Tigers," said Sasha sleepily. "You were wild before, Deekee…"

"Am I forgiven?" Deke said.

Sasha kissed him and said, "Does _this_ answer that question? Don't go anywhere, Deke. Don't leave this cabin. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sasha," said Deke.

"Good," said Sasha. "In my heart, I always felt you did. Thank Destiny I was right."

She kissed him again.

At the moment, she was unaware of one basic fact.

Dawn Hardy was not the only newly pregnant woman on the _Argo_ that night.

Sasha was also going to be a mother.

Except that she did not know that yet….

**IV. A RENEWED RAGE…**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Deep Space **

**The Ambercyte Rift**

**Heading Towards Planet Balan**

**Saturday, August 1, 2207: 1000 Hours Earth Space-Time**

The New Comet roared through space like a ravening monster.

Invidia was not happy about the most recent loss near Demonranstra.

When the Captain came to her to report, she had sent him off to the torture chambers after condemning him to execution for his mistakes.

Now, as the latest report came in from the destroyer _Matrasha_, Invidia snarled at the _Argo's_ shape on the deck screen.

"I do not believe it," said Invidia. "I am beginning to repect that cursed ship. We kick at them, we abuse them, we thought we destroyed them, we thought we marooned them! They repair their damage like some living monster and come right back after us!"

"They live on," said Gorse. "They are like some vile force of Nature. I am beginning to think that Desslok of Gamilon was right about them. He was obsessed with their destruction! Now I can see why," said Gorse. "Also, Radnar's forces shadow us, just in the way we shadow the Star Force."

Invidia was truly worried as she slammed her pointer into her hand. "What if they join forces now _against_ us? It is a possibility."

"The _Argo_ and that Fortress of Radnar's. If they do that, we would be lost," said Gorse.

"That is why I am having HIM brought here. I will find out how to defeat the _Argo_ from him."

"Who?" snapped Gorse.

"You know who," snapped Invidia. She walked over to her throne and hit a control. "BRING HIM IN!"

The doors hissed open, and several Cometine guards brought a single tall figure into the room.

He just happened to be blue.

"Invidia, I see _you_ are here," purred the sibilant, smooth voice of their prisoner. "I already know I am wasting my breath."

"Good morning, Desslok," said Invidia with a smile. "Are they treating you well in my prison?"

"Considering that I have been twice stripped of my clothes and subjected to crude, vile tortures, I would say _no_," purred Desslok. "You are a _terrible_ host this time around, Invidia. Or were you not _allowed_ to go so far with me when your father was alive?"

"What did you think of the Earthling girl I sent to you?" said Invidia.

"Michelle? That poor teenager? We talked the other night. That is all we did. Oh. I wrapped my cape around her. She was cold in my cell in that poor excuse for a nightgown you made her dress in. You are really strange, Invidia. Did you think a married man is interested in sleeping with teenagers?"

"She is my slave. She does whatever I demand of her," snapped Invidia.

"We did nothing," said Desslok with a smile. "I gave the poor child my bunk and slept on the deck."

"Tell me something," said Invidia. "The Star Force is a demon. I am finally convinced of that. They are a force from Hell. How did you fight them? Would you tell me?"

Desslok smiled at Invidia and began to laugh. "Did you ever hear the expression that a good stage magician never reveals his secrets? I had my differences with the _Argo_ and their crew once. We have settled them. Do you think I will help you defeat my friends?"

"I offer you much," said Invidia. "Tell me how to defeat them and Radnar, and I will let you share my throne."

Invidia walked over to her throne. "I give you this. We will have two thrones. Mine and yours."

"How will you propose doing this?" said Desslok. "This sounds amusing."

"Make me your second wife," purred Invidia. "Father was right, giving this throne to you. Share my power and tell me how to bring the _Argo_ down a notch and we have an end to the war and you can have _this._" Invidia then came up to Desslok and whispered in his ear. "I am warm. I am nice. We do this and you sleep in my suite tonight…"

Desslok rolled up his eyes. "Invidia, my dear. Your father said you were mad. Now you have convinced me of it. I almost feel sorry for you. Don't you think I know that after I sleep with you, you could so easily arrange for me to die in your bed? I've almost thought of doing the same, you see. With _you_."

"You talk of insane people, Desslok," hissed Invidia. "You are the snake here! I make an offer in good faith!"

"Like at the Melezart conference?" purred Desslok. "You tried to assassinate me before. Were it not for my former enemy, that good-hearted, innocent woman you almost killed in my place, you would have succeeded. And the Earthlings gave of their lives again to deactivate your morbid bomb on Gamilon. What sort of people have you been associating with recently, Invidia? I am almost worried about you."

"You are joking," said Invidia.

"I do not joke," said Desslok. "Surrender to me, and I will make _you_ a deal. Asylum for the rest of your life in peaceful solitude on Iscandar. Immunity from your monstrous acts. Peace and quiet. I make you this offer out of respect to your father, who _did_ help me as best as he understood in his psychopathic mind. Then _I_ take over and begin reforming your so-called House. Do we have an offer?"

"You have nothing!" she screamed after standing there with her head bowed. It was hard because, for a moment, he was actually offering her _a way out of her mess!_  "Guards, take him back to his cell! Keep him there and keep on torturing him until he is ready to break to MY will!"

"You're a _fool,_ Invidia!" said Desslok as the guards marched him away.

"Who is the fool here?" she hissed.

_Yes,_ she thought. _Who is the fool here? Is Ekogaru right? Or is Desslok right?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****--****ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of _THE NEW COMET_-- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)--_Freddo_

_Advisory Note: This chapter contains some rather nasty violence and a torture scene near the end that some might find disturbing...FREDDO_

**ACT THREE: BY THE LAKE…**

**I. A SUDDEN DISTRESS CALL**

**The Vicinity of Planet Vendrava**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Sunday, August 2, 2207**

**1550 Hours: Earthtime**

The _Argo_, with everything almost back to normal again, was now maybe 120,000 lightyears away from Earth.

Commodore Derek Wildstar was currently in touch with the Commander in code, explaining their predicament and need for Aliscea.

"Hmm," said the Commander on the _Argo's_ main screen. "Although I understand your predicament, it is impossible to send the _Arizona_ back out again at this time."

"Why is that?" said Wildstar.

General Singleton said, "Captain Venture found damage in the ship. It is in refit at an accelerated pace now on Earth. When it is completed, she will be on trials for about a week before being back at the edge of the Solar System again to await a rendezvous with your ship and any other ships we can possibly spare to put back under your command. Although we would like you and the Gamilons to try and attack the New Comet before it reaches the solar system, the backup plan is to mount a defense against the Comet at Pluto and let their advance fleet pass into the solar system unopposed until Ganymede and Mars. At Mars, we are expecting that the bulk of the Defense Fleet will take care of any Cometine ships we did not get at Ganymede."

"So it is impossible to get Aliscea to us," said Wildstar. Derek looked across the bridge and saw Nova's face dropping as she shook her head at Derek. Wildstar commiserated with a soft glance at his young spouse.

"You will have to depend upon Sasha to scramble their defenses to get a rescue mission into the Comet to save Desslok," the Commander said. "Luckily, Talan and Astrena have communicated with us, and they hope to send a fleet to your area to meet with the _Argo_ around Pentrava, 100,000 lightyears from Earth. It is hoped that you can somehow attack the Comet nearby soon afterwards."

"Yessir," said Wildstar as he thought, _How__ can we surprise them with a fleet? I was hoping to surprise them with two wave-motion gun hits, one after the other; one to destroy the Comet field, and then another to finish the Empire City. Their remaining fleets can be attacked at our leisure…_

"Anyway, our best wishes to you," said Singleton.

He saluted Wildstar. Derek returned the salute before the screen went dark.

Then, Homer turned around. "Captain!" he yelled. "We're getting a distress call from Planet Vendrava! They say they're Beemirans"

"A distress call?" asked Derek. "Any enemy vessels around?"

"No, nothing," Nova said after she scanned the area. Sandor also scanned with the sonar, and he said, "No enemy submarines spotted, either. I'm spotting metal, though. One crashed spaceship on the surface. An old Telezartian Trader vessel."

"Might it be the ship they were using?" Derek said.

"It's a recent crash," Sandor replied.

Homer nodded. "The Beemirans have spaceships now. They are saying their Beemiran exploration ship is down on Vendrava. They are calling for food, medical treatment, and for repair equipment and tritium fuel for the reactor on their ship. They say their vessel miswarped…."

"Any hostile action?" Derek snapped.

"None," said Homer. "They say they are by a freshwater lake. The climate is temperate, almost like a warm early autumn day. I think it'll be an easy mission."

Derek sighed. "They're using those old Telezartian designs for their Trader ships. No wonder. Nova, do you think that you and Dawn can go down and check the situation out and check for wounded? You can have Wakefield and Sasha fly escort with your ship. Sandor? Can we spare a repair crew for them?"

"I can send Bando," said Sandor. "Who's going to be in command?"

Derek stood up and said. "Me. Sandor, you have the conn…"

"Derek, I…" said Nova.

"Nova, if you are going down there, I will go _with_ you," he said. "I'm only letting you go down there because you've been going rammy to get off the ship for the past few days. Given how far along you are; if you have the _slightest_ bit of stomach pain at all, let me know and you are going right back up here. If you start going into labor early or something, since you are more than eight months along now, I will stay by your side and help you through it. Are we clear? You still have command of your medical team, of course." Derek hoped she'd accept this, aware that soon he would have to start reducing her duty hours as she grew closer to her planned due date in early September.

"Yessir," Nova said, smiling a little both at the fact that she was being allowed off the ship for a mission and at her husband and commanding officer's extreme protectiveness.

In the meantime, on the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Ekogaru, in Stovall's aging body, was busy muttering and lighting incense in the laboratory complex he had demanded that the Cometines had to give him.

This lab had as its centerpiece a 3-deck tall Neutrino Analysis chamber, which was a large, tall round room filed with sensors of various kinds. A field could be activated in this room for Cometine scientists to open up dimensional spaces so that neutrinos and quarks and other basic particles could be analyzed and worked with for propulsion or weapons research. Sometimes, Ekogaru used the Analysis Chamber for its intended purpose for regular (if bizarre) scientific research for his mad future schemes and dreams…

…other times, such as now, he kept the chamber and its Dimensional Controls for other purposes; such as contacting other dimensions and other realms for purposes that could only be described as unholy and demented.

The Dark Lord, in black robes and nothing else, played with different machines and control panels as he mumbled weird incantations and drew an upside-down pentacle in blood on the deck. The blood was fresh, taken from a female prisoner that he had convinced Invidia to give to him. Of course, he executed her at once for her blood and body parts. In fact, her skull decorated a weird staff that Ekogaru bore. He also wore his Crystal Sphere around his neck on a chain, along with a pentacle charm and some bones.

"Spirits of the black, forgotten dimensions, of the Thirteen Netherworlds, hear my plea!" intoned Ekogaru as he placed burning candles at each cardinal point of the accursed pentacle. He knew that the traditional practice was to place the pentacle rightside up for a white or grey magickal working, and he knew that the Pellians had occassionally used similar techniques in their rituals, which sought to call up good and friendly forces. He was not meaning to call up anything good or friendly, with this chamber suffused with the spiritual stench of the Dark Side. "I demand to see the future whereas it concerns me and my Empire and my search for a new host! This body is dying and I require another! Spirits of the night, forces of blackness, unseen and unknown beings of the Shadows, hear my demands! I offer thee the blood of a virgin I've sacrificed to thee! Dark Forces, come _forth_!"

Ekogaru ran to the controls as a mighty power ran through his body. Laughing insanely, he used the Comet Empire's scientific means to open up a strange dimension that mortals were not supposed to access at all. The weird technological sorceror laughed and cackled as he opened a field and ran into the center of the chamber, smiling as a dark form with burning green eyes came forth.

It was a spectral form of great power and might that even Ekogaru feared slightly. "You who are held, speak unto me thy Name!" roared Ekogaru.

"My name is Asmodai," said the spectral form. "Long has it been since I was before the Terrible, Nameless Presence, and long has it been since the Great Rebel convinced me to join his worthy cause. Your worthy endeavors have been noticed, Ekogaru. We shall serve thee in glory someday."

Ekogaru grinned like mad, remembering his Demonology well. "I thank you, O Great One," he said.

Asmodai replied, "You do not hold me. I come of my free will. You seek knowledge. Be thee careful. You are at the point of beginning to attain all that you seek, even though Invidia will not be a worthy tool. She is no longer Black in Spirit. She is turning Grey. The Light fights with the Darkness in her soul. We are close to losing her. If she is lost to us, you must use her, crush her, and terrify her back into our ranks. Also, the time comes when you will need to vacate this Body. Have you chosen a New Host yet?"

"I have. I am wavering between two Earthers," said Ekogaru as he made two faces appear. "The one they call Bryan Hartcliffe, and the one they call Gary Maples, Marine commander."

"Use Maples, I counsel thee," said Asmodai. "He is more steady than the pilot, who is partially insane with drink and who could turn back to the Other Side thanks to his love for that wife of his and that rotten spawn of a child she bears."

"How much of a threat are they?" Ekogaru said.

"Not much, once you slay them," said Asmodai. "You will have a harder time with another mortal. This mortal humiliated you the other day, Ekogaru. The Council does not like that. We are _very_ disappointed in thee."

"Who?" sneered Ekogaru. "Starsha? I threw her around like a toy? Astrena? She is mighty but she fears me. Aliscea? She knows how to fight, but her will for combat is beginning to corrupt her soul at last. Sasha? She is a weakling."

"None of them," said Asmodai as he made a familiar face crowned with blond hair appear. "This mortal is the greatest long-term threat to us, I foresee. Why? Her will and her purity," sneered Asmodai. "For some reason I can't comprehend, many higher forces have taken a great liking to this Child. She has been touched her in some way. I do not know how or why. If Power was ever to be conferred upon her, she would almost be as much of a threat to us as Trelaina. Maybe more. The Higher-Ups _love_ her for some disgusting reason. I want you to see to it that she does not reach Earth alive to give birth to those rotten children. If she does so, she would be a great threat to us. Is this understood?"

Ekogaru bowed. "Yes, Lord. I thank you for this intelligence."

"Do not make it obvious, though. Make it too obvious, and they will know what you are up to, Ekogaru. You have over-reached before. Take a care you do not do so again."

Ekogaru prostrated himself before this demonic sprit and smiled. Then, with a roar, Asmodai disappeared.

**II. A FIGHT TO REMEMBER**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Between the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**and**** the Milky Way Galaxy**

**Sunday, August 2, 2207**

**1610 Hours: Earthtime**

Princess Invidia was not happy as she finished snapping orders at Gorse over the phone and hung up.

She got up and walked towards a couch in her suite and then sat down again. She felt cold, weak and tired for some reason, as of something was draining its soul from her a just few minutes ago.

She was very relieved when the horrid feeling passed and she sat on her couch in her suite in her white boots and a red dress as she read through a printout of her newest attack plan in a red notebook.

_Now, we have our forces searching for the Argo,_ she thought. _My remaining fleet forces under the command of Admiral Shandara are due to meet with us within ten days at 10,000 lightyears past Balan, and then we are to begin plotting for our last drive towards Earth, which will then be 64,000 lightyears away. At our warp rate, if the Argo, the Gamilons' forces, or the Rikashans or Radnar do not stop us, we should be able to throw all of our resources at Earth in the beginning of their month of September…namely a total of six hundred ships we have been able to draw together plus the power of this Comet and my Fortress within. If we strike fast and hard, faced with this power, even Earth will surely surrender to us and sign some kind of peace and fall under my power. Then, I can start again with what is left of Earth's surrendered forces under my command, maybe four hundred new ships manned by our new slaves from Earth…and we can finish what we began at Sanzar with over a thousand ships while I rest in my new Palace on Earth. So why am I so worried?_

A bell at the door of her suite buzzed, and Invidia said, "Enter."

Caella came in, in her usual long blue dress and white sandals, looking very silly but very resolute at the same time.

"Cousin Princess," she said. "You and I need to talk."

"I hope it is good," said Invidia. "I am a busy woman. I am plotting the destruction of the Earth forces." She closed her notebook. "Just a few more days, and they will be in our power at last."

Another buzzer rang, and Invidia picked up her phone. "Yes, Gorse?" she said. "What is it _now_?"

"Princess," said Gorse's voice over her phone. "Per your orders, we found where Star Force went. The destroyer tracking the _Argo_ just tracked them right to Planet Vendrava. It seems they are on some mercy mission and they are sending down a landing party. Your orders?"

"Don't attack the _Argo_ yet," said Invidia. "But, get me that landing party. Capture them alive and bring them here. Then, I want them tortured until we know what their attack plans are. Have our ship sneak a landing party in there so that the Star Force will not know what we are up to…until it is too late."

"Yes, Princess," said Gorse. "I'll send them in at the planet's night side. The Star Force is sending their party in on the day side."

"Good work," said Invidia. "When you have captives for us to torture for information, let me know."

"Of course," said Gorse.

Invidia hung up. "Minor business. Our Captain by Vendrava is bringing me some more prisoners. I'll have a little fun in the torture chambers in the next day or two."

"Torture, torture, torture. Is that all you think of, Cousin?"

"How are we supposed to win a war? By being _nice_ to them and asking 'please surrender?'" Invidia snapped.

"Michelle told me you were using even her to try to seduce Desslok. That is sick," said Caella.

"It was to be a trick. She was meant to feed him poison," said Invidia. "I actually entrusted the slave child with a mission. Yes, she failed, and yes, she is confined to her quarters without food for a day or two, but that is a mild punishment. What did you do?"

"Heard her crying and fed her," said Caella.

"What?" Invidia said. "You try to win her loyalty? I would have given her a banquet in the next day to make amends." Invidia got up and got her pointer and pointed it at Caella. "YOU are not to interfere in my business again! Get out of my _sight_!"

"Freaky," sobbed Caella.

"What?" hissed Invidia.

"You always were freaky," sobbed Caella. "Probably comes about because you are a half-breed!"

Invidia jammed her pointer into Caella's stomach. "Say that again and you will EAT this stick!"

"Freaky, freaky, FREAKY!" screamed Caella. "You're not one of _us_! You're not green, you're ugly and pale, and you are a monster! That's why I've decided that you are better off DEAD! You are dragging our people down to Hell!"

Caella grabbed a loose blaster off a table and she fired at Invidia. Invidia ducked the laser beam at once, and she swung her pointer at Caella's head.

Caella screamed, ducked behind a couch, and fired two more shots at Invidia, missing her in her rage, but succeeding in setting some curtains on fire.

Invidia howled and she hit Caella in the head with her pointer. Caella's head spun, but she got the weapon up again and fired at Invidia.

Invidia ducked, getting a green laser beam through her shoulder instead of her heart. She gasped, sobbed, and then she got a sharp decorative dagger from off the wall. She stabbed at Caella with it like a wild woman, and the blaster flew out of Caella's hand as she took a stab wound in an upper arm. The agony was incredible, and there was a lot of blood, but Caella screamed and threw a book at Invidia's face. Invidia caught the book in her face and she fell back, stunned.

Caella used a sandaled foot to kick the blaster across the rug, and she jumped for it, meaning to get the weapon to just kill Invidia.

Invidia was on top of her a moment later, reaching for her throat to strangle her. But, Caella screamed and grunted and threw her off.

Invidia went for a panic button near her phone to call her guards, but Caella fired again and hit her hand. Screaming like a maniac, Invidia tore the phone out of its connector and threw it at Caella.

Caella got in in the chest, and she dropped the blaster. Invidia got at it, and with a laugh, she fired at Caella, who was prostrate on the floor. But, she missed, and Caella kicked one of her high-heeled shoes right into Invidia's stomach, making Invidia drop the blaster.

The two women wrestled and tore at each other like maniacs, screaming as they did so. Caella's hair was soon askew, but she was desperate enough to grab Invidia's long black hair and to begin pulling at it. Invidia howled and raked her nails across her enemy's face, drawing more blood. A moment later, Caella bit Invidia in the hand, making her scream as Invidia kicked at her and yelled, "Animal! Do you have your rabies shots?"

"I want you to _die_, you piece of shit cousin of mine!" Caella yelled as she kicked Invidia right in the crotch.

Invidia screamed, and she got a heavy dish and began to smash Caella in the head with it. Caella took two cuts in her forehead, and the fruit in the dish flew everywhere. Caella then got a heavy fruit like a grapefruit and threw it at Invidia's face, screaming as she got her tormentor by the neck while she was blinded by the juices.

Invidia was finally down. No matter how hard she kicked at Caella, the woman would NOT break her stranglehold on her. Invidia was forced into the rug on her back as Caella laughed and continued to cut off her air supply. Invidia's world began to go black as Caella laughed more and spat a mixture of blood and spit into her face. "I hope you _like_ being dead, Invidia!" she raved.

Invidia sobbed and felt around for the dagger_. I hope you like it when I kill you, bitch!_ Invidia thought, being unable to speak now. _My own flesh and blood tries to assassinate me? If I live through this, I will have you stripped, lashed a hundred times on the whipping post in public until all of them can see your bones in your naked back and bare butt through the wounds, and then crucified for this!_

Invidia felt for the backup panic buzzer, but she screamed as Caella stabbed her through the hand with the dagger, nailing her hand to the table and trapping her. Caella laughed, and she stood back, reaching for the blaster as she aimed at Invidia's face. "I always wondered what your brains splattered all over the place would _look _like, Invidia!" ranted Caella.

Caella fired, but the blaster just clicked in her hand. "Out of energy!" she ranted. "SHIT!"

"You wait until I get up," Invidia rasped. "I'll rip your rotten damned head off _myself_!"

"No you won't!" Caella screamed. "Because before the day is over, I'll be on Earth! WITH YOUR BATTLE PLANS!"

Caella then leaped for the notebook. Invidia tried to trip her, but Caella just kicked her in the side. Then, she pulled another dagger off the wall and threw it at Invidia, meaning to get her in the heart with it like she heard the Earth heroine had at Melezart.

However, she did not have either Nova Wildstar's strength, basic martial-arts knowledge, or good luck. The dagger flew crazily and sliced Invidia in the face. Invidia snarled and tried to rip her hand free, but Caella just got the notebook and said, "I'll be back in a few days, Cousin! LEADING THE ATTACK AGAINST YOUR SICK CITY!"

Then, Caella ran away as she just left the hatch unlocked.

Invidia gasped and tried to struggle away as, a moment later, Michelle ran into the suite, having overheard the noise and breaking her house arrest to do so.

Michelle gasped at the destruction and blood all over the place as she saw Invidia. "Princess!" she cried.

"Caella," she gasped. "Bitch tried to kill me and got our attack plans for Earth. She is traitor! She will defect to the Earthlings! Free me so I can kill her!"

"I'll free you, but I'm helping you to Sickbay, first," she said. Michelle then pulled the dagger out of Invidia's hand as tears ran down her cheeks. The Princess had treated her badly recently, but Michelle knew she had messed up and that her benefactor needed medical help.

Then, bandaging Invidia's head wound with a scarf, Michelle helped Invidia out of there. She met a guard on the way, and a moment later, Invidia smiled as alert klaxons began going off.

They would get Caella soon. Invidia was sure of it.

Duchess Caella ran and ran and ran until she bashed on the door of her own suite.

Sakamoto was sleeping in there. He was surprised when Caella slapped him awake and threw clothes at him. "Get up and get dressed!" she yelled. "We are heading to Earth!"

"Earth?" he said. "My God! You're all beat up!"

"Does not matter now. They are after me and want me dead. I can get treated in Sickbay on one of our own ships. But I stole Invidia's attack plans. See?"

"So, you are taking those to Earth?" he said.

"Yes," she replied. "Now, they might change them, but I know of most of their alternate plans. In a sense, your world will be warned. I have had enough of Invidia. I turn against her because I want her dead. If we move quickly, we can get out of here…."

"Sounds good. I hope they don't kill us first," said Sakamoto. "Where are we heading?"

"Dock Twelve. I have a destroyer Captain there I know named Captain Vada who is a friend. If I get there quickly enough, we can be on our way out in a few minutes…"

"Let's get going," said Sakamoto after he threw clothes on over himself. Caella gave him a Cometine blaster she had stolen, and soon, they were off and running, and they went down a lift just ahead of a squad of Cometine troopers.

At the lift, they were met by three troopers, who promptly began shooting like mad at them. Sakamoto was hit once in an arm, but he grimly fired back as he ran down a corridor with Caella.

After another lift ride, Caella grabbed a phone receiver, punched in a code, and yelled, "Captain Vada?"

"Caella?" he said. "What is going on? We are under a lockdown. They say someone tried to kill the Princess."

"Yes, and that someone was I. I have an Earthling with me. We have to flee the Empire City as quickly as possible and rush to Earth."

"It won't be easy," said Vada. "Everything is being locked down."

"I have to get off here!" screamed Caella.

"I said it would not be easy. Not impossible, Duchess. If we run after hacking the computer and warp right away, we may have a shot at it…get down here!"

"Coming…" said Caella. "This way!" she yelled at Sakamoto. "Let's run!"

So…they ran….

In the meantime, back on Earth, Karl and Teri Forrester and their two children were in their apartment in the Tokyo Megalopolis.

Teri ignored her children as they played in the living room, and she opened up her e-mail, which she had not checked for about two and a half days, ever since she and Karl had gotten to Great Island. She was shocked as she said, "Karl?"

"Yes? I was wondering why you looked so obessesed. What is up?"

"Nova wrote back to us…at last…"

"Where is she?" asked Karl.

"I am about to find out," Teri huffed as she opened the note from Nova while Karl looked on. It read:

**_To: Teriforrester._**

**_From: Novawildstar._**

**_RE: What is going on?_**

**_30 July 2207_**

**_Mother:_**

**_Thank you for writing to me._**

**_First, I cannot tell you exactly where I am due to Military Censorship. We are still in space._**

**_I am on the Argo, and we are still fighting a war with the Cometines to defend you and Father and my brother and sister. Please keep this in mind from now on, and PLEASE keep in mind I volunteered to be here of my own free will! Derek is not forcing me to be here. In fact, he wants me home just as badly as you do!_**

**_I am well, and Derek is being an absolute angel to me. He loves me and I love him._**

**_He does not beat me, make me wear a veil, and he seldom drinks sake. _**

**_Your suppositions about my husband and Commanding Officer are ridiculous, out-of-line, and actually obscene._**

**_Were you not about to be the Gradmother of my children, I would tell you never to talk to me again like I told your sister Yvona. Remember HER, Mother?_**

**_However, because you are about to be the grandmother of my children, I will bite my tongue because you may still wish to see them._**

**_IF you wish to see them, you will write to Derek when you get this (you have his e-mail address) and apologize. _**

**_You will also never try to induce me to leave MY husband again and leave my children without a father. If you ever bring this up again, I am no longer your daughter and you are dead to me._**

**_Oh. Take the cribs and baby clothing and donate them to the Church. Derek makes more than enough money to purchase me what I need. WE do not need them._**

**_Apologize to my husband and myself or you and Father will never see your grandchildren._**

**_And stop treating me like a child, for God's sakes!_**

**_NOVA._**

Karl read over the message from Nova while Teri's eyes got wider, bit by bit.

"I…can't…believe…Karl…she would talk to me like…" Teri said. "Such insolence!"

"What did you write to her?" sighed Karl.

"_What_?"

"Our oldest daughter has a very long fuse, Teri. You must have said something really nasty to her to set her off like this. And can't you tell she's still in space? Probably in _combat_? I was trying to tell you that before!"

"She's comparing me to Yvona," screamed Teri as both David and Aurora stopped playing. "Karl, get her picture off the mantel and break it…I…"

"I'll do no such thing," said Karl. "Did you try to tell her to leave Derek?"

David ran up and said, "Mommy, why would you tell Nova to leave Uncle Derek? He's always nice to us and he's cool! And he makes Nova laugh all the time!"

"Your Uncle Derek is a very bad man!" Teri snapped. "Nova's about to have two babies and he's making her stay in space and fight!"

"I don't think they have much of a choice right now, Teri," Karl retorted. "And she very clearly says she is out there because she wants to be!"

"Why?" snapped Teri. "She must be crazy!"

"You were never in the military! I _was_!" snapped Karl. "On a ship, your first responsibility is not to yourself, or even to the Skipper, but to the ship! This is wartime, Teri! Nova is just out there trying to do her job! They must have gotten attacked again on the way home from Iscandar. That explains why she didn't write for days. All right, then. You like to write letters? Apologize to her husband, for God's sake! _And_ to my oldest daughter!"

"I will apologize to Nova, but not to _him_," she said.

"All right," sighed Karl. "I guess we will never meet our grandchildren, then. "

"What do you mean by that, you drunk!? Always away on business! I bet you have some floozie woman on the side who looks like our baby!" she yelled at Karl.

Karl just lost it at that point. For the first time ever, he slapped his wife across the face and snapped, "I think YOU are the one who's been hitting the Scotch lately, Teri! NOT ME!"

"Mommy, Daddy, stop it!" cried Aurora as she stood between them. "Please stop it! Mommy, I like Daddy, Sis, and Uncle Derek! Why are you being so mean to all of them?"

"And why are you running around in _bars_, Mommy?" yelled David. "Why can't you get your damn act together?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP LYING!" roared Teri. "Get upstairs now! You are getting your mouth washed out with soap! Then you are getting fed castor oil or hot sauce!"

"You know they're right, Teri," snapped Karl. "I know you have been in bars at night! And not with me, either, shooting a friendly game of _pool_!"

"Where did you hear that?" yelled Teri. "And what right did you have to hit me?"

"I heard it from the same people in our firm who told me you were flirting with graduate students back in Boulder in two bars while I was in San Diego!" Karl yelled. "And as for hitting you, someone close to you had to do it at some point! The way you've been going, it either would have been me or Nova doing it."

"My baby would never dare raise a hand to me," snapped Teri.

"That is what you are missing, Teri!" snapped Karl as David and Aurora watched, terrified, from near the top of the stairs through a banister. "Our oldest daughter is twenty-nine years old and she is no longer a baby! She is a very bright and mature young woman for her age at whom the Universe has thrown an incredible amount of crap at in eight years. And it has matured her, but not broken her."

"She snapped at me!" said Teri.

"Teri, when your late sister Yvona was alive, I know for a fact that Yvona told you to leave me several times over," Karl snapped. He continued with, "You resented it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," said Teri.

"I remember our old house in Boulder before the bombings, and you two going at it like wild she-wolves with your tongues while Hiram and I shook our heads at you two lunatics and we watched little Nova watching you two through the banister with big wide eyes like saucers like I know our two youngest ones are doing now. The difference between you and Yvona used to be that you two would get mad, but your crazy sister would call up to Almighty God and then go and drink while you'd do something constructive with your anger," Karl said.

"That's right," said Teri. "My sister was going crazy for years. We should have noticed it."

"Yes. Or, you used to be like that," Karl said.

"_Used_ to be?" snapped back Teri.

"You're not like you were, Teri," said Karl with great anger and grief in his eyes. "You're not quite the woman I married anymore! You resented being told by Yvona to leave me. You told me you hated her. Well, guess what. I think you are very close to having your oldest daughter hating you now. You remember how you felt then. Now, think back to those horrid nights, and put yourself in Nova's boots. Or flip-flops because she is heavily pregnant now. To her, right now, you are sounding a hell of a lot like your dead sister!"

"I am not!" Teri yelled. "You are filled with sin and vileness, Karl!"

"You are even sounding _just_ _like her_ now, you hypocrite!" Karl yelled. "Your sister Yvona! She wanted to keep poor Samuel practically in diapers all his life because she wanted to possess him like a toy, and she scared away three of his girlfriends. You were always possessive of Nova. Is it any wonder? She was like a doll. She still is in some ways. But she has that bit of a tomboy in her that you always hated. And Nova was lucky enough to fall head over heels with a man who will stand his ground like a Samurai and tell you to go to Hell rather than be scared away. You're mad because you could never set Nova up with those jerky kids in those pictures. She made up her own mind, and she made the right chopice with Derek. If you ever meet our son-in-law again, Teri, I will not say a word while he reads you the riot act that will be coming at some point. Why? You deserve it. And you deserved it from our daughter, too. I want to meet our grandchildren, Teri. I want apologies in the e-mail to Nova and to Derek before you go to bed tonight. Are we clear?"

"All right, I'll write the e-mails," said Teri. "I'll write them. You rotten bastard…" she muttered.

Karl stood there, tapped his foot, and watched as Teri pulled up her e-mail program, pulled up Nova's and Derek's e-mail addresses, and began to write….

**III. BY THE SHORES OF THE LAKE**

**Planet Vendrava**

**Sunday, August 2, 2207**

**1722 Hours: Earthtime**

Nova Wildstar thanked the Heavens that it was fairly warm on Vendrava and that the grassy ground was not rock-hard. It had become impossible for her to put even her large space boots on over her swollen ankles at this point, and her calves were a bit swollen, so she wore a space helmet, regular gloves, her male-issue shirt, skirt, weapon, and sandals on this mission. She was able to move well enough, but she was now very tired. _Maybe I should have just stayed on the ship after all,_ she thought as she trudged along beside Derek carrying her medkit.

Not far away, Deke Wakefield walked with Sasha. Dawn Hardy was not far away, along with two other medics.

"So where are we goin'?" asked Deke.

"I'm picking up the pain of those wounded over that ridge," said Sasha. They went up over a small hill and they found it; a battered white and green Telezartian Trader spacecraft, near the shores of a lake, surrounded by a small group of Beemirans, many of whom were crudely bandaged.

A Beemiran male who wore a bright yellow loincloth, booties, and a red sash over his upper exoskeleton came up to Wildstar and said, "My name's Captain Purvis," in his nasal voice. "Glad to see you lot here."

"What happened?" asked Derek.

"Miswarp, and then we came out right near this planet. The engine blew, and we just barely managed to re-enter safely and we crashed," said Purvis. "About half my crew's already dead."

Nova knelt in the grass to look at a Beemiran with a trembling hand. "Senses are off," he whispered. "One of my antennae got knocked off. They help us keep our balance…"

"This growth factor should help you regenerate that," Nova said as she carefully injected something into the wound in his head portion where the antenna had been while Dawn helped hold him down. "Sasha, get me a dressing from that box!" she said.

"Right," said Sasha as she knelt down to help Nova and Dawn tend to the injured Beemiran. Nova carefully tapped on his thorax. "Anything hurt when I do this?"

The Beemiran nodded and thrashed as his leg and bootie came up, and his bootie fell off, baring his clawed foot. "We need to undress him for a full exam," Dawn said.

Nova nodded and gently took his minimal remaining garments off. Sasha gasped when she saw the Beemiran's maleness out in the open...his testicles, or what passed for them, were nearby in his lower exoskeleton. Dawn and Nova got a cathether ready for him while another medic ran over to check out another one. "Ma'am, this one has internal injuries," he called out to Nova.

Nova patted Dawn on the back and said, "Finish up with him while I check this other one…" Nova ran over and knelt with Derek to check the moaning Beemiran. He had lost an eye, and he had a big gash in his thorax. The clear fluid that passed for blood for Beemirans oozed out of him in gushers with each labored breath.

"…Not gonna _make_ it, am I?" asked the Beemiran.

"I've treated worse," said Nova as she tried to be reassuring.

"My sword's at my side. Kill me with it, Earthwoman." he gasped. "The pain's too accursedly greatish!"

"We don't kill wounded," said Derek.

"Well, you serve the spirits by killing _me_," he said.

"Maybe we should have had Doctor Sane come with us," Nova said.

Derek and Deke tried to help him sit up as Dawn sent Sasha over with a syringe of medication when everything went mad.

A green laser bolt went right through the wounded Beemiran and finished the job that the crash had started. Body fluids went all over Nova, Deke, and Commodore Wildstar as Sasha whipped her weapon out.

"Get _down_!" Derek yelled at Nova as he unholstered his own Astro-Automatic. Deke grabbed Sasha and helped defend her as four Cometine troopers ran up.

Shots from Derek, Nova, Sasha, and Deke knocked them down while Dawn screamed and got her own weapon out. Soon, Dawn was helping the four of them in the firefight as Commodore Wildstar yelled into his lip mike in his helmet, "Sandor! _Forget_ landing by the engine portion of the ship! We need backup! Cometines are shooting at us!"

"How bad is it?" said Sandor. He then heard Nova yelling, "Wichensky and Nakamura just got it! The remaining Beemirans are trying to help us, but it's a bloodbath!"

"I'll be right there," said Sandor. In his landing craft, he yelled, "Hemsford! Get that squad ready!"

"Right, sir," said the massive black Space Marine. "C'mon, you guys! Lock and load! Time to _dance_!"

In the meantime, on the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Caella and Sakamoto had succeeded in evading Invidia's guards, and they were now down in the dockyard levels.

Sakamoto could not read the alien numbers, but Caella found Dock Twelve without much difficulty. She saw guards around it, and tensed, ready to fire, but she relaxed when she saw three of them saluting her. One came up to her and said, "Duchess, we are loyal to Captain Vada. But you are now in command. Your orders?"

"Get us in there and take off before the rest of them board your ship!"

"Of course," said the Sergeant of the Guard. Sakamoto did not understand what his exclamation, "_Jara, Maglets tial Vikansha egra na talanadara!"_ meant, but he guessed its meaning when a trooper near him saluted and snapped "_HO!_" and then said to him, "Come you this way, Earther. Stay you close to Duchess."

"You are now boarding the destroyer _Vikansha_," said Caella as she and Sakamoto ran into the white and green Cometine space warship. Sakamoto heard a wind-like noise and then a sound that sounded like an old Diesel engine kicking in, and Caella said, "We're going to the Bridge, but you will secure for warp shortly. We'll probably have to warp as soon as we clear the Comet Field and its gravity well. Doing that while evading pursuit ships will be the hard part."

A moment later, they arrived on the bridge. A chubby Cometine officer with green skin, a mustache, and white hair hugged Caella and said, "We are glad to see you safe, Duchess. We are heading right for Earth in several warps. Get your guest secured for warp. Tell him my name is Captain Vada and he need not fear for his safety from my men; he is a guest of yours as far as I am concerned. You know how to work the restraints. Orders?"

"The obvious. Get us out of here!" cried Caella.

"We are prepping for launch now."

Caella nodded and guided Sakamoto to a pair of high-backed seats near a vacant bridge station. Sakamoto was helped into the seat by Caella, who kissed him as she secured a number of belts that were not that much unlike the warp harness on an EDF space warship. Sakamoto heard orders being barked about, and then he heard a harsh voice coming up on a screen as a Cometine officer of higher rank with a bearded face and high-collared cloak of some kind on barked something very unfriendly-sounding at Captain Vada. Vada barked a few things back, and then ordered his men to "Release the coding!" in Terran Standard as Sakamoto understood it, followed by something else he yelled in Cometine. A loud bang resounded throughout the ship, and Sakamoto saw lights beginning to move through the bridge windows.

Caella looked at Sakamoto and said, "We have an emergency override circuit we can use to break computer orders from Central Command to stop our ship in an emergency. We can operate independently for maybe two minutes now until they can lock back on to our computers and order us to shut down or shoot us down. We should be on our way out by then."

The destroyer began to move very fast. It headed down off its runway and dropped quickly down past several levels as a set of huge blast doors began to whir shut. The helmsman just got the ship past the blast doors in time.

Sakamoto then recognized the huge towers and transport tubes of the New Comet City all around them as he saw Cometine Paranoia fighters approaching. They fired at the _Vikansha_, which fired back as it roared up and into the white gasses of the Comet Field, making way quickly for a vortex which was like an eye in the vast plasma tornado that made up the New Comet itself.

The main video screen came back to life as Captain Vada said, "Three more destroyers just left the docks and are a minute away from us, Duchess. Orders?"

"Full speed, and warp when we clear the Comet Field. Jump all overrides," said Caella.

Sakamoto was excited as commands went back and forth in Cometine on the alien vessel's bridge. He felt the ship speeding up appreciably as open space loomed through the central vortex of the Comet like a vast tunnel entrance. Soon, they were one with the few stars in that vast dark intergalactic gulf as Sakamoto beheld a glittering mass off in the distance; the Milky Way Galaxy.

The _Vikansha_ picked up speed as plasma beams from the destroyers loyal to Invidia skipped past her. One of them hit the ship. A few more Paranoia fighters appeared and began shooting at the Vikansha, which fired back with its own short-range weapons.

A few seconds later, there were more harsh commands, and the stars suddenly streaked into multicolored bars of light as the _Vikansha_ was kicked into warp. The space warp lasted for maybe thirty seconds to Sakamoto. It was a dizzying, sickening feeling far worse than anything he had ever experienced on an EDF vessel.

When they emerged from warp, he saw they were in a small star system. Beside him, Caella smiled and said, "We are now twenty thousand lightyears away from the _Eritz Gatlantis_. They might pick up on us and pursue, but not if we keep moving. Captain?"

"We're readying for a second warp now."

"Good," said Caella. "If we can keep on warping, we should be out of here and in your Galaxy in a few hours…"

The EDF spacecraft carrier _Shiryu_ was still on patrol in the Sanzar System near Gamilon when Marine Lieutenant Gary Maples felt a cold but by-now familiar presence forming beside him in his cabin. He was alone except for the cold Presence.

"Maples," said Ekogaru in a whisper. "Remain here in this cabin, even if you must feign sickness. It is almost done."

"You mean, you have chosen me as your next Host?"

"Yes, Maples."

"You do me honor, sir. I feel some pity for Stovall. Is he dead yet?"

"No. But he soon shall be," said Ekogaru in a dark whisper. "I will use him one last time, to capture some prisoners."

"And then?"

"Then expect me to bring you the Sphere soon to finish this as I abandon your friend forever. I am sorry. He has grown far too undependable and decrepit. He has not taken well to my presence…he fights me too much. I pray you will not do the same."

Maples nodded. _Too bad, Stovall_, he thought_. But, such is life, I guess_.

Maples bowed to Ekogaru in worship, accepting at last the offers of power, money, women, and so forth that he had been making to him for days.

Ekogaru embraced him in a cold, spectral embrace and said, "I shall return."

"Thank you," said Maples.

Then, the Dark Lord faded away.

Mick Stovall sat on the floor of Ekogaru's lab on the _Eritz Gatlantis_, trembling as he tried to keep his meager bit of gruel down.

He now looked almost sixty-nine years old. The presence of Ekogaru had now finally made him look like an old man.

"My youth," he muttered in a fading voice. "I gave it to you, Ekogaru, ya bastard. Yuh promised me power, wealth, money, whores. Got all those, but I'm barely even able ta think for mahself any mo' because you are always in heah. In my head. And every time I look at myself in the mirror now, I is getting older," muttered the forner Marine Sergeant whose education was abandoning him as his mind went. "Another month, and I might not know who I am no more. You fucked me over, Ekogaru. You screwed me up good, you lousy son-of-a…"

Gorse came in and saluted. "Lordship," he said. "Someone has just tried to assassinate Princess Invidia. She is now in the Hospital Tower. Can you come and heal her? She…"

"I'm eatin' my gruel," said Stovall as he played absently with the Sphere, just wanting to just smash it into the deck for a moment and rid the Universe of the Dark Lord. If he had decided to smash it now, the next thirty years of Galactic History would have gone very differently. "Go away, _shithead_! Leave the little Princess bitch to the doctors!"

"How dare you talk to me like that, Lord?" snapped Gorse.

Stovall got up and walked over to Gorse and slapped him. "Because I _can_," he said. "Got a problem with that?"

For a moment, Gorse was tempted to just shoot Stovall right then and there. Had he done so, this also would have changed history. However, thoughts of shooting him passed as a Black Presence entered the room and entered Stovall, who passed into near-unconsciousness as he gasped and his eyes rolled up into his head when the Dark Lord slid into him. Stovall also aged three more years befor a shocked Gorse's eyes, looking about seventy-two now. But, Ekogaru made the dying body stand erect as he said coldly to Gorse, "Like to try and shoot me _now_, you green scum?"

"Lord, forgive me, I…" said Gorse as he bowed to the ugly form.

"Silence," said Ekogaru. "Prepare the torturers. I will bring you prisoners. After I do so, I will partially heal Invidia. Then, torment the prisoners to your delight! Oh. You shall not see me in this form again for long. Later this day, I shall be inside a new Host. Another Earthling. This one is condemned to death, but he knows it not, the _fool_. Do not be surprised. Are we clear?"

Gorse nodded.

At that, with a howl, Ekogaru departed, fading away like a bad dream.

**IV. CHAOS AT VENDRAVA**

**Planet Vendrava**

**Sunday, August 2, 2207**

**1740 Hours: Earthtime**

There was a slight planetary quake as the Dark Lord set foot on Vendrava a moment later near the scene of the battle by the lake. As Stovall, deep in his mind, dimly apprehended what was going on, Ekogaru walked towards the scene of the battle. He was smiling as he watched the Cometines shooting down both Beemirans and Terrans in the course of the battle.

Sandor, Hemsford, and some of his Marines were helping the beleaguered group of warriors in the battle. Still, Ekogaru smiled and laughed to himself when he saw Nova take a hit in her left shoulder.

Nova fell screaming into Derek's arms as her shoulder began bleeding heavily. Derek embraced her hard and pulled her slowly away as he continued firing to cover both of them.

"Where are you going?" demanded Deke as he and Sasha were also trying to hold them off. Sasha's weapon had just run out of energy, so Deke was trying to cover for both of them. Somwhere in the running and insanity, both Deke and Sasha had lost their flight helmets.

"Nova's hit!" Wildstar yelled. "I have to get her _out_ of here!"

"I'm trying to hold them off!" Dawn yelled as she found herself in the position of trying to defend both Sasha and Nova. A glancing blow from a Cometine weapon hit a rock; the ricochet from the exploding rock hit her hand and knocked her weapon from her hand.

Dawn sought cover with Derek and Nova. A moaning Nova put up her head from Derek's breast and shakily handed Dawn her Astro-Automatic. "Use this, Dawn," she whispered. "Give Derek your medkit. He needs it for me….hurts…so much…"

A moment later, Ekogaru himself appeared in their midst. "Oh, yes," he whispered. "Are you scum having a nice little party?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Wildstar snapped as he hugged Nova even more tightly and held him off with his Astro-Automatic. "You're not getting Nova!"

"Misguided fool," replied the Dark Lord as the sky turned an unnatural dark shade of blue. "I'm not here for _her._ At least not on this trip. I'm here for _someone else_!"

Sasha suddenly felt a horrid sensation of cold and she shrank against Deke. "No," she said. "Stay away from me!" she snapped.

Deke's anger quickly boiled over into rage, and he snapped, "Stovall, Ekogaru, or whoever the hell ya are! Get out of here! Or…."

"Or you'll what?" said Ekogaru as he raised his hand. Deke snarled as the weapon in his hand turned into a cucumber. "Cumcumbers do not make very effective weapons!"

Deke howled like a wild animal as he attacked Ekogaru with the cucumber in his hand. Something weird like white fire shot from the Dark Lord's hand, knocking a snarling Deke down in his tracks for a moment as Wildstar shot at the Dark Lord, followed by Dawn.

Ekogaru laughed off the shots as he reached for Sasha.

With a hiss of utter rage, Sasha extended her hands and fired pink energy and lightning at her tormentor.

The lightning hit the Dark Lord, and he roared with rage as he was actually hurt by Sasha! He stumbled back, only to be met with a stilletto jamming into his arm. Deke had gotten out his drumsticks and had torn off the upper halves of them, revealing sharp stillettos. Deke was stabbing him with one of the stilettos as he prepared to jam the other one into his stomach.

Derek held Nova close, firing like mad to cover their retreat as he clutched both Nova and the medkit close to him. The upper half of Nova's shirt was now soaked with blood. She had torn it open as she clutched at her wounded shoulder herself with her right hand, trying to stem the bleeding from her wounded shoulder with manual pressure. Nova had ruthlessly pulled aside her bra strap to do so, not caring that she had just torn her bra and had exposed her left breast in the act.

"Wildstar!" yelled Deke. "Back us up, sir!"

"Doing what I can!" he yelled back as he shot at Ekogaru and a stray Cometine, who fell screaming. "Nova's hurt!"

"Leave her by a tree for a minute and help me cover Sasha!" yelled Deke. "He's comin' right _for_ her!"

"Are you crazy, Wakefield?" barked Derek as a shot came near both of them. Another one passed near Nova's bare leg, making her scream again.

In the meantime, Sasha and Ekogaru squared off. Ekogaru said, "I hope you are prepared for torment, Princess Sasha! Because that is what you shall experience…_torment_!"

"I hope you are prepared to die like Skaldart, Ekogaru!" hissed back Sasha. "I killed him, and I can kill you! You are not immortal in that rotten body!"

"You lie," said Ekogaru as Deke came at him again with a stilleto. He stabbed the Dark Lord in the chest, wounding one of Stovall's lungs. Ekogaru gasped at the impact, but he ignored it. _I only need this body for another few minutes,_ he thought. _Then I will leave it and Stovall to Wakefield!_

With a mighty, roaring paroxysm of unnatural strength, Ekogaru used Stovall's arm to fling Wakefield into a tree like a pile driver.

Deke felt the tree smashing into his back, and then he saw Ekogaru embracing Sasha in a sick embrace right before his world went black.

Ekogaru held Sasha. Both of them vanished before the stunned eyes of the others.

"Sa…Sa…sha…" rasped Deke before his head smashed into the tree. Then, he heard and saw no more for a while.

A screaming Sasha found herself in Ekogaru's arms on the _Eritz Gatlantis_ a moment later in a dark, miserable-looking room. She hissed, kicked, and fought.

She felt the bite of a needle as Ekogaru shoved it into a buttock in her blue Midshipman's uniform. Sasha willed herself to use her powers to burn out Ekogaru's eyes, but, instead, she raised her fingers and was shocked when nothing happened.

She also could no longer feel Deke. Their bond was gone!

"What did you do to Deekee?" demanded Sasha.

Ekogaru ignored her, and said, "Where is Invidia, Gorse?"

"Sickbay, after that assasination attempt!" Gorse replied. "Doubtlessly being held down by the doctors and having her clothes torn off to be examined! She loves doctors _so_ much!" laughed Gorse. "Lord, should we give them the orders to have her meet an…."_accident_"… down there yet so we can finally _depose_ her for your ends? She's getting to be a liability rather than an asset to us now. She is no longer a terribly effective puppet for us!"

"Not yet," said Ekogaru. Sasha caught this bit of intelligence and thought, _These people are controlling Invidia now! We were right! She's just being used!_

Sasha yelled at Ekogaru. "What did you do to Deekee?"

"We killed him. Too bad," lied Ekogaru with a grin. "He must have died in the midst of the fighting along with Commodore Wildstar. I'm going for Nova, next. You and your aunt are both sentenced to prison, by the way, and you might receive the death penalty if you fight me too much. What a shame, Sasha," rasped Ekogaru as he spat blood out of his mouth right on Sasha. "When I get Nova, those babies of hers will be delivered prematurely at once and put to death. Right in front of her. Sort of a shame, because she went through so much to carry them up to now, but I wouldn't want them to come into the world with their father dead, now, would we? Oh. When she gets her Cesarian Section, we don't use anesthesia. You might like to know that for when we begin dissecting you. I will also bring you Deekee's dead body. Who knows? You might want to cuddle up to your dead Tiger as a bedtime toy until he begins to draw the flies!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasha roared as she went for Ekogaru like a wild animal with tears in her eyes, ignoring the arrival of Gorse and about ten guards. The guards grabbed her, pulled her boots off, and handcuffed her wrists and bare ankles. They slapped her and pulled her hair while Gorse and Ekogaru laughed at her before they carried her out of the room like a sack.

"The torture chambers for her," rasped Ekogaru. He leaned on his cane, smiled, and ignored the blood coming oozing from his mouth.

"Goodbye, Stovall," he hissed as he teleported this dying body, for one last time, to Vendrava, disappearing before a startled Gorse's eyes.

**V. THE BITTER DEATH OF MICHAEL STOVALL**

**Planet Vendrava**

**Sunday, August 2, 2207**

**1800 Hours: Earthtime**

On Vendrava, Dawn and another medic were both helping Derek Wildstar administer emergency treatment to both Nova and an unconscious Deke Wakefield.

"I wonder what sort of shape he's going to be in when he wakes up," Nova whispered as she gritted her teeth, trembling and almost naked in Derek's arms under a tree behind some bushes near an unconscious Deke as Sandor and the Marines finished off the Cometines a few hundred meters away and the battle petered out. The torn, bloody clothing on the upper half of her body had been removed so that Dawn and Derek could clean her wound, give her a tetanus booster, and begin field-suturing and then bandanging the laser wound on her shoulder. Her skirt and panties had been pulled down too so that her stomach and the birth-area-to-be could be carefully checked by Dawn to see if the babies were in danger or if Nova's water had burst or if she was bleeding down there. Dawn ran a stethoscope over her stomach while Derek finished the field-suturing job himself. Dawn smiled, saying, "Nova, the babies should be okay."

"Good," Nova whispered. "Nothing wrong? How's Deke?"

Dawn smiled and said, "Deke's going to be fine. Those babies are okay, too. No spattering or premature labor. Pull her skirt up, sir."

Derek kissed Nova and began to dress her again. She smiled a little in her pain at Derek as he pulled her Star Force shirt off himself and laid it nearby as he and Dawn and the medic began to bandage her upper body. "Thank Heavens you didn't lose all _that_ much blood," Derek said.

"It could be worse. I still might need a transfusion back on the ship. Why'd you take off your shirt, Derek?" Nova asked.

Derek smiled at her as he sat there in just his "wife-beater" singlet-style undershirt and said, "It's for you. We can't take you back to the _Argo_ half-naked like this."

Dawn then turned to Wakefield as Hardy came up behind her and kissed his wife. "How's it going?" he asked as Nova covered her chest with her arms.

"Good enough for Nova, bad for Sasha. Ekogaru captured her, and Wakefield is unconcious," said Dawn as she was almost done bandaging Nova's shoulder. "We'll be evaucating him and Nova back up to the ship soon, and…"

Wakefield awoke with a moan. "Hey, Deke," said Hardy. "Sorry to hear about what happened?"

"Where is she?" demanded Deke.

"They say Ekogaru got her, and…"

Deke sat up and grabbed Hardy by his shirt. "It's all that damn Wildstar's fault…he…"

"Hey, remember, Nova's expecting!" said Hardy

Then, cold laughter came from nowhere as Ekogaru reappeared before them in Stovall's body…for what would be the last time.

"Wakefield, wouldn't you love to know what happened to Sasha?" hissed Ekogaru as he leaned on his cane. "She's having a wonderful, wonderful time being tortured now…she's…"

Wakefield looked at him and howled like a wounded animal. Commodore Wildstar came over to him, followed by Nova as she pulled his shirt around herself and closed it up.

"Deke, not now," said Commodore Wildstar as he tried to hold him back. Deke just shoved Wildstar away, knocking him to his knees in an utter rage.

To Deke's shock, Nova held him by the arm as she said, "Deke, Derek's right. You're hurt, I'm hurt. Let others try to capture or kill him…you're hurt bad!"

Deke snarled at Nova and slapped her away. The wounded, pregnant officer fell to her knees. "_Deke!_ STOP IT!"

Ekogaru taunted Deke, yelling, "Come on, you animal! Come and get me! I am unarmed!"

Deke covered the distance, tackling Ekogaru with a vicious slam. Then, he kicked the Dark Lord with a suddden ferocious onslaught, and he stared Ekogaru right in Stovall's hated face and then he stabbed him right in the throat with one of his stilettos.

Ekogaru panicked, roaring at the pain as Stovall's jugular vein was torn open. He reached for his Sphere, meaning to get his demonic spiritual essence out of there, because Wakefield was fighting back even more ferociously than he had guessed. However, the Sphere dropped from his hand.

Wakefield saw the glowing Sphere and kicked it away.

Then, Nova saw the object, and as Derek screamed "NOVA!" she took one of the greatest, most desperate risks of her life and she jumped for the Sphere like a baseball player going after a ground ball, meaning, at great risk to her soul, to just put her hands on it and throw it into a tree and shatter it. _I could finish him_, she thought with an incredibly strong will. _I could finish him once and for all! All I need to do is break that thing, and then…_

Nova's fingers brushed the Sphere, and she shut her eyes and recoiled at the horrible cold while grasping at it as the Sphere faded away just as she opened her eyes. Something like a cold wnd blew past as the Dark Lord's spirit ran from there, taking his Sphere with him.

On the _Shiryu_, Ekogaru appeared before Maples, holding his Sphere in his cursed astral hands.

"Lordship?" said Maples.

"Touch this," said Ekogaru. "Touch this and give me a new home now! That bitch was about to break this! She was five seconds away from killing me! A mere mortal! I have lived for over three thousand years, and who has the will to try and kill me? A damned pregnant woman with a wounded shoulder, _that_ is who!"

Maples touched the Sphere for the first time, and a weird sense that this would someday be the death of him passed through him as he felt power that he had never felt before.

Ekogaru's spirit faded away, and Maples grinned as he realized that the Dark Lord was now alive inside _him_. Maples was both horrified and gratified at being utterly possessed by the Lord Ekogaru, not caring that his soul, like Stovall's was now on the beginning of a long trip into damnation.

Ekogaru took over Maples and laughed in a low voice as Maples was suddenly aware that the Dark Lord had abandoned Stovall to a horrid death at the hands of _Wakefield_. He shivered as he sensed and heard the Dark Lord whispering, with _his_ voice…

"…it's over, Stovall," said Ekogaru's spirit in acid tones that only Stovall could hear now as Deke Wakefield kicked him again.

"..what?" muttered Stovall. "You…you betrayed me! Where did you _go_?"

"A new and better Host," said Ekogaru as he made an image of a laughing, triumphant Maples appear to a dying Mick Stovall. Stovall just helplessly took it as Deke stabbed him, two, three more times with a stiletto.

"Not him!" croaked Stovall. "NOT HIM, LORD!" gasped Stovall as Deke kicked him right in the crotch. "…have mercy," he rasped.

"What mercy?" roared Deke. "You had none for Sasha, you son-of-a-bitch of a thing. You let Ekogaru ride you like a horse! Where's that Sphere? Nova, ya break it yet?"

"Almost," she cried. "He's gone, Deke! I…"

"Gone," said Deke in an acid tone of voice. "Stovall, ya lyin' piece of crap! Where is he?"

"…gone," said Stovall. "Gone into the Cosmos. He used me…Wakefield…He…"

Stovall screamed, spitting up blood as Wakefield stabbed him in the other lung. "GOOD!" yelled Deke. "This stab is for Dawn and that time you used my friend like a _whore_, Stovall!"

Stovall screamed like an animal as Wakefield stabbed him hard near the collarbone. An artery was cut, and Stovall felt his lifeblood oozing out of him in several major places now. He coughed again, and coughed up more blood as his vision began to fade.

The last thing Stovall ever saw was a vengeful Deke Wakefield as he stabbed him again. "THIS one's for the whole war and for Alex Wildstar and for Nova, Stovall!"

"…mmm…mmmeeerrcy..I was…being used…" mumbled Stovall. "But…I ain't totally sorry ah hurt ya…Wakefield…I…"

A horrified Dawn, Hardy, Derek Wildstar, and Nova Wildstar watched as Deke stabbed the dying form of Stovall two more times. Then, he howled and began just stabbing the dying body like a pincushion as stab after stab went into Stovall, causing blood to come out of him in six more spots like a dying fountain as Stovall mumbled, "…not…bloody…at all…sorry, Wakefield!" as he felt his labored heart finally stopping in his chest.

Everything went black for Stovall as the last thing that he felt was stab after stab, and the last thing that he heard in this life was Wakefield howling and screaming as he felt his spirit roaring from his body. He saw his own corpse lying there with its eyes open and fixed as Wakefield screamed, ranted, and kicked and tore at it while the whole scene passed away as he rocketed up, up, and away from Planet Vendrava, going up, up, up into the Intergalactic Gulf with its few stars…

…as a hole opened in existence itself and Stovall's spirit was dragged into a black void, like a black tunnel.

Stovall saw a glimmering orange light. His ghost screamed in horror as he saw that the light was being generated by a burning, raging Fire somewhere deep in the bowels of the Universe.

He was still screaming as his spiritual essence fell into the eternal Pit, and Things with claws grabbed him and dragged him down into the Fire with them as they laughed, screaming, "_Enjoy now the reward that Ekogaru and Asmodai have prepared for you! They never loved you, Michael Stovall!_"

Stovall was no longer laughing.

He was screaming as his eternal damnation began.

"Deke! STOP IT!" yelled Hardy as a berveaved Wakefield continued to laugh, scream, and attack Stovall's corpse with his knives and his fingernails.

"Wanna make sure he's _dead_!" ranted Deke as he threw Hardy aside. Then, Dawn grabbed him and said, "Deke, he's dead now! So, most likely, is Ekogaru. Going after him isn't going to bring poor Sasha back!"

Deke lashed out as Dawn and struck her twice in the face. Dawn screamed and fell back, stumbling as she tripped over her own booted feet.

Commodore Wildstar tackled Deke, and he took three elbows in his gut, almost losing his wind as he wrestled with the crazed Wakefield and said, "Deke, I know it hurts! I'm crying over Sasha, too! I know you want to lash out, but you're hurt and that's enough now. You…"

Wakefield turned on his commanding officer, roaring with tears in his eyes and lashing out at Wildstar himself with one of his stilletos. Derek was cut in the arm as he yelled, "Dawn! _Nova!_ Knock him out with something! He's…gone crazy!"

Nova nodded and ran up with a syringe. She hugged the kneeling, raging young man hard and said, "Deke, I'm sorry, but I have to…"

Deke lost it and elbowed Nova, head-butting her right in her wounded shoulder with his head as he turned and punched her in the mouth.

Nova screamed, falling back as a tooth was knocked out.

Enraged at the sight of his pregnant wife being assaulted by one of his own men, Derek Wildstar lost it himself, and he threw a hard right right at Wakefield's jaw.

"NO!" cried Dawn as Deke fell. Wildstar punched Deke in the head again, and, at last, Deke felt and saw no more as he was finally knocked out by Wildstar.

Nova looked at the inert form of Deke as she felt at her own bleeding mouth with disbelief. Derek gently picked up his wife's broken tooth and then looked from her to Wakefield to Stovall to her again.

Derek then kicked Stovall's body as hard as he could, and then he kicked the unconcious Wakefield. Then, he held Nova and gently kissed her while he said, "Thank God _you_ made it through this all right…you're hurt, but you're fine…"

"You're taking me back to the ship, Derek?" Nova said.

He nodded.

"I don't want to go on any more away teams," she whispered. "I've…had…enough…"

"I do not blame you," he said as he hugged her, and touched her stomach. His wife was okay. His babies were okay.

But, Sasha was gone.

Derek saw her blaster on the ground, and he began to just cry. "Sasha…my niece…Sasha! Nova, how are we ever gonna tell Alex and Starsha this?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I…don't _know_…"

Dawn just cried, watching in disbelief as medics picked up an inert Wakefield and carried him back towards a waiting Medical boat.

Derek walked Nova towards the Medical boat, just glancing at a pit a few hundred meters away as smoke rose from it. At his orders, Stovall's corpse was stripped so that they could analyze the clothing and effects that he and Ekogaru had worn together. The naked corpse was carried away by some Marines and thrown into a pit, where Sandor and Jefferson Hardy oversaw the scene. The only "funeral" that Stovall received was a disposal as a few Marines poured some gasoline-like compound found in the Beemiran ship onto and over his body as Hardy nodded and threw a burning torch into the mess, cremating Mick Stovall's rotten remains right out in the open, where they would burn into ashes, burned flesh, and refuse in a few hours. The remains would receive no burial or rememberance.

After the dead Marines and Star Force members and the dead Beemirans were buried, Commodore Wildstar headed back up to the _Argo, _where he visited Nova as the time ticked over to 2000 Hours.

He found poor Nova lying in Sickbay in a white nightgown receiving a transfusion. Doctor Sane smiled at Wildstar and said, "We have a _very_ lucky young lady here. I went over that shoulder wound again and we implanted a false tooth into her so her smile will be intact. We're just giving her some blood so that the babies will not have any problems. But, other than that, she'll be back on duty again in a few days."

Derek held her hand, nodded, and kissed her, saying, "Are you in much pain?"

Nova smiled weakly and said, "Some. But it's not that bad. I still failed us, Derek. I could have stopped Ekogaru. I could have gotten that Sphere…I…"

"Stop blaming yourself. We may have done it after all. We called Iscandar," said Derek. "Starsha can't feel Ekogaru any more. He might finally be gone…for good…"

"He's not, Derek. That globe faded away from me…right as I was about to grab it. He took it somewhere…"

"But Starsha thinks he's finished. Oh. We told her about Sasha, Nova…"

"Can she…feel where he went?"

"She doesn't know, Nova," said Derek. "Deke's still out cold. Maybe it's better this way. Word's already going through the ship how he attacked me, you, Hardy, and Dawn when he was losing it."

"Are you doing anything to him, Derek? Maybe we…"

"Nova, I'm not charging him with anything. I talked to my brother a little. Consort Mode. Remember? Deke couldn't help him. I asked Doctor Sane to try to keep him sedated. Or in restraints, at least. He's not to be charged with any offenses…but he's not in his right mind. He's in a room by himself under guard. He's being guarded because I've heard a few crew members want to get him…for what he did to us. Especially you."

"All for me?" said Nova as tears filled her eyes.

Derek nodded. "This crew's adopted you, Nova, my love. Both because you've been with us so long and because you're…well…"

"Going to be a mother in maybe three or four weeks?" Nova said as she patted her stomach.

Derek nodded with tears in his eyes. "I almost wish I could hurt Wakefield now," said Derek.

Nova sat up more, twinging as some pain went through her mouth. "I wish I could hurt him," she muttered. "The last thing I needed now was oral surgery. I can have only milkshakes for about two or three days now until that implant takes…"

"Well, I'll make sure you drink them," Derek said as he held his wife.

"I love you, Derek," Nova said.

"I love _you_ too," Derek replied as they embraced.

**VI. ****THE SPHERE OF JOY**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Between the Great Magellenic Cloud**

**and**** the Milky Way Galaxy**

**Wedenesday, August 5, 2207**

**0934 Hours: Earthtime**

Princess Invidia also was in pain as she dressed with Michelle's help. She had just had three doctors put to death, and she was filled with rage with Caella's defection.

"To make things worse, Michelle," she said. "Ekogaru came to see me."

"Him," Michelle said as she shivered. Michelle now wore a Cometine uniform tunic and skirt with her sandals; Invidia had given her the Imperial Rank of Duchess to replace Caella, and she had given her an Imperial Commission with the rank of Lieutenant. "I hate him, Invidia. What did he want?"

"He wanted me to kill Sasha. I refused. I also gave orders that she is not to be raped or significantly harmed, other than being given a drug so that her powers will be kept in check. It's my guess she's doing well…enough. Even though I _do_ want her tortured."

Michelle nodded, saying nothing. "I've increased the guard around your quarters, Princess. I've also heard rumors that Gorse might…"

"Have your troops investigate him, and have him put to death if you find anything." Invidia sat up, smiling as Michelle zipped her boots closed and put her cape back on her. "Go and guard my quarters. I am checking on Sasha now."

"Must she be tortured?" said Michelle.

"Do not oppose me," said Invidia. "You know we have to get information out of her! At least…I am more humane to her than Ekogaru would be…"

"Yes, Princess…"

"Why are you _doing_ this to me?" gasped Sasha in the near-dark Cometine examining room as two doctors and six of those horrible green-skinned guards in the blue uniforms she had come to hate were examining her _again_. "What did Iscandar or Earth ever do to _you_?" she sobbed. "Your dictatorship is trying to conquer us!"

"SHUT UP!" roared the guard as he slapped Sasha across the face and then helped another guard throw her against the bed.

"Not _again_, please," she said as she saw the needle coming for her. She felt dizzy, sick, horrible, and very tired, since they had fed her nothing in two days, barely had let her sleep, and had only given her enough water to keep her alive.

"You're getting two shots, darling Princess," leered the guards as they forced her to bend over the table with her bottom in the air.

It was particularly humilating since, for this exam, like the others, she had been stripped totally naked. Again.

They had let her wear the blue Midshipman's uniform she had been captured in. It almost hurt her now because she was mildly chafed and she hadn't worn underwear for about a day now. Now, her bra and panties were gone, her wedding band was gone, her picture of Deekee and her gunbelt were gone. Her only possessions now were her one-piece uniform and her boots.

"How much, Doctor Gonzlat?" snapped one of the guards as he slapped Sasha's bottom and then began swabbing it with a very cold solution that somehow burned.

"Eighty _shagat_," said the nasty, bearded Cometine doctor. "We need her synapses short-circuited enough so she can barely see the other side of the room, let alone the future!"

_So that's it_, Sasha sobbed to herself as she was held down again for the large needle. _They're interfering with my mind! That's why I can't feel Deke or call to Mother or anyone else with my mind for help! _

"We scanned your shriveled brain the other day, bitch!" hissed another one of the guards as he began to lewdly caress her buttocks. "We know you like magic mushrooms. And sex," he leered as they laughed. "A Gamilon, an Iscandarian, your pilot, even your uncle, it doesn't matter to you, _does_ it? You want it so bad," he hissed as he snuggled up to her and began touching her in a very lewd and sick fashion as he prepared to open his trousers while the others laughed. "Time for your medicine!" he said as his friend gave Sasha the needle.

Sasha screamed, burying her face in the bed and crying as the drug ran through her system. "Now your tetanus shot," said another guard as he injected Sasha with something that hurt so much it almost made her pass out.

"Now for your third medicine dose," the first guard said as he cuddled up to her while two others held Sasha down. Sasha felt his bare thighs and heard rude laughter as she tried to push herself up on her arms to fight off the Cometine guard. "You like blue? Let's see how you like green, you stinking Gamilon-lover whore!" he said as the others laughed and he prepared to force himself upon her…

"YOU ARE NOT TO DO THAT!" barked a deeply accented female voice as Sasha heard booted feet coming into the room on the metal deck.

"Princess!" said Doctor Gonzlat as the men (except those holding down Sasha) turned about and saluted Invidia.

"She is _royalty_," snapped Invidia. "Not a common Earthling wench. If we had captured the other female, too, the one who almost finished Ekogaru, you could have had _all the fun_ you wanted! Instead, her and the insane pilot got away from us and, the Dark One said he permitted Wakefield to kill Stovall's body right as he abandoned it."

Sasha smiled at that. _Nova got away from them!_ Sasha thought _So__ I didn't hear her screaming in here the other night and they didn't kill her, or Deke! Thank Destiny! She got away! And so did Deekee! Way to go! Maybe I'll get rescued!_

"What are _you_ smiling about?" hissed Invidia as she crossed her arms while holding her pointer. "Guards, let her go! Prepare the room for _he_r! I want to talk with her myself, first! I want only you and you in here with me. The rest of you, go!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Gonzlat with a laugh. They left Invidia alone with Sasha and two guards.

"I'm smiling," said Sasha. "Because I know my stay here will be very short. That's because your Dark Lord messed up and didn't get my husband or my auntie. What a shame, Princess!"

"You lecture _me_ when you are a prisoner at level Five and you are naked?" hissed Invidia.

"When did you develop this drug of yours?" said Sasha as she stood up and tried to look as regal as she could in the cold room with nothing on.

"A bit more than a year ago," said Invidia. "We originally intended it to be used on Trelaina if we ever saw her alive again to blunt her cursed mind-energy. She has not shown up to test it on, so we wanted to see how it would work on your mother. You have proven to be a fine test subject. The Comet Empire will compensate you for your services and offer you permanent asylum with royal rank if you will cooperate with us and tell us what trap they are laying for us at the Sol System. That is where we are going next. We were delayed at Iscandar thanks to stinking Desslok, so we will go after your other homeworld directly next. Like to see me crush the Earth with this Comet?"

"Why invade if you're just going to kill everyone?" said Sasha. "I don't _get_ that part, Princess. Isn't that…sort of bent in the head?"

"You do not call me crazy! They surrender or die. Enough crap from them," snapped Invidia. "The gloves come off now."

"Too bad that we got your buddy Skaldart," said Sasha with a smile. "Was he your latest boyfriend?"

"SILENCE!" screamed Invidia as she used her pointer to poke Sasha hard in the stomach. Then, with a whistling sound, she cracked Sasha's bare side with it. As Sasha stumbled and fell, Invidia slapped Sasha's back with the stick, causing a bloody welt to rise up. Then, she cracked her on the buttocks, nice and hard. Sasha would see bruises on her body a few hours later.

Invidia then smiled and nicely worked the high heel of one of her boots into Sasha's hand as if she was putting out a cigarette butt, causing Sasha to weep in pain.

"That's the way prisoners should look…_broken_!" snapped Invidia as she breathed in and spat a huge wad of saliva onto Sasha's naked back. Invidia then picked up Sasha's uniform off a table and sniffed it while Sasha looked on through tears of rage. "This thing is getting ragged, and it _stinks_. So do the boots," she said as she sniffed the inside of Sasha's dark blue cadet boots. "Your feet _smell_, Iscandarian floozie. Like the rest of you." Invidia threw the uniform at Sasha.

"I haven't had a chance to bathe for days thanks to your goons, Invidia," sobbed Sasha. "Where do you hire your help from, anyway? The scum of sixty planets?"

"Not important! Put this rag back on your smelly carcass, and the boots and get _decent_. Then my guards will bring you to the other room. You are about to experience a little bit of technology exchange with the Black Nebulans that will make you give up your haughty airs! _Forever_!"

"What?" sobbed Sasha. "Electrocution by those machine-freaks? Crucifixion? Burning alive? Just kill me and get it over with if that's what _you_ want!"

"No, I won't kill you," said Invidia as she knelt by Sasha and cradled her face in the heel of her hand and wiped away her tears. "Big girls do not cry, Princess. Talk to me now, and I will spare you the Sphere of Joy."

"Here's my answer," said Sasha as she struggled up; and spat on Invidia.

"BITCH!" screamed Invidia as she slapped Sasha again. "That is it! Guards, make her get dressed. Then, we ready…the Sphere of Joy for this one."

The guards laughed.

A few minutes later, Sasha was dressed again. She was led into a dimly-lit empty room with black walls, and left there, alone as the guards left. There was no way out.

Sasha heard a sound like a motor, and a shield came up at the high part of the room, near the ceiling. The room seemed to be three or four floors high, like the Zero-G Combat Room at the Academy, but the only thing Sasha could see was a dimly glowing red-lit window too high for her to reach, about ten meters above her head. Sasha could see figures moving in the room behind the window, but nothing else.

"Are you comfortable, Princess?" said Invidia's voice over hidden speakers.

"No," yelled back Sasha. Sasha heard dim laughter and then she heard Invidia saying. "You will feel better soon," said Invidia as Sasha gasped as some kind of hazy field formed beneath her booted feet. She nearly stumbled as she saw that the field was lifting her off her feet as the control room window blanked out.

There was a low, gentle hum, and Sasha almost fell down as she floated two meters off the floor, then, three meters. The field was jostled as dim laughter came over the speakers, and Sasha cried out, thinking she was going to be dumped onto her head for fun.

Instead, she fell on her bottom against nothing as a light grey energy ball slowly surrounded her, cradling her in a soft sensation that felt weird but somehow pleasant.

_If there was no torture involved, this thing would make a great amusement park ride_, thought Sasha.

"Commander Talnaz, explain the principle of the Sphere of Joy to Princess Ensign Sasha Wakefield of Iscandar and Earth," said Invidia.

"Yes, Princess Invidia," said a bald-headed Black Nebulan. As he began to speak in a deep, harsh voice, a weird chord came over the speakers and then evil-sounding piano music began to play in the background. "Our late Holy Leader Skaldart invented the Sphere of Joy as a means of variable persusasion of prisoners like yourself, Sasha. We can be kind to you, amuse you, cause slight discomfort, or major discomfort. Or, we can make you feel like you are dying. Or, we can just kill you. You are nothing. We are in absolute control of you, every sensation, every thought. I have broken people stronger than you in the Sphere, Sasha. You might be amused by how we begin," he said as he worked a switch.

Lying in the field, Sasha gasped as she felt a new field tickling her, and then slowly ripping down the bodice of her uniform, down to her navel. It felt like a claw going over her suddenly naked stomach in a sick version of a caress.

Sasha then saw, with some feeling of disorientation, that little bits of her uniform that had been torn away floated up and disappeared into the field, crackled a little with purple lightnings, and then faded into nothingness.

"We can do that to _you_," said Invidia. "It is called matter-energy absortion. It can be fine. We can do your body like that. Slowly. Exquisitely. We can start with your eyelashes. Your eyebrows. Your hair. Your teeth. We can be gentle. I can take your fingernail and toenail polish off you, carefully. Then we can take off all of your clothes. Or we can be rougher. We can start with the layers of your skin. We can cause pain, or we can slowly skin you, cell layer by cell layer. Then, we can go down to the subcutaneous layer. Take every little bit of fat from you. Your blood and lymph would float in the zero-gee field. All around you. Or we can start with a limb. Nice and slow. Strip it down to the muscles. The bones. I took a Terran pilot's leg off last week, in just that manner. He talked at last when the next thing we began to sear off were his genitals."

"Do what you want to me, I won't give up or betray my husband or my mother or my other loved ones or my friends," sobbed Sasha as she began to cry. Her tears ran down her cheeks in the field and slowly floated off her cheeks.

"Tell us what Dawn is planning," laughed Invidia. "We'll let you go and put her in here instead. Maybe we'll even let you play with the knobs up here in the control booth. You don't like Dawn Hardy much, do you? Because she was once with your _Deekee_?" laughed Invidia.

"I like you even _less_," hissed Sasha.

Sasha gasped as an invisble finger went up one of her nostrils and ripped. She had a slight nosebleed; but the blood just floated up and away as it hissed into nothing.

"That hurts," she whispered.

"Ready to relent?" said Invidia over the speakers.

Sasha shook her head fiercely as her hair flew around her in the field.

"Talnaz, level Two," said Invidia. "Begin stripping her. Just caress the epidermal nerve endings a little…"

"Yes, Princess," said Talnaz as he watched a series of readouts of Sasha's body on his console and then flicked more knobs.

Sasha closed her eyes, gasping as the field turned into something like a light grey cloud, lifted her higher off the deck, and threw her back on her bottom.

She cried out as something in the sphere began to attack her uniform, tearing it away from one breast, baring her back, exposing her buttocks, her upper legs, and then her womanhood.

Then, something like an electric shock hit her right in the navel as she screamed and the field ripped more of her uniform off, bit by bit. It tore it to rags, and ripped it remorselessly off her body as the weird hum increased. Then, Sasha felt burning sensations on her back, her thighs, her breasts…her genitals.

She flipped her hair around and began to moan as she felt burning, pain, and something that felt like it wanted to break a rib right inside her suffering body.

Then, Sasha screamed as she felt something like an invisible hand tweaking her left nipple. It was followed by a sensation that felt like cold water thrown against what she saw was her shamefully exposed womanhood.

It felt horrible.

It felt hellish.

"Ready to talk yet?" said Invidia.

_Can I think of anything false to get out of this? _Sasha thought. _No. I won't give them the satisfaction! I'll die first. Deke, I love you! Please hear me!_

"Sasha?" said Invidia.

"Go to hell, Invidia," gasped Sasha.

"I'm picking up an echo on her heartbeat," said one of the doctors in the control booth. "It's faint. Also an echo on the EEG. Very faint."

"Strange," said Invidia as she looked at the controls and looked at Sasha screaming. "Level Three, Talnaz. Cause her all-over pain."

"Yes, Princess," said Talnaz.

The pain let up for Sasha in the Sphere, but then a new pain came when something like purple lightning appeared at the edge of the sphere and hit her bare skin right above her womanhood.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Sasha as she felt like she was on fire, there.

More bolts came, and then, there also came an even deeper hum that assaulted the bones as well as the ears as the field grew more chaotic. It ripped away the rags of her uniform and her boots in about ten seconds.

The field then left her totally naked, and it tossed her around violently as more of the lightning came, faster, faster, faster, burning Sasha's skin all over; behind her knees, her bottom, the backs of her hands, her buttocks, her back, her stomach, the soles of her feet, the tips of her toes, all felt as if she was being boiled alive. Sasha screamed, and her eyes bugged out, her vision blurring as the field even assaulted her eyes, making her feel as if soap was in them, and then went into her mouth, causing a horrid sensation on her tongue as she screamed that made her think she was being force-fed the very hottest variety of Tabasco sauce possible.

The naked, suffering Princess was thrown around, and she screamed and said, "No more, please, no more. NO MORE! I'll tell you something! I'll talk to you and…"

"Too late," laughed Talnaz. "We know you are lying. Invidia is signing your death warrant now. The actual damage will start at Level Five. Which limb do you want burned off you first? Or do you want your spleen torn from you?"

Sasha cried, gasped, and screamed "DEEEEEKKKKKEEEE!" as loud as she could manage.

On the _Argo_, Wakefield had been kept in Sickbay.

He had come around the previous day.

Wildstar had talked to him, but only a little. He was being kept in Sickbay, under guard, under confinement, "for medical reasons".

He felt like crap.

Dawn had come to see him. They had argued, over Sasha and his vengeful attitiude. The argument had ended with Dawn slapping him across the face. Then, Hardy had come to see him. It had barely gone much better, but Jeff, at least, did not hit him.

Nova had not been in to see him yet; and she had not visited him to nurse him (at least while he had been conscious). He was dreading meeting up with her again.

Then, there had been dreams. They were all of Sasha. Now, on the _Argo_, Deke Wakefield's latest dream turned into a nightmare as he saw Sasha in his dream in the sphere, naked, in pain, screaming, gasping, nearly going into an asthmatic seizure for the first time in her young life.

"Sasha!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"_Deeekkeee_?" came a strained, pathethic thought to his mind.

"You're alive!" said Deke out loud.

"_I'm in the Comet Empire City! They're tormenting me! I'm naked! Please help me_!"

"We're coming, Princess," said Wakefield as he shut his eyes. "We'll find you, and then we'll get you out! I swear it! Or I'll _kill_ Wildstar!"

Sasha screamed in his mind and then went silent.

Deke began to dress. He knew what he had to do.

Now.

Right now.

In the control room, Talnaz said, "The drug didn't work all the way! She gave out a modified alpha impulse. She needs nothing at all to kill us like Trelaina. I would stamp her out NOW!"

"NO!" said Invidia as she grabbed his hand.

"What?" said Talnaz. "She is dangerous! She is recovering her energy…she…"

"We'll drug her food," said Invidia as she turned down all of the knobs and slid down all of the sliders. Invidia was able to read the medical readouts herself. "I don't need Doctor Travata to interpret that. She is royalty, and…"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STOPPING IT?" said Talnaz.

"We could use her offspring. It must be allowed to live," snapped Invidia. "So must _she _for the moment."

"Offspring?" said Talnaz.

"That Princess is about..one…maybe…two…weeks pregnant," said Invidia. "The fetus inside Princess Sasha…we could use it for our own ends. Doctor Gonzlat, take Sasha to a new cell in the upper detention block. No. Make that a secure suite. Clothe her in a regular private soldier's uniform and see to it she has food, drink, and rest. Administer more of the drug in her food. I will try talking to her again, soon."

"Yes. Princess," said Gonzlat. "Troopers! Get her in a blanket and get her out of there!"

"Yessir," said Gonzlat.

"We're not done yet," said Invidia. "Talnaz, ready the Sphere for our next guest." Invidia then hit a button. "Eqal, when I give the word, bring Desslok out of high security. Bring him to Joy Room #45. We have some talking to do…"

"_Yes_, ma'am!"

At that, Invidia smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**To Return to the Introduction to _The New Comet_, click ****here**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT FIVE: HELL AND HEAVEN**

* * *

**I. MESSAGES: INTERRUPTED**

**Approaching Planet Balan**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Wednesday, August 5, 2207**

**1100 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The _Argo_ was now about 74,000 lightyears away from Earth.

There had been several more space warps as the Star Force pursued the New Comet, which was now roaring towards the Milky Way Galaxy…and Earth, at an alarmingly quick rate of speed.

As Commodore Wildstar sat eating an early lunch with Nova in her Sickbay room, (her dental implant was healing well, and she was able to eat fairly soft food again) he had asked IQ-9 to bring a computer terminal in there. He was catching up on some work while he and Nova talked.

"How far away from the Comet are we now, Derek?" Nova asked.

"Four thousand lightyears," Wildstar replied. "If we can get a fix on them, I intend to attack it. We know how to get a squadron into the Central Vortex of the Comet. If we can jam their sensors for a few minutes, we can get planes in there and board and attack the Empire City inside like we did with Zordar's first Comet. Then, our mission would be to find where the prison levels are, and to find and rescue Desslok and Sasha. If they are still alive, that is…."

Nova bowed her head. "…if," she said quietly. "If they are still alive, and we rescue them, what's your plan?"

Derek pulled up some computer graphics. "Attack once with the wave motion gun and blow off that Comet Field after our men and women are back on the ship with Sasha and Leader Desslok also safe aboard the ship. Then, I intend to warp out and make them think we are running away. But it will be a trick on my part. We will just be doing a short warp beneath the Comet City's ecliptic, right here, maybe twenty-five megameters away from it, so our bow is facing the bottom of the City. Then, before they can warp away, we will attack the bottom of the City again with the wave motion gun…and hopefully, that will destroy it. We will then head back to Earth to help deal with any fleets they have that might be left. But who knows how effective their last attack will be with their command structure decapitated and Invidia and Gorse dead?"

"It's risky," Nova said as she ate her lunch. It was simulated beef stew, steamed corn, and rice pudding with a milkshake. "But we've been there before, Derek."

"Yeah," he said.

A beep came on the computer terminal. "There's an e-mail for me?" Derek said. "And two addressed to both of us? Which one should I open first, Nova?"

"The oldest," she said.

While Nova slurped on her milkshake in a styrofoam cup, Derek opened the following e-mail and began to read out loud:

_**To: Novawildstar and Derekwildstar.**_

_**From: Teriforrester.**_

_**RE: What is going on?**_

_**2 August 2207**_

_**Nova and Derek:**_

_**I am writing to you and begging you and Derek to forgive me for my rude e-mail of some days back.**_

_**You are right. My suppositions about your husband and Commanding Officer were ridiculous, out-of-line, and actually obscene.**_

_**He is to be the father of our soon-to-be grandchildren. As such, he is a good man, and I know you love him.**_

_**I never knew, Nova, that you had volunteered to be out there serving us. I am hoping and praying that you, Derek, and the little ones inside you will be fine. **_

_**I apologize for all of the mean things I have said and I am so sorry. Both of you, please forgive me. I want to be in the hospital seeing you both and the two newest members of the family when they are born. And please accept the gifts I am giving you both for you and the little ones. And, Nova, dear, please accept my help with the baby care and the breastfeeding? You know I recently had David and Aurora not long ago. Please let me help with the twins. I had twins too. You know I did; you both helped bring them into the world almost five years ago now. **_

_**Derek, Nova, I am so sorry. I make no excuse and deserve to be spit upon for what I said to both of you. **_

_**I am a very bad woman and will never treat you two like children again.**_

_**Love to you, Nova and Derek…**_

_**MOMMA….**_

"Is that good enough?" Derek said.

"I demanded her to apologize to you, too, Derek," Nova said. "Let's see if she did it."

Derek nodded, and he opened up the second e-mail. It was to him, and it read:

_**To: Derekwildstar.**_

_**From: Teriforrester.**_

_**RE: What is going on?**_

_**2 August 2207**_

_**Derek:**_

_**I said many mean things to you, my dear son-in-law.**_

_**I love you and I am very sorry. I take them all back now.**_

_**I am very upset and frightened about you and Nova out there. You are a good man, and a good Captain, but I just hope that you and Nova come home safely. Karl told me something about all of the fighting out there, and it must be horrible. No wonder my dear daughter volunteered to stay out there helping you and the Star Force through this. She is quite a young lady, and you are a fine young man, making these sacrifices.**_

_**I know Nova loves you dearly. She is a good judge of character, so if she loves you, I know you must be good. I know I have misjudged you in the past, and I…I have had a bad past few weeks. The change of life is beginning to hit me, and your father-in-law and I have been arguing a lot. **_

_**Please let me see your son and daughter and be with you and Nova soon after they are born. **_

_**I am sure you will be a great father, and I will pray for you and wish you and Nova all the luck in the world. You deserve it. My husband told me Nova and you had a hard time conceiving those little ones, so I hope that…all of you will be well.**_

_**I am so sorry. Please forgive me, both of you… **_

_**Love,**_

_**MOMMA-IN-LAW TERI (the idiot)**_

Derek then sat in silence after reading the e-mail out loud.

Nova asked, "What do you think, Derek?"

"She sounds sincere enough," he sighed. "It'll be hard to, but I think we should forgive her. Nova?"

Nova nodded. "I guess so," she sighed. "Let's see what that last e-mail to us says…open it and read it…"

Derek did so.

This e-mail read:

_**To: Derekwildstar and Novawildstar**_

_**From: Karlforrester.**_

_**BAD NEWS**_

_**4 August 2207**_

_**Derek and Nova:**_

_**I have some bad news to share about your mother-in-law.**_

_**She and I argued terribly after she sent you both those e-mails and she stormed out of our apartment in the Megalopolis the next morning and…I have not heard from her since.**_

_**I have no idea where she is. She has not tried to contact me or the children or anyone else left in the family.**_

_**I just filed a Missing Persons Report regarding her with the police.**_

_**They are looking for her, just like I am.**_

_**I am sorry to bother you with this, because you two must have much more important things to worry about.**_

_**I am afraid she is finally losing her mind. She was screaming things at me about hurting herself before she ran out.**_

_**Please send your prayers and good wishes that your poor mother-in-law and mother comes home safely. I realize she is a very sick woman who needs help.**_

_**Upset,**_ _**and I am so sorry...**_

_**DAD**_

Nova began to cry softly when Derek finished reading, "My poor Mom!" she said. "She's…always been overly emotional like that. Derek, she needs help!"

Derek held Nova's hand as he said, "Yes, she is overly emotional…I agree with you. How come we didn't see this years beforehand…?"

Then, their conversation was interrupted by someone kicking at the hatch from outside. "Come in!" Commodore Wildstar snapped. "You don't need to _kick_ the damn thing!"

The hatch whirred open a moment later as Deke Wakefield stepped in, panting, and with his mouth turned down in rage.

"Oh, look at what the _cat_ dragged in, Derek!" Nova snapped. "Wakefield, how _dare_ you come in here? After what you _did_ to me?"

Derek glared at him. "Wakefield, there had _better_ be a damned good explanation for this!"

"There is, ma'am…sir! Sasha! She's _alive_!"

"Explain what you mean by that," said Derek.

"Sir, I just heard from her!" Deke said as he ran right up to Wildstar. He yelled in his face, "She's alive, sir! And in agony! They're torturing her on that Comet!"

"I understand you are grieving, Wakefield," snapped Derek. "First of all, I am the Captain of this ship. _You use the word 'sir' when you talk to me!_" Derek yelled.

"I just was…_sir_!" Wakefield snapped as Nova turned her face away from him. Derek and Deke heard her going, "yada, yada, _yada_…he's freaking out again!"

"Lieutenant Commander, we need to _hear this man out_!" Derek snapped at her. "He may have something here. Are we clear on this?"

"Yessir," Nova said. Derek glared at her and nodded. Then, he turned to Wakefield. "All three of us can work out our personal problems later. We have a ship to run at the moment," Derek said. "Now, what is it?"

"Sir, I just _told_ you," said Wakefield. "I got a flash of Sasha's presence through my bond. She is alive but in agony. They have her imprisoned on the New Comet. We have to get her out of there! And I mean soon! And this is not just for personal reasons! What if they break her, sir? And find out much of what we are planning? I am requesting…no..I am begging to lead a rescue mission. We have to get Desslok anyway. Why not go in for both of them? Two squadrons. Mine and Hardy's or Brew's…we can…"

Derek put his hand up for silence. "Nova, you've seen Sasha's powers in play. What would happen if they forced her to use them against us?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Nova said.

"Granted."

"Derek, he's got some very good points. If they forced information out of her, it would be a disaster. Even worse, if they forced her to work against us, we'd be up a nasty brown smelly creek without a paddle."

"In other words, ma'am, are you saying we'd be up Shit Creek?" said Deke.

"Exactly, Deke," Nova said with a blush. "I never thought I'd say this while my mouth is still aching from that punch of his, Derek, but he has some great logic and I agree with Deke. Derek, let's bury the hatchet with him and go for it. Put him in command and let's go in…"

"Good idea, if we can find that Comet," said Derek.

Nova sighed. "Sir, please get Doctor Sane to spring me from here. I can return to duty and do it, even though my ankles hurt like crazy…"

"I'll see what I can do, Nova," said Derek.

"Thanks," she said. "Derek, please go and talk to Doctor Sane now. I want to speak to Mister Wakefield. _Alone_."

"Nova, you're sure of that?"

"He does not seem to be in Consort Mode at the _moment_," Nova said.

Derek nodded and left.

A moment later, Deke sat alone with Nova. She looked hard at him and said, "Deke, I don't want any excuses from you. No excuses about not being able to control yourself. Do I have an apology from you for hitting me the other day?"

Deke looked hard at the deck and sighed. "Ma'am…"

"That's Nova for the moment. This is a _mano e' mano_talk, Deke," Nova snapped. "And don't you ever, ever think I can't hold my own, Wakefield. If you ever come near me again to give me anything but a friendly hug, I will personally geld you, Wakefield. In case you are not familiar with the term, that means I would castrate you with my bare hands! Why? _I_ can go into Consort Mode of a sorts, too! Especially where Derek is concerned, and _especially_ when my _children_ are concerned. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," sighed Deke. He thought, _I guess I had this coming. But what can I do? I can't control myself when I get like that…I…_

Nova smiled tightly at him. As if _she_ was part Iscandarian and as if she was reading his thoughts, she said, "And I know what you're thinking. The answer is to save your rage and your vindictiveness _for the enemy_ if, God forbid, that ever happens again. That rage is not for us. It is for _them_. We were not hurting you the other day. We were just trying to get you to calm down a little. If it helps, I feel as heartsick over losing Sasha to them as you do…and I'd love to rip Invidia's eyes out for ordering her capture! I'm sure that nasty little snake is behind this along with that Ekogaru…if he is even still alive. I love that little niece of mine. She is _so cute_! And if there's none of _them_ around, go put your fist through a bulkhead or something," Nova said as she sat up and grabbed Deke's hand. Then, she winked at him. "Is that clear?"

"Yes…Nova," said Deke.

"Good. Go apologize to Dawn and Hardy later on, then we'll forget the whole thing. I think we'll have a Princess to rescue today. Then, we're going to even things up a bit."

Derek came back in. "Nova, I argued hard with Doctor Sane, but he says you're free to go."

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Derek. I worked things out with Deke, Derek. He's going to bury the hatchet with Dawn and with Hardy. Let's start getting busy."

"Good idea," Derek said. "I believe we have a Princess to find."

"Damn straight," said Deke with a trembling, angry voice.

Wildstar went over to Deke and gave him a rough embrace. "And I'm gonna make those green assholes regret they ever touched her, Deke."

"Thanks, sir," he said. He stepped back, saluted Derek and Nova, who both returned his salute, and he turned to go when he saw Derek kissing his wife and beginning to help her out of bed…

* * *

**II. THE SPHERE OF JOY (CONTINUED)**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Past Planet Balan**

**Wednesday, August 5, 2207**

**1400 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The New Comet, which had just warped, was now just 73,000 lightyears away from Earth. The dreaded Comet was now warping three thousand lightyears each day. At that rate, within twenty-five days, it would reach the Solar System.

Invidia could have gone faster, but the idea of searching out and finding the _Argo_ burned in her mind like a mad fever as she looked at the mighty space battleship on her deck screen at yet another meeting of her dwindling staff. "So? She is now five hundred lightyears _behind_ us?" demanded the Princess.

"Yes…and it will probably not be long before she spots us, or we spot her," said Gorse. "Then, the real fun can begin."

"We are also having some fun with Leader Desslok. Like to see what we do to him _next_?" Invidia purred.

"Princess. I am not sure we should be wasting any more time with him, or that Princess Sasha," said Gorse. "I've prepared orders for both of them to be terminated."

"You did what?" Invidia snapped.

"Princess, it is for the greater good of our House," said Gorse. "With Desslok dead, the Gamilons will no longer have him to rally around, and may break up into factions. With the Princess Sasha dead, Ekogaru is kept safe from that little freak and her strange powers. I suggest we return Desslok and Sasha to the _Argo_, of course. As frozen _corpses_."

"Desslok will talk to me and he will work out a surrender!" roared Invidia. "I just know it! I go to see him now!"

Invidia slapped her pointer against the deck and she turned away with a swish of her cape and left the room.

"We have had _enough_ of her, sir," said a General near Gorse known as Havlitz. "Have that Terran girl who guards her arrested for treason and then we can kill Invidia. You would be a new Ruling Prince for us, Gorse. Better than either her _or_ Desslok."

"I was thinking of that," said Gorse. "We just have to find the right time to get her. Or the right man to do it." Then, he turned to a second General, known as Pelver. "General. I believe you have access to the prison levels?"

"I do, Lord," said Pelver.

"This is the plan. I'd like to have Sasha tossed in with Desslok at some point today," said Gorse.

"_Sir_?" said Pelver.

"Desslok has a very nasty habit of breaking prison," said Gorse. "In fact, he came close to doing so yesterday before we subdued him with that stun gun. Let's allow him and Sasha an opportunity to plot together and yes, to capture the Princess Invidia as a hostage. Desslok _loves_ that sort of thing. He did it to us years beforehand. Let the plot go forth. Then, if our guards kill all _three_ of them in a crossfire, well, I am sorry, it could not be helped, and we kill the clumsy guards who brought down Invidia in a friendly-fire incident after they do our work _for_ us." said Gorse with a wicked smile.

"Of course, if we let them escape and take Invidia as a hostage, we'd be rid of her, too," said Havlitz. "She would not last long on thieir side. What a pity before we kill all three of them by crushing the _Argo_ and the Gamilon Fleet."

"That is a good backup," mused Gorse. "But I like my first plan better. Let's get some reports from your officers, Pelver. Then…"

Pelver laughed. "We'll see what we can do to encourage a little firefight. A great plan, sir."

At that, all of the Generals laughed.

* * *

In the Sphere of Joy, Desslok was floating in the field.

He was naked, and in utter agony.

_They will not break me_, he thought. _I am__ Gamilon. No. Never. They will not break me!_

"Are you going to talk with us about surrendering, Desslok?" mocked Invidia over the speakers. "How long must this go on?"

"I'd rather _die_ than consider surrendering!" he roared.

"Level Five," said Invidia.

Desslok gritted his teeth harder as the intensity of the field picked up. He thought he could smell his skin just beginning to burn. He already knew that most of his body hair (save for the blond locks on his head) was gone. Three sessions in this hellish machine, and they had not broken him yet.

"He is a very unusual man," said Invidia as she dispassionately watched the lightning attacking his bottom and the soles of his feet. "Cut it. I'm going down there with two guards to talk with him."

"Of course, Princess," said Talnaz.

Desslok felt the pain lessening, and the field lowered his shivering form to the cold deck.

_Gamilons are not supposed to shiver,_ he thought. _We are not supposed to show weakness. Never. Never will they break me. Let them kill me instead. _

With the room spinning about him, Desslok raised his head as the door whirred open. Invidia, in a two-tone red gown and white sandals, smiled at Desslok as she poked him with her pointer. "You _know_ that you can't lie around on the deck, Desslok!" she said mockingly. "This is not a flophouse for drunken Gamilons!"

The Gamilon Leader managed to pull up all of his reserves and he got up and threw himself at Invidia…

….to clamp his hands around her neck!

Invidia was not expecting this. The guards undid the safeties on their blaster rifles, prepared to blow holes in Desslok once he got far away enough from the Princess.

Invidia began to lose her air supply as Desslok brutally punched her twice in the gut. Then he spat on her sandaled toes and said, "These sessions stop _now_…"

"I…" gasped Invidia.

"I am to be decently clothed and fed, and an arrangement is to be worked out for my release to the Gamilons or the Earth forces. You have no reason to hold me prisoner. No reason at all. You will only be released from me, _if_ I _choose_ to release you, when I am on my way out of here."

"I…" gasped Invidia.

"Otherwise, I will break your _neck_," purred Desslok. "Direct the guards to show me back to my cell to collect my garments. Then, we leave. Are we _clear_?"

Invidia nodded. Then, she gave a hand signal to the guards, _This_ _way…_

* * *

Invidia could not believe the humiliation as Desslok forced her to walk to his cell.

Then, he continued to hold onto her as he dragged her, alone, into the cell.

She got to take a few breaths as he threw her to the deck and quickly dressed in his garments and boots, which were now dirty. Then, before she could gather her wits, he had grabbed her again, and pulled her shoes and cape off. He was forcing her to go barefoot like a slave!

The guards parted as four more guards brought in a handcuffed blond-haired waif with no shoes clad in a Cometine trooper's uniform that was too big for her. Desslok's eyebrows went up. "_Sasha_?" he said.

"Desslok? What is going on?" she said.

"He's…they're…brutalizing me…" gasped Invidia.

"_Good_!" snapped Sasha with a big, toothy smile. She then lunged at a guard and took his weapon, tossing it to Desslok. Then, she smiled, pivoted on her toes…

…and flung pink fire from her hands at four of the guards.

They died screaming in agony.

She ignored the laser fire that criss-crossed the area as she screamed, kicked at another guard, and grabbed his blaster, spinning about again to hold it at Invidia's neck. Desslok already had his rifle in the Cometine Princess' side.

"Needless to say, if any one of you fire again, she _dies_," Desslok hissed. He looked at Sasha as they began to run with Invidia. "How did you gain such power?"

She smiled. "A man in a dirty brown robe showed up in my room. He had this weird growling voice and he looked half-insane. He put his hands on me, said something about how he was up in a tree with a killer bee, and then he told me one word."

"Yes?"

"Diet."

"Now what would the old Japanese Parliament have to do with this?" said Desslok.

"He meant 'don't eat anything'," Sasha giggled. "He said his name was…Melvin. So I didn't eat or drink anything. Turns out they were drugging me. I'm _very_ mad at Invidia right now," she said as she playfully pulled her hair and she screamed. "I know the way _out_ of here," she said mockingly.

"You do not," snapped Invidia.

"Yeah?" said Sasha. "Try me, _bitch_!"

She nodded once.

* * *

A moment later, to Desslok's surprise, they were all on the flight deck of a Cometine courier shuttle. It was a small, warp-capable space boat just big enough to hold four. Right now, it held only three; Desslok, Sasha, and Invidia.

Desslok sat down in the pilot's seat himself and said, "Do you remember when I took you for a cruise in one of these once, Invidia?"

"Yes. It was when Father was alive. You flew like a maniac! OW!" yelled Invidia. "What are you doing, Sasha?"

"Putting handcuffs on you. What do you think?" giggled Sasha. "You've just been captured by the Earth Defense Forces. Unless _you_ want her, Leader Desslok."

"That remains to be seen," he said as he noticed troopers running to and fro outside. "Let's get out of here."

"Desslok, you will _never_ get away with this!" Invidia cried. "Arishna help me! Ekogaru help me!"

"Maybe Ekogaru's taken the day off?" purred Desslok as he took off. "He seems rather deaf to your pleas, Princess! I hope you grow accustomed to prison food and a rough jumpsuit, Invidia. You will be kept locked up until…"

"…until what?" whispered Invidia.

"The day of your execution for both war crimes and crimes against Intergalactic Humanity," he purred. "Oh, I assure you that you shall get a trial. It remains to be seen whether it will be on Earth or Gamilon, but you will get a _very_ public trial before you are _shot_." Desslok chuckled. "You might even become very religious when you are in prison. Most people do."

Invidia shut her tear-filled eyes in anger, humiliation and pain as the sudden g-forces pushed her back into her seat. A few troopers fired at the departing shuttle, but Desslok piloted past their beams quickly. He used full speed, and he was up in the Comet field thirty seconds later as Scorpions began to pursue them. Invidia was shocked and enraged at the notion that they were firing missiles at a ship that _she_ was in. _What has become of your loyalty, you idiots?_ Invidia thought in utter despair, not aware yet of Gorse's orders to kill all three of them…orders which were now just working their way down the ranks.

Desslok made his escape a minute later into open space as Sasha watched the radar. "Eight more of them coming, Desslok!"

"Excuse me, I have to do something that may disturb you!"

Desslok flipped the shuttle around and flew right _at_ the shocked Scorpion pilots and the Comet as a one-man attack squadron for a moment. He almost scraped the paint off a Scorpion in his approach, and then he pulled up hard and whipped just past the edge of the Comet's gravitational field as he executed a sudden space warp.

A moment later, just two lightyears away, he emerged from warp and said, "Now, Sasha. Where is the _Argo_, pray tell?"

Sasha shut her eyes and tried to concentrate her almost-depleted powers towards Deekee. He was all that mattered now. Deekee.

"Deekee…_Deekee_…I'm coming home!" she thought through their bond.

Then, she opened her eyes and said, "Two thousand, nine hundred and ninety-eight lightyears away, point IJR-26."

"Heading that way now," said Desslok as he began to program in coordinates.

Invidia was close to crying as she bit her lip, but, the lights flickered for a moment in the shuttle. No one thought much of it, although she noticed that Invidia was sitting there with a totally evil smirk on her face when the lights came back up.

_I wonder what she is grinning about all of a sudden?_ Sasha thought. _She's just sitting there grinning like some hyena or something when we've taken her prisoner? She must really be seriously bent in the head! I hope they don't let her off on insanity and just put her in the new hospital for the criminally insane on Arcturus or something like that…_

* * *

**III. A HOMECOMING WITH REVELATIONS**

**Approaching Planet Balan**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Wednesday, August 5, 2207**

**1418 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"Deekee…_Deekee_…I'm coming home!"

Lieutenant Deke Wakefield almost dropped his flight helmet on the way down to the Lower Flight Bay to see Hardy when he heard Sasha's voice in his head. The voice was clear and distinct.

"Sasha! SASHA!" he yelled out loud as he stumbled into the Flight Bay.

Hardy was working on his plane, and he just laughed when he heard Wakefield. "Dekesticks, ah know you're losin' it, but this is a _new_ low!" he chuckled mockingly. "Ya know damn well she can't hear yuh from theah!"

"Jeff, you don't know _crap_!" barked Deke.

"Whatcha gonna do?" said Hardy. "Come up here and _get_ me? Wildstar let ya slide the last time because we know you were wacky with grief, although God knows why when you had to take pokes at both my wife _and_ Nova! Try anythin' again, and I might forget we're battle brothers and make sure you need more extensive oral surgery than Nova did! Why do you think Sasha can hear you? I heard rumors through the Fleet through e-mails to my buddies on other ships that they captured that hotshot Sakamoto at Sanzar and probably have already cut his head off! People who go into Cometine jails usually never come out again alive! Hate to say it, but that's the hard truth, Deke. And I'm sorry for you. Sasha was a nice girl. Just what you needed."

"She's not dead, Hardy," Deke snapped.

"How…do you know that?" said Hardy.

"I just _heard_ from her, that's how I know!" barked Deke. "Wildstar gave us permission to pursue the Comet and to try to rescue them, and…"

Wakefield was suddenly cut off by the sound of klaxons blowing like crazy. "ATTENTION, ALL HANDS!" Commodore Wildstar barked over the PA. "All hands to Combat Stations! Repeat, all hands to Combat Stations! Tiger One on Alert-Three, prepare to launch! Trojans Three on Alert-Seven, prepare for launch! Ship hard about one hundred eighty degrees to port! One Cometine Scout Boat spotted at twenty-two megameters range!"

"That's our signal!" yelled Hardy! "Wakefield! Up to yoah plane!"

Deke saluted and ran off, going up to the upper bay as fast as he could get there. He was in his plane a moment later, and he was out in space with his squadron three minutes later, flying to starboard. Hardy's squadron was flying off to port.

"Bandit spotted visually!" Deke barked a moment later into his mike as he saw the dark blue-grey enemy boat glittering in the scanty starlight off in the distance. He had his finger on his joystick trigger, but didn't do anything at the moment. "Ivan…Puma…hold your fire for just a minute."

"Why is that?" said Junior Lieutenant Andrea "Puma" Perelli.

"Yes, why?" asked Jr. Lt. Michael "Ivan" Demidovsky, who was still active.

"I've got a hunch about that boat," said Deke. He began to turn to a strange frequency, and then he caught on to a carrier wave from the ship. "Cometine Scout Boat!" Deke snapped. "You are approaching an Earth Defense Federation vessel on a legitimate war patrol! What is your home base and mission? OVER!"

Deke got a one-word response.

A female voice screaming "DEEEKEEE!" as loud as its owner could, from what sounded like something of a distance.

"Sasha?" he said in shock.

"She is with _me_," purred a low, familiar voice. "Is this Mister Wakefield?"

"Uhh…yeah…uhh…_affirmative_!" said Deke.

"Request permission to fire, Sticks!" said Puma.

"Puma, you _jerkwad_!" yelled Deke. "Hold your fire! Switch to 34560 KC! NOW! That goes for you, too, Ivan!"

"_Da_," said Ivan. He switched frequencies, and was shocked to hear Leader Desslok! "Uhh…sir, is that who I _think_ it is?"

"Now who do you think I _am_, young man?" purred Desslok.

"Uh…Desslok," said Deke. "Is…"

"Hi, Deekee!" said Sasha as she grabbed the mike.

Tears ran down Deke's face as he said, "Sasha? Is that really you?"

"Last time I checked I was," said Sasha. "You may not recognize my outfit. I'm in a Cometine Troopers' uniform. It's too big on me. And I need a new pair of boots," she said as she wiggled her toes. "They took my shoes and I don't have any. I also need a new wedding band, Deke…"

"I'd be happy to have you back if you just had a paper bag on," said Deke as his voice hitched. "How did you and Desslok get out of there?"

"Ask _her_," said Desslok as he handed the mike on its long cord to Invidia. "Invidia? Cat got your tongue?"

"Invidia?" said Deke.

"Yes. We have a problem, Earthman. I am a prisoner of war. That means you have to be _nice_ to me," said Invidia with a mean little smirk on her face.

"Yeah, like I'll be nice to _you_," snapped Wakefield. "Did you have any nice conversations with Ekogaru lately, Invidia?"

"I will not dignify your question with a reply, _Deekee_," snapped Invidia with a smirk.

"Drop dead, bitch. I want to talk to my wife," said Wakefield.

Then, Wildstar's voice came up on his headset. "Wakefield? _Over!_ What's going on out there? Nova tells me it looks you are _escorting_ that enemy space boat in?"

"_Captured_ space boat, sir," said Deke. "We don't need to go get Desslok and Sasha anymore."

"_Why_?" said Wildstar.

"Because I am flying right to the _Argo_, Wildstar," said Desslok. "Unless you've suddenly gone quite mad and want to shoot me down?"

"Desslok!" called Derek. "Is…Sasha there?"

"Yes, Uncle!" piped Sasha.

Commodore Wildstar found himself wiping his eyes a moment later. "I bet you've got _quite_ a story to tell, Sasha…we've missed you!" he said.

"And we have quite a prisoner for you, sir. Get some Marines ready to meet us in the lower flight bay. We're bringing you _another_ Princess, under arrest. Except that she has a tacky gown on!" sang Sasha.

"Invidia?" said Commodore Wildstar as everyone on the _Argo's_ bridge sat goggle-eyed.

"That was my name, the last time I _checked_," snapped Invidia. "And I am only required to give you my name, rank, title and service number!"

"Just wait until you have a torture session on the _Excelsior_," said Desslok. "You'll have _plenty_ to tell us after a few hours, Invidia."

Smiling to himself, Deke said, "Just wait until Hardy and Brew get a load of _this_ one! HA!"

Deke's ship _Diamond Girl_ and her wingmen flew on, neatly flying the Cometine boat onwards toward the _Argo_.

* * *

"Scanning the Cometine boat," Nova said from her post. "Beam: ten meters. Length: twenty-two meters from nose to tail. Height: four meters. It'll fit in the lower flight bay, but it will be a little tight. Hardy's squadron is in now. Captain, where should we give them clearance to land?"

"Lower flight bay. Hemsford, are your Marines down below?"

"Affirmative," said Hemsford. He and his entire remaining platoon were waiting in space gear. "Squad One is ready to arrest Invidia. Squad Two is ready to render honors to Desslok and Sasha."

"Good," said Wildstar. "Nova, go get Doctor Sane. You two get down there with a medical capsule. Invidia is to be taken to Sickbay at once under guard. When you get to Sickbay, strip her of all of her effects down to the skin and then scan her from head to toe to make sure she is not some kind of weird human bomb. Then dress her in a paper gown for her meeting with Peale. We're going to interrogate her to find out where that Comet is so we can attack it. And she'd better damn well _talk_!"

"Yessir," said Nova with a slight smile. She saluted and smiled as a Living Group Ensign named Hamels took over her post while Bando saluted Sandor and took over his post at Mechanical/Sciences.

* * *

Down below, a few minutes later, Dawn happened to meet Deke and Hardy in a crowd of people waiting as the Cometine ship's engines shut down in the sealed lower flight bay of the _Argo._

"This has been one crazy afternoon," mused Dawn as she stood there in her Medical whites and boots.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me," said Hardy.

"Promise me that you won't beat me up?" teased Dawn as she smiled at Deke.

"I promise. Am I forgiven yet?" he said.

"Thinking about it," mused Dawn as she smiled.

"People, we have to be a bit more serious about this," said Sandor as he appeared. "It'll be my job to escort Desslok right to the First Bridge."

"_Clear the way_!" yelled Doctor Sane a moment later as he came through in his Medical whites. Nova followed behind him in her minidress, with IQ-9 pushing the empty capsule meant for Invidia. "I want that enemy Princess clapped in here within seconds after she is handcuffed and shackled!" Sane yelled. "This is very important!"

"Yeah, right, where the hell's the red carpet?" said Deke.

Nova smiled and shrugged as if to say, "_Who, me_?"

The belly hatch of the Cometine shuttle opened as a small gangway came down. Something clicked to as everyone heard the flap of a cape as Desslok strode down the gangway first.

Sandor snapped, "ORDERS!" as everyone present snapped to attention and saluted Desslok, who came out forcing Invidia to walk along at blaster-point. Finally, Sasha brought up the rear, poking her Cometine weapon into Invidia's butt with a little grin.

Desslok returned the salute and said, in a loud ringing voice, "Officers, men and women of the _Argo_, I have returned! I have the great honor of being rescued by the most honored space warship of Earth! And to repay your hospitality, I bring you your Princess Sasha Wakefield of Iscandar, and Princess Invidia of House Gatlantis of the Comet Empire. I present Invidia to you as a joint prisoner of our interstellar nations. The first of many, I am sure, as we humble and defeat her race at last! Invidia, have you anything to _say_ for yourself?"

"Yes, I do!" she called out. "I want to make an announcement!"

"Hurry up, we have to examine you," barked Doctor Sane as Nova and Dawn stood ready to grab Invidia by the wrists and help her into the capsule.

"I am Commander Stephen Sandor, First Officer of this vessel," said Sandor as he came up. "What do you have to say, Invidia?"

"Just this," she said with that maddening grin. "Desslok and Sasha have been mistaken about my identity for…let us say…the last forty of your minutes?"

"Explain yourself," said Nova.

Invidia grinned right at Nova. "I'd kill you now. The only problem is; I have more pressing business _elsewhere_," Invidia said as her voice suddenly went unnaturally deep for a woman.

She smiled as her face began to twist and melt like smoke as she grew taller. Her red gown shriveled, twisted, and turned to something like smoke as it turned to a black cloak. Her face twisted into a Black Nebulan troopers' helmet with red, glowing eyes, but without the lower breathing apparatus, revealing a mouth with Caucasian-colored skin twisted into a cruel, cruel smile. Invidia's "hands" turned into black-gloved hands, and the tips of her bare toes turned into black-booted feet as a horrible sense of cold ran over both Nova and Sasha, making them hug each other and shiver in fright.

A maniacal, deep laugh resounded all over the flight deck as the foreboding form turned to Desslok, towered over even him, and said, "Needless to say, fools, you did not bring Invidia here. You have instead brought Lord Ekogaru the Great here! Desslok, when the lights dimmed a little while ago, it was I. _I _saw to it that Invidia was returned safely to the _Eritz Gatlantis_. I saw to it that I then took her shape and grinned at all of you, laughing at your stupidity as you brought me here. Are your senses that blurred, Sasha of Iscandar, that you never detected my presence right next to you? What a shame, you poor, _poor_ little waif. My heart bleeds for you. Nova, I am ashamed of you. Not even you spotted me."

Desslok turned his weapon upon Ekogaru and said, "Not even _you_ are invulnerable, you monster! You will regret bringing your foul self here. In the name of my Empire, consider yourself under arrest, you…"

"You!?" laughed Ekogaru. "Arrest me! Oh, you are _amusing!_ All right. This is a game to me. I grant you and the Earthlings _this_ round. None of you shall be hurt. Now, if you will excuse me, it is high time I left this disgustingly sentimental scene. I already know that your Commodore Wildstar means to attack the _Eritz Gatlantis_, yes? I will even tell you where to find her. She is now two thousand, nine hundred and ninety-eight lightyears past Balan, heading towards Earth, and cruising towards the edge of the Imezkia System. Warp there to RXG-225 on your grid, and then, strike there. I will give you that intelligence…in order to make this more…_interesting_. Now, if you shall excuse me…"

Ekogaru then clapped his hands, and he vanished with a frightening flash of light.

Everyone on the flight deck stood in shock, half-blinded…just shaking their heads in utter disbelief….

* * *

**IV. STANDOFF!**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Past Planet Balan**

**Wednesday, August 5, 2207**

**1530 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The _real_ Princess Invidia was hiding in fright and anxiety in her suite with Michelle as Ekogaru reappeared in her suite with a loud flash of light and a clap of thunder.

"So what were you doing?" snapped Invidia.

"Did you stay in here?" hissed Ekogaru.

"I did," said Invidia.

"I had them fooled until I got aboard the _Argo_. It was perfect. I looked just like you. You should have _seen_ their faces," laughed Ekogaru.

"I'll bet it was marvelous. What about our forces? Why were they shooting at us if they knew I was aboard the shuttle?" asked Invidia.

"I will talk to Gorse and some of those Generals of yours," said Ekogaru. "In the meantime, have your child here call about one hundred troopers to guard you. I sense that they do not mean well to you. Come back up to the Command level with your troops when I call for you."

"Then why not just kill them?" hissed Invidia.

"Because, disgustingly, we need their expertise to beat the enemy," said Ekogaru. "Now, let me deal with Gorse."

Ekogaru vanished.

* * *

**ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**

"Mercy!" yelled Gorse. "Have MERCY!" yelled Gorse as Ekogaru shook him by the neck like a rag doll.

The Dark Lord had his helmet off, and he revealed the chiseled, harsh features of Lieutenant Gary Maples as he spat in Gorse's face.

"Do you not realize _why_ we are here?" yelled Ekogaru. "Do you realize _why_ I just killed General Egan Havlitz? And why I might murder _you_ next without a thought?"

Gorse looked down at the remains of General Havlitz. His mouth and eyes were open, and his heart was burned out, thanks to Ekogaru, who had fired a beam through him after shaking him and torturing him.

"Disloyalty, Lord," said Gorse.

"Disloyalty to _whom_?" roared Ekogaru as he shook him again.

"Invidia, my Lord," gasped Gorse.

"Call her by her _proper_ title," hissed Ekogaru.

"Disloyalty to Princess Invidia!" gasped Gorse.

"If you ever raise a hand to her again, I prophesy this. You shall _die_," hissed Ekogaru.

"You threaten me," said Gorse.

Ekogaru smiled. "No. I merely _foretell_," said the Dark Lord.

Ekogaru threw Gorse down hard on the deck screen. "Get _up_," he hissed. "Bow to me like a man, and _apologize_, you _scum_."

Gorse huffed and puffed and bowed to Ekogaru. "Lord Ekogaru, I am sorry."

"Good. Now we are ready for battle. Velsak, call Invidia's suite. Tell her to put on her boots and tell her I now call for her to retake command. Gorse, stand by with all of our weapons. We shall be fighting the _Argo_ briefly within a few minutes. They should be here in…maybe ten minutes."

"How you know they are coming?" asked Gorse.

"Simple," said Ekogaru. "I told their First Officer and Desslok where they could _find_ us! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Invidia came back to the throne room a few minutes later, escorted by a phalanx of guards and Michelle, with a fresh red gown, cape, and boots on. She carried a new pointer, which she swished fiercely as she came up to before her throne.

"Where are they?" she asked as the Comet adjusted its course slightly.

An officer came forward and said, "They have just emerged from warp. They are now forty-five of their megameters away from the outer coma of the New Comet. I suggest we increase speed so we can crush them."

"Let them be," rumbled Ekogaru. "Do not increase speed. Steady as she goes."

Invidia and Gorse and the others looked at him in shock. Even Michelle was scared.

"_Princess_!" said the Earth girl. "If they get too close to us, they will hit us with their wave motion gun, and…"

"That," said Ekogaru. "Is _exactly_ what I want! I have a plan in mind. Do not be alarmed."

Everyone looked to Invidia for guidance. "Somehow, I trust you," she said. "Maintain course and speed."

* * *

The _Argo_ began to slow slightly as the New Comet loomed closer and closer.

"Twenty-five megameters distance!" Nova cried from the radar. "They're holding their course and their speed, Derek."

"Domon, you are relieved," said Wildstar as he got up from his seat at the Captain's Chair and took off his peacoat and ascot.

"I stand relieved, sir," said Domon, who decided not to protest.

Derek shook his hand and said, "Leave this one to me. Please."

"Yessir," he said.

Derek sat down at the Combat station while, beside him, Desslok of Gamilon, for the first time ever, sat on the _Argo's_ bridge during a battle beside him at Analysis.

"Now, this should be interesting," he said. "I've never seen you fire the gun from here before, Wildstar."

"You'll need these," Derek said as he handed Desslok a pair of flash goggles.

Desslok looked quizically at the flash goggles. "You mean that your windscreen does not block the glare?"

"Nope," said Derek as he put the goggles on his head. "Henson! Stop all engines! Prepare to fire the wave motion gun!"

"All engines, stop," said Henson.

The _Argo's_ bridge lights momentarily dimmed as Henson began to transfer the tachyon energy over. From his post, Kitano thought, _This_ _is just like when we attacked that Comet last October at Melezart when they almost killed Nova._

"Energy charge commenced," said Henson as the low, deadly hum began to fill the ship. "Energy charge now at 65%!"

"Open target scope!" snapped Wildstar.

The target scope came up, along with the firing grip. "Kitano, transfer helm control."

"Helm control transferred," said Kitano.

"Power circuits at nominal," said Sandor.

"New Comet, maintaining same speed and heading," said Nova. "Now at twenty megameters' range!"

Desslok smiled as he heard the familiar pulsing hum that sounded like his own Desslok Cannon picking up in intensity and speed.

"Energy level, now at seventy-six percent!" said Henson.

"Final correction, minus one degree port," said Derek from his post.

"New Comet at eighteen megameters!" cried Nova. "Speed and heading, the same!"

"One minute to firing!" barked Commodore Wildstar. "Open main safety lock!"

"Safety lock _open_!" said a voice from below over the speakers. "Magnetic bottle prepared!"

A familiar glow began to build up in the _Argo's_ firing gate as Henson called out, "Energy level, now at ninety percent!"

"Range to New Comet, twelve megameters!" Nova cried. The ship was beginning to shake just as she was beginning to feel the first tugs of attraction from the New Comet.

"Thirty seconds to firing!" barked Derek. "All hands, prepare anti-flash and anti-shock measures!"

Derek lowered his goggles over his eyes, and Desslok smiled at did the same along with the rest of the First Bridge crew.

"Energy level, now at one hundred and twenty percent!" cried Henson.

"Ten seconds to firing!" snapped Derek. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! ZERO! _**FIRE!**_"

Wildstar fired the wave motion gun a moment later.

The typical deadly burst of tachyon energy, glimmering with little bursts of lightning, roared from the _Argo's_ bow a moment later like the fires of Hell let loose.

Just as the _Argo_, the tachyon beam roared down the throat of its central vortex at nine megameters' range.

The beam smashed into the heart of the Comet, and there was a very, _very_ violent explosion. It was far more violent than what had happened months ago at Melezart when they had hit the Comet at thirteen megameters' range.

The Comet began to come apart like a new star as the _Argo_ frantically turned about on her thrusters and began to blast away.

_Perhaps we've just finished the war here,_ Desslok thought in sudden fear for the first time in many years. _And perhaps Wildstar just finished all of us, too. We may have been too close to it!_

The New Comet boiled and expanded, coming apart with greater ferocity as the plasma energy that had formed it turned into a chaotic mess with the controlling field abruptly kicked out under it at almost suicidally close range.

The _Argo's_ main engines kicked in, and the ship sped away from the holocaust, shaking and rocking as it fought the bizarre gravitational forces pulling at her from at least two angles.

From Sandor's post, red lights kicked on as he yelled. "Wildstar! Structural integrity is near the breaking point! We can't _take_ this!"

"Kitano! Calculate for a space warp!" yelled Wildstar as the _Argo_ came closer to tumbling into the insane holocaust it had just unleashed. "Heading, fifty megameters below the ecleptic of that…thing…"

"Roger! All hands, ready for warp!" snapped Kitano as he used the helm controls to slowly lower the _Argo's_ bow down about forty-five degrees. "Release all overrides, Henson!"

"Yessir!" she said. "Ready for warp!"

"WARP!" yelled Wildstar.

Desslok shut his eyes and waited for the sudden burst of vertigo to come.

It came a moment later as the _Argo_ warped away from the holocaust.

* * *

On the _Eritz Gatlantis_ itself, chaos reigned as the ship had taken major damage this time out. Damage even worse than what she had taken at Melezart.

"Energy generators one through four burned out!" yelled one officer. "Redundant power now down to two generators!"

Michelle wept in Invidia's arms, and even grown men and Generals wept and screamed in the Throne Room as bad news and damage reports came in.

"Fleet Anchorage Post Six destroyed! Thirty destroyers crushed along with their crews!" called out one officer.

"Power Generator for the rotating belt is damaged!" cried an officer as he ran up to Gorse.

Down below, fire roared down one of the landing strips as officers reported, "Scorpion Squadrons Nineteen through Twenty-Six wiped out! Paranoia Fighter Squadrons Twelve through Thirty destroyed! Fighter capacity cut by twenty-five percent!"

"Offensive armament damaged!" yelled another officer.

"Battle Fleet Squadrons Four and Twelve destroyed at their moorings!" reported another one on the PA system.

"Communications with the main fleet are out now!" reported another officer.

"Comet Field Generators completely destroyed; the Comet cannot now be re-ignited short of work in a dockyard," reported an aide as she saluted and came up to Gorse in her skirt and boots. "We also cannot rotate the main belt now."

"We cannot raise the shield now?" said Gorse.

The officer wept and shook her head. "No, sir! Defensive capabilities are severely diminished. Tell Princess Invidia some ships and personnel are beginning to…abandon the city-ship and are beginning to _flee_!"

Then, someone pulled up a graphic of officers and men screaming and running for their lives down corridors.

In other parts of the ship, views showed governesses herding fleeing children down still more corridors. In other deeper parts of the ship, helpless nursing mothers who were barely dressed or even naked with their babies at their breasts ran yelling and crying for escape ships. Some would escape successfully to other unoccupied worlds or Cometine fringe planets. A few would find asylum with Radnar's forces. Some died marooned in deep space.

"I recommend retreat, Princess," said General Pelver. "Perhaps even surrender to the _Argo_. Combined civilian and military casualties in the City add up to twelve thousand killed, maybe twenty thousand injured."

Invidia turned to Ekogaru, and she hissed, in utter rage "_You_ told us to stay the course! They hit us at less than nine megameters' range! You LET them do this to us!" she screamed. "You set this whole thing up, _didn't you?_ WHY? YOU TELL ME WHY! Whose side are you _on_ today? The Star Force's?"

"I did this to _even up the odds somewhat_," he said.

"Why?" cried Invidia as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Why do you give life and then _take_ it?"

"Life does not evolve unless it is forced to _adapt_!" roared Ekogaru as he lashed out with his power and killed three Cometine officers at random.

Michelle screamed in horror at this demented bloodbath and hid her face in her hands.

Ekogaru laughed like mad as he cut down two more officers who fired at him with their weapons. With his demonic strength, he roared and threw another one across the room, making his skull fracture when he slammed into a vase on its stand.

"Then why the killing…even of our own kind, for Arishna's sake?" screamed Invidia as she held onto Ekogaru's black tunic. "Show us _mercy!_ Please!"

He snarled at Invidia and threw her to the deck. "Fool! Witch! _Slime!_ Ungrateful piece of _garbage_! If I kill a few of you, this will make you stronger and force you to fight the Earthlings hand-to-hand-to-_hand!_ Your people love battle, killing, murder, pillage, and conquest! _Right?_ I am just giving you what you always wanted. The Earthlings are just as dangerous as are the Gamilons! THEY ARE VERMIN!" he yelled. "If you beat them, you are most worthy of becoming my Master Race!"

"So what do we do, Princess?" asked Gorse.

"Warp out…make ready to retreat a bit closer to the Milky Way!" said Invidia. "And try to recover _some_ semblance of discipline! Get the troops, dependents of troops, and those civilian contractors to stop running off the ship even if you have to start shooting them!"

"You can't do that to them," said Michelle.

"We have to stop this," said Invidia as she suddenly noticed that Ekogaru had vanished. "If we have people running, we cannot warp! If we cannot warp, we cannot get away from…"

"Princess," said a grim voice. It was Gorse. "The _Argo_ has just emerged from warp! She is forty megameters below the underbelly of the _Eritz Gatlantis_! Sensors are reading another tachyonic buildup!"

"NO!" screamed Invidia. "WAVE MOTION GUN! _**NOT AGAIN!**_ NOT WHILE WE ARE THIS HELPLESS!"

* * *

"Thirty seconds to firing, remove final safety lock," said Commodore Wildstar as he stared at the bottom of the helpless _Eritz Gatlantis_ through the target scope of the wave motion gun with goggled eyes.

"Safety lock removed!" said a voice from below.

"Range to _Eritz Gatlantis_ city-ship; thirty megameters," said Nova. "They are launching just a few fighters. Shouldn't there be more of them, Derek?"

"Maybe we damaged them more severely than we thought when we destroyed their Comet Field," said Sandor.

"Energy level, now at ninety-five percent," said Diane Henson from her post.

"What a victory party we should have shortly," said Desslok. "Invidia, Wildstar awaits with your doom. I wish I would have been the one bringing it," he said as he laughed his low, mocking laugh. "Wildstar, should we send them condolences?" Desslok purred.

"We can send them condolences courtesy of _Hell_, Desslok!" snapped Derek. "Fifteen seconds to firing!"

"Energy level, one hundred and ten percent," said Henson.

"Begin ten second countdown! Target, _Eritz Gatlantis_!" snapped Derek over the PA over the whining roar of the wave motion gun. "Ten! Nine! EIGHT! Seven! Six! Five! Four…Three! Two, One! ZERO! FIRE!"

Wildstar fired the gun a split-second later.

A stream of roaring blue death streaked right out towards the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ underbelly. It was a clear shot; nothing was there to stop it except a few Scorpions and Paranoia Fighters that were beginning to zoom towards the _Argo._

Their pilots were the first ones to die in the field, screaming as their planes dissolved around them like snowflakes in the fires of Hell.

Two destroyers and a battleship emerged from the _Eritz Gatlantis_, and they were melted into nothingness with their crews ten megameters away from the city-ship.

Just as the deadly light of the _Argo's_ wave motion gun surge drew closer and closer to the underbelly of the badly damaged _Eritz Gatlantis_, its desperate helmsmen peformed one last trick, and they caused her to warp out, destroying another energy center in the process.

But, they had gotten away.

Again.

By just the skin of their teeth…

* * *

"CRAP!" yelled Commodore Wildstar as he stood up and flung his goggles at the deck. "They got away _again!_ I feel like the manager of the 2008 Phillies in that Rainy Series! So close, and we have to wait again! DAMNIT!"

Kitano grasped his hand and said, "Sir, they'll give us another chance…"

"When?" snapped Derek. "I want this war to end _one_ of these days!"

"Wildstar," said Desslok as he stood up. "I could see that they have taken some severe damage. When I return to my Fleet, I will help you hunt them down and finish that Invidia off for eternity. They can't keep on going forever."

Sandor said, "When they warped out, I detected that they were leaking a lot of hard radiation. Wildstar, they may not survive very long even after they emerge from warp…_if_ they emerge from warp."

"Derek, we'll keep watch for them," said Nova as she got up and walked over to her husband. "One way or another, we have to win this…and soon…"

Derek nodded as he just embraced his wife…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

**ACT FIVE: INVIDIA'S FINAL CHALLENGE**

**I. ONE LAST NIGHT OF JOY**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**Orbiting Planet Beemira**

**Thursday, August 13, 2207**

**2300 Hours**

Now, in the meantime, even in the midst of the continuing war, the two tiny young lives inside Nova Wildstar continued to flourish and grow.

Nova's shoulder wound was well on the way towards healing now. The much-smaller bandage on her shoulder was now all that she wore as she cuddled against Derek on her hands and knees as part of a rare quiet evening in their cabin, whimpering with joy as Derek and she tenderly made love, with his hands on her beautiful, swelling breasts as she not only accepted him, but cuddled into the lovemaking they were sharing.

"Yes, darling, yes, my darling, oh…_yes_…" Nova said as Derek hungrily kissed the back of her neck and held her while he made her feel absolutely beautiful. He urgently breathed in her ear, and gasped, "yes…oh…God…oh..God..oh…"

Nova's toes flexed and spread on the bed while Derek touched her swelling stomach with light, tender hands. Alex and Ariel kicked inside their mother, happy with the rythym of their parents' act of love, love so reminiscent of how they had been conceived, as Derek and Nova's bodies exploded with pleasure and the two of them collapsed laughing and crying at the same time into their bunk in a heap, with Nova falling on her back with her legs open while Derek cuddled next to her on her right side.

"How was that, Nova?" whispered Commodore Derek Wildstar, who was young, sweaty, trim, muscular, taut, and very naked as he held and cuddled his beautiful naked pregnant wife.

"Heaven," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "Too bad that this is the last time we can do this according to Doctor Sane, until…"

Derek nodded and kissed Nova's swollen stomach in reply while he tenderly played with her breasts. "Until they arrive," Derek replied. "Due date?"

"Sometime in the first week of September, he said," Nova replied. "Maybe sooner. That's why he said we have to let up on the intercourse soon….until after the birth….I…"

"Well, I can find _other_ nice things to do to you when you have no clothes on, Mom…" whispered Derek.

Nova blushed and playfully slapped her husband. "You are so bad, Derek!"

"But don't you just love it when I'm a bad boy?" Derek whispered.

Nova blushed harder and nodded.

Derek licked his lips and he smiled at Nova as he crawled down the bunk a little. "Hmmm," he said as his tongue licked his lips.

Nova smiled at her husband and shut her eyes to await more of his attentions.

She would not be disappointed…

Not at all…

**THE NEXT DAY….**

The _Argo_ had made a rendezvous with the 45th Gamilon Battle Fleet, led by a General Gustaf, just two days ago in order to allow Leader Desslok to return to his own people to lead his Fleet. By agreement with Wildstar, Desslok left the _Argo_ flying the captured Cometine shuttle in which he and Sasha had escaped from the _Eritz Gatlantis_. Of course, Sandor had made a careful analysis of the captured Cometine ship, and he had a complete set of plans and scans of the ship, including careful engineering drawings he had made of its Magna-Flame powered warp engines. Sandor and Desslok thought that someday Earth might build a new weapon based upon this captured and reverse-engineered technology.

Now, Leader Desslok was back on his flagship, the _Excelsior_, which was now approaching the Rainbow Cluster as he led the Grand Fleet on its way towards Earth in order to help Earth in a possible final batle with Invidia and the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

On the _Excelsior_, Desslok sat on his bed in his quarters with Astrena, who had been very happy to see him return safely to his people.

"So, then, we are heading towards Earth?" asked Astrena.

Desslok nodded. "Yes. We have been tracking the _Eritz Gatlantis_, which Wildstar damaged very badly in combat a few days ago. We have been able to track that ship by its radiation trail. It is a dying ship. It is my hope that we can catch up with it and destroy it before it ever gets to the Sol System. I also have word that several Cometine fleets are gathering ahead of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ itself. We might be able to engage those fleets, as well, before they ever reach Earth."

"What is the situation with the _Argo_?"

"She is ahead of us; at Beemira, dropping off survivors that she rescued from a crash site some days ago. She is expected to rendezvous with a combined Earth-Iscandarian Task Force at Pluto at the edge of the Sol System in eighteen days. The other Earth ships will be led by the space battleship _Arizona_, while the Iscandarian force will be led by the spacecraft carrier _Princess Astra_. They expect this rendezvous to be on their date known as September 2nd. They anticipate that they will do battle with soon afterwards."

Astrena kissed Desslok and she said, "Please assure me you will not leave this ship again until the great battles are over and we win."

"I shall do my best to remain here leading our people," Desslok replied.

"I am glad," said Astrena as they kissed again.

**II. A DAY OF PAIN**

**Planet Earth**

**The Iscandarian Embassy**

**Saturday, August 15, 2207**

**1030 Hours**

Jonathan Hartnell-Iiyama knew that the time had to come, but he was not looking forward to this.

He sat in an air-skimmer boat with Alex Wildstar as they cruised slowly towards the island where the Iscandarian Embassy was.

"I _have_ to leave you guys on the _Princess Astra_?" he sighed.

Alex nodded. "Your mother Astra finally communicated with us and she said she wanted you back home on Earth."

"I bet she was not happy about Dad's death."

"No, she was not," said Alex. "I don't think she blames you for it anymore, though. Otherwise, I would not have you come here."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Jonathan as he shivered in his shipboard uniform. "Uncle Alex, don't take me there to the Embassy."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be there. I have a very bad feeling about Mom."

"Then where else would I take you? Back to the _Princess Astra_? Too dangerous. We'll be going into battle in about two weeks. We have intelligence from the _Argo_ and Desslok that the enemy is on its way here."

"Take me to Derek and Nova's house," he pleaded.

"What?" said Alex.

"I can wait for them there. I…I want them to adopt me. I'm scared of Mom. You remember how she cut off when I last talked to her three days ago when we stopped at Saturn-Titan space station? I don't have a Dad now. I…I want your brother to be my new Dad, and I want Nova to be my new Mom. Please, Alex…"

"My oldest daughter loves you," Alex sighed. "She promised me you would be cared for. Isn't that good enough?"

Jonathan nodded, refusing to say any more.

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

"Thank you for bringing him home, Father," said Astra of Iscandar stiffly as Jonathan stood at attention between Alex Wildstar and Astra. "I swear to you he will be cared for. Now, please leave us."

"I'd like to stay," said Alex.

"We should be fine," replied Astra. "Please leave us."

Alex nodded and he squeezed Jonathan's hands. "I'll see you again before the battle, son. I'll be back to check on you. Be sure you mind your mother."

"Don't go," Jonathan replied with tears in his eyes as Astra began to laugh slightly.

"I have to," he said as he pushed Jonathan towards Astra, who hugged him stiffly in her purple gown and sandals. "See? She loves you. I will be back."

Alex then left.

A moment later, Astra looked down at Jonathan, held him tighter….

…and then, she abruptly slapped him across the face while she laughed.

"Mother?" said Jonathan in shock.

"Do not call me that again," sobbed Astra, who then began to laugh like a devil as her face twisted. "You killed him. You _killed_ my husband Conor! You killed your own father!"

"Yes, he died saving me, but…"

"He would not have been where he would have been in that battle if you had not been interfering and if you had been out of their way as you had been _told_ to be!" snapped Astra. "I cannot raise anyone who engages in patricide! I have prophesied into your future, and all you will be in will be trouble, pain, and you will drag down everyone who will be around you! Your first set of parents did not want you! You were a change of life baby from your mother! You were trouble, trouble, _trouble!_ WOE be unto anyone who accepts you to their bosom!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my dead parents!" sobbed Jonathan. "Why are you saying this, Mother?"

Astra grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as a scary amount of drool ran down her chin. "You, Jonathan, are _trouble!_ That is why! You were trouble to them, trouble to Conor and I…"

"I…"

"You only stayed with us because of your adoptive father Conor! When you began to become ill-mannered, when you began to use your mouth more, that is when I wanted to have you sent to a boarding school! Conor never accepted that idea. Now, he is dead because of you! For that, I _disown_ you!"

"What?" cried Jonathan as his adoptive mother slapped him again and again. Then, she threw him brutally to the crystalline floor and made a quck call. "Guards," she said. "The boy was trouble, like I said he would be. Come for him. He tried to assault me."

"I DID NOT!" screamed Jonathan into the phone.

Astra slapped him again and pushed him away. "Please come for him. He is under arrest."

"Yes, Princess," said an Embassy guard.

A moment later, two large Embassy guards showed up and grabbed Jonathan. One put him in handcuffs at a signal from Astra while the other slammed a billy club into his stomach.

"Take him off this island. I arrest him and he is _persona non grata_ on Royal Iscandarian territory from this day forth! He is rebellious! I disown him here and now! I _never _want to see him again!" Astra snapped. "You know what we arranged for him if he was to grow rebellious and to try to harm me. He did so. He must pay the price."

"Yes," said one of the guardsmen as Jonathan tried to scream defiance. Jonathan could say nothing more, though, since a third guardsman showed up and gagged him.

He was dragged away like a sack as Astra wept and laughed. Then, Astra screamed, cried, and began to tear at her own clothes.

She was becoming utterly unhinged due to her grief over her husband.

A while later, Astra sat writing in her journal.

Recently, her entries had been becoming stranger and stranger. This was the latest one:

_Conor, my love, my love, my love, my LOVE. _

_Where are you?_

_I know where you are. You are in the Spirit World wherein I can see you and speak to you but not touch you._

_I want your arms around me so badly it hurts!_

_I need your love and your attentions more than ever._

_But he took them from me forever._

_The boy._

_He killed you._

_Jonathan killed you! _

_That is unforgivable and unpardonable._

_Today, I have disowned him and he is no longer a son of mine. And he never shall be again._

_I have cast him into Saint Anselm's Orphanage where he shall suffer the due penalty of his crimes as a delinquent youth._

_Because, Conor, did you not even say he was too hard to handle? IS NOT THAT WHAT YOU SAID? Hahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Oh, I foresee what will come next. The Earth girl, we know who, shall take pity on him in a few weeks and take him in and then he will make that family suffer._

_I shall be Queen of Iscandar soon. A lonely Virgin Queen as the Whispering Voice of the Black Void of Depression I lie in has promised._

_I am sorry, Mother, but he has decreed you must die, die, __**die**__._

_Conor, Father shall soon join you in battle, and Mother shall join you when his agents land on Iscandar and her head is cut off after she is duly tortured for her resistance to the the the Voice of the Void. O, I will be an orphan, my brother shall die on Iscandar, and my sister Sasha will die in battle-no great loss! Little Sister, you were always an airhead anyway! __Deekee__…really, now!_

_The Void calls to me. I listen._

_O, the Void. O, the Voice that promises I shall be QUEEN!_

Astra then laughed, cried, and drooled as she continued to write in her madness and grief.

And, somewhere far, far away, the Dark Lord laughed.

_Everything_, Ekogaru thought. _Everything continues to progress just as I have foreseen….yes….._

**III. MORE OF DANA HALL'S STORY**

**Planet Earth**

**Near The Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Saturday, August 15, 2207**

**1108 Hours**

Dana Hall, the young widow of the dark hair and slender form, lay in a sort of free-floating depression on a towel in the sun on the beach not far from the apartment complex where she lived. She wore a very minimal red and white bikini, simply to get a good tan.

She was not quite as brave as her friend Marina Carmody, who, because it was legal here on this clothes-optional beach, lay sunbathing in the nude. Of course, the fact that the 37-year old Marina had just had twins in June (one of whom was being nursed on her mother's stomach) also had quite a bit to do with Marina's decision to just go naked. Marina's husband Frank was a supervisor of civilian contracting teams at the nearby EDF San Diego Space Naval Shipyard. Right now, Marina was privy to the fact that the Combined Fleet flagship, the space battleship _Pennsylvania_, had just put in here in San Diego for some quick repairs. There were also rumors that the Defense Fleet was expecting to fight a major fleet action in the next few weeks that might finally end the war for good.

"Where's Lynn?" Dana asked.

"She said she'd be coming after she did some housework. She's also trying to e-mail her daughter again," Marina said.

Marina sighed and pushed some of her red hair out of her eyes. "Now, Jason, stop biting me," she said to the tiny baby who lay on her stomach in nothing but his diaper. "OUCH!"

"You may not have him latched on right," said Dana.

"I'm _trying_," grinned Marina.

Dana rolled up her eyes a little as a red-headed girl in a polka-dotted bikini bopped up on her toes and bent down and kissed her mother; the girl was the Carmodys' oldest daughter, named Felicia. She was fourteen, and she thought she knew everything. She grinned at her mother and said, "Put something _on_."

"If you're going swimming, take that thing _off_," said her mother. "The way that thing ties on you…it doesn't stay on well in the water, and…well, you were so embarrassed last month when you lost your yellow bottoms in the water, Felicia. Remember?"

"That's because it was in front of Hiroshi-kun," said Felicia. "I broke up with him three days later. Remember?"

"He was a smart boy," said Marina.

"He was a _dopey_ boy, Mom," said Felicia. "You know, we need more kids around here? Where'd everybody go?"

"The people around here are Fleet families, many of whom have been reassigned to other posts and ships," said Dana sadly, as if by rote. "People are in and out of here all the time. Fleet brats. You do know that the _Graf Spee_ pulled out yesterday, right? Her and her whole fleet?"

"Yeah, and there went Freddie Harper. He was cute," said Felicia. "I was going to ask him out at the canteen next, Aunt Dana….Mom…"

"That's nice," sighed Dana as she tried to keep tears out of her eyes as she remembered her late husband Alan. Alan, who was still dead and still floating out in his wrecked Tiger near Uranus.

Lynn Westland showed up a moment later, in a white tank swimsuit, sandals, and a white hat. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Auntie Lynn," said Felicia dutifully as she bowed a little on her bare feet while Lynn spread out her beach blanket. "Did you hear from Deke or from Dawn?"

"The last one I got from Deke was short; they had just been in combat somewhere and he was tired," said Lynn.

"Where?" sang Felicia. "Was it an exciting battle?"

"He couldn't say where, except that the Star Force is still well outside our own galaxy someplace," said Lynn. "Dawn said a little more."

"What did she say?" asked Marina, who was now trying to pull her other son, James, onto her other naked breast. Felicia reached down, gave her other baby brother (who had on nothing at all) a kiss and helped position him on her mother's stomach.

"She said that they are following a major Cometine unit towards our solar system, and that when the next battle comes…," Lynn said.

Dana shivered at that, even though it was very hot in the sun, and said, "Go on…"

"…she thinks when the next battle comes, it will be a big one. She also says _hi_ to everyone, and says that Nova and the Commodore say hi to me and all our neighbors…"

"She knows Nova and Commodore Derek Wildstar??" Felicia screamed. "Wow! Can we get their autographs?"

"She works under them," Lynn said. "She knows Princess Sasha, too."

"Cool! What's it like to be an Iscandarian Princess!? And tell Dawn to tell Derek I think he's _dishy_!" said Felicia.

Lynn rolled up her eyes and smiled at that, knowing that Felicia was one of the many teenage girls who had a major crush on the rakish-looking long-haired Commodore Wildstar. Felicia also didn't know whether she admired Nova Wildstar as a role model or hated her for taking Derek away from her and thousands of others. The EDF received a couple of marriage proposals for Derek Wildstar from lovestruck teenage girls every week (along with marriage proposals from lovestruck teenage boys to Nova Wildstar). None of the teens cared much that they were already married to each other. Derek and Nova were very good-natured about their fan mail; they would sometimes write back to their teen admirers, letting them know they were happily married, and encouraging them to do well in school so they could enter the Fleet or government service someday.

Lynn said, "Where's Frank, Marina?"

"On the _Pennsylvania_ today," said Marina as she burped her babies one by one and then clothed her nakedness in a short caftan. "He's supposed to be home at 1500. Short day."

Not far away, some young male Ensign in swim trunks from the _Pennsylvania_ on liberty caught a glimpse of Marina's breasts as she dressed, and he whistled at her. She waved back, flattered, while Felicia stuck out her tongue at him.

"The reason I'm out here," said Lynn. "Is that there's going to be a Press Conference of some kind about the war at 1200," she said. "Anyone interested in coming to my place to watch it?"

"ME!" piped out Felicia.

"I'll come as soon as I get a diaper on James," said Marina as she kissed her baby boy.

"Guess I'll come," sighed Dana without much interest as she stood up to dust some sand off her bottom, which was almost bare in her tiny bikini.

In the meantime, the Cometine destroyer _Vikansha's_ thirteen-day journey to Earth was almost over with.

Sakamoto and Caella sat tensely on the bridge of the ship as she emerged from her final space warp, right near the Moon.

"Now what do we do?" said Caella as she looked nervously at the Moon and Earth looming in their windows.

"We wait," said Captain Vada as he took a deep breath. "I would establish contact with them as soon as possible before we are shot at. After all, despite our sentiments, we _are_ still the enemy to them."

"They're gonna jump on us pretty fast," sighed Sakamoto. "They always have several squadrons of Tigers on patrol from the Moon Bases," he said with a sigh. "It's not hard to find our ships here in Area One…no, not at _all_…"

"Contacts spotted on radar!" cried an officer on the bridge. "Six contacts, coming at us fast!"

"Video panel change," said Vada. "Terran deck planes. As I thought. Hold your fire, men! We are not here to fight, remember."

Caella and Sakamoto nodded at each other and held hands as the Comm Officer of the ship, a man in Cometine blue named Vakrendis, said, "Captain! They are signalling us! Voice only!"

"Speakers on," sighed Captain Vada. "Open microphones so I can respond."

Vakrendis flicked a switch as laser fire whizzed right past the _Vikansha's_ bow. "_Enemy vessel_!" barked the young squadron leader, a young man named Katz. "We know you're Cometine! I hope you son-of-a-bitches can translate me _fast_! This is Lieutenant Bernard Katz of the White Lions! State your reasons for being in Earth's territorial space! You have about twenty seconds before I blow you green assholes out of space! What is your mission? OVER!"

Caella nodded and said, "Lieutenant Katz, my name is Duchess Caella of the House of Gatlantis. Please do not harm us. We are here to surrender to you. Over…"

Katz's eyebrows went up as one of his wingmen whooped and said, "Skipper, I have them in my sights! Ready to blow missiles right up their bridge! Why the hell aren't they firin'?"

"They say…they're _surrendering_?" said Katz. "Duchess Caella! Since you can apparently speak our language, what is going on? _Over_!"

"I am what you might call a defector from the _Eritz Gatlantis_. I am bringing an Earth prisoner back to you as proof of my goodwill, and I have many of the battle plans of Princess Invidia's plan of attack upon Earth. They are coming here. But I had a quarrel with Invidia, and I would like to surrender to you, live on Earth, and help you stop them. OVER."

"Defecting," muttered Katz.

Katz's CO came up on his headset a moment later. "Katz! This is Commander Femara! Why haven't you shot down that Cometine ship yet?"

"Sir, they say they are here to surrender to us; they say they're defectors from the Comet Empire! Shall I guide them to a dock at Moonbase?"

"Surrender?" muttered Femara. "If they have spoken to us, they must know they will never, _ever_ be allowed to go back to their own people. Zordar's rule. Invidia still keeps it. Katz, hold them there. Make sure this is not a trick. I don't trust these bastards! I'm calling some destroyers and cruisers, and we're taking them prisoner. They're coming back here under tow. Order them to stop all engines and kill all power to their weapons at once and cut power down to minimal lighting and life support functions. Tell them they are being scanned now to make sure they comply. I'm reporting to my Captain and then to Earth."

"Yessir," said Katz as he relayed Femara's orders to Caella.

In the meantime, on Earth, Lieutenant Gary Maples stood quietly at attention in General Stone's office in Earth Defense Headquarters in the Tokyo Megalopolis, smiling as Stone turned from some paperwork to look at him.

"Lieutenant," Stone said. "It is most unusual that you are applying for a post as a Roving Intelligence Officer at this time. You're a good combat Marine, and your superiors said that they could use you as a unit commander in what we think is going to be a major death-struggle for Earth when the Cometine forces hit the solar system in a few weeks."

"They're coming?" said Maples, trying to hide (and hiding well) the fact that the Darkness within him knew all too well about the coming Invasion…he had, in fact, been instrumental in engineering it.

"This is classified," sighed Stone. "But, the _Argo_ and the Gamilons have definite intelligence that the _Eritz Gatlantis_ is on a rather slow but relentless course that will lead right for this star system. The Star Force is hunting their Fortress like a bloodhound. The last place that it was spotted was the Ormond System, right _here_….," Stone said as he pulled up a complex star map of the Local Group. "That area is right at the old Gamilon Sixth Defense Line, now about 42,000 lightyears away from Earth, and 12,000 lightyears outside of our Galaxy. They appear to be warping that thing two thousand lightyears a day. At that rate, the ETA of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ at the edge of the Sol System will be Friday, 4 September. That is now less than _three weeks_ away. And we have intelligence that the enemy is beginning to concentrate more and more fleets upon our home star system. The R'Khells also seem to have a hand in this too; the Rikashans have reported that a major enemy fleet under the direct command of the R'Khell Marshal, their new leader, the traitor Piper Sandberg, is on its way to Earth. It seems Sandberg became their new Marshal after Lecha Voton died in his sleep one night."

"Yes, what a shame," thought Maples solemnly as Ekogaru arose in his head and thought, _We strangled Voton on R'Khelleva the other night. Remember? He was getting a bit too independent for his own good. Too bad that Marshal Sandberg now has his corpse hanging on a cross, being eaten slowly by the carrion birds. What a shame for Voton, who is now nice and deep in Hell. Too bad, Lecha._

Stone said, "But, enough, Maples. I am promoting you to the rank of Major, and you will serve under Colonel Lechmann in the new Special Services Division as a roving intelligence agent. Do you accept this new assignment?"

"Yessir," said Maples.

Stone shook his hand. "I wish you luck, Maples. Now, for your first assignment…"

The phone on Stone's desk rang, and he picked it up and snapped, "Lieutenant Hitchcock, you airhead _girl!_ I told you that I was _not_ to be disturbed until 1300…I…"

Maples smiled to himself as he heard the pleading voice of Stone's secretary. _So, she is here_, he thought. _That damned Caella. This makes things interesting…._

A few minutes' worth of conversation transpired until Stone banged down the phone. "Maples, we have work for you. Would you like to catch a shuttle for Moonbase?"

"When, sir?" said Maples.

"_Now_," said Stone. "I'll have Miss Hitchcock send an aircar right here to Headquarters. You'll be briefed by a Captain Koyama at Moonbase. It seems that some members of the Cometine Hierarchy have just _defected to Earth_? I believe they said they have a ship and a great deal of information to surrender to us. Get me all you can, Maples. Don't you _dare_ fuck this up on me, Major! Are we _clear_?"

"Yessir," said Maples with a grin, as, inside his head, the Dark Lord himself also grinned.

Dana sat on her haunches on the rug in Lynn Westland's apartment, with Marina sitting on the couch holding baby Jason, while Felicia held baby James. Lynn flipped on the video screen and sat down in her recliner as Wendy Singleton came on the screen in her EDF whites, presenting a press conference for the gathered reporters as General Singleton's aide. Lynn smiled, remembering the times during 2200 and 2201 when the-then Lieutenant Nova Forrester had served as the Commander's aide, and had then been the public face that the EDF had used to present itself to the civilian populace of Earth at press briefings like this. Wendy smiled at the reporters to warm them up, and she said, "I have two important announcements to make to the World Press today, at the request of the Commander."

"What's the first?" yelled a hostile reporter from the crowd.

"This is Mike Solara, _NorthAm Net News_. Come on, Singleton! Where the hell is the New Comet Empire?"

"Where's the enemy fleet?" demanded another reporter, who was named Vanessa Flager.

"All in good time," said Wendy quietly. "First, it is my duty to report that Desslok of Gamilon was recovered by the Star Force and was returned to his fleet. The Gamilon Empire has vowed to honor its alliance and to stand by us in this moment of crisis, along with large parts of Iscandar's forces, the forces of Pellias, and the Rikashan Federation. The New Comet was badly damaged in a battle with the _Argo_ a few days ago. It is being tracked towards Earth now."

"Where is it?" demanded Flager.

"It is currently twenty days away from Earth at its current speed, and elements of the Gatlantean and R'Khelleva fleets are also beginning to converge on Earth. In fact, the first engagement took place between the 21st Patrol Squadron and a Cometine advance force near Arcturus just yesterday. The Comet Empire also sent us one of its typical demands for surrender. They said another one will be coming shortly."

The room filled with hubbub as Solara yelled, "Why didn't they report that?"

"We just learned of the battle this morning, sir," said Wendy. "Luckily, the Earth forces won. But more battle is coming. Provisional evacuation orders are being prepared now as we speak. It is expected that some elements of humanity will be evacuated to the underground cities, while other elements of humanity will be evacuated off-planet in cargo vessels and passenger liners. Fortunately, we have an edge that Invidia may just be learning of now."

"What is it?" demanded another reporter as an aide handed Wendy another folder. She paused to read it, and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am told that a party has just defected from the Comet Empire to Earth."

"Who is it?" yelled another reporter as Dana sat up, shocked at the news. She glanced at Lynn, who nodded as she looked hard at the screen while Wendy continued with, "A noble, sir. I am told she is named Duchess Caella, and she and her party have just warped in near the Moon and have surrendered to us. She has reportedly offered intelligence on the enemy attack plans and she has said that there is major dissension in Princess Invidia's ranks."

"How can they not know she escaped?" demanded another reporter. "And won't they change their attack plans once they know she turned them over to _us_?"

**FIVE HOURS LATER….**

Duchess Caella sat exhausted in an interrogation chair on Moonbase, with a lie detector helmet on her head and an unprecedented amount of probes on her sweating body. She had been stripped of all of her clothes and jewelry upon her arrival at Moonbase, and she sat in the chair naked except for a very thin slip that covered her sweaty body as, ironically, Maples stood there evaluating her interrogation by an Admiral Renate Silva, a hard woman who stood there facing the captive in a black peacoat, white skirt and white pumps.

Admiral Silva stared down Caella through her wire-rimmed glasses, and she said, "They know you ran with this book. They're going to change these tactics, now, aren't they? Don't feed me any of your bullshit, Cometine! Isn't that the truth, _Duchess_?"

"Yes, but the thinking of the General Staff is not very imaginative," said Caella. "That book I gave you? All of the possible attack plans upon Earth were set forth as case studies. They had decided upon a plan called Gamella Five before I had my quarrel with Invidia and left. The other ones they were thinking of were Plans Gamella Eight through Twelve. I just ran thirteen days ago. They can't come up with a new attack plan in less than twenty days, I'm sure. In fact, they had some forces in place for the operation already. They were calling it "_**Operation Vengeance**_" in their thinking."

"Operation Vengeance?" said Silva.

Caella nodded. "Ma'am, what they mean is Vengeance for the first loss to you and Trelaina years ago. Invidia, Dyre, Gorse, and their crowd were planning this attack for years. It was actually supposed to have come off months ago, but they are most angry that your valiant forces, Desslok's forces, and the Star Force have prolonged this war for so long. It is their intent to defeat Earth so strongly this time out that your standard of living would be reduced to a near-primitive level. They also intend mass genocide if they find that they cannot defeat and control Earth to their satisfaction. Many of us in Invidia's ranks have had enough of seeing our resources, ships, and men thrown away by Invidia in such a vindictive cause. There have been plots on Invidia's life. I tried to kill her myself."

Officers and enlisted muttered loudly at this dark revelation. Silva raised her hand and said, "So that is why you demand asylum?"

"It is. I want to help defeat them. Also, our people have been subverted by a monster. A monster from the pit of Perdition itself."

"The mysterious Ekogaru?" asked Maples as he came up behind Admiral Silva. Caella did not recognize his body as being the new shape of the Dark Lord since she had left the _Eritz Gatlantis_ on the same day in which Stovall had died. Ekogaru was not about to make himself known to Caella now, but he could certainly let Invidia know the little bitch was spilling her guts to Earth. Yes, he could.

He didn't intend to let Invidia know _how_ much of their plans that Caella was revealing to them, though. No, not at all.

Why? He wanted both sides weakened in this conflict….beaten and weakened so that, in years to come, he could take over what was left.

Ekogaru's plan, indeed, was to just show up and taunt Invidia about her ineptitude in letting Caella go….

**IV. INVIDIA'S GREAT PLAN**

**The **_**Eritz Gatlantis**_

**At The Edge of The Milky Way Galaxy**

**Friday, August 21, 2207**

**1200 Hours: Earthtime**

The _Eritz Gatlantis_, still under heavy repairs, had plunged at last into the Milky Way Galaxy with their latest space warp.

Ironically, it entered the Milky Way Galaxy at the Telezart System, a system which had held nine planets. With the destruction of one of the planets of the system years ago by General Torbuk as a test of his power, and the destruction of Telezart itself by Trelaina, it was now a system that held just seven worlds.

The _Eritz Gatlantis_ was now in orbit of the second planet of the Telezartian system.

Admiral Shandara, the Cometine commander in black whom Invidia had chosen to be the commanding Admiral of their advance fleet, stood waiting as he was handed a set of plans. Finally, he said, "My Princess, I am delighted to report that our flagship for Operation Vengeance will be the Cometine space battleship _Krineda_, refitted recently with heavier guns and a new Magna-Flame gun setup. I will be leading the main battle fleet into action in five days."

"Give us the extent of the Fleet," said Gorse.

"Yessir," said Shandara. "We have six hundred and fifty ships under my direct command. Of those, three hundred ships will be at the rear under my command as the Second Striking Fleet. The Second Striking Fleet includes my battleship, twenty more heavy space battleships with two destroyers each as escorts for eighty-one ships under my command as Squadron One. Squadron Two consists of the Final Planetary Genocide Force under Admiral Shakra's command; that force consists of thirty antimatter missile ships and sixty destroyers. They…"

"Wait," said Invidia. "The Planetary _Genocide Force_? What are they for?"

"Princess," said Gorse in a disdainful voice. "They are intended as a last-ditch measure. Part of our Gamella-class battle plans. If Earth will not surrender, this time out, it must be destroyed. Fourteen antimatter missiles would be a sufficient payload to do the job on a small planet like that. The other ships are intended as a reserve."

Michelle looked horrified as she glanced at Invidia. Invidia shook her head and said, "I do not want Earth destroyed, Gorse. I want them _enslaved_. Withdraw those ships from the operation."

"I…"

"Withdraw them!" Invidia snapped.

"Very well," said Gorse. "The rest of the fleet consists of Squadron Three, with one hundred and twenty more ships; which is, to say, forty space battleships and eighty destroyers. The First Striking Fleet, a carrier force under Admiral Veda's command, consists of two carrier fleets; a heavy carrier force and escorts of forty carriers and eighty escorts, and a light carrier force of eighty carriers and one hundred and fifty escorts; mostly destroyers and corvettes. We should be able to eliminate their Earth Defense Fleet with those ships. Earth itself will be bombarded by our light carrier force early in the operation; they will be joined by two hundred R'Khell ships led into battle by the new R'Khell leader, Marshal Sandberg."

"The Earth traitor," said Invidia. "How amusing that we have other Earthlings on our side," she said as she hugged Michelle, who felt very uncomfortable being here, even in her splendid uniform. _I cannot believe this. I am with the enemy,_ she thought. _Can I get Invidia to stop all this? Please, God, make her stop this! I don't want Earth to be conquered!_

"Now?" said Invidia.

Gorse looked at her and said, "Let us break this down moment by moment. Then, I suggest you send Earth a challenge to make sure they take the bait and are ready to fight us…"

Invidia smiled at that.

In the meantime, on the _Argo_, Commodore Wildstar looked up at the screen at General Singleton.

"She defected?" said Derek.

The Commander nodded. "It would appear so. Caella is now being held with her paramour Sakamoto in a safe house in the country outside of the Megalopolis. We are analyzing everything she gave us. So far, it seems to make sense."

"You don't think she's a plant, then, sir?" asked Sasha, who was at the radar at the moment in her Black Tiger uniform.

"No," said Derek as he turned to Nova, who was at Analysis, and then he looked up at the Commander. "Sir, can you download the data and codes to us?"

"We will, as much as possible, as soon as they are all translated." said the Commander. "Have you spotted the Comet City anywhere recently?"

Nova stood up, grimacing a little as she did so. "Sir, we are tracing a radiation trail and a one-hour old intercept from the Time Radar. We think they might be in the region where Telezart was. Could you inform Desslok?"

"We will do so," said the Commander. "Do you think you might be ready to engage them, Commodore Wildstar?"

Derek said, "We've just completed some repairs. How are the preparations regarding Task Force 2.0, sir?"

"The _Arizona_ is on station near Pluto, along with the _Shiryu_, the _Nagato_, the _Wasp_, and the _North Carolina_. The _Princess Astra_ should be in position in the next two days," said the Commander. "The Task Force could be summoned if you need them, and…"

Homer sat bolt upright at his post. "Commodore! Commanding General! We are getting a message from Desslok!"

"Now?" said Wildstar.

"Multiplex him in over our call," said Singleton. "I'll be able to speak to him, too…"

"Bringing him up, sir," said Homer.

A moment later, the Commander's image shrank somewhat on the _Argo's_ screen as Desslok's image appeared in a split-screen mode. "Wildstar," said Desslok. "I understand you are conferring with your Commanding General? I can see him, as well.."

"Yes, Desslok," said Derek. "What is happening?"

"We have a fix on where the Comet City is," said Desslok. "Commanding General Singleton, I request leave to have Commodore Wildstar's assistance in attacking the Princess?"

Nova's heart sped up as she looked up at the Commander from her post. "Granted. Commodore, I will have Captain Venture and the Task Force warp to your location. Then you can warp in on Desslok's coordinates!"

"What are those coordinates?" asked Derek.

"RPG-212 by RX-322," said Desslok as Captain Venture's image appeared on the split screen. Mark looked confused. "Wildstar?" he asked.

"Venture, we need you and the Task Force. We've got them," said Derek. "RPG-212 by RX-322. If you are observant, I'm sure you can see Leader Desslok on your screen."

"We shall be assisting you with over four hundred ships," said Desslok. "Our job is to finish off Invidia. Once and for all."

"Derek? Commander?" said Venture.

"Those are my orders," said Derek. "Mark, don't screw this up, okay?"

"Yeah, right," laughed Venture. "Like I'd mess this up for the world. Once more unto the breach we…"

"Another signal coming in!" yelled Homer.

"What is this? Penn Station?" said Venture irritably.

"Penn Station?" said Desslok.

"A place you wouldn't want to be on Earth," said Derek. "Long story, Desslok…"

"Good afternoon, people," said Invidia as she came up in a fourth panel, sitting there smiling as she held her phone. "Did I _interrupt_ something?"

"Princess Invidia, you're about as welcome as prostate cancer right now," snapped Derek. "What do _you_ want?"

"Yes, I pray this is good," said Desslok. "You never were very good at honoring party invitations, Invidia. You always had this _gauche'_ habit of crashing parties."

"Princess Invidia, what do you want?" said General Singleton. "If this is some idea of a _joke…_"

"I wish I _was_ joking," she said. "However, we know where all of you are now, thanks to his Lordship doing me a special favor. This is my _last_ peace offer to Earth. I am here to let you know I will be entering the Sol System on September 4th, 2207 in your reckoning. That gives you some time to think this _over_. I make you one final offer to surrender to us and negotiate an honorable peace. If you persist in refusing the protection of House Gatlantis of the Comet Empire, I will be forced to attack your Planet Earth one last time. I would prefer to enslave you, but some of my men are champing at the bit somewhat. If we have to attack you, I cannot and _will not_ guarantee that the Terran race will survive another attack. Nothing and _no one_ on Earth would be left alive in such a circumstance. It is not what I _want_ to do, but we will act if we have to. If you decide to negotiate a surrender, the _Argo_ will be granted safe passsge to the Comet City with a surrender party. If you choose to fight, our reception for you at Pluto will not be quite as friendly. Desslok, if you stick your nose in this, I will cut it off and murder you like I should have a few days ago. Are we clear? Your so-called Alliance does not stand a chance! Surrender to me is your only hope of survival! And, yes, I have a little _gift_ to seal the offer! Best wishes and I hope you consider a surrender! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!"

Invidia faded out as several objects appeared on Sasha's radar. "Captain!" she cried. "A fleet of thirty vessels just warped in! They're Cometine ships!"

"We have the same thing," said Venture a moment later.

On Desslok's side, Talan called out, "Leader Desslok! A R'Khell fleet has just been picked up on sensors!"

"Then I had better leave you be," said Singleton as he bowed his head.

The _Argo_ shook as several missiles slammed into her. "First wave of missiles; hit on the starboard bow!" cried Eager. "Second wave of missiles approachin'!"

"Signature of vessels indicates a mixed fleet of Cometine destroyers and antimatter missile cruisers!" cried Nova from her post.

"Range, twelve megameters," cried Sasha.

As the _Argo_ took more damage, Derek thought, _Here we go again…always at the worst damn time, too. Always!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

_Note: contains some references to mature subject matter, etc…_

* * *

**ACT SIX: STORM WARNING**

* * *

**I. ANOTHER FINE MESS**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Near the Edge of The Milky Way Galaxy**

**Friday, August 21, 2207**

**1425 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Sasha, dismissed from the First Bridge, was running towards the _Diamond Girl_ when she almost bumped into her husband Deke and knocked him over.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," said Deke over the sound of the klaxons.

"Very funny, sir," said Sasha as Deke steadied her with his hand. "Where's Bob?"

"Corporal Dubois should be here in a minute," said Deke, referring to the part-Cajun, part-African Space Marine who was now the _Diamond Girl's_ aft gunner. "We've been upgraded to alert-three; we're second out off the boat after Hardy."

"Oh," said Sasha. "I see."

A moment later, Bryan Hartcliffe ran up, busy buckling his pants. "_Hartcliffe,_" snapped Deke. "You're _late_ again!"

"I was in the _loo_, what'cha think?" said Hartcliffe.

"Then how come you smell like…oh, never mind," said Sasha. "Where's Angie?"

"She's in the loo, as well," lied Bryan.

"How would you know that?" demanded Wakefield, wondering why the _hell_ Hardy had shuffled his old wingman over to another squadron out of the Trojans and traded him _this_ joker instead.

"She calls me from the ladies' loo by tappin' on the pipes," said Hartcliffe.

"_Hartcliffe_!" yelled another young woman in Tiger black and gold named Ensign Tammi "Jelly" Jelal as she grabbed his arm. "Your plane is over _here_, sir!"

"Hands off me or I may be forced to file a sexual harassment action with me Squadron Leader, Jelly," said Hartcliffe. "And how come yer smell like a polecat in heat?"

At that, Ensign Jelal slapped her pilot and CO across the face. "YOU PIG!" she yelled. "Mister Wakefield, sir, this man is an utter P-I-G _pig_!"

"Oink, oink, _oink_," said Hartcliffe.

"Cut the crap!" snapped Wakefield. "We have a mission to fly! And we're gonna do it! Get in your plane _now,_ Hartcliffe!"

"Yessir," he said.

* * *

Soon, the First Squadron of the Black Tigers under Hardy's command and the First Squadron of the Trojans under Deke's command flew out of the _Argo_ to attack the enemy fleet; at least until they got into gunnery range.

Hardy and Deke faced heavy missile fire, which their planes evaded fairly easily, even though one Tiger from Hardy's squadron was hit and went down in flames before exploding.

From her seat, Sasha said, "One of the enemy ships just launched four planes! Scorpion boats, that is!"

"_What_?" said Deke. "Those antimatter missile cruisers can't have that many planes!"

"Tigers, Trojans!," said Homer over their headsets. "Nova's just spotted an enemy carrier that's warped in. It's launching planes and might be their flagship. Location, TGX-100 on the scope!"

"TGX-100, confirmed!" said Sasha. "It's a light carrier, but it can still be a threat."

"Got it, Sasha! Hartcliffe! Ivan!" barked Deke. "There's a small enemy spacecraft carrier over there at TGX-100! We've got to get that thing first! Stay close…we're going in as wave number one!"

"Roger," said Ivan.

"Goin' in to kick _butt_!" yelled Hartcliffe.

* * *

In the meantime, the Cometine carrier continued to launch Scorpions.

The enemy carrier, which was named the _Penjava_, awaited the arrival of the Tigers with a major amount of arrogance.

"Sir," said an officer on the ship. "Enemy planes approaching!"

"Continue launch operations," snapped the carrier's Skipper. "I care about destroying the _Argo_, not about enemy planes we can shoot down. Continue to launch!"

"Yessir," said the officer.

At that, the _Penjava_ kept on launching, unconcerned about the threat looming near its bow.

A moment later, Wakefield's flight roared in. Sasha's heart sped up as, per protocol, Deke and the others locked on, fired missiles at the enemy ship, and tore off.

The Tigers' missiles were soon plunging towards the _Penjava_ with deadly effect.

The enemy carrier was hit in one, two, three, four spots.

It was soon burning, but the Cometine crews aboard her persisted in their attacks.

But, not far away, the _Argo_ was preparing an attack of her own.

This would be an attack that would prove to be quite deadly in and of itself.

In the meantime, Hardy's flight roared in and six more missiles streaked in towards the _Penjava_ as other Tigers jumped the Scorpions that the Cometines had been able to launch…they had them engaged in some pretty nasty dogfights.

Two more Tigers died in those dogfights; one from Wakefield's squadron, and one from Hardy's squadron. But, soon, most of the enemy boats were down for the count as the Tigers evaded further fire from the missile ships and the destroyers.

Soon, four of the six missiles that Hardy's group had fired hit the _Penjava_. It was burning very badly now. She blew apart a moment later.

Hardy gritted his teeth and prepared another attack when Wildstar snapped in his headset, "Hardy! Wakefield! Pull out! We're within gun range now! The _Argo's_ going to fire."

"Roger," said Hardy. "Wakefield, did yuh get that?"

"On our way out," said Deke.

* * *

"Sir, the Tigers and Trojans are back around the ship to starboard; all guns are angled to port; we have a clear firing zone," said Domon from his post on the _Argo._

"Nova, range to enemy?" demanded Wildstar from his post at the Captain's Station.

Nova cried out, "Distance to enemy; nine megameters!"

"Good, you know what to do," said Derek.

"Open fire!" snapped Domon.

The _Argo_ fired a withering broadside off into the enemy fleet a moment later.

The _Argo_ fired three more times in rapid succession.

Enemy ships began to blow apart like clay pigeons.

On the remaining enemy flagship, the antimatter missile cruiser _Jakanda_, the squadron commander, a General Hajan, called the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and said, "General Gorse! Why were we sent in against this demon ship? We've already lost the carrier, and a third of my fleet is already space trash! You never said this would be a suicide mission!"

"That's exactly what it is," laughed Gorse. "The Princess wanted to do the equivalent of throwing dust in the eyes of the enemy while we warp closer to Earth! You're not expected to beat them, although it would be nice if you did. But I do not want you to return here, either, Hajan! Princess Invidia has already said it will be death in the Sphere of Joy for you if you return and fail to defeat them!"

"Have mercy, have….AAAAAAA!" screamed Hajan as fire from the _Argo_ roared in and tore his ship to pieces around him. He was already dead from exposure to the cold of open space when the remains of his ship blew apart a moment later.

Gorse looked at his static-filed screen and shook his head. "Useless," he said. "Utterly useless. Oh, well, Princess, that man was a waste of breath, anyhow."

Then, the _Eritz Gatlantis_ warped again, safe from the enemy's sensors for the moment. Gorse's fleets had also pinned the Earth Task Force and the Gamilons in place, allowing the City-Ship to escape.

* * *

On the _Argo_, there were a few remaining enemy ships that flew in over the space battleship's ecleptic and hit her with missiles and bombs. The Terran space battleship was soon smoking in a few places.

"They're staying above us!" said Nova from her post.

"Domon, prepare smokestack missiles. Three salvoes should do it," ordered Derek.

"Roger," said Domon. "Nishina, ready smokestack silo!"

"Acknowledged," said Nishina.

The missile silo in the _Argo's_ smokestack hissed open. In a moment, eight long-range missiles were being fired "up" towards the enemy fleet.

Most of them hit home. A moment later, the _Argo_ fired two more salvoes. The enemy ships retreated from that position and roared in in a frontal attack on the _Argo's_ bow.

The _Argo_ reset her forward guns and fired yet again. After two more salvoes, the remaining enemy ships were gone, and space was finally quiet when 1510 Hours rolled around and the Tigers and Trojans landed back on the ship, mostly intact, but missing a few members.

This battle was over, and once again, the Star Force had won.

But, Derek knew it would not be their last battle as the War ground on…

He looked at Nova and her pregnant stomach and thought, _Please God…please…make this war end soon. Please. So we can have our children in peace…._

* * *

**II. INVIDIA'S TORMENT GROWS**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**5,000 Lightyears Into the Milky Way Galaxy**

**Sunday, August 23, 2207**

**0900 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Princess Invidia had been summoned to the Communications Room of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ by a phone call from Gorse right after she had awakened. She looked very upset.

Invidia ran into Michelle and said, "I wonder what it is they want?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this…or about the war, any longer," Michelle said. "Princess, can't we turn back from attacking Earth? _Please_?"

It was a measure of Invidia's new hesitancy and thoughtfulness when she turned to Michelle and said, "Now, I'm seeing that I should have stopped this _months_ ago. I had to see more widows in the past day. Widows of Captains killed by the Star Force, the Terran Task Group 2.0, and the Gamilons. I should have surrendered that day on Iscandar when you were with me. I had so many opportunities to stop it. But I was too filled with a lust for power to do so. And now I cannot stop it. The die is cast, Michelle," Invidia sighed. "Either I attack Earth or they attack us. The Gamilon Fleet, the last time we noticed, seemed to be blocking our last path of escape."

"You would escape?" said Michelle, as her eyes brightened. "But where would we go?"

"We cannot go back to Andromeda," sighed Invidia as they walked on. "The few remaining Priestesses of Arishna we have left on the ship tell me they have been in touch with the Priors back in Andromeda; we can never return there again unless we surrender to one of the other Houses. The Magellenic Clouds are blocked to us due to the Gamilons. We might be able to find a safe haven in the Black Fox Nebula if we can get away from the Gamilon fleet, but we would face the bitter remains of Skaldart's Empire, and those cyborgs scare me. They…"

"They what?" said Michelle. She looked down at her uniform again. _If I return to Earth in this uniform, they will shoot me as a traitor,_ she thought. _They probably wouldn't take into account that I was a slave and I was pretty much forced into this…that I had no alternative….that I had no hope….so, against my better instincts, I have to hope we win, too. My God. I'm as trapped in this as Invidia is. And why did she start this war, anyway? Did the Dark Lord lie to her in the first place? _

Invidia and Michelle and the small company of guards Michelle led entered the Communications Room. Michelle looked back nervously at the young Cometines she led; they were eight young men, conscripts, teenagers no older than she was. Two of them spoke Terran standard and translated her orders to the others, even though Michelle knew some Cometine, she spoke it in a rather broken fashion, even after her time as a slave.

Michelle looked back at her guardsmen and said, "Salga-_Jhe, Devlits_!" ("Halt, Sergeant Salga!")

Salga, a young man of about seventeen who was halfway cute, even in his helmet, nodded to her and went, "HA!" He signaled to the Corporal and Privates who were his subordinates and the small company marched to a halt behind the Princess.

Gorse looked at Michelle with a leer as he looked at her bare legs in her skirt. Michelle curled her sandaled toes, feeling very dirty under Gorse's gaze. She did not like the bearded Cometine officer as he mockingly bowed to Invidia and kissed her hand. He said, "No, Princess. It is not His Lordship. Radnar seems to have remembered us. He demands to speak to you."

Michelle had heard some things about Radnar. She guessed why Invidia looked as if she was about to cry as Invidia nodded at Gorse and said, "Put him on the main screen. Let us see what he wants."

Gorse snapped orders to men at consoles as Radnar's image appeared on the main screen.

The bearded green Cometine mockingly saluted Invidia and then visibly spat on his screen. "That is what I think of you, Invidia. Something to spit on like human waste you find in the gutter. How are you, Princess? I wish I could say I was glad to see you. Unfortunately, I am not glad to see _you_. It is almost too bad Desslok hasn't killed you yet. Why didn't he get you?"

"Is he one of ours?" whispered Michelle.

Invidia nodded back and said, "He was. But not now. That is why he hates us so much…"

"Oh…" said Michelle.

"Whispering to your latest _lover_?" hissed Radnar.

"No, my servant and my _ward_!" snapped Invidia as she noticed Gorse nodding to a General. Then, Michelle looked shocked as thirty older Cometines, burly combat troops and older men in the same uniforms as her little teenage guard, marched in lockstep into the room.

They stopped in formation near Gorse, and then, he said, "Go, on, Invidia. What were you going to say to Radnar?"

"Radnar," said Invidia. "Where and when can we meet to discuss a cease-fire? I request safe-conduct, and I am prepared to take up the Emperor on his offer."

Michelle and the others gasped at that as Invidia stood with her head bowed. Radnar just looked down and began to laugh.

Finally, when he was done laughing, Radnar said, "Offer denied, Invidia."

"What?" said Invidia.

"You must be mad," said Radnar. "You alternate between attacking people and licking their hands like some rabid cur. We have had enough. I actually am calling to give you a chance to make your soul right with Arishna before we meet you in the Sol System. Then, we intend to make sure that you do not escape from the Earthlings or the Gamilons. It would be a great shame if you called this off now. My men are itching for a good fight, and I cannot wait until I place _you_ naked in our Sphere of Joy for a good torture session! If you fight, maybe you will defeat me. I am ready for that possibility, and so is Arishna. But fighting through this is your only way out now. I hope to see you soon. In the Sol System, Invidia. I hope you do not issue a self-destruct order before then. It would be a great shame if you did. Go on. Attack! We are spoiling for a great battle! And Desslok wants you dead just as much as I do! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Radnar faded from the screen. Invidia stood there, shocked, and she was even more shocked when Gorse came up to her and slapped her across the face.

"IDIOT!" he yelled. "You started this, Invidia? You cannot and will not back out now! You will finish it! YOU WILL FINISH IT! THE ATTACK UPON EARTH GOES ON!"

"Then, I abdicate," said Invidia in a low voice as she took her Royal Pin out of her hair. "_You_ do it, Gorse. Please let Michelle and our little party off the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and let us find a safe haven somewhere."

Gorse slapped her again and nodded to two of his guards. Before Michelle could react, they grabbed Invidia and held her by the arms as Gorse spat in her face, slapped her, and then put the Royal Pin back in her hair by force. Then, he said, "Invidia? You began this war? You expect to ride the Storm as a Princess? Then, if we lose, you DIE as a Princess, as the one responsible for this. And, I will have you know I did NOT give orders to withdraw the anti-matter missile ships from the attack fleet. Except for about fifteen that fell in combat against the _Argo_, they remain in our force. And Earth will be destroyed if we cannot take it. Those will be your orders. We have spoken. You made your bed? SLEEP IN IT! You started this war over two years ago? YOU END IT! Even if we die in the end, we take the Earthlings down with us! ARE WE CLEAR?"

"NO!" cried Michelle.

Gorse walked up to Michelle and slapped her hard enough to make her nose bleed. "You are _not_ an Earthling anymore! You are one of _us! _Any more dissent, and we strip you of your rank, possessions, and apparel and you die in the Sphere of Joy! Are we clear on that, you sniveling teenage BITCH?"

"I hate you," muttered Michelle as Gorse threw her back hard; Invidia caught her and kept her from tumbling to the deck.

"The feeling is mutual," spat Gorse as he and his men turned and left.

Michelle began to cry in Invidia's arms. Invidia held her and swabbed at her bleeding nose and said, "If it helps, I hate him too, Michelle."

"Can't you have him killed?" whispered Michelle.

"Not enough of the troops listen to me any more to do that," said Invidia. "That is why I tried to resign. They would not even give me that. I am no longer in charge here. I am still a Princess…but in name only…"

And, at that, Michelle and Invidia cried together.

Now, to them, it felt as if they were _both_ slaves, although slaves in a very gilded cage….

* * *

**III. A MEETING OF THE COMMANDERS**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**In the Solana System**

**Thursday, August 27, 2207**

**1500 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

The _Argo_, which was still tracking the _Eritz Gatlantis_, was now temporarily meeting with the rest of Task Force 2.0 in a small star system called the Solana System, just 17,000 lightyears away from Earth.

Captain Mark Venture had just flown over from the _Arizona_ with Paul and Aliscea Rosstowski. Admiral Alex Wildstar had flown over from the spacecraft carrier _Princess Astra_, and the various commanders of the _Wasp, Kaga, Hermes, Nagato, Essex, Potemkin, Shiryu _and the _North Carolina_ had assembled with their escorts to form a 75-ship Task Force. The commanders of the six spacecraft carriers and five space battleships that formed the core of the Task Force had gathered in the Central Strategy Room of the _Argo_, which was now the Task Force's flagship.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Commodore Wildstar. "All of you are under my command. We have under our joint command several hundred attack planes, many heavy guns, many fleet cruisers, many patrol cruisers, many destroyers, many space frigates. We are joined together in one mission; to stop the City-Ship of House Gatlantis, the _Eritz Gatlantis_, from attacking our solar system. It is expected that the _Eritz Gatlantis_ will plunge into our solar system in just eight days from today. In eight days, the fate of Earth will be decided at last, one way or another."

Derek paused to let his words sink in as he scanned the faces of the various Captains….Captain Mark Venture, one of his oldest and best friends from the _Arizona_, his brother, Alex Wildstar from Iscandar from the _Princess Astra_, Commodore Raful from the _Shiryu_, Captain Tucker Allen from the _North Carolina_, Captain Jan Vanderveer from the _Nagato, _Captain Jacob Jackson from the _Wasp_, and the newly-promoted Captain Ember Tyson from the Patrol Cruiser _Danube_, among others. Thirteen men and women watched Commodore Wildstar, along with the Group and Section Leaders of his own ship, and, last of all, Gamilon General Fraken, who had come over as an envoy from the Gamilon Fleet.

Derek continued as he said, "It is expected that we will find the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and attack her. The codes and information we have received from the Cometine defector Duchess Caella appear to have been accurate so far, and they have been corroborated by our intelligence. We also recovered some code information from the wreckage of one of the ships we were recently in battle with a few days ago. It appears the self-destruct circuit didn't work correctly for one of the computer cores of one of the destroyers we blew up. My Technical Officer, Commander Sandor, and my Survey and Analysis Officer, Lieutenant Commander Wildstar, helped piece together some of the data and they determined enough to figure out that the Comet Empire is still following one of the _Gamelan_ attack plans."

Derek nodded to Bando, who flicked some switches as a complex graphic came up on the screen. "This intelligence is twenty-four hours old," said Nova as she came up to the deck screen with a pointer in her hand, looking very military and crisp in her peacoat even with her advanced pregnancy, male-patterned bellbottoms, and sandals. "But it indicates where the New Comet City was last spotted, along with their fleets. An Advance Fleet of about eighty ships is already in the solar system, near Neptune."

"Yes, Commander," said Captain Jackson from the _Wasp_. "I left one of my escorts with Fourth Fleet, and the Skipper was still reporting to me. The Fourth Defense Fleet was attacked by a Cometine light carrier squadron a few hours ago near Triton, Neptune's seventh satellite. It was a major attack. Four battleships, a carrier, twelve cruisers lost. The battle for Earth has already begun," said Jackson.

_It won't be much longer,_ Deke thought grimly to himself. Brew caught the look on his face and nodded.

The briefing went on for a while longer, and then it ended.

As they began to leave, Hardy said, "Wakefield, at 2000 hours, I want to brief all remaining Tiger pilots from both our squadrons on some technical data I was just given earlier by Wildstar and Fraken."

"Which is?"

"You'll learn soon enough," he said as Dawn came up with a funny smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. Dawn says she has an announcement," said Hardy as Sasha, Brew and Bangs came up to listen, followed by Nova, who was smiling as she dragged Derek up.

"What's the big secret?" said Wakefield as Dawn gave one of her patented toothy smiles.

"The big secret," said Dawn. "Is…that I was to see Doctor Sane and Nova today? The reason why was because I wanted to find out why I've been throwing up my breakfast in the mornings? Right?"

"And?" said Deke, not sure all of a sudden that he liked the sound of this.

"There were…other factors, too…a little too personal to discuss here," said Dawn. "Except that uhh…Jeff and Nova know all about them. Well, after a thorough physical check, we found out some interesting news. I'm pregnant. Along with Nova and Angie."

"How far are you along?" said Brew.

"About a…month," said Dawn as Jeff and then Nova hugged her.

"Congratulations," said Deke as he grabbed Dawn's hands and squeezed.

"We think it's going to be twins, based on the scans," Nova said as Derek came up and hugged _her_ around the waist. "If you'll excuse us, I have to get going. I have my _own_ doctor's appointment. I've…been feeling some odd back pains lately. I don't think it's going to be too long now."

"If you'll excuse us," said Derek. "Sandor, you're in command if anything happens."

"Yessir," said Sandor.

Sasha looked at Dawn, thinking, _Well, at least I'm not there, yet. I….I'm not throwing up. But why have I been getting tired? Any more of this and I may want to see the doctor myself. I can't be pregnant myself, now….can I?_

Sasha's senses were very confused for many reasons. One was her recent imprisonment and torture in the Comet Empire. Another one was due to the stress she had been under with the missions they had been flying and the double watches she had been taking; sometimes with Deke in his plane, sometimes on the First Bridge at the radar when Nova was either unavailable to man the radar or was just too tired to do so, for obvious reasons. Sasha looked at Nova in pity as she stopped near the hatch and kicked off her sandals, leaving the compartment barefoot in Derek's arms. Sasha reached out to Nova with her senses, and suddenly, a precognitive wave came to her…

_She's going to have those kids sometime in the next nine to eleven days,_ Sasha thought. Two quick flashes of Nova tenderly giving her breasts to her new children came to Sasha. In the first vision, Nova had on a white sailor blouse wide open to allow her to nurse her babies above the jeans and sandals she wore, and in the other precognitive flash, Nova was blushing while standing nursing both of her children in the nude on a fawn-colored rug with a few candles lit in the background, looking both very innocent and beautiful. Sasha smiled at the memory. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered how happy Nova looked in her mind and she thought, _She looks so peaceful. That must mean she makes it through this hell all right…and so does Earth?_

Then, another flash came to Sasha's mind. She tried to deny it, she tried to put it out of her mind, but it was there.

_When will this one happen?_ Sasha thought as she closed her eyes. _I…_

Sasha shook her head, but it would not go away. The image in her mind was of both her and Nova on a beach together on a very hot day. They were sitting on beach blankets beside each other, covered with sweet-smelling tanning oil. In the vision, Nova was again naked, with her naked daughter and son sitting in her lap, nursing peacefully at her breasts. She looked sleepy and very comfortable in her skin, and was sharing some confidence with Sasha; her lips were moving, but Sasha could not make out the words. In the vision, Sasha was also very naked and unashamed, with a beautiful unclad blond baby girl suckling at her own breast in the sun. The beach looked very familiar, but Sasha could not quite place it. It looked like there was a garden apartment complex of low buildings not far from the beach in the trees nearby.

Deke came up to Sasha and held her hands. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," sighed Sasha. "I'm getting weird visions, that's all it is."

"About what?" said Deke.

"About nothing we need to worry about soon," said Sasha. "Unlike Dawn and Jeff. Look at her! She looks as happy as…you know…"

"Yeah. The thing that scares you," said Deke.

"Oh, I know I'm going to be like her and Nova some day…one of our kids is a future Queen of Iscandar, as a matter of fact," said Sasha.

"How do you know that?" said Deke.

"My visions," she said softly. "You know what I mean! I've been having more of them ever since I've been back from the Comet City. I…"

"You what, Sasha?" said Deke.

"I don't want to discuss them right now…just hold me," said Sasha.

So, Deke just held Sasha.

* * *

A while later, in a familiar ritual by now, Nova lay naked on an examining table in Sickbay while Doctor Sane and Tasha Cleveland looked at her from head to toe. Derek held her hand while Doctor Sane gently but carefully gave her a pelvic exam and then set her up for another ultrasound.

A few minutes later, they were looking at Alex and Ariel on the scanner. Doctor Sane looked her over and said, "Nova, your son's getting into position to be born. That's why you've been going to the bathroom so frequently."

"They've been awfully active lately," Nova said. "What's the due date?"

"Anytime in about the next ten days," said Doctor Sane. "You need to keep on doing those breathing and stretching exercises. I know that you've been awfully busy, Nova…Derek…what do you have picked out to wear in labor, Nova?"

"What I have on now," Nova replied with a blush. "Since everything…uhh…down there has to be exposed, anyway, I might as well just go naked to give birth. I'd be easier to work on like that…and I'd probably be cooler and more comfortable." Nova shivered, thinking of the probable pain. "I am a bit scared, though. I…"

"Nova, you're young, strong and healthy," said Doctor Sane. "You've taken care of yourself as best as you could have on this crazy mission, and you've eaten right and you've gotten some rest, although not as much as I'd recommend for a young lady in your condition. You also have a positive mental attitude and a very supportive partner in the Captain; something I wish that poor Angelique Hartcliffe had."

"You can say that again," Derek said as he caressed Nova's hair and kissed her stomach.

Doctor Sane then checked Nova's heartbeat and examined her breasts. He gently squeezed them and expressed a little milk from each nipple. "Hmmm…those are ready to go. Just try to lie in the sunroom with them exposed when you can to toughen the nipples a little, Nova. It'd be best if you could sunbathe topless or in the nude in the sun when you can when we finish this and get home to Earth. Once your postpartum bleeding stops, being nude and letting everything out in the sun and air while it is still warm out will also help with the healing process of the birth area. Nothing to be shy about, Nova. A lot of new mothers spend naked time with their babies."

"Actually, I was looking _forward_ to lying in our yard in the grass and feeding them like this," Nova said. "I just love the sun and breeze on my skin as long as it's warm…and cuddling them against me will help calm and comfort the babies. I did it now and then with my baby brother and sister when my mother had trouble with her breasts and I'd help with the feeding after taking a hormone shot."

"That sounds sweet," said Tasha Cleveland.

"It sure was…I remembered how she looked then…like a young angel," said Derek with a smile. "Doctor Sane, Nova's been a midwife…she tells me that women often say terrible things in labor. Is it true?"

"YES," said Nova. "It's because of the pain!"

"Uhh…Nova, would you say mean things to me?" said Derek.

"I probably would if the labor pains hurt bad enough. I've been getting cramps in my back, Doctor Sane. Braxton-Hicks contractions?"

Sane nodded while Derek panicked. Tasha laughed at that and said, "Sir, those contractions are what is called "false labor". They're actually part of the body getting ready to deliver. When the contractions come harder and more frequently, and when her water bursts and the amniotic fluid comes out, that is when we know the game has started. If that happens before we land, Wildstar, get her away from her post, strip her out of her clothes so our nurses or medics can look at her right away, especially if she messes herself…"

"Messes herself?" said Derek. He remembered being there for the birth of Teri's twins helping Nova when snowbound in Boulder one Thanksgiving night, and Teri Forrester definitely hadn't messed herself…or had he not known about that because Nova got him out of the room with his father-in-law?

"It sometimes happens, Derek," Nova said. "You pee in your panties or go the other way because the body just can't help it. The best thing to do then is to just get the young mother cleaned up in a hurry…I mean…get _me_ cleaned up in a hurry…" Nova thought with a blush as she thought of the possibility of making a such a mess in her clothes. "That would obviously be another good reason to get me out of my things if that happened, right Tasha?"

"Yes, ma'am. Luckily, sir, you probably won't have to worry about driving Nova to the hospital! Just get her to your cabin ASAP so she can be cleaned up and brought down here. Unless we are in the midst of battle and have a lot of casualties, we'll clear a bed for her immediately and get her set up for delivery right aboard the ship."

"What about my swollen ankles?" Nova asked. "It feels so good not to have shoes on now, but…"

"Well, put on your space boots only when you absolutely need them. Your sandals are fine for the rest of the time, although I'd recommend taking them off and going barefoot for a bit if your ankles and calves really swell up," said Sane as he began to clean Nova's stomach up.

"I'm putting my skirt on up in our cabin," Nova said as she began to dress a moment later in her bra and panties.

"Good idea," said Doctor Sane. "Anything else?"

Derek and Nova shook their heads as he held Nova while she went through a breathing exercise before she put her outer garments back on. Then, while carrying her sandals, Derek helped her off the examining table and then they went up to the Captain's Quarters.

* * *

A while later, Nova went down to dinner by herself while letting Derek take a nap. She kissed him, tucked him in, and put on her skirt rather than her pants. She left her shoes off and walked down to the messhall.

While in line, a few men from Combat Group she barely knew saluted her and then smiled quietly at her. Her pregnant stomach was _very_ obvious now, and with her hair hanging in her eyes, and in her skirt and bare feet, she happened to look _extremely_ cute at the moment. One of the men looked at her and asked, "Ma'am, permission to speak freely?"

"Sure," Nova replied. "What's your name?"

"Ensign Salazar, ma'am. My wife sent me a picture via e-mail. She's going to be on one of the evacuation ships with our oldest, Lauren. She's eight and a half months along now with our son. You look almost like she does, ma'am. We all want to wish you and the Skipper luck and hope this war ends soon…are these two your first?"

Nova nodded.

"I think I could tell. My wife Kristin had the same look of wonder on her face when she was ready to have Lauren two years ago."

"Thanks," said Nova as she brushed her stomach. "Ouch," she muttered.

"What happened, ma'am?" asked another gunner, who looked concerned.

"Nothing. She just kicked a lung, I think," Nova said with a nervous laugh. "She wants out of there. They both do…"

From behind, Nova heard a weird voice. Speaking in a weird squeaky Goon Liverpudlian accent, its owner said, "Mummy, this is your daughter! Let me outta here so I can crawl on the deck and poop on the bloody floor…pop yer balloon already! It's _dark_ in 'ere, luv!"

Nova blushed deeply and laughed. "Hartcliffe! That's sort of cute, but shouldn't you be teasing your _own _wife like that?"

"Angie's in one of 'er moods again with Dawn. Your mate Mrs. Hardy is givin' me the rough side of her tongue, luv. Make 'er stop it."

"Hey, you!" yelled Salazar. "Let the lady _alone_, you deck ape pilot! It takes a lot of guts for her to be on this ship on the Command Staff in her condition!"

"You jerk," said Hartcliffe.

"Shut up and stop talkin' to Mrs. Nova like that…she's been on this boat way longer than _you_, jackass!" said the other gunner as he pushed Hartcliffe. "Ma'am, with all respect, should I make him go outside? It just ain't _right_, him ragging' ya like that!"

"No, Ensign Peters, but thank you. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," Nova said. "I'd like to hear what you're saying, Bryan. I'll bet that you deserve every mean word Dawn has just given you. And probably a few more."

"We'll talk at the table, luv," said Bryan. "Cum 'ed…"

Nova nodded and followed Hartcliffe to the table. She sat down in a booth next to Dawn, who was busy eating the same kind of mostly soy-based synthetic steak she herself was eating. Hardy was sitting across from them with Hartcliffe.

While eating, Nova put up her feet (like she was supposed to as often as possible) under the table on the booth not far from Hartcliffe as she said, "Where's Angie, Bryan?"

"She's busy. We had a talk before."

"Heahd it wasn't just a talk," said Hardy with a wink.

"Guys, this is _not_ a locker room," Nova said.

"Well, lade_da_, luv," said Hartcliffe. "C'mon, now. I see you're barefoot as well as preggers, luv! How'd your kids get 'ere?"

"A playful act of love with my husband about fifteen months ago out in my yard by my swimming pool when we had just stopped trying for kids because of the war in a happy accident because my contraceptive shot did not work right!" Nova snapped in sudden anger that surprised even her. "Would you like to know how many times we did it, what I had on, and what position I was in? The answers are twice, naked except for summer dress sandals, and on my _back_! Derek then had to ship out soon afterwards! Is that enough for you?" Nova hissed. "Where did your kid come from, Bryan? Out of a bottle of Vodka?"

"Fifteen months?" said Hartcliffe. "Boy, I bet yer feel constipated, luv! Why?"

"You forgot? I was in a freeze chamber asleep for six months with these kids after almost being killed on Melezart," Nova said in a low, controlled rage as she put her feet back under the table. "Maybe I should invite you to the birth! Then you might see what it is like to start a new life! And you will see it's not a joke. No, Bryan. It is not a joke at _all_."

"I don't wanna see nothin!" yelled Hartcliffe. "Not with you nor Angie."

"Why?" said Dawn. "Afraid you'd pass out?"

"Oh, _another_ preggers woman raggin' on me?" said Hartcliffe. "I've 'eard stories about you, too, Missus Hardy! I've 'eard tell that you're ragging at so many people, you're gonna be a hundred times more bitchy than '_er_, luv!" said Bryan, as he pointed at Nova. "Least Nova 'ere is kinda nice, even with 'er balloon about to pop! I 'ear you're a vorpel weasel bitch from hell!"

Dawn looked Hartcliffe in the eye, reached across the table, and slapped him in the face, knocking his glasses off. "HEY!" he yelled.

Nova picked up his glasses and said, "I believe you _lost_ these? Again, by the way, my twins are _not_ a balloon? Are we clear on that?"

He nodded and took them back from Nova. Jeff glared at Hartcliffe and said, "For Dawn's sake…for Nova's sake…yoah gonna _quit_ it, Mistuh!"

"Aye, _aye_, sir," said Hartcliffe as he put his glasses back on. "Let's talk about Hamsters."

"Hamsters?" said Nova. "Bryan, what part of that collection of neurons that passes for a mind inside your head does _that_ come from?"

"Ma'am, I believe he's referring to somethin' filthy again. You may want to leave," warned Hardy.

"Not until I finish eating," said Nova.

Nova took two more bites, and, suddenly, the klaxons began going off. Sandor's voice said, "Attention, all hands! We have picked up a distress signal from two lightyears away in the Egalin System! It appears to be a passenger liner! All hands to combat stations! Captain to the bridge!"

Everyone at the table looked at each other, nodded, and took off for their posts.

* * *

**IV. RESCUE OPERATION**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**In the Egalin System**

**Thursday, August 27, 2207**

**1702 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"What is the situation, Homer?" said Commodore Wildstar as he sat at his post on the _Argo_. He had left Venture in command of the Task Force from the _Arizona_ for the moment so that the _Argo_ could warp to Egalin IV, a small, blue Earth-like planet, recently discovered, in a small star system 16,998 lightyears away from Earth. The _Argo_ was now orbiting Egalin IV, and Sasha, Eager, and Nova were searching for the liner with their radar and sensors.

"Sir; the space liner says they were in the first wave of ships leaving Earth and heading for the colonies at Barnard's Star, Arcturus, and Alpha Centauri," Homer replied.

"What's the liner called?" asked Diane Henson from her post. "I got here late?"

"The SS _Titanic_," said Homer.

Sandor brought up a technical readout of the new four-funneled space liner on the main video panel. "Length, two hundred and fifty meters, beam, twenty-two meters. She's fairly new; this is her third voyage. Designed to hold twelve hundred passengers and three hundred crew members; the messages say they have just under four thousand evacuees on that ship. Mostly women and children. The liner has a first-generation wave motion engine with warp capability. Miss Henson, they say they need parts to repair their wave engine and supplies. They were warping away from Pluto when they were attacked by Cometine Scorpions and warped, not to Barnard's Star as intended, but out here, way beyond Earth's Defense Zone. They're very vulnerable right now."

"Radar contact!" cried Sasha from her post at the Cosmo-Radar. "Drifting at slow speed to port; speed…eight space knots, range, two kilometers away at EZA-22. Identified as the _Titanic_!"

"Bringing her up on the video panel!" said Eager.

The bridge crew looked at the huge space liner. "Damn, she's _big_," said Domon.

"Not just big, but very beautiful, too" said Nova as she began to scan the ship from her post at Analysis.

"My sensors are picking up a Berthold radiation leak from her wave engine," said Sandor. "I think we can repair her and restart the engine if the coil power doesn't drop off too far."

Derek nodded at that.

"Life sign sensors estimate four thousand, two hundred people on board ship," Nova said. "Temperature aboard ship estimated as 33.33 degrees Centigrade; 92 degrees Fahrenheit and slowly rising. The climate control systems seem to be either damaged or under-powered. We'll need space gear on aboard ship."

"Captain Beckworth, the _Titanic's_ skipper, reports heat prostration cases are rising on board ship," said Homer.

"Domon, you'll assume command here on the _Argo_," said Commodore Wildstar from his post. "I'm going aboard myself in one of the medical boats with Doctor Sane, Nova and Dawn Hardy. Sandor, bring some Mechanical and Engineering men with you, and bring IQ-9. "

"Yessir," said Sandor.

"Nova, make sure the cargo robots pack lots of supplies."

"Yessir," she said. "I'll need to change," she said. Nova still wore her skirt, top, and no shoes.

"Go up to our cabin," said Derek. "Meet us in the lower bay in your space gear and boots."

"Yessir," Nova said as she got, up, saluted, and left.

"Poor lady," said Eager softly. "Looks like she's gonna have those kids in a few days…"

"She is," said Derek. "Maybe eight days from now…"

"Hope the war ends soon, sir," said Domon. "Or…"

"She'll have them here," said Derek. "Then we could visit our children in Sickbay. Nova thought this was going to end long before it did. She was hoping to become a mother while in Medical School."

"That would be pretty tough in itself," said Kitano.

"That would be far easier than mothering them here," said Henson. "Far easier…"

* * *

_Federation of United Earth Governments, Title 100, Section 41, Part 2, Excerpt…passed 11/2200….._

"…_A mother may breastfeed her child in any public or private location where she is authorized to be, irrespective of whether the nipple of the mother's breast or any other parts of the mother's body are uncovered during or incidental to the breastfeeding…."_

"…_when the basic needs of a child under the age of fifteen are being provided for, the parents or guardians of such a child may not be punished if any parts of the child's body are uncovered during or incidental to the provision of such care in any public or private location where said parents or guardians of such a child are authorized to be, except if such a child is so uncovered during cold or inclement weather…"_

In a crowded passengers' lounge on the _Titanic_, Marina Carmody was grateful for the Parents' Rights Law, passed as part of the Earth Federation's laws in late 2200 as a holdover from a similar UN law passed on an emergency basis during the Gamilon War when supplies of bottles and formula became very short, and, in the evacuation centers, and, later, the Underground Cities, mothers of infants (with few exceptions, mostly for health purposes) had to make do by simply giving their natural breast milk to their babies.

Due to clothing and Velcro shortages, even the special nursing clothes that had originated in the 20th and 21st Centuries were still not easy to find. Some mothers had them; others made do in ordinary clothes that they opened or took off to feed their babies. No one thought that much, therefore, of Marina sitting there in only an open sundress and sandals (all she had worn during the sudden evacuation from Earth the previous day) as she nursed her twins against her just one open garment away from being naked herself, like another red-headed mother a few meters away who sat there naked with her diaper-clad but otherwise bare baby daughter at her breast in the heat. Marina had worn no bra, and Jason, _sans_ a diaper, had pooped in her panty-clad lap earlier that day, so, for hygiene, Marina had been forced to shed her sole undergarment, and she thus held Jason, who wore only his shirt, and James, who was naked, against her bare lap under her own open dress. She thought, _Thank Heavens they changed the laws, or I would have been arrested for being half-naked with my little ones._

Marina had Jason, James, and her oldest daughter Felicia with her. Felicia wore only a bikini top and shorts as she sat near her mother and said, "Why did they make us leave Dad behind?"

"The ship was running out of room when we boarded," said Marina as she sat there, close to tears. "That's when they had to exercise the cutoff; no more fathers on the ship. I just hope Frank is going to be all right in San Diego by himself with the enemy coming. I hope he makes it to the underground city."

"I heard that the enemy began bombing London already," said another woman. "It's so hot on this ship," she sobbed. "And I'm hungry!"

"Mommy, please, my tummy hurts," said another little boy.

A little sobbing boy in a long line for the head held his mother and said, "Mommy, I just poopied my pants!"

"Couldn't you hold it, Paul?" screamed his mother.

"The line's too long, Mommy. Where am I going to find pants? Where?" he sobbed. "It feels yucky like this! And I'm hot and THIRSTY!"

A somewhat dramatic-sounding woman behind her sobbed, "Oh, why? WHY does this have to go on?"

Marina and Felicia turned their heads to find a woman in a green top, white pants, and black sandals sitting there hugging a four-year old blond girl in a sundress. Beside her sat a man in a turtleneck top, grey dress pants, and boots who hugged a frightened-looking four-year old boy in shorts, sandals, and no shirt.

"And you are?" said Marina.

"Teresa Forrester; they usually call me Teri," said the woman as she hugged her youngest daughter. "What bad luck I've been having! I reconciled with my husband a week ago after we had a bad fight, and then, the enemy comes faster than we expected. We got on in the Great Megalopolis when this ship made its first stop right when the Cometines began bombing the city. The redhead over there, Barb McCalley, boarded in Australia, with one thing on her back and a purse and some money. She told me some men knocked her out at the evac center in Sydney and when she came to, she and her daughter had no purse or clothes left on them; they had been completely robbed and she had almost gotten raped by those evil men. A member of the crew on this ship provided two diapers for her and the baby….poor thing…."

"Teri, please give her your top," said Karl.

"I can't! And how would she feed her baby in _this_? You can't unbutton it!" Teri cried.

"She can rip it down to get a breast out," said Karl irritably.

"Where's my other baby in all this?" sobbed Teri.

"Your _other_ baby?" said Marina.

"My oldest daughter Nova!" cried Teri. "She's all alone except for her husband and she's pregnant in space…she…"

"Your daughter is _that_ Nova?" said a disbelief-filled Felicia. "Yeah, _right!_ The Star Force is probably a zillion lightyears away chasing the Comet, or it was in the last story we heard from the President last night, and….

"LOOK!" yelled another one of the fathers on board. "There's a ship at the window!"

"NO!" screamed another woman whose toddler son had died when the _Titanic_ had been attacked by the enemy near Pluto. "Not them again!"

"NOT THE ENEMY!" screamed someone else as panic began to ensure.

A sobbing woman picked up her shocked toddler, tore off all of her clothes, and then tore off her own dress, slip, and pumps and ran naked towards the airlock with her daughter. "I'm killing myself!" screamed the blond woman. "I'll go out an airlock with Vicky before they get us!"

"Is that necessary, lady??" yelled a man as he tried to stop her.

"YOU know what they do to women and children!" screamed the woman in utter hysterics.

Other people in the panicky crowd of four hundred in that particular promenade deck began to scream as a ship's officer in his navy blue uniform fired an Astro-Automatic into the air above their heads. "There is no need to panic!" he screamed. "I'm told it's an Earth ship!"

"Earth ship?" screamed one mother.

"It's big!" yelled a little boy.

Then, a young man ran to the window, looked out, and came to abrupt attention in the EDF blues he wore as part of the small party of medics attached to this evacuation ship out of the Tokyo Megalopolis. "I recognize her!" he yelled as his fist came up to his heart in salute. "Everyone, on your feet! Show them some respect!"

"Who is it?" yelled another mother.

"The Star Force!" he yelled back.

A little boy ran up and yelled, "Mommy, Mommy! It's the _Argo_!"

She came up and said, "Hiroshi, stop telling…" and then, in her sundress and sandals, she stopped in her tracks and said, "It _is_ them! My husband Shinji has come to rescue us!"

"My God," said someone else.

Another young boy ran up, saluted, and began to sing, "_We're off…in outer space…defending Mother Earth…!_"

As others began to sing, Teri said, "Karl, Nova's coming! I just know it! Our baby must have told Derek to stop and come get us!"

"Silly, she probably doesn't even know we're here," said Karl.

"Mommy, is Sis coming?" said little David Forrester.

"I hope so," said Teri.

* * *

**V. THE RESCUE CONTINUES**

**Space Liner _Titanic_**

**In the Egalin System**

**Thursday, August 27, 2207**

**1912 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

In the _Titanic's_ landing bay, Nova, clad now in her slacks, top, boots and gloves and a helmet, leaned against Derek as she carried a medkit and said, "How far is it to the first Promenade Deck?"

"Up six decks in the emergency lift," said Commodore Wildstar as he walked along in his helmet and gloves set in his whites with an emergency key given to him by a crewman in one hand and his Astro-Automatic in another. Behind Nova and himself came three robots carrying boxes of supplies such as survival rations, bottled water, toilet paper, soap, towels, and a large number of spare gauze pads from Sickbay for diapers. Derek knew that, after this, the _Argo_ herself would now only have nine more days' worth of food and supplies. With a grim sort of fatalism at the latest reports of attacks upon Earth and the Fleet, Wildstar expected that the whole thing would be over in eight or nine days now…one way or the other. He thought, _If we survive this and get home, we can have all the supplies we need at home, dependent upon rationing. But, if we don't make it, well…you don't need supplies or anything if you die in battle. This might be the __Argo's__ last mission, so what does it matter now if we run out of granola bars?_

Derek looked at Nova, smiled softly and thought, _God, if You are hearing this, my one wish before I die is to just see the faces of my son and daughter as we hold them. Just that…before…_

Nova's eyes filled with tears behind her helmet visor; she had a good idea of what Derek was thinking. Derek and Nova stopped thinking about such gloomy eventualities and held hands as they went into the lift, followed by the robots and four Marines.

They arrived on the Promenade Deck a few minutes later. As Derek watched, Nova, Dawn, and the robots were soon taking charge and setting up lines for food, water, and other such survival supplies and a calm began to fill the deck.

A while later, Nova was handing out water and keeping order in her line when she looked up and saw yet another family approaching. "All right, keep the line moving…thank you," she said in a firm but gentle voice.

So it was that Karl and Teri Forrester looked up and saw a familiar-looking pregnant woman in black and gold, in space boots, gloves, and red helmet, getting ready to hand them water. "Nova?" said Teri. "Nova, honey, is that _you_?"

Nova stood unbelieving as her mother and father came up with her younger brother and sister. "Mother…Father…is that really you?" she said as she gave little David and little Aurora bottles of water.

"Yes, it is," said Teri as she took a bottle of water from her daughter. The line stopped as mother and daughter quickly hugged, and Nova then stopped to hug her father. "When did you two come on board?"

"Yesterday, when they began to evacuate the Great Megalopolis," said Teri. "We decided to come here rather than go back underground. There were already two bombing raids. It was _horrible_!"

"I know…we were in battle ourselves," said Nova as she hugged her mother again. "I have to keep this line moving, Mom. We'll talk later when I take a break."

"Okay…we'll be looking for you and Derek, if he can be spared," said Karl.

Nova kissed her brother and sister and then went back to handing out water and other supplies.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Nova was now working in her pants, helmet, bra, and no shirt. She had met the unclad Barb McCalley and had taken pity on her and had taken off her own shirt and put it on her when she had diapered Barb's daughter; on the shorter woman, Nova's shirt was something like a minidress. Nova was not cold like that; it was still somewhere around eighty-nine degrees aboard the _Titanic_. Also, Nova's boots were hurting her ankles, so she had taken them off and was going barefoot again (for the moment) with her pants legs rolled up to her knees.

Below, Sandor and his crew had repaired the ship's wave engine, and they had just gotten the climate-control system running again. It would take several hours until the ship was cooled down again, and it would take time to regenerate enough energy in the wave motion engine so that the liner could warp back to Barnard's Star and resume her original journey as planned.

In the meantime, Nova and Derek sat down to talk with Nova's parents.

After Nova's mother apologized to Nova and Derek several times over for her mean comments in her letters a few weeks beforehand, Derek said, "Actually, we were worried about you. Karl here said you took off for a few days?"

"Oh, _tha_t," said Teri with a blush. "He and I had an argument and I left for a hotel for a few days. I talked with him on the phone, and finally agreed to come home. I'm also getting some help from a psychologist; I've been under so much stress lately."

"I see," Nova said. "Where were you heading when this ship miswarped?"

"The colony at Barnard's Star," said Karl. "We were going to dock with the space station there and they were going to have us spend a few days there until the enemy fleet was defeated. They've started to bomb Earth, you know…"

"I know," said Derek. An enlisted man from Living Group noticed Nova had on no shirt, so he gave her one from a bundle of supplies he was carrying. Nova thanked him and put on the fresh shirt and put her boots back on.

Teri looked at her and said, "How many days now, Nova…?"

"To the babies? They're supposed to come sometime in the first week of September, now," she said as she finished adjusting her boots. "Please pray that the war will be over by then."

"Over?" said Karl.

"We're following the Comet it. I can't say much more than that," Derek said. "We have to go back to our ship soon…"

"Oh, I see," said Karl as he shushed Teri.

Teri hugged her granddaughter and said, "Nova, honey, good luck. I hope we can talk again…soon…"

"We should be able to, Mom," Nova said. "Thanks."

At that, they left.

Soon, so did the _Argo_, which remained around only long enough to see that the _Titanic_ warped out safely. Then, she rejoined the Task Force and continued her journey….

* * *

**VI. SHADOWS OF INVIDIA'S PAST**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**8,000 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Saturday, August 29, 2207**

**1400 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"_**Warp Completed!"**_ said a voice over the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ PA system in Princess Invidia's suite.

"Where are we now?" said Invidia as she picked up a phone and spoke with Gorse.

"Eight Thousand Lightyears away from Earth," said Gorse. "We just evaded the _Argo_ and her damned Task Force again by just a few minutes," he said.

"When do we have our next full staff meeting?" demanded Invidia as Michelle sat on a couch and watched her.

"You will be informed," said a deep voice over the phone that did not belong to Gorse.

"Ekogaru," hissed Invidia as Michelle shivered. "Are _you_ the true power behind the throne here in House Gatlantis now?"

"Nay, merely your foremost adviser, Princess," said Ekogaru mockingly. "Gorse tells me you have not been well and have closeted yourself in your quarters for the past few days. A pity, really."

"Lord Ekogaru, you know they have been holding us prisoner," snapped Invidia. "Let me go and let me have my full authority back?"

"To do _what_? Abdicate? Run away?" hissed Ekogaru. "It's too late, Invidia. Admiral Shandara tells us that there have been five minor battles in the Sol System already, and four successful bombing runs upon the Earth. We are preparing for our first major battle maybe today or tomorrow when we attack the Earth Base at Triton near their planet Neptune and wipe out their Fourth Defense Fleet. It is our plan to wipe out Triton itself at the end with antimatter missiles! It will be a dress rehearsal for our full attack upon Earth!"

"No! You will not do that!" said Invidia.

"That is why we keep you where you are," said Ekogaru. "We will brief you later on when we have Triton destroyed."

The phone went dead with a loud _click_.

Invidia began to sob. Michelle held her while she said, "This reminds me of school!"

"School?" said Michelle.

Invidia nodded. "I was tutored most of my time as a Princess. However, I entered the _Academe'_ for the nobility when I turned fifteen. The _Academe'_ was like a private, advanced high school like you would have on Earth. You would normally graduate at seventeen to more advanced studies. When I was there, Duchess Caella, who was four years older than I, and who was nineteen, was still there in the same class. She was lazy, did not apply herself, and seemed stupid when she was more interested in boys than I was. I remember a day that went like this…

_The City-Ship Gatlantis_

_The Peers' Academe'_

_Earth Date: December 2196_

_Approaching the Magna Star Cluster_

_On the original White Comet, I was still in school as my father, Prince Zordar and his men prepared to attack and conquer the Magna Star Cluster; the first of Father's great conquests after he had taken his Throne five years beforehand. _

_We were in class that day in our school uniforms learning advanced Astrophysics. I was in my sailor-like uniform with a skirt, which looked a lot like your Terran school uniforms, oddly enough, when Caella interrupted my lessons by shooting peas at the back of my head from a blowpipe!_

_I yelled, "OWWW! Who did that?"_

_Caella piped up with, "Professor, Princess Invidia's screaming out during lectures again! She's interrupting me, as usual!"_

_The Professor of Astrophysics, a rather greasy-haired young git named Slaander who dressed all in black came up and said, "Now, Invidia, tell us if OWWW is an answer to this equation or not?"_

"_Sir, something hit the back of my head!" I sobbed._

"_Let me look at that," said Slaander. I let him feel the back of my head, even though even his hands felt greasy. "I feel no difference, Princess," he said. "As usual, the back of your head is flat, and your skull is thick. It is too bad you are not green like us. A __crying__ shame, yes…"_

"_Sir, we all know it was Caella!" I said. "I…"_

"_Your authority means nothing to me here, Savela," snapped Slaander. He wrote up a slip and said, "Five hours detention for you, __Princess__."_

"_Sir, this is so unfair!" I sobbed. "I'll tell Father!"_

_Professor Snagardas Slaander put his sallow yellowish-green face in front of mine and hissed, "Would you like that detention to become SIX hours, Savela? Eight hours?"_

"_No, sir," I said with tears of rage about to run down my cheeks._

"_Then go up to the board and tell us how we solve for "x" and "g" in this Conservation of Warp Mass Equation," snapped Slaander. "NOW, Princess!"_

_So, I went up there, and I solved for "x", and…._

* * *

Invidia was crying when she finished relating her sad story. "That was horrible!" said Michelle as she hugged her.

"Always being blamed for things I didn't do, just like now," sobbed Invidia. "When I have power, I use the iron grip to make sure that they do not take advantage of me! That is my only hope for survival in this horrible, corrupt mess, and…"

Then, the phone rang again. Invidia picked it up. "Yes?" she hissed.

"Come down here, Highness," mocked Gorse. "The fun is just starting near Triton. We have a live feed from Admiral Shandara's Flagship. He has just sent a challenge to the Fourth Fleet flagship, the Earth Space Battleship _Iron Duke_. It looks like there's going to be some fun near Triton. Interested?"

"Once, I would have been," said Invidia. "Now I could care less…"

"Oh, we will make _sure_ you and Michelle attend," said Ekogaru.

* * *

A moment later, the Princess and her servant stood against their will in the Briefing Room of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ at an image of the approaching Fourth Earth Defense Fleet transmitted from Shandara's flagship.

The Earth ships approached, and the Terran destroyers warped out first. A moment later, several Earth destroyers fired torpedoes at the Cometine destroyers. Some slammed home, and the battle began at 1422 Hours Earthtime.

The Cometine ships responded with torpedoes and missiles of their own, which began to slam into the EDF vessels without mercy.

Invidia was shocked at her own sense of nausea as Earth ship after Earth ship fell before the Cometine onslaught.

She smiled sardonically as the EDF took position and fired all of their guns at once into the midst of her own Cometine Fleet.

The fire smashed hard into the Cometine Fleet, taking out space battleships, spacecraft carriers, destroyers, and missile ships with no mercy.

The EDF ships changed position and fired a second, and then a third volley into the midst of the Cometine Fleet as some of the Cometines warped out and ran, as it had been arranged for them to do in advance in Shandara's cruel strategy.

Shandara laughed and ignored the losses of his own men as more fire roared in from the EDF ships.

"We've just lost ten more destroyers!" yelled a voice on the speakers on the bridge of Shandara's flagship.

"This is the Cometine Space Battleship _Hagara_! Ready to ram the EDF Space Battleship _Tosa_!" yelled its commander. "We need backup!"

"Where's our escorts, sir?" yelled the Captain of a Cometine Light Carrier on another speaker.

"Sir, why aren't you doing anything?" demanded Shandara's XO, a man named Commodore Galnits.

"I'm waiting for the opportune moment, that is all," hissed Shandara. "Ready Magna-Flame gun! Target, the Earth Defense Forces Fourth Fleet Flagship _Iron Duke_!"

"Readying Magna-Flame Gun!" yelled an officer on the bridge of Shandara's flagship.

"Energy recharge, eighty percent!" barked another.

"All systems checked! Ready for firing in thirty seconds!" yelled another officer as Shandara grinned.

Shandara waited, and then he yelled, "FIRE!"

The Magna-Flame Gun went off a moment later.

Her first target was the _Iron Duke_, which blew in half with her back broken when the Magna-Flame beam warped in as she was beginning to charge her wave motion gun for a final attack against the Cometines.

Soon, two more EDF space battleships were blown apart, followed by a spacecraft carrier.

Then, with Fourth Fleet in disarray, Shandara said, "All units, warp out, except for eight antimatter missile ships! That squadron is to attack Triton!"

The rest of the Cometine Fleet warped away, leaving the eight missile ships. A moment later, those ships fired, sending their sixteen deadly missiles in towards Triton.

Triton was hit sixteen times over, and the moon of Neptune convulsed, boiled, and blew apart, taking the massive EDF Base and all that was left of the Fourth Earth Defense Fleet with it in a blasting explosion that made Invidia want to throw up.

"Let's see what their will to fight is NOW that we are beginning to blow apart their solar system!" yelled Gorse with an evil laugh. "I'll wager you, that in twenty-four hours, they will be begging us to surrender…yes…_begging_ us to surrender!"

Invidia, oddly enough, was not very pleased with that prospect….not now.

Not when she was tired of this war, and thoroughly nauseated in what should have been the beginning of her moment of triumph.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

Advisory: Contains Mature Content…you have been warned, etc.

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT EIGHT: SEVERAL BLACK, TERRIBLE HOURS FOR EARTH….**

* * *

**I. THE RESOLVE OF EARTH…**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Earth Defense Headquarters**

**Saturday, August 29, 2207**

**1900 Hours (Local Time)**

* * *

Commanding General Hiram Charles Singleton sat reflecting at his post in Earth Defense Headquarters.

"Stone, the Earth Defense Council voted down that motion to surrender; they voted that we were to continue fighting. Even though the enemy's assault upon Triton was something of a deviation from their attack plan, we still have our defense lines set up. Fifth Fleet is holding a line at Saturn-Titan; Third Fleet is holding a line at Mars, and First and Second Fleets are deployed here, near the Earth itself," said the Commander as he pulled up a computer graphic at his desk.

"Where is Task Force 2.0?" snapped Stone. "I'd love to know what that Wildstar is up to!"

"Here, at 6,000 lightyears' distance, pursuing the Comet City into the Solar System," said Singleton. "Wildstar, in his latest report, estimates that the New Comet City might be here, at about 5500 lightyears' distance," said the Commander. "This group over here at seven thousand lightyears' distance is the Gamilon Fleet; Wildstar anticipates a rendezvous with the Gamilons in five days, on September the 3rd. Since the Comet Empire City is expected to warp into the Solar System the next day; it is expected they will be right on point to stop them then. Stone, in the meantime, the Defense Fleets will have to hold the lines for us for the next five days and destroy those Cometine fleets that have been ravaging Earth and our bases. Admiral Yamanami has to come through for us. Make sure he is _aware_ of that!"

"Yessir, but, sir, I still think we should pull the Star Force in now. Them and all of Task Force 2.0"

"And lose our knowledge of where the _Eritz Gatlantis_ Fortress is? You remember what they did to New York. You remember what they did to Melezart. Imagine if they turned the weapons of that City upon Earth itself….even with their Comet Field destroyed?"

"Well, at least a million women and children have been evacuated to the colonies," sighed Stone. "Where would they go if we lose Earth?"

"Iscandar," sighed Singleton. "But we cannot give up now, Stone. Our Fleets are stronger and more powerful than they were in 2201. Our technology has gotten far stronger in six years. Besides, Duchess Caella has reported to us that their leadership in the City of House Gatlantis is not what it was. We don't even know if the Fortress will make it to Earth without there being some sort of revolution in their ranks."

"That is the problem," Stone said. "Princess Invidia seems to be so unstable that we have no idea what she will do. She is just as dangerous as Ekogaru the Great was five years ago. Maybe even worse. And what became of Ekogaru the Great, anyhow?"

"Wildstar reported to us that he seems to have vanished. He has not been heard from for days, since he was last seen on the _Argo_."

"I pray you are right, Singleton. I pray he has gone to ground somewhere," sighed Stone.

* * *

**II. DANA'S SUDDEN MEETING WITH DESTINY**

**Planet Earth**

**San Diego** **Megalopolis**

**Near The Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Sunday, August 30, 2207**

**1313 Hours (Local Time)**

* * *

The biggest and saddest irony about this day, Dana Hall would think when it was all over, was that she had decided to stop flirting with Death and to live on.

Dana was barefoot, in her red and white bikini, working quietly in her garden with a spade when the sirens blew in the distance.

_Probably just another drill,_ she thought with a small smile coming to her face as she dug her toes in the warm dirt and knelt cheerfully in the grass. _Nothing's going to happen_.

"I think," she said out loud. "I think I might start Medical School again when all of this war stuff is over with. Although I just figured out I'll sell the other place Alan left me, and I'll move back in with Mother in Philadelphia. I should get in easily at Penn. Then, I can bury myself in school, do some thinking, maybe date again in a year or two…"

She dug at a tomato plant, thinking the sounds of the jets overhead were just EDF planes as she said, "Might as well make this place begin to look nice for the new owners. I've put away the revolver for good. I…"

She heard something rushing overhead and heard a quick ripping noise, and just barely comprehended something hitting the grass.

"_What_?" was her very last conscious word on this Earth. She yelped as something hot hit her bare stomach.

_Blood?_ Dana thought as she sat up, wiggled her toes, and felt her stomach. There was a good-sized scratch on her abdomen, slightly hot, that was bleeding profusely.

She looked up, and saw a great deal of green light roaring in.

Something punched her hard in the neck, and she vaguely felt a lot of blood spraying down her side with a sharp burst of pain as a Cometine laser beam from the Scorpion that was strafing her backyard ripped her carotid artery wide open.

The world suddenly felt woozy and dreamily distant to Dana as she felt herself falling into the grass. Her pathetically bared abdomen presented a beautiful target for the Cometine gunner in the Scorpion as he pumped laser energy right into Dana's body.

Dana had already been mortally wounded, and she felt a dull, quick, strange burst of pain before her consciousness flew down a long tunnel and her torso above her hips hit the grass in a huge gout of blood.

Her hips and legs, just barely clad in the remains of her bikini bottom, hit the ground in a different direction just a short distance away.

Dana's spirit vaguely heard screams and cries in the distance as the Scorpion roared overhead, strafing the nearby playground before it roared up over the ocean to a new heading on its journey of creating destruction.

Dana stood up, slapping what felt like grass off her body as she looked around and said, "Well, well, _well_. I must have been knocked out for a moment. I…"

Then, she looked down at the new form she was in. "Okay…why am I gleaming slightly? This is weird."

Dana felt a tap on her shoulder a minute later. She turned on her toes in the grass and was shocked to see her husband Alan standing there in his EDF blues!

"Okay, what are _you_ doing here?" she said. "Aren't you dead?"

"We're finally together," he said as his spirit hugged hers.

"Together?" said Dana.

"Look over there," said Alan.

Dana looked down and suddenly realized why she was glowing. She was still in her bikini, but was not in her corporeal body any longer.

Her body lay like a broken doll in two halves in the grass, with her eyes still open and the spade still in her hand. She looked down and said, "Alan, is…is that my _liver_ hanging out of me? Next to…uh…my intestines over there?"

"That's not you anymore," Alan said softly. "You're dead."

Dana's spirit walked over and she vaguely kicked at the toes of her corpse with her spirit toes. She felt her spirit sort of go through them, but nothing happened.

"Okay, who's going to _bury_ me?" Dana said with a grin. "Boy! I left an awful mess all over the place. Lying there with my eyes open and all that!"

"Lynn will find you later and call the police. The mess will probably be cremated in the next day or two. You would have left a bigger mess if you had shot yourself. You wouldn't have had a head."

"What got me?" said Dana. "Since I'm dead, it would be kind of nice to know how I died!"

"A Scorpion boat on a strafing run. The Comet Empire has begun attacking Earth in earnest. The war's going to end in the next few days," Alan said. "Anyway, I was sent here to come and get you. We have places to go; people to meet."

Dana looked up and saw a great Light. "Is that…?"

"That's where we're going," said Alan. He took her hand and said, "We'll always be together now. I've been waiting for you. They told me you'd be coming to be with me soon when I died in my plane. Let's go…"

Dana's ghost hugged Alan's and they ran for the Light, followed by the laughing spirits of several children who had just died when the Scorpion strafed the playground and killed about eight children. After a moment, as they ran, Earth and the war faded away, becoming distant memories in a hurry as they passed into eternal life and peace and a greater Destiny awaited them as they left this life, not to return to Earth until a day in the future when all would be made Well again.

In the meantime, as a small fire burned in the grass and then guttered out, a few flies lighted on Dana's bloody remains. A worm or two came up from the garden where she had been working, and it joined with the flies as they slowly began the job of returning Dana Hall's dead physical body to the Earth and to the cycle of life as a few birds began to sing again on this lazy late summer's day.

* * *

**III. THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**September 3, 2207**

**0700 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

On Earth, three very tense days passed with nothing at all heard from the enemy since the bombing raids of the thirtieth. Thus, the month of August 2207 passed into September 2207 in a deceptive, false peace that seemed like nothing more than the quiet one experiences in a hurricane when the eye of the storm passes overhead.

No one had any idea what the Comet Empire was planning next.

Or even where they were.

The _Argo_ had lost them at about three thousand lightyears away from Earth, but the Commander was sure that Wildstar would pick them up again as his orderly saluted him as he got out of his aircar in a parking dock that a travel tubeway took one to inside Earth Defense Headquarters.

Soon, Singleton got up into the Operations Room, where General Stone was waiting.

"Sir," Stone said. "Two more small passenger vessels evacuating sick people to Alpha Centauri were attacked in the night near Mars. They were the _Rand Ecleptic_ and the _Donovan Runyan_. All hands lost along with their escorts. Maybe two thousand people dead from both ships."

"Who was behind the attacks?" said Singleton.

"The Cometines attacked the _Rand Ecleptic_ with fighters, while the _Donovan Runyan_ was brought down by R'Khell submarine torpedoes. We have plotted maybe two hundred R'Khell ships in the Solar System. First Fleet is tracking a large enemy fleet near Area One just past the Moon."

"They're…that close?" said Singleton. Even he was shocked by this piece of intelligence.

"Except for a few carriers, none of them have passed the Moon Orbit yet. They seem to be waiting for some signal, sir. Admiral Yamanami is hoping for an opening so he can attack them by surprise, sir."

"I see," said Singleton. "If they're being tracked, we'll tell Admiral Yamanami that he has to prepare to launch planes. We should take the initiative and attack them first."

"Yessir," said Stone.

* * *

**IV. THE STORM BREAKS**

**Space: Near the Moon**

**The Bridge of the EDF Combined Fleet Flagship _Pennsylvania_**

**September 3, 2207**

**0812 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"Attack the enemy fleet _now_?" said Yamanami aboard the _Pennsylvania_.

"Yes, Admiral," said Singleton. "You have four spacecraft carriers there, as well as the planes deployed aboard your space battleships. Take the initiative and attack their spacecraft carriers at once. We have to stop these bombing raids upon Earth and you have to eliminate the threat to your fleet from their deck planes."

"Of course, sir," said Yamanami. "We'll take action to begin an attack at once."

Then, Yamanami turned to his Executive Officer, the _Pennsylvania_'_s_ Captain, Jameson Kidd. "Captain, have the men ready our main guns, missiles, and attack planes. The time has come. We're going in after the enemy now, while they are organizing to strike _us_. We'll execute Delta-six! Bring all forces to combat stations!"

"Of course, sir," replied Captain Kidd. "I will give the order to open all guns…ready to go into combat! I will then relay your orders to the entire Fleet."

"Good work," said Yamanami with a rough nod.

Kidd turned and snapped, "All ships! Ready to attack! Use Attack Plan Delta-six! Target! Cometine carrier fleet!"

* * *

Not far away, on the bridge of the Cometine Magna-Flame Gun equipped space battleship _Krineda_, Admiral Shandara of the Comet Empire laughed under his red combat lights and said, "So? Yamanami is going after our carriers, first?"

"It would appear so, sir," said one of Shandara's officers. "Should we warn Admiral Veda that enemy forces are about to jump him?"

"Leave him," laughed Shandara. "He knows what to do. He can sink or swim by himself."

"Yessir," replied one of Shandara's officers.

A short while later, after Yamanami gave his order to attack, fighter and torpedo planes were roaring off the decks of the EDF spacecraft carriers _Bennington_, _Reprisal_, _Hyuga_, and _Victorious_. A few minutes later, Yamanami's space battleships, namely, his own flagship _Pennsylvania, _along with the _Jean Bart, Hiei, Colorado, Inflexible_, _Vanguard_, _Kongo_, and the Second Fleet flagship, the _Andromeda_-class space battleship _Aquarius_, were all launching their own attack planes.

Their targets were the Cometine and R'Khell spacecraft carriers that seemed to be forming the vanguard of the enemy fleet that was advancing quickly upon Earth.

Within ten minutes of the launch order, the first contact was made when torpedo planes from the _Bennington_ found the Cometine spacecraft carrier _Shalvada_ and jumped upon her like a wolfpack. Soon, the _Shalvada_ was smoking heavily in several places.

At the same time, a Cometine space battleship squadron came within gunnery range of the space battleship _Vanguard_, which promptly fought back with all of her guns blazing. Several of the _Vanguard's_ escorts were destroyed, but the _Vanguard_ herself fought on hard, destroying two Cometine space battleships in a few minutes.

Four other Cometine spacecraft carriers, including the heavy carrier _Jincrada_, were soon launching planes. They were concentrating viciously upon the _Aquarius_, which fought back hard under the command of her CO, Commodore Robert Weyland.

Weyland, a middle-aged man with white hair, eagerly gave the order to fire upon the approaching Cometine planes. His officers responded in deadly fashion a moment later.

The _Aquarius_, accompanied by the _Vanguard_, _Kongo_, _Hyuga_, and _Colorado_, was soon firing a deadly barrage at the approaching Cometine Scorpions.

Many Cometine pilots died right there, caught in the 16 inch main guns of the smaller space battleships and the new 18" main guns of the _Aquarius_. Earth's three surviving _Andromeda_-class space battleships, the _Aquarius_, the new _Andromeda_ herself, and the _Sagittarius_, had recently been refitted with the same type of main guns carried on the _Argo_, _Pennsylvania_, and _Arizona_.

Some of the Scorpion pilots avoided the onslaught and managed to get past them to the _Aquarius_' destroyer screen, where they successfully launched missiles at several of the EDF space destroyers and space frigates accompanying Second Fleet.

Many of those destroyers fell right there.

But, others fought on, fighting hard, and not giving in to the onslaught of the enemy space boats.

Earth was not about to give up yet.

The EDF troops had plenty of fighting spirit, and the recent bombing attacks on Earth had increased their morale as they wanted to pay back the enemy forces for their attacks upon their homes and families.

* * *

A typical scene in the battle was taking place not far from the Moon, within sight of the EDF Moon Base, which had also sent ground-based planes in to help the First and Second Fleets fight the enemy off.

This scene involved a battle between some EDF escorts and some Cometine planes and destroyers.

One of the Earth destroyers, a destroyer from Second Fleet known as the _Birmingham_, took a missile hit near her amidships region but remained relatively intact and in action.

On the _Birmingham_, her youngish Captain, Lieutenant Commander Thomas Williams, stood up and barked, "Now what was that?"

"A missile hit from a Scorpion, sir! We keep on firing and they keep on coming!" said Williams' Combat Group Leader and XO, a young man known as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Barkman.

"So?" said Williams. "We'll keep on firing, too! Get those guns aimed or I'll dock you two days' pay, Barkman!"

"That's assuming we survive this, sir," said Barkman.

"Stop talking like that," laughed Williams. "I've got a wife and two kids to get home to in the Megalopolis! Of course we'll get through this!"

"Yessir," said Barkman as he prepared to aim the _Birmingham_'_s_ main guns.

_I've got a lot to live for_, thought Williams as he smiled grimly while his vessel manuevered and fired her main guns.

When he saw a Cometine destroyer nearby blowing apart from his attack, he smiled grimly and said, "Good. We're earning our pay for the day. I wish I could tell some of my old friends from Boulder, Colorado about this. But if I know two of them, they may have problems of their own right about now…"

"Which friends are you talking about?" asked Barkman.

"Two kids I know from my old Parochial and High School classes. We used to call them "Toad" and "Twinkle".

"Those were funny names," said Barkman. "Who was Toad?"

"This kid we knew…his name was Marrable. Last I heard, he was serving with the Star Force, would you _believe_ it? I wonder what he's up to now?"

"Maybe he's in combat like us, sir," said Barkman.

"You could be right," said Williams.

* * *

**V. ACTION CONTINUES…**

**Deep Space: Near Arcturus**

**43.9 Lightyears Away from Earth**

**Near Task Force 2.0 Flagship Space Battleship _Argo_**

**September 3, 2207**

**0852 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

_What a friggin' spot!_ Brew thought as he was in combat with a Scorpion boat that had been launched from a Cometine spacecraft carrier that was part of a small squadron that had been launched from the _Eritz Gatlantis_ right as they had been about to engage her near Arcturus at the very edge of the star system.

To everyone's shock and surprise on the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_, Invidia had just burst into Earth's territorial space at Arcturus earlier that morning. A report from the nearby Gamilon Fleet had given them a hint of where to look; maybe a hundred lightyears away from here.

Nova had confirmed the spot with the _Argo's_ Time Radar, and Aliscea had called in from the _Arizona_ and had said that they had spotted Ekogaru's presence.

The _Argo_ and her Task Force leaped into action at once, finding Invidia's city-fortress, and getting within sight of it and actually firing some missiles at her. However, she had warped, but Nova and Eager had traced her right to Arcturus.

At Arcturus, Task Force 2.0 had begun firing at once, but Gorse had launched a smallish carrier squadron, which pinned down the Task Force just long enough to allow the _Eritz Gatla_ntis to make yet another maddening escape.

On the _Argo's_ bridge, Commodore Wildstar was getting more frustrated by the hour as he thought, _We were in range…we were beginning to attack that thing…yes…to __actually attack__ that thing, when they got away from us again! Where the hell are they now? Earth? I suggested trying to get that Fortress before it ever got into the Solar System, but all we're doing is chasing them and not catching them! Does Ekogaru know what we're doing in advance?_

"_Derek_!" cried Nova from her post. "I've just spotted a squadron of four heavy Cometine battleships coming up our stern! Range, nine megameters, speed, twenty space knots! I think they are getting into position to use their shock cannon against…"

Then, a moment later, the enemy ships fired at the Task Force.

The enemy fire roared right in towards the _Wasp_. To everyone's shock, the EDF spacecraft carrier was caught right in one of the deadly vortex beams with her forward parts badly crippled.

Then, several Scorpions blasted in and fired missiles right into her aft flight deck above the engines.

She blew apart a moment later; never having had a chance.

Another barrage roared in, destroying the EDF destroyers _Osaka_ and _Liverpool_, followed by the EDF fleet cruiser _Ontario_.

One of the deadly beams just missed the _Argo_ as she turned about, got into position, and fired a broadside right at the enemy space battleships.

Four Cometine space battleships were blown to bits as the _Argo_, _Arizona_, and _Princess Astra_ fired their guns, followed by barrages from the _Nagato_ and the _North Carolina_.

Fifteen more minutes passed as the Task Force exchanged fire with the shrinking enemy force, which finally turned tail and ran, warping away in a very disorganized fashion.

At his post, Wildstar took a deep breath as he snapped, "Domon, call the Tigers and the Trojans back in. We're done here for now…"

"Yessir," said Domon.

From his post, Homer called out, "Captain, we're getting a communication from Desslok."

"Put him up on the main screen," said Wildstar with a disgusted sigh.

"We have to tell him more bad news?" Nova said.

"Yeah," said Derek as he walked past her post. Nova gave her husband a symapthetic pat on his hand while he looked at her sitting there, very uncomfortable-looking in her space boots and slacks.

"You don't look good," said Derek. "Want to be relieved after Sasha gets back on board?"

"No, I can do it," Nova sighed. "Looks like I'll have to go down to the Second Bridge to start scanning for the _Eritz Gatlantis_ again, huh?"

Derek nodded. "We need to know where they went."

"I know," said Nova in the most tired-sounding tone Derek had ever heard her speaking in on the Bridge.

A moment later, Homer said, "Desslok is up on the main screen."

Derek looked up and saluted as Desslok appeared. "They got away again?" Desslok sighed.

Wildstar just nodded once in defeat. "Does Astrena know where they went?"

Desslok shook his own head. "No. She was defending my flagship from Ekogaru. She says he was trying to come aboard to destroy her and kill me. We are not in a good situation, my friend."

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Derek responded. "So what do we do?"

"Continue our plan," said Desslok with a confident wave as he smiled grimly. "They have to stop to do battle _sometime_. Invidia cannot be that much of a coward. I'm sending part of my Fleet about twenty lightyears ahead to start scouting for them. When I find them, I will let you know where they are."

"Likewise," said Derek as he nodded. "Good hunting, Desslok."

"The same to you, Wildstar," said Desslok as he faded out.

* * *

In the meantime, near the Moon, the Earth Fleet finally had Admiral Veda's carrier fleet caught in a trap.

Many carriers were burning thanks to the attacks from many, many EDF planes.

Yamanami and Weyland had recalled all of the planes. For a moment, on his flagship, even Admiral Shandara sat in shock, wondering what the Earth forces would do next.

Then, Yanamami ordered, "All ships, form battle line and stop all engines! Prepare to fire wave motion guns! Our target will be the enemy Cometine and R'Khell spacecraft carrier and advance battle fleets near the Moon!"

"Aye," said Weyland from the bridge of the _Aquarius_ a moment later. "All Second Fleet Forces, stop all engines and prepare to fire Wave Motion Guns!"

The EDF space battleships, carriers, and cruisers were soon taking formation as their Wave Motion Guns began to charge.

"Energy level, all ships, at ninety-five percent!" said Captain Kidd on the bridge of the _Pennsylvania_. "One minute to firing, Admiral!"

"Hold formation, _all ships_!" barked Yamanami. "Ready to fire on my mark!"

"Ships responding with status," said Kidd a moment later. "First Squadron of First Fleet, Ready! Second Squadron, Ready! First Squadron of Second Fleet, Ready! Second Squadron Fleet Two, Ready! Space Battleship _Aquarius_ signals Ready, sir!"

"Thirty seconds to firing!" said Yamanami. "Ready anti-shock and anti-flash defenses!"

Admiral Yamanami pulled down his goggles on the _Pennsylvania_ as his mighty space battleship sat ready to fire her Wave Motion Gun for the first time in anger in this battle.

_We have to win this_, he thought. _All of Earth is depending upon us to win! We have to win! We have no choice!_

"Energy level at one hundred percent, sir!" barked Kidd from his post, looking very military in his blue and gold peacoat. "The Fleet stands ready, sir!"

"FIRE!" barked Yamanami.

The _Pennsylvania_ fired first, followed by all of the other ships of the First and Second EDF Fleets. The space battleships _Aquarius_, _Jean Bart_, _Hiei, Colorado, Inflexible_, _Vanguard_, and _Kongo, _the spacecraft carriers _Bennington_, _Reprisal_, _Hyuga_, and _Victorious, _and the forty remaining Fleet and Patrol Cruisers of the First and Second Fleets all fired their wave motion guns at once.

Fifty-two wave motion gun beams boiled and combined into one as it roared into the midst of Admiral Veda's carrier and battleship fleet.

Cometine and R'Khell warshps boiled and bubbled like melting plastic models in some destructive little boy's backyard as the tacyhonic energy holocaust boiled up over them and blew them apart, ship by ship by ship.

Admiral Veda screamed as his flagship dissolved around him, cursing Admiral Shandara, not realizing that he was merely bait as Admiral Shandara's fleet warped out one by one by one as the main fleet vanished before the tachyon holocaust from Yamanami's fleet swallowed him up.

He had his own plan in mind. It was sick, warped, and deadly.

And he planned to strike right while the Earth First and Second Fleets were without power for about a minute after firing their wave motion guns.

* * *

On the _Krineda_, Admiral Shandara smiled as he heard one of his officers saying, "Warp completed! Location, three megameters behind the Earth Fleet!"

"Ready Magna-Flame Gun," laughed Shandara. "Target, Earth Fleet!"

"Making all preparations at emergency speed," said one of Shandara's officers.

"All systems checked, ready for firing!" barked another officer on the _Krineda_.

"Ready to fire on your mark, sir!" said another officer.

Shandara grinned and said, "FIRE…"

The _Krineda_ fired a moment later.

As it was suppposed to, the Magna-Flame cannon fired, and the warp field warped it out….

Warping it, right on target….

…right into the EDF space battleship _Hiei_ as the Earth fleet was attacked treacherously from behind while the ships were recharging their engines from their latest firing of their wave motion guns!

The EDF space battleship _Hiei_ promptly exploded, almost taking the _Aquarius_ right with it as Commodore Weyland's mouth fell open in shock aboard the _Aquarius_, his Second Fleet flagship…a twin of the fabled _Andromeda_ that looked as if she would soon be sharing the original space battleship's horrible fate.

"They're attacking from behind! _Bastards!_" he yelled as his ship just barely dodged another energy burst that blew apart the _Colorado_ and the EDF spacecraft carrier _Victorious._ Then, the space patrol cruiser _Snake River_ blew apart, followed by the spacecraft carrier _Hyuga._

As a beam just barely missed the _Pennsylvania_ herself, the Earth Fleet turned about, only to be greeted by shot after shot from a battle line of Cometine space battleships that fired their shock cannons right into the middle of the Earth Fleet as the space battleship _Jean Bart_ was caught in the vortex of a shock cannon beam and crushed, followed by the Fleet Cruisers _Braunschweig _and _Alaska_.

The Fleet Cruiser _Hawaii_ just avoided sharing her sister ship's fate as she turned about hard under the guidance of her Captain, a young woman known as Commander Linda Manella, as she reported back to the _Pennsylvania_. "Admiral! The enemy fleet is eleven megameters aft of us at RPX-212! She's coming up fast! I'm forming up the destroyers _Birmingham_, _Allensburg_, _Pittsburgh,_ _Manchester_, _Munich_, and _Yokohama_ on my stern to attack the destroyers screening one of those enemy battlewagons. Going in now!"

The _Hawaii_'_s_ little squadron roared in, attacking several Cometine destroyers as the rest of the Earth Fleet tried to turn about to face their new foes.

But, as another space battleship blew apart, Admiral Yamanami knew that this battle might be very difficult to win….

* * *

**VI. CAUGHT IN A TRAP**

**The Vicinity of Planet Earth**

**Space Battleship _Pennsylvania_**

**September 3, 2207**

**1005 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

"How many of them are there?" demanded Admiral Yamanami on the _Pennsylvania_'_s_ First Bridge.

Not far away, a Magna-Flame gun hit took out another two cruisers. The _Pennsylvania_ herself was almost blown apart, having just evaded the enemy attack by a relative hair.

"It's not good, sir," said Captain Kidd from his post as he looked back at Yamanami on the _Pennsylvania_'_s_ bridge. "They're all around us. They caught us right after we fired those wave guns and destroyed that carrier force. It looks like those carriers were just bait. They knew right how and where to hit us!"

"Radar count: Three hundred enemy space warships of all classes and types!" cried the _Pennsylvania_'_s_ radar officer, Lieutenant Dale Yockey. "Many space battleships, spacecraft carriers, antimatter missile cruisers, destroyers, and, of course, that _thing_ that just fired the Magna-Flame Gun at the rear guard of First Fleet, sir! It's confirmed that we've lost the space battleships _Jean Bart_, _Inflexible_, _Colorado_, and _Hiei_! Not to menton their escorts. About half of First Fleet, wiped out in an instant!"

"I was not expecting them so close to Earth, and so soon," grunted Yamanami. "I thought Third Fleet would hold them off at Mars!"

Captain Kidd looked back again and said, "Sir, do you order a retreat?"

"Retreat?" grunted Yamanami. "I've just started fighting. Get that Goddamned word out of your vocabulary, Captain!"

"Yessir," said Kidd.

"A group of antimatter missile cruisers have just warped away," said Yockey. "They're heading for Earth!"

"Damn them…and we're tied down," said Yamanami. "Miss Parkersburg," he said to his comm officer. "Order Commodore Weyland to break away with the _Bennington_, the _Hawaii_, and whatever other ships he can scare up and to chase them towards Earth. We'll have to hold the rest of them here."

"Yessir," said Lieutenant Judy Parkersburg, the _Pennsylvania_'_s_ comm officer. A moment later, after sending her message and ordering Weyland and the _Aquarius_ to break away from the battle scene, she said, "Sir! The Commander is calling!"

"Put him up on the main screen," grunted Yamanami.

* * *

In the meantime, on the antimatter missile ships, Admiral Shakra laughed as he received his orders from the _Eritz Gatlantis_. "Begin to destroy Earth?"

"Yes," said Gorse. "Shandara has the bulk of their Fleet in a slaughterhouse near their Moon. Fire two missiles at the Earth. One of them is to hit their Capitol. Then, we will hit a population center with the other one. We anticipate that Shandara will have their flagship blown apart. He will then deliver our ultimatum; surrender or die. If they refuse to surrender, then either you will wipe them out, or we will with our Magna-Flame siege cannons after we finish Desslok and the Star Force off near Pluto. We anticipate arriving at Pluto at around 0200 Hours the next day, their Standard Spacetime, after completing our final space warp from a random location. Then, we will begin our final attack."

"_Yessir_," said Shakra as he laughed. "Antimatter missile ships, form up on my flagship! Your target is _Earth_!"

The enemy ships began to head towards Earth.

In the meantime, on the _Birmingham_, a young Ensign named Victor Handley said, "Captain! Captain Williams!"

"Yes, Handley?"

"I just picked up some kind of transmission in code! I think I know where part of the enemy fleet is!"

"Where?" demanded Williams.

"Fifty megameters ahead of us, at…it looks like…HW-052."

"I think they are forming up in an arc, sir," said Ensign Stacey Gervais, the ship's radar officer.

"Handley, keep that recording, and call the flagship!" said Williams.

"Yessir," said Handley, not knowing how important that intercept would prove to be for Earth.

* * *

In the meantime, the _Pennsylvania_ and her fleet were taking hit after hit after hit from Shandara's fleet as Yamanami spoke with the Commander. "We're taking major damage, sir," said Yamanami as he sat there with blood pouring from his head from a wound. "However, we are holding our line. I'm hoping to get them with another wave gun attack, sir. My main guns are badly damaged. I can't use wave motion cartridges, and we took five missiles in our flight decks. All my pilots are dead, and I'm losing power in my auxiliary engines."

"Admiral, we have ships heading towards Earth," said Singleton.

"I've already thought of that," said Yamanami. "I have Commodore Weyland in pursuit. I'm holding the line here. I don't expect to come back. Send orders to Rear Admiral Gilliam Lee with Third Fleet on the _Sagittarius_. Have him ready to guard our rear and keep these people from escaping."

"Pull out, Admiral," said Singleton.

"Negative, sir," said Yamanami. "We must refuse your order!"

"Ready to fire!" said Kidd. "All remaining ships report ready!"

"FIRE IT!" yelled Yamanami.

First Fleet fired their wave motion guns for the last time, blowing apart the vast bulk of Admiral Shandara's fleet in a final burst.

Shandara lost three quarters of his fleet in a moment in the dying gasp of First Fleet. The Cometine commander warped away, shocked that his ship had taken damage.

However, he kept a few ships there to cover his retreat.

Those vessels made sure that Yamanami paid for his final, defiant act of bravery.

The _Krineda_ got away with forty ships, leaving thirty ships behind.

Eight of those enemy vessels were Cometine space battleships that fired at the remains of First Fleet with a suicidal resolve.

The EDF spacecraft carrier _Reprisal_ died first, followed by the _Kongo_.

They fell at the hands of the Cometine fleet's shock cannons.

Finally, more destroyers, cruisers, and even frigates blew apart.

Finally, only the _Pennsylvania_ and the _Vanguard_ were left from First Fleet. Those space battleships took missile hit after missile hit as Yamanami decided to try and charge his wave motion gun one last time.

When the energy charge reached sixty percent, a missile slammed into the upper part of the _Pennsylvania_'_s_ bridge tower. Captain Kidd died at once as his panel exploded before him and the shrapnel tore him apart.

"Sir!" cried Lieutenant Parkersburg as another explosion hit the ship.

Everything went dark, and then the emergency lighting came back up.

The upper part of the bridge tower partially collapsed onto Yamanami and tons of debris crushed him to the deck.

Parkersburg ran over to him, ignoring the fact that her long brown hair was on fire. "Sir!"

"Who is left alive on the bridge?" gasped Yamanami with his dying breaths.

Parkersburg looked around. "No one, sir."

"Push Mister Seenjak away from the helm and get us out of here. You've been trained to do it."

"What about you, sir?" said Parkersburg.

"I'm dying, everyone else is dead, you take command of this ship. Get her to Moonbase…I…"

"Yessir," said Parkersburg as she salauted Yamanami as he died.

She pushed Lieutenant Vaja Seenjak's body away from the _Pennsylvania_'_s_ helm and took command of the ship, manuvering her slowly away with the last of her power.

Her command lasted maybe forty-five seconds.

More heavy fire roared in from another Cometine space battleship, catching the _Pennsylvania_ in three places.

The ship trembled to a stop, just drifting, and then, her main energy generator finally went up as the conduction pipe parted.

The _Pennsylvania_ took about thirty seconds to blow apart, and Judy Parkersburg took twenty seconds to die along with her command as she was skewered through the heart and lungs by her own helm control handles as the panel exploded under her.

Soon, the _Pennsylvania_ blew in half, and then the halves blew apart into smaller pieces.

A moment later, nothing was left of the _Pennsylvania_ but a few flames, debris, expanding gas, and silence.

Like the _Andromeda_, she had fought bravely to the end.

Earth would always remember her, and, in Earth Defense Headquarters, General Singleton stood in silence holding a salute as the data and telemetry from the ship went dark for the final time.

Then, the _Vanguard_ called in and General Stone said, "Sir, Captain Burris called in from the _Vanguard_. He says he is assuming command of what is left of First Fleet. He reports the _Pennsylvania_ is destroyed. No survivors, sir…."

"I see…inform Rear Admiral Lee on the _Sagittarius_," said Singleton. "His ship is now the Combined Fleet Flagship. Send him our new orders…"

"Yessir," said Stone.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

"Sir," said General Stone to Singleton in Earth Defense Headquarters as the enemy anti-matter missile ships were approaching Earth with Commodore Weyland in pursuit. "We're getting a message from the enemy, from around the vicinity of the inner asteroid belt."

The time was exactly noon, Standard Earthtime, on September 3, 2207.

The Commander did not know it yet, but the War was now only fifty hours or so away from its final end this day.

But, he would go through some of the worst fifty hours of his life before it all ended.

"Put them on," said the Commander as he stood there with most of his officers around him.

"Coming up on the main screen, sir," said General Stone.

Singleton cleared his throat as what looked like a familiar image came up on the screen in Earth Defense Headquarters_. Is it Gorse?_ Singleton thought as he looked up at the main screen. _No, he looks different. Sort of like that Baron who fought us once, but…different._

"People of Earth," said the evil-looking Cometine on the main screen. "I am Admiral Shandara, Commander of Princess Invidia's Starfleet of the House of Gatlantis. As I am sure you can see, I have many ships advancing upon your world at the moment. You continue to fight us and defy us even though you have technically surrendered to us years ago. I am here to take Zordar's revenge upon you in the name of our Princess Invidia and her wise Advisor, Ekogaru the Great. Invidia did not wish to do so, but the Lord Ekogaru pleaded with us to give you a _final_ chance to surrender your planet to us without further bloodshed. You have half an hour in your time scale to surrender to _us_. This is our final offer to surrender, so take us seriously. You have a final chance to live. Our patience with your scummy, defiant race has just run out! "

"Do you know how _overconfident_ you people are?" said Singleton. "You attacked and destroyed only three of our Defense Fleets. We have two fleets left, a major task force, and two allied starfleets on their way from Gamilon and Rikasha. You have had most of your fleets wiped out and your City-Ship, I am told, is on its way here to face the same fate. I demand that _you_ surrender and leave this territorial space at once," snapped the Commander after Stone handed him a note.

The Commander read the note and nodded.

"Arrogant _fool_!" roared Shandara in a terrible voice. "Are you aware of what a spread of antimatter missiles can _do_ to a planet? My forces are ready to attack on my signal. This _is_ your last offer. Surrender and come to my ship and kiss my _feet_, General Singleton, you defiant _slave_. Do that and I will let you live. Fail to do so and I'll make sure you all…"

"Turn him _off_!" yelled Singleton.

A moment later, the screen went dark.

President Mendellsohn ran in and loooked right at the Commander. "Sir," he said. "Have you just signed our death warrant?"

"Fifteen Cometine antimatter missile ships are surrounding Earth," said another officer.

"Intelligence reports they can fire at any time," said yet another EDF officer.

"Surrender, Singleton," said the President as he began to sweat. "Tell them we accept their offer. Ask them to show us mercy."

"No, I refuse," said Singleton.

"You…refuse?" said the President. "I'll fire you for this, General."

"You can do that later, sir….we're not through yet. Look…our salvation awaits us," said Singleton as he looked at the President and handed him Stone's note.

"You had better be right," said President Mendellsohn.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER….**

On the _Eritz Gatlantis_, which was now just nine lightyears away from Earth, an officer handed General Gorse a note. "They're ready, sir," he said. "Shandara is ready. Admiral Shakra has his antimatter missile ships at the ready."

"They have failed to surrender?" said Gorse.

"Yessir," said the officer as Invidia watched. "Shakra says he has a few Earth ships pursuing him. They will never catch up in time."

"Execute," said Ekogaru as he appeared.

"NOOOO!" screamed Invidia as she hit the Dark Lord's chest with her fists as guards held her back. "NOOOO!"

Gorse drew a finger across his throat. "Goodbye, Terran race. It was nice knowing you," he said. "Tell Shakra to proceed with the destruction of Planet Earth!"

The officer nodded.

* * *

On the bridge of the Cometine antimatter missile ship _Jajanda_, a message came in to Admiral Shakra. "Yes?" he hissed in a lisping voice.

"Word from Invidia and Gorse," said the minor officer. "Wipe them out!"

"Excellent," laughed Shakra under his blond eyebrows. He nodded and said, "Captain Krinda, start firing!"

"Yessir!" said Krinda. "With _pleasure_!"

A moment later, klaxons went off on the Cometine ships as they began to fire. First, the missiles on the _Jajanda_ went off, followed by the missiles on the nearby _Krameka_.

The first wave of four missiles roared towards Earth as the other ships prepared to fire.

Soon, the first set of missiles impacted in the Great Eastern Sea, also known as the Pacific Ocean.

Indonesia was destroyed, along with all two million of the inhabitants of the island chain.

Soon, two more missiles roared down towards Earth.

They were roaring down towards Great Island itself.

And more were coming.

Invidia could have cared less, but she was about to win the war now.

The reason she was about to win was because Planet Earth was under a death sentence that was now being executed.

In about four more minutes, all of the missiles would hit Earth.

Earth would cease to exist.

* * *

_**IS THIS THE FINALLY THE END FOR PLANET EARTH ITSELF?**_

_**WILL THE WAR END WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF MOST OF THE HUMAN RACE?**_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT NINE: THE TASK FORCES STRIKE BACK**

* * *

**I. EKOGARU AND GORSE GET AN ANSWER**

**The Vicinity of Planet Earth**

**The Bridge of the Cometine Antimatter Missile Ship _Jajanda_**

**Thursday, September 3, 2207**

**1239 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

Admiral Shakra laughed, and laughed and laughed.

"Four confirmed hits on Earth," he said. "It won't be long before we finish them off…no…not at all…"

A moment later, he stopped laughing as something began to phase in right before his ship's bridge.

It was a white flash of light.

The white flash of light turned into a shape.

The shape turned into a Gamilon-Garuman dive bomber ship.

More of them appeared.

An officer on the antimatter missile ship shook his fist and yelled, "_GAMILONS!_ DAMN YOU!"

Soon, Admiral Shakra's ship was under attack from the Gamilon planes that had just been transported all around it by the means of SMITE.

All of his other ships were soon in the same predicament, thanks to Leader Desslok's dive bombers, which had literally arrived in the nick of time for Earth.

Gamilon planes roared in like avenging birds of prey, and soon, many of his antimatter missile ships were burning.

A moment later, two of them were blown apart, along with some of the destroyers escorting them.

The missile barrage abruptly stopped with Earth remaining damaged but more or less intact as the Gamilons, on Desslok's orders, thanks to precognitive visions from Astrena and Aliscea, worked overtime to begin blasting Admiral Shakra's fleet to bits.

It also saved Earth at the most dangerous moment of the war.

At any rate, the Cometine attack upon Earth suddenly ground to a halt as the shocked Cometines soon had to face not only Gamilon planes, but Gamilon space mines strewn in their path thanks to Desslok's SMITE technology, and they were also soon dealing with General Fraken's interdimensional submarines as torpedoes roared in from nowhere.

Desslok had spent several days being frustrated by his failure to get Invidia, but this payback was almost as satisfying to him as blasting at the _Eritz Gatlantis_ right now would have been.

* * *

Desslok smiled in a twisted manner on the bridge of the _Excelsior_ as Talan told him, "Antimatter missile attack upon Earth stopped, Leader Desslok. The Second Fleet of the Earth Defense Forces is ready to back us up and is coming around their Moon, sir. The counterattack was a smashing success, Leader Desslok!"

Desslok laughed. "Excellent job, Talan. Remind me to give Fraken a decoration for his efforts with our submarine forces, my friend."

"I'll bet that Invidia cannot be very happy right now," said Astrena as she came up with a smile.

"No, she is not," said Desslok. "And I thank you and your daughter for aiding me."

"Are you calling the Earthlings, yet?" Talan asked.

"Not yet," said Desslok. "I'd prefer to talk to the _enemy_ first. Connect me to the enemy flagship. _Now_, if you please!"

"Yessir," said Talan.

* * *

About a minute later, Admiral Shakra received a communication from Leader Desslok from the _Excelsior_.

Leader Desslok, of course, greeted the Cometine general with a merry, crazed laugh.

"Good afternoon, Admiral," said Desslok. "I am very sorry that I had to disturb your little surprise party for the Earthlings with a surprise party of my _own_. I hope you don't _mind_ the reception. It was all I could work up for you at short notice. I'm so sorry."

"You dishonorable, vicious, showboating _maniac_!" yelled Shakra. "Earth had fought us and they had lost! I'll bet they do not like your meddling in their affairs."

"They do not mind, at least," said Desslok. "I made them _aware_ I was coming and they are listening now," said Desslok on the large screen in a devastated Earth Defense Headquarters as General Singleton looked up at the split screen of their conversation. "Unfortunately, their Great Island took some damage. I will make you responsible for that little hit upon Osaka."

"Close to another million killed," said Shakra.

"You harmed my allies, and that makes me quite angry," said Desslok as he nodded to Talan. Shakra watched in horror as torpedo trails came from nowhere and blew apart another six of his ships. "However, I'm sure the Earthlings are a good deal more upset at you than even I am. So, I will withdraw and leave you to the tender mercies of their Third and Second Fleets. The _Aquarius_ and the _Sagittarius_ and their other ships should have a bead on you right about now. If you'll excuse me for being rude, I must leave you now. I have a little appointment to keep with my dear friend Commodore Derek Wildstar. We have a little appointment to keep with Invidia and Gorse. Namely, to send them to their funerals. I would have called Earth right now, but I am a bit busy. Please give them my regrets!"

Desslok faded out with a demonic laugh as his fleet warped away.

Shakra shook his head in rage. He thought, _The_ _blue bastard has his own sense of style. I have to grant him that!_

Shakra stood up to see his Fleet in shambles. Then, he looked out at the Moon and panicked.

An Earth Defense Fleet was on its way in to finish him off.

Then, a few moments later, the _Sagittarius_ was in firing range.

She began to fire, followed by her other escorts and sister space battleships and spacecraft carriers.

Soon, Shakra was about to warp away, but he never got to do so. A direct hit from the _Sagittarius_ blew him and his ship to bits right as the clock ticked around to 1400 Hours Spacetime on Admiral Lee's bridge.

With Shakra's death, the immediate threat to Earth was blunted.

Blunted, but not stopped. A few elements of Admiral Shandara's fleet were still scattered around the Sol System, along with elements of the R'Khell Fleet.

There were maybe seventy-five enemy ships left. At Shandara's command, for the time being, they left the Sol System and began to retreat back to the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

Earth had won this battle…but at quite a cost.

* * *

**II. ANOTHER CALM** **IN THE STORM**

**Planet Earth**

**Tokyo** **Megalopolis**

**Earth Defense Headquarters**

**September 3, 2207**

**1416 Hours**

* * *

General Singleton, the Commander of the Earth Defense Forces, caught his breath as he stood alone in the earthquake-damaged Operations Room of Earth Defense Headquarters in the emergency lighting in the Tokyo Megalopolis while a stunned President Mendellsohn came to his feet near him.

"Never do that to me again, Singleton," he gasped as he held the note in his hands.

He read it over again, shocked as he read the short note from Rear Admiral Gilliam Lee from the _Sagittarius_. It read:

_**TO CMNDING GEN SINGLETON**_

_**FROM: LEE, ADMIRAL COMBINED FLEET**_

_**ASSUMED COMMAND COMBINED FLEET. LEAVING MARS AREA TO COUNTERATTACK ENEMY MISSILE SHIPS.**_

_**HAVE RELIABLE INTEL GAMILON FLEET IN SYSTEM NEARBY.**_

_**LDR DESSLOK COMMUNICATED WITH MY FLAGSHIP. INTENDS TO USE SMITE TO STOP ANTIMATTER ATTACK UPON EARTH. INTENDS TO EXECUTE IN 320 SECONDS.**_

_**EXPECT DAMAGE ON EARTH BUT FLEET NEUTRALIZED.**_

_**DESSL ALSO HAS COURSE INTERCEPT OF ERITZ GATLANTIS.**_

_**WAR OPERATIONS EXPECTED TO END SOON.**_

_**RGRDS**_

_**LEE, GILLIAM, CMDR COMBINED FLEET, EDF**_

"I read that, and then I got knocked out," said the President. "What happened?"

"Two of those missiles hit Osaka," said Singleton as an image came up on the main screen. "Estimated death toll, maybe 750,000 in Osaka, with other casualties all throughout the Kanto Plain. We're here, but the Great Megalopolis has taken a couple of shocks and aftershocks."

"I wonder what else was hit," said Mendellsohn.

Stone staggered up with a bloody bandage around his head. "Sir, teletype from the Southern Pacific."

Singleton looked at the message and sighed. "Indonesia is destroyed, sir. Tsunami waves expected to hit Australia and New Zealand. There also seems to be some odd damage to the Gulf Stream and the energy transmission networks."

Mendellsohn nodded as Singleton was handed another dispatch as emergency personnel came in and began to clean out the dead and injured. "Lee reports that the enemy fleet has been destroyed. The threat has been neutralized…for the moment, at any rate."

"Except for the _Eritz Gatlantis_," said Singleton.

"Yes, except for their city-ship," replied Mendellsohn. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"We have some leads, sir," said Singleton as an aide came up and said, "Sir, we have word that the former Underground Headquarters has been reactivated and survived the aftershocks. I recommend we head down there."

"Good idea," said Singleton. "Mister President, please meet us down there."

"Of course," said Mendellsohn.

* * *

**III. TRACKING THE ENEMY…AGAIN.**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Twelve Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Thursday, September 3, 2207**

**2022 Hours: Standard Spacetime**

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar yawned hard as she leaned against a console on the _Argo's_ Second Bridge.

She, Sandor, Eager, and Bando had been trying to get a bead on the _Eritz Gatlantis_ with Sasha's help ever since about sixteen hundred hours that day.

Nova was tired, and she wondered if the two small lives within her were also tired. She felt less movement than usual, and she felt an odd sense of fullness in her pelvis.

Also, for the time being, she was unable to bear her boots any longer, so she had taken them off as she worked barefoot at a panel.

Sandor watched her working without her shoes on, and he watched her beginning to nod off. It looked rather pathetic.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant Commander?" Sandor asked quietly.

"Trying…to find that darned…Comet City," Nova said as she yawned like a cavern and drank some more coffee. "I'm analyzing this radio intercept. I'm going to try scanning here in the NGC-53782 System to try to pick up that radiation blip that appears to…be where they show up…"

Nova began scanning, but she found only a weak blip. "They were…there…getting Berthold Radiation…looks like they warped again, _darn_ it!" Nova wiped her eyes after involuntarily sobbing. "They were there, Steve. Now…they're not…I…"

Sandor held Nova as she fell against him and cried. "I know it's frustrating," said Sandor quietly. Sasha came onto the Second Bridge a moment later.

"Is…is Auntie all right?" said Sasha.

"Your Auntie needs sleep," said Sandor as he picked Nova up like a doll. "Sit down here and take over. It seems like they were last in the NGC-53782 System…ten lightyears away from Earth…"

"Roger," said Sasha.

* * *

A few minutes later, Commodore Wildstar sat working in his cabin when Sandor kicked at the hatch.

Derek opened it to find Sandor standing there with a sobbing, sleepy Nova in his arms.

"What happened?" said Derek.

"Can't find them," Nova sobbed brokenly. "I'm _useless_!"

"I have a very overtired officer who needs sleep," said Sandor. "She tells me she's been up for nineteen hours straight now…looking for the enemy…"

"I can do it," Nova said.

"Like hell you can," said Derek softly. He finished his work, closed up his desk, moved the chair away, and pulled down their bunk from its stowage area in the bulkhead. "Lay her here, Steve…"

Sandor nodded, and Derek immediately began to open her uniform.

"Why are you stripping me in front of Sandor?" Nova murmured.

"You're sweaty, and beginning to smell slightly, honey," said Derek as he kissed Nova, pulled off her top and her bra, and then undid her pants and pulled them off her with her underwear as Sandor respectfully turned his head. Derek kissed his wife's nude stomach and then tenderly covered her nakedness with the bedsheet. "You're going to sleep until about…uh…0600 tomorrow morning. Then you are getting a shower and breakfast. Then I'll see if you're fit for duty, Nova."

"I'm fit for duty now. What the frack is wrong with you, Derek?" Nova murmured.

"You…need _rest_," said Derek as he kissed her. "Remember, you're nine months pregnant as of now. You should be home…but…"

"We can't be home," Nova muttered. "War to fight…"

"Should I leave you two alone?" Sandor said.

"What is the latest news from Earth?" said Derek.

"Other than the fact that the planet was attacked by the Cometines today? Not much," said Sandor. "Communications with Headquarters have been short and fragmentary. Something happened to the Capitol. They're in the old Underground Headquarters now. But I'm told that a ship is on its way. Urgent dispatch for us."

"What sort of dispatch?" yawned Derek.

"Some enemy communication that was picked up that is now being decoded," said Sandor. "The EDF destroyer _Birmingham_ is under orders to meet up with us here tomorrow morning…"

"I see," said Wildstar as he stroked Nova's hair. She was already asleep. The phone rang a moment later. Derek ran over and picked it up.

"Yes?" Wildstar said.

"This is Eager," said the voice at the other end. "We spotted the Eritz Gatlantis in the NGC-53782 System. They were there but warped away nine hours ago. Request permission to calculate a course to that system and warp there."

"Granted," said Wildstar. "You and Kitano get us there, Eager."

Derek slammed down the phone. "Another warp. Did Aliscea find anything?"

"Not yet, but we can keep on looking once we get there," said Sandor. "Wildstar, you look tired yourself. Why don't you get into the rack with Mrs. Wildstar and get some sleep?"

"Probably a good idea," yawned Derek.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING….**

It was 0800 Hours on Friday, September 4, 2207. The Argo and the Task Force had warped again, and they were now in the NGC-53782 System…ten lightyears awy from home.

Friday, September 4th would be the last full day of the War, but no one knew that yet.

Nova was awake. Derek had cleaned her up and dressed her in a fresh uniform; her top, skirt, and sandals. Nova stood in the Central Strategy Room near Angie Hartcliffe (who was close to tears because she and Bryan had just had another argument even though they still did not room together) and she was trying to console the four-months pregnant young woman who was just beginning to show at her stomach when Wildstar walked in, followed by another officer in the garb of a Captain who looked vaguely familiar to Nova from somewhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Derek as he looked over his officers, accompanied by Captain Mark Venture and Admiral Alex Wildstar, who had come over from their commands. "This is Commander Thomas Williams, the skipper of the destroyer _Birmingham_. He was in battle yesterday with the Cometine Advance Fleet, now mostly destroyed, when Admiral Yamanami died."

"_No_," Nova whispered. She looked hard at Williams and then she thought, _Of course! That's Tom from high school! I've told you about him, Derek. He was the man who gave me my first kiss. Long story, though…_

"Captain Williams," Derek continued, "picked up a clip of a dispatch from the Comet Empire yesterday. We don't need to chase the _Eritz Gatlantis_ any longer. We know eaxctly when they will reach the Solar System now. Captain?"

"Sir," said Williams. "We picked up, decoded, and translated a message from General Gorse yesterday. Gorse was communicating from the _Eritz Gatlantis_ with Admiral Shakra, his antimatter missile ship commander, a man who is now dead thanks to Desslok of Gamilon and Admiral Lee of Third Fleet. I will read you the message. It read as follows: "_Shandara has the bulk of their Fleet in a slaughterhouse near their Moon. Fire two missiles at the Earth. One of them is to hit their Capitol. Then, we will hit a population center with the other one. We anticipate that Shandara will have their flagship blown apart. He will then deliver our ultimatum; surrender or die. If they refuse to surrender, then either you will wipe them out, or we will with our Magna-Flame siege cannons after we finish Desslok and the Star Force off near Pluto. We anticipate arriving at Pluto at around 0200 Hours the next day, their Standard Spacetime, after completing our final space warp from a random location. Then, we will begin our final attack…_"

"0200 Hours the next day?" said Domon.

"That would be 0200 tomorrow, based on the intercepts we have on the enemy's course," said Sandor. "We picked them up again around Luyten 726-8…closer in than Sirius and Procyon at 8.58 lightyears away from Earth. However, Desslok has informed us that he will be waiting near Pluto. Therefore, since we know they will be stopping near Pluto at 0200 tomorrow, I recommend that we warp to the area of Pluto now to wait for them in an ambush. Captain?" he said as he looked at Derek.

"It sounds logical," said Commodore Wildstar as he looked at Venture, who also nodded, followed by a nod from Alex. "Sandor, bring up a scan of the _Eritz Gatlantis_."

Sandor and Bando did so. "It's bigger than Zordar's original _Gatlantis_ city-ship," said Sandor. "Its diameter is one hundred kilometers. Based upon information given to us by the defector Duchess Caella, it has several redundant energy centers. However, it is still trailing radiation behind it, and it has not yet reactivated its Comet Field. It is evidently still damaged from when we almost destroyed her in battle back in late August."

"How should we attack it?" murmured Nova.

"It has a shield around its upper half," said Commodore Wildstar. "Our first attack should be _here_, at its bottom, at long range, while it is stopped," he said as he tapped the readout of the city-ship with his pointer. "I'd recommend a wave motion gun barrage at the bottom, and I'd recommend beginning by attacking that rotating belt with as many planes as we can manage."

"The Black Tigers will be ready to go," said Hardy. Hardy nodded at Wakefield, who then added, "The Trojans will also be ready, sir."

"We will have many planes to launch from my carrier and the others, and I understand Desslok will aid us again with planes he will be transporting in via SMITE," added Alex Wildstar. "Once they are stopped, we should get into position to hit the bottom of that ship with our wave motion guns…"

"When we do that, one or two barrages should destroy that city-ship," said Derek as he tapped the screen with his pointer and a representation of a wave gun blast slammed into the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ underbelly and caused a computer-generated explosion. "I estimate that we should be able to finish them off some time on September 5, 2207. Then, with our mission completed, we can return to Earth."

Derek looked his officers and men over. "Do we have any more questions?"

Everyoone stood silent. They knew now that this would be it.

"If that is the case," said Derek. "Then, we know what to do. We'd better get ready to go into battle. Our next stop will be Pluto."

"We can warp there at 2300 tonight," said Nova.

"Good," said Derek. "Prepare a course to Pluto. We'll warp later tonight…then…we'll attack…."

* * *

**IV. THE LAST MEETING**

_**The Eritz Gatlantis**_

**8.58 Lightyears Away From Earth**

**Friday, September 4, 2207**

**1800 Hours: Standard Spacetime**

* * *

Princess Invidia slowly walked towards what would be the last staff meeting she would share with her officers before they went into battle against the Earth forces and the Gamilons.

"This is it, Michelle," she said. "Our last meeting with these people."

"Who's here?" sighed Michelle.

"Gorse. Admiral Shandara, who came back to us badly defeated. Ekogaru. All that is left of my staff…"

"Oh," said Michelle.

The two women walked into the Throne Room. Invidia looked around, getting a very weird sense that she would not see it again after a few hours.

Gorse bowed to her and said, "Thanks to Shandara here, and his ineptitude, we have maybe ninety ships left to us, and this Fortress. He did _something_ right, though. Our estimates are that the Earth Defense Forces are now down to something like one hundred and seventy vessels. However, the Gamilons have something like four hundred ships waiting for us in the Sol System, and it is told the Rikashans are also preparing an ambush for us. We will have maybe seven hundred ships hitting this city not long after we arrive in the Sol System, as planned, at 0200 the next morning."

"Then why go there at _all_?" said Invidia.

Gorse looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Because we can _still_ win the war and destroy Earth. That is why. If we attack them hard, we can win. We can easily win," he said.

Ekogaru smiled, took off his helmet…

…and before Invidia's shocked eyes, he faded away, melted, and turned into her father! Michelle gasped at seeing this latest trick of the Dark Lord's as he took on the outward shape of Prince Zordar and then sat down on _her_ throne!

"What brings _this_ on?" snapped Invidia who thought, _You_ _are cruel, Ekogaru. Cruel and sick beyond words._

"A little trick of mine," said Ekogaru in her dead father's voice as one of his eyes burned a strange green like a burning torch. "Your father's spirit lives on in Me. Your father would not stop at a moment such as this. Neither will I. I counsel you both to proceed. You can still win. If we win there, then my memory shall be avenged."

"Where is my father?" hissed Invidia. "You said he was dead!"

"Perhaps," said Ekogaru. "Perhaps he is dead and in Hell. Perhaps he is in Paradise. Perhaps Trelaina did not kill him at all, but, instead, sent him _alive_ to another dimension. Perhaps I met him in a pizza shop on Earth. I am not sure. I think I was drinking at the time."

"You're mad," said Invidia as tears ran from her eyes at the sight of even a phantom of her father.

"Sanity never was my strong point, some say," said Ekogaru. "Then, again, when did a Living God ever need to be sane? Now, let us proceed to plot how we might defeat these scum-masters from Earth and Gamilon."

Gorse did so, never knowing that Ekogaru was planning, in his black heart, to abandon them at last when things would turn their worst for both sides….

* * *

**V. BEGINNING OF THE LAST BATTLE**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Solar System**

**The Vicinity of Pluto**

**September 5, 2207**

**0023 Hours: Standard Spacetime**

* * *

The _Argo_ and Task Force 2.0 warped into the Sol System just a little delayed, just past midnight on September 5, 2207.

Nova Wildstar was at her post, clad again in slacks, her top, and her painful grey space boots, all ready to put on her gloves and space helmet in case the atmosphere was somehow leaked out of the _Argo's_ First Bridge.

Nova's back was hurting, but she recognized the feeling by now, and regarded it as nothing more than an annoyance. _Braxton-Hicks contractions_, she thought in disgust. _Why can't I get a break and be able to forget that I am a pregnant Lump? We have to win this battle…or there won't be a world for our children to be born into. That is all there is to it!_

The _Argo_, now stripped for combat, led the Task Force around Pluto.

A few minutes later, no one in the Task Force needed the radar to see what was appearing.

Right before the Task Force, the _Eritz Gatlantis_ faded into existence in a sudden, terrible, weird, distorted flash of golden light as it completed its final space warp into the Sol System.

"That's it!" barked Commodore Wildstar. "Execute the plan! Black Tigers! Trojans! White Tigers and other forces! _Attack_!"

Klaxons went off on the _Argo_, the _Arizona_, and the other ships of the Task Force as the great battle began at 0041 Hours.

* * *

By 0102 Hours, the Black Tigers, Trojans, and other forces had been launched against the _Eritz Gatlantis_, which was busy firing missiles and shooting lasers and particle-beam weapons against the Task Force.

"Okay, guys!" yelled Hardy as he led the Black Tigers in against the Comet City. He found it strange that they hadn't activated their upper shields yet.

"This should be a pretty good one," said Gabrielle "Bangs: Capistrano from her plane. "Right, Brew?"

"Damn right," he replied. "If we make it through this, we gotta talk. I mean, girl, we _gotta_ talk!"

"I'll talk to you when we're done fighting these bastards," laughed Bangs.

"Well, here we go," said Deke Wakefield as he looked back at Sasha. "This is the big one!"

"I'm scared, but I'm ready," Sasha replied.

"Ready to screw 'em up _real_ good, man," said Hartcliffe from his plane.

Wakefield gave Hartcliffe a thumbs-up as they roared in towards the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and its buildings, followed by what seemed to be hundreds of planes from the other ships.

* * *

In the _Eritz Gatlantis_, klaxons were going off like mad as the Tigers hit both the top of the vast installation as well as its bottom.

Gunners ran to their posts to begin fighting off the Earth planes.

The damage to the Earth forces was major. Tiger after Tiger fell in the great onslaught as missiles and energy beams fired out from the vast city-ship to try to stop the invaders.

A moment later, Gamilon planes also began to SMITE in around the _Eritz Gatlantis_, heralding the _very_ timely arrival of Desslok's Fleet.

It was about 0200 when the gas shield began to go up around the upper works of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ as the huge belt began rotating slowly, slowly and then more quickly as the Cometine defenders of the massive Fortress began to swat away their enemies and tormentors. With many buildings burning in the city, the Black Tigers, Trojans, and Sun Tigers began to break off their attacks and began to concentrate on the bottom of the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

The battle was now well under way, and the _Eritz Gatlantis_ was not about to go anywhere for the moment, especially since a heavy torpedo attack from many Gamilon planes had damaged its maneuvering thrusters.

However, Gorse and Ekogaru had not, by any means, played their last cards…

The battle was far from over…

* * *

**VI. ON THE HOME FRONT…**

**Planet Earth**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Underground EDF Headquarters**

**September 5, 2207**

**0323 Hours: Standard Spacetime**

* * *

Earth itself was strangely quiet in the dead of night over Great Island.

"We'd better defeat them, and soon," said the Commander.

The night was far from dead, thanks to relief operations in the Great Megalopolis, and aid that was being sent to Osaka, which was devastated but far from totally destroyed, as it turned out.

Commanding General Singleton and President Mendellsohn sat drinking cup after cup of coffee as fragmentary reports came in from Pluto from Task Force 2.0.

"Sir," reported an officer. "We've gotten a report in from the _Argo_. The _Shiryu_ has been destroyed, and they've just lost three more cruisers. They are manuvering to the bottom of the _Eritz Gatantis_ to attack it."

The Commander nodded grimly. He looked at President Mendellsohn and said, "Do you still want to fire me?"

"No, if they can keep that Devil's Megalopolis from coming anywhere close to Earth," said the President. "Where is Admiral Lee?"

"We're calling the _Sagittarius_ now, sir," said Singleton.

The President nodded, and he watched as Admiral Gilliam Lee, the new commander of the remaining Combined Fleet, came up on the screen.

"Admiral," said the Commander. "Did you offer to aid Wildstar at Pluto?"

"I did," said Lee. "He refused us, sir."

"What?" said the President.

"Sir, Wildstar said they have the situation under control, and that Desslok's Fleet is operating in the area along with about ten Pellian ships. He said that right now, we would just be in the way. He also said we might be needed if they launch any more fleets towards Earth."

"A good strategy," said Singleton.

"But, sir, something strange is going on," said Lee.

"Which is?" said the Commander.

"Sir, we've seen a few Cometine ships here and there. They've been _surrendering_ to us."

"Odd," said the President.

"Maybe not," said the Commander. "Maybe they think that Invidia cannot pull it off and they are abandoning her…"

"Hmmm," said the President. "That might be good…for us…."

* * *

In the meantime, at Space Station X-23, in orbit over Barnard's Star, few of the evacuees gathered there inside the huge space station could sleep. It was much the same at the other space stations and bases to which refugees from Earth had been gathered.

EDF troops were keeping order as best as they could while crowds gathered around to hear the dispatches coming in from Pluto.

Like it or not, much of the population of Earth, both on her colonies and, back home were watching Wildstar, Venture, Desslok and their compatriots fighting the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

Among the anxious people waiting on Station X-23 were an exhausted Teri and Karl Forrester, who were holding their sleeping children as they heard the news coming in.

"Karl, do you think they are going to do it?" asked Teri.

"Do what?" said a sleepy Karl; since it was close to 4AM on the time scale he was operating under.

"Do you think Derek and our baby and the others can defeat that horrible Princess Invidia?" said Teri.

"_Attention, we have another report from the battlefront_," said a voice over the speakers. "_At 0402, Standard Earthtime, the __Argo__ began to attack the lower portion of the __Eritz Gatlantis__. No other news at the moment. You will be updated as to other reports…_"

"I hope we win," said Teri as she wrung her hands. "Oh, please, God, oh PLEASE let us win this war…"

* * *

**0422 Hours**

**Near the _Eritz Gatlantis_**

* * *

Deke and Sasha Wakefield had their own problems as they roared beneath the Comet City to blast at several of the lower gun turrets.

Namely, a very persistent Scorpion pilot was after them like glue. Even their Marine gunner's frequent fire could not get him off their six, even as they fired at another Scorpion who was close to attacking Brew.

"Damnit, Sasha, I wish I could get rid of this guy," Deke snarled.

"Try moving towards the right five degrees," said Sasha with her eyes closed as she tried to guess the enemy pilot's next move with her clairivoyance with her eyes closed.

"Jinking five," said Deke as he pumped missiles into the Scorpion ahead of him. It blew apart, and Deke swung up and about in a hard arc as the enemy plane continued chasing him.

Wakefield gritted his teeth, somehow aware that, one way or another, this would probably be his final battle of the whole war. In the distance, the _Eritz Gatlantis_ was beginning to burn in several places. That both shocked and surprised him, since that horrible Thing had never yet shown any damage to that extent. _Maybe we're finally gonna finish them off_, Deke thought.

"It's going to take a _miracle_ to get rid of this son-of-a-bitch, Sasha," said Wakefield.

Then, a moment later, Wakefield looked back, and he saw missiles plunging into the enemy boat. "WOOOOEEE!" he yelled. "I got us a miracle, Sasha!"

"Hey, Wakefield," said Hardy from his cockpit. "We're wanted back on the _Argo_. Ah'm told a bunch of Gamilon subs just stopped that rotating belt on that damned Fortress. The fireworks are gonna be starting up soon…they want us back in the ship!"

"Roger that," said Deke as he unloaded the last of his missiles against the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ lower section, creating a satisfying explosion before heading back to base.

Then, at last, at a little past 0500 Hours, he and Sasha landed back on the _Argo_, the tenth plane back in, landing in the upper bay while the Black Tigers landed in the lower bay.

Deke had a feeling as he got out of the _Diamond Girl_ with Sasha that he would not be flying her again in combat…in this war, anyway.

He was right, but he would not know that for several hours…

He would have one last mission to fly, but it would be a somewhat different mission than this particular one.

He did see that there were an awful lot less in the way of Tigers and Trojans landing on the ship this time around. In fact, it turned out only fifteen Black Tigers and twelve Trojans had made it back from this mission.

It looked as if Earth was winning, but at what cost in lives?

* * *

**0600 Hours Earthtime**

**The Vicinity of the _Eritz Gatlantis_**

* * *

The _Argo_, _Arizona_, _Princess Astra_, and the _North Carolina_ joined forces at a little after 0600 to fly under the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and to begin bombarding the bottom of the ship to disable all of the many gun emplacements on the bottom, which they would need to have defenseless in order to finish off the city-ship at last.

The _Argo_ was smoking from a heavy fire when she roared beneath the _Eritz Gatlantis_ to begin firing at her with her main guns and smokestack missiles at 0608.

"How many gun emplacements are left, Nova?" snapped Derek from his post.

"I estimate maybe thirty-five. Half of them are down, I think, Derek…" Nova said as she wiped sweat off her brow. _I feel worse_, she thought. _Those back pains are really twinging me now and I feel one of the kids kicking away in there. Alex, I think. But I can't ask to be relieved now…not now!_

Behind the _Argo_, the _North Carolina_ flew on, fighting off Scorpions as she fired missiles up into the guts of the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

Captain Tucker Allen smiled grimly on the bridge of the _North Carolina_ as his missiles hit home. He watched a Gamilon destroyer near him firing at the massive city-ship, and he thought, _Now how long is it gonna Goddamn take us to bring this thing down? Days? Weeks? And suppose they don't oblige us by starting to fire back something good?_

In the meantime, on the _Argo_, Commodore Wildstar, who had taken over Combat again because Domon had been injured by some flying metal splinters when his board had been damaged, sat at his post and thought, _If we can get to an opening, we can fire some wave motion cartridges up into that thing's innards. Then, if we did that, we'd be one step closer to making this monster more vulnerable._

Derek ground his teeth as he and Sandor visually scanned the bottom of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ for the opening from which the planes departed and entered.

Sasha was next to him at Analysis now, and he said, "You know, Sasha, I wish Desslok had told us exactly where to look this time out."

"_Uncle_?" said Sasha.

"Before you were born, when we fought the original Comet City, Desslok told us where we would be able to find its weak point," Derek explained. "Now, Desslok is helping us fight this thing, but he's far away with his Fleet, looking for an opening to wave gun this monster like we are. If only we could kill its power at once and make it stop fighting…"

"I can't do that," said Sasha. "I'm already tired from helping Deekee fly…"

"I didn't think so," said Derek.

"But I think maybe I can tell Aliscea to try something," said Sasha as she smiled a little.

"Let's try it," said Sandor as he walked over. "That Duchess Caella said this ship had several energy centers. Maybe with some or all of them down, it would be easier to fight it…"

Then, a moment later, several turrets aimed at the _Argo_ at once and really began shooting away at her like mad.

A moment later, as Nova cried out the vectors, several Cometine destroyers flew out of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ (revealing the hatch's location at last; a location that Nova carefully plotted and wrote down in her discomfort) and began blasting at the _Argo_ without mercy, accompanied by about eight of the heavy gun emplacements on the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ lower half. It was now about 0700 hours.

The _Argo's_ bridge went dark for a moment as Kitano's board went up. Derek grabbed him and saved him from a fatal wound. Wildstar himself emerged unwounded, but Kitano moaned from damage to both of his arms.

Eager had been thrown to the deck. Nova ran over to help him while Derek held Kitano.

From her post at Engineering, Diane Henson cried out, "Skipper. The main engine is dead!"

"Get it fixed, PDQ!" snapped Derek.

"Yessir," she said as she saluted and ran

Then, a moment later, Sandor said, "There's more trouble, Wildstar. Several electrical circuits are out. We're only going to have auxiliary engines for the next thirty minutes until Henson, Orion and I get everything fixed."

"Get to it!" Derek cried.

Then, a moment later, the _Argo's_ main screen lit up as morbid laughter echoed across the bridge.

"You're…you're _dead_!" yelled Wildstar as he looked up…

..and he saw Prince Zordar glaring down at him with two burning green eyes.

"Am I dead?" said the mocking, deep voice. "Or is it _you_ who are about to die, Wildstar?"

"Ekogaru," hissed Sasha. "So all of this is _your_ doing?" she demanded as Nova felt the familiar, morbid, dead sense of cold radiating off the main video panel.

"I am the living spirit of Zordar," mocked the Dark Lord. "Zordar as he _should_ have been. An utter fanatic, believing in spiritual powers and resources that I routinely bend to my will. If Trelaina saw all of the powers of Good, well, I see all of the powers of Evil and of Death. I can hold off Death; I can stopper it forever with my powers and my will. All you have to do is call this off and bow down and worship Me. I really think that you have no alternative right now, Derek and Nova. No. None at all. This is the end for you. The end of the war. Why? Because I am about to _win_."

"You're going to win?" Nova said tiredly. "Don't you think there are people here who can and _will_ stop you?"

"Ahhh….you read me wrong, you stupid mortal. I know of things that you could never have dreamed of whilst crawling up from the slime and scum of your existence, you insane insect."

"If _I'm_ insane, what does that make you?" Nova said. "_Sane_?"

"I am God. I determine what is sane and what is not sane. I am the new arbitrator of good and evil. I am the sole arbitrator of who lives and dies…"

"Ekogaru, I think I liked Zordar better than you," said Derek. "And that is not saying much…"

To Nova's shock, Invidia slipped into the edge of the frame and nodded right at her with a smile and a wink.

What is she doing?" Nova thought.

Then, Invidia pointed at Ekogaru-in-the-shape of Zordar, twirled a finger next to her own head as if to say '_I know he's crazy_' and then, she nodded at Nova, made a motion with her hand as if to say '_keep him ranting'_, and then, she pointed at Ekogaru and slid a finger across her own throat.

Nova looked at Invidia as if to say, '_What the heck_?" and then, Invidia nodded, smiled, and gave Nova a thumbs-up and slipped out of the frame.

Nova Wildstar ignored her latest set of pains, bit her lip, and thought, _She is saying he is crazy, she knows it, keep him talking, she means to kill him, good job?_

Nova whispered in Derek's ear while Ekogaru kept on ranting, "Derek, Invidia told me something?"

"Oh?" he whispered back. "She wasn't just playing Charades like an idiot?"

Nova whispered back, "I think she said she's sick of him, knows he's crazy, keep him ranting, she wants to kill him?"

"I wish her luck," said Derek sardonically. "Of course, we want her dead, too…"

"Yes, but if she could get rid of him for us, Derek…should I call Aliscea?"

"I already have," said Sasha in a whisper as Ekogaru continued to rant. "She's trying to kill the power on that thing while that looner Ekogaru rants…"

"Yes, you fools, I am the Master," he said. "I am the Greatest of all, you are naught but dirt on my boot. I can give you mortals new life; all you need to do is surrender and recognize how great I am, I…"

"Blah, blah, blah, _blah_," whispered Nova. "Liar, liar, pants on fire…"

_Maybe if he keeps talking, he won't realize his own lackeys are plotting against him…and so are we_, thought Derek. _Keep on talking, big guy!_

* * *

**VII. THE FALL OF THE HOUSE OF GATLANTIS**

**The Vicinity of Pluto**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**September 5, 2207**

**0926 Hours: Standard Spacetime**

* * *

The battle was now nine hours old.

The _Eritz Gatlantis_ had already taken heavy damage.

The armored belt had been stopped, and power had been lost to the Magna-Flame siege cannons, but Gorse had told Invidia that technicians were working on trying to get the heavy siege guns working again.

Princess Invidia did not believe him, especially since she saw ships and fighters slowly beginning to leave the _Eritz Gatlantis_ while the city shook from the occassional explosion.

The city was now burning in about ten places, and smoke was trailing off the massive ship in a long trail.

The great terror of space was slowly becoming a white elephant. Invidia noticed that the Gamilons seemed to be slackening off in their attacks, and were slowly beginning to move their forces down towards the bottom of the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

_I think I know what they're doing,_ she thought while nodding at Michelle. _They mean to attack us from the bottom while Ekogaru here continues to rant. Now I know he was just using us. If he were here to aid us, he would have done something already. Gorse has tried to get his attention twice and he just shoved him away. Ekogaru is not on our side, and he is not on their side. He is on his own side._ _And to think I let my people die and had so many of my ships ruined for his sake!_

"This stops now," Invidia whispered in Michelle's ear. "I'm going to kill him, and kill Gorse. Then, I will assume the shape of Katrina and take you out of here with me, forever."

"And let them attack?" whispered Michelle.

Invidia nodded. "I release you from your vows to me and from my service," she whispered. "You are granted your freedom. You can go home to Earth."

"Where will you go?" whispered Michelle.

"Somewhere," said Invidia. "I do not know. But this City is doomed. It has sealed its own doom, attacking Earth. We deserve it. I should die with them, perhaps…just go to my quarters and allow them to blow me apart with this ship…"

"I want you to live," whispered Michelle. "I…I love you, Princess. I want you to leave with me."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know yet," said Michelle. "Any…anywhere but here…"

"Good plan," said Invidia as she slowly took off her Royal Pin and put it in a small pocket of her cape. Then, she slipped up behind Ekogaru, who was holding up a Crystal Sphere as he ranted.

_That thing is important to him_, Invidia thought. _If I smash it, maybe he dies…_

Invidia jostled Ekogaru, almost as if she was hugging her "father" again.

He stopped ranting as, before the eyes of the Star Force, Invidia took his Sphere from his hands….

And then, as he roared, howled, and the features of Zordar began to blur and melt, Invidia threw the Sphere into the deck as hard as she could.

It clinked, clanked, and rolled away.

Ekogaru melted into the shape of something that looked like a Monster and he jumped for his precious Sphere.

Invidia rolled onto her butt, kicked the Dark Lord as hard as she could, and then she grabbed the Sphere again, ignoring, in her rage, all of the weird feelings and sensations that went through her as she prepared to throw the Sphere as hard as she could against one of the marble walls.

Right as she did so, she screamed and fell…because Gorse had just shot her.

"PRINCESS!" screamed Michelle as the lights went out in the Throne Room and dim light came up from the emergency lights. The lights indicating that a comm signal was going out went out as guards ran into the room and sirens began to go off.

"WHERE IS SHE???" roared Ekogaru as he came up before Michelle, looking like a Spectre of Living Death with a skull for a face.

Michelle could not speak. Ekogaru struck her twice across the face in the near-dark. Then light filled the room again as more shots rang out.

Michelle screamed as Ekogaru's Shade vanished, taking the Sphere with him. She was expecting to find Invidia dead.

Instead, coughing up blood, but leaning over Gorse with triumph written across her face was Invidia, who had Changed into Katrina in the near-darkness.

Katrina then grabbed Michelle and said, "We have to go to my suite…for one last time," she said as she began to undo Invidia's cape and ball it up.

"Where are we going?" cried Michelle.

"Earth," said Invidia. "I'll use that warping fighter we have left over from the Pellians. If Caella was able to run and find asylum on Earth, then I can run with you and I can find asylum as Katrina Savela."

The _Eritz Gatlantis_ shook hard as even the emergency lights flickered. "What was that?" screamed Michelle.

"Where is the Princess?" yelled one of the guards. "The energy centers are going up! And all of the fleets are gathering at the bottom of the ship!"

"She left," lied Katrina. "Ekogaru and Gorse tried to depose her, but she kept her Throne to the end," said Katrina as some of the curtains in the Throne Room began to burn. "We should run before it is too late!"

"Yes, Leftenant Savela," said the guard, who did not question why the Pellian was still wearing Invidia's red and pink gown.

At that, Katrina and Michelle ran.

* * *

A moment later, thanks to the psychic power expended by Aliscea from the _Arizona_, the last energy center in the _Eritz Gatlantis_ went dead forever in a massive explosion. It was one of three that had been on line, and it had been the last one functioning.

The mighty, terrible city-ship was now running on batteries and energy cells, and it was slowly shutting down and dying like a sickened beast at last.

It was 1100 Hours, Standard Earth Space-Time.

And, the _Eritz Gatlantis_ was finally going dark.

The ship finally began to shut down at that point.

And, at that point, many of her crew began to abandon her like rats.

Other crew members committed suicide.

Still others fought on.

Somehow, a few ragged missiles were fired from the _Eritz Gatlantis_ at around 1102 Hours as the rotating belt started up again, powered by some auxiliary power source.

One of them hit the _Nagato_, which took severe damage and had to retire at last from the battle.

A battle was going on in space near Pluto and near the stricken ship, because some Rikashan ships, led by Lord Anton Cha'rif, had arrived to aid the Terrans, Gamilons, and the Iscandarians in the great battle.

However, some R'Khells had arrived on the scene instead.

They had gone berserk and had begun to attack everyone, even Cometines who had signalled their non-hostile intentions to the Earthlings with white lights and tried to flee.

Wildstar had let a few of them flee until some of them had started shooting at the _Argo_, which had just had its main engine repaired, thanks to great work by Sandor and by Diane Henson, who would later be decorated for their great work under fire.

The Cometine ships, though, kept right on coming.

They got no mercy from the First Star Force a few minutes later as the _Argo_ fired back at them, accompanied by her escorts, namely, the faithful EDF destroyers _Birmingham_ and _Stuttgart_.

Again and again the _Argo_ fired, manuevering again at speed with Nova at the helm now, since Eager was at the radar.

A few enemy ships were demolished as the _Argo_ went back on the offensive.

Nova ignored the pains in her back and her lower stomach now, and she ignored how much her boots hurt her as she worked the helm hard at Derek's barked orders. As pale as she looked, and as sick as the heavily pregnant woman looked, she was a very good navigator-pilot.

The _Princess Astra_ backed the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_ up as the three ships manuevered under the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and found the _North Carolina_, several cruisers, and some Gamilon-Garuman Desslok-gun equipped ships waiting for them along with some Gamilon destroyers.

Soon, their last resistance was forced away. A few fighters emerged from the _Eritz Gatlantis_, but Derek ignored them as he stood up and barked, "For the last time! Nishina! Aim all guns at the Comet Empire! ALL GUNS!"

The _Argo_ and her escorts blasted away in a massive broadside that finally destroyed the armored belt for good.

Then, Derek ordered a heavy, general bombardment of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ from all sides that lasted for several minutes.

It was a great, terrible, massive bombardment that blew apart towers, buildings, tubeways, and knocked out emergency power stations, workshops, housing facilities, dockyards, hangars, and command centers all throughout the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

Approaching the battle scene at last, even Desslok was shocked and surprised by the ferocious attack of the approximately thirty-two remaining ships of Task Force 2.0, which had taken heavy losses in this campaign.

They were soon joined by the Rikashans, and by other Gamilon ships that broke off from Desslok's fleet to aid the Task Force against the dying Fortress.

But, the greatest damage was yet to come, even as the _Eritz Gatlantis_ slowly continued to die…

* * *

**VIII. A FINAL DEVASTATION**

**The Vicinity of Pluto**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**September 5, 2207**

**1202 Hours: Standard Spacetime**

* * *

In a suite that she knew she would never be returning to again, Princess Invidia, still in the shape of Katrina Savela, savagely threw her Royal Pin on her bed and she then tore off all of her clothes, dress, boots, slip, undergarments, everything.

She shocked Michelle when she stood there naked and very alone.

"Do you mean to flee here like that?" said Michelle.

"No, but I am taking off almost everything that can trace me back to this place," she said. She then threw her Royal Pin into a small flight bag and began to dress in the deceased pilot Katrina Savela's underwear, socks, flight suit, and boots. Invidia ignored a horrible, bloody wound in her side (from the shot that Gorse had given her) as she dressed, and then connected a small data unit to a computer. It bleeped, buzzed, and then the readout went green.

"That is?" said Michelle.

"My wealth," said Katrina. "Credits I transferred out of our central bank. I will take them to Earth with me. Now, get out of that uniform and into your Terran clothes. Do it as quickly as you can! We do not have much time!" yelled Katrina as she gritted her teeth when she saw the _Argo_ firing at a tower a few hundred meters below theirs.

Michelle also stripped off all of her Cometine clothes and dressed again in a skirt, her sandals, and a sweater. Then, she helped Katrina out of the room and they took off for a lift.

When they were down several levels, a direct hit from one of the _Argo's_ guns blasted through the glassteel window into what had been Invidia's suite, destroying her Cometine gowns, dresses, slips, wine glasses, and bath in a holocaust of fire that was horrible. Invidia had just escaped the holocaust by maybe five minutes.

Katrina and Michelle found an aircar and sped down one of the tubeways, with Invidia driving as fast as she could since the _Arizona_ had found the tubeway above them, and she was blasting at it like crazy.

Katrina and Michelle then went down a lift deep into the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ vitals even as the Task Force kept on firing at the stricken vessel.

"Finish off the upper portion!" yelled Commodore Wildstar on the _Argo's_ bridge.

Derek stood and continued yelling as he snapped,

"Still all of those damned guns and missiles forever! Make that thing unable to do anything! Make it helpless! Take out your _revenge_ on that damned thing!"

The Task Force kept on blasting onwards as it slowly went below the ecleptic of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ for the final time as the ship was surrounded by a ring of fire.

The Task Force surrounded the ship, as Desslok's forces took formation below it behind the mighty, terrible shape of the _Excelsior._

"Now, Talan, comes the final moment we have waited for for years," said Desslok.

"Yessir," Talan replied.

Dellar ran onto the bridge, utterly excited. "Father! What are you doing?"

"Ending the war at last," said Desslok. "As soon as Wildstar and the Rikashans are ready…I intend to fire the Hyper-Desslok gun."

"Bring up the Hyper-Desslok gun!" snapped Talan.

The deadly firing grip whizzed up on its motor.

"Target, _Eritz Gatlantis_," said Desslok. "Talan, connect me through to the _Argo_ and to Lord Cha'rif's Rikashan flagship, the _B'eoneraze_. I want this done just right!"

"Yessir," said Talan.

* * *

"Incoming call from Desslok," said Homer.

Derek and Nova stood up as they looked up at the Gamilon Leader. "Yes, Desslok?" said Derek.

"Wildstar," said Desslok with a bowed head. "The time has come. Get your forces below the _Eritz Gatlantis_ at RPX-212 and fire right into that opening in the center. I will fire behind you at an angle, and Lord Cha'rif has agreed to take the other side. The _Eritz Gatlantis_ must be destroyed now before it can ever rise again. This war must end today. I have had enough of it."

"As have I, Desslok," said Derek.

Desslok smiled and the screen went dark.

Nova smiled at Derek as she nodded. "Take us down to RPX-212, Nova. Then, let Eager take the helm. You have done enough flying for today…"

More pain hit Nova as a slow conclusion began to come to her mind. These may not be Braxton-Hicks Contractions, she thought. I might actually be…no…can't stop now! Have to finish this!" she thought. Nova smiled weakly and said, "Derek, what do you want me to do?"

"Help me fire the wave gun," said Derek.

"I will help you," Nova said as she smiled.

* * *

Katrina and Michelle had found the Pellian warp fighter. They boarded it as the lights went bright and dark all around them and as people panicked and began to run.

"We're in," gasped Katrina. "Let's go…"

"Takeoff!" cried Michelle.

The warp fighter roared down the runway at full power, its exhaust terribly bright in the darkened landing bay as it roared up, down, and out of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ forever.

A moment later, Michelle looked at the radar and cried out. "Someone's chasing us!"

"Who?" gasped Katrina.

A hated voice came over the radio a moment later. "Invidia. We know what you are up to. You will never escape!"

"GORSE!" cried Invidia.

"Yes," he said as he roared after them in a Scorpion fighter. "I have left Admiral Shandara in command. As your new Prince, I have sentenced you to death for treason for attacking Lord Ekogaru and myself. The sentence will be executed at once!"

"NO!" cried Katrina. "NO!"

* * *

Katrina and Gorse flew right towards the _Argo_.

From his post at the Cosmo-Radar, Eager cried out, "Two ships approachin' the _Argo_ at high speed on our port side, headin' from the bow to the stern! I'm readin' one as a Pellian fighter, the other as a Comet ship!"

"Pulse lasers, open fire!" barked Derek. "Let the Pellian ship pass first!"

A moment later, the pulse lasers began to fire.

Gorse's ship was hit and blown apart. General Gorse finally died screaming in flames.

The fireball that had been his Scorpion blew apart. Part of the debris hit Katrina's plane and knocked it spinning right into the port side upper fighter bay in a fireball as it shattered.

Jefferson Hardy, who had been sitting at Deke Wakefield's desk completing some paperwork, heard a blast and looked up just in time to see Katrina, her flight suit on fire, flung onto his desk with a loud thump by the explosion.

Katrina's helmet flew off and she looked right into Hardy's eyes with a very dazed, pain-filled look on her face.

"What the hell is goin' on?" yelled Hardy.

"I have crashed…" gasped Katrina. "Ran from the Comet Empire…prisoner…an officer chased me…please help….Earth girl I rescued…"

Hardy sprayed Katrina with a fire extinguisher right before she passed out. Then, he saw Michelle lying at the door of his office like a broken doll, unconscious and pitiable, with her sweater halfway torn off. She was bleeding all over the place.

Hardy immediately picked up his phone, punched in Sickbay and said, "This is the upper port fightuh bay! We need medics, fast! Two wounded women in mah office! Looks like some kinda Pellian plane crashed out in the bay! Get damage control up heahg, too! Theh's burnin' fuel of some kind all over the damn place!"

* * *

Hardy's report of the crashed Pellian fighter (and the would-be refugee Cometine Princess in disguise who had landed on his desk!) was barely heeded on the _Argo's_ First Bridge.

The reason why was because Task Force 2.0 was finally assembled to begin firing their wave motion guns at the bottom of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ at last.

On the First Bridge, the whining charge-up sequence had just begun with the power level at 75%.

"All ships," barked Commodore Wildstar in what would be a ship-to-ship linkup. "Prepare to fire on my mark! Our target is the lower portion of the _Eritz Gatlantis_!"

At the helm, Nova held back another sharp pain as she flicked some switches and said, "Control is transferred to your station, Derek."

"Right on target," he said as he looked through the target scope with his flash goggles on. "Nova, come here now and kneel down by me."

Nova nodded, pulling down her goggles and holding Derek's hand as it was around the firing grip. "Yes?" she said.

"Nova, this might be the end of the War at last," he said. "Pray they don't get away this time. Pray that these shots that our fleet, Desslok's fleet, and the Rikashans will fire into this ship will finish it off for good!"

"I will, Derek…I love you," Nova gasped as she gritted her teeth while hugging him.

"Are you all right?" Derek whispered.

"False labor pains…I'm fine…but my ankles hurt…please let me take off these boots when we get done…and just go barefoot until I have our babies," she whispered. "I do not think it will be long now…"

"I'll take those boots off you right when we're finished and we stand down," Derek whispered. "Then, later on, I will personally paint your toenails for you because everyone will see them…"

"Thanks," Nova whispered back as she pointed to the energy indicator.

"Energy level at eighty percent!" Derek barked. "Two minutes to firing! Open safety lock!"

"Main safety lock open!" barked a voice from below.

* * *

"Leader Desslok, we are in position!" said Talan on the bridge of the _Excelsior_. "Two minutes to firing,"

"Now, Invidia," said Desslok. "Your arrogance…your House's arrogance, it will end forever. I intend to take command of what remains of your forces as the reigning Prince of House Gatlantis and add your worlds to my domain. I have finally triumphed!"

Desslok stared into his Hyper-Desslok cannon's firing scope as Astrena ran up with a message. "Desslok!" she said. "A call is coming in! Another ship intends to help us attack the _Eritz Gatlantis_."

"Another ship?" said Desslok. "It will be welcome, I guess. He had better not get into our firing path…Wildstar and Cha'rif and I planned this carefully."

"Desslok…they are out of our path…at the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ ecleptic. It is the _Purification_…"

"Radnar?" said Desslok with his eyebrows going up.

"Yes, Radnar," said Astrena. "He says…he intends to swear fealty to you when this is over, Desslok…"

"Now, this makes things interesting," said Desslok.

* * *

"This is it!" said Paul Rosstowski on the _Arizona_ as a tired Aliscea knelt by him, hugging him with her goggles on above her black dress as he prepared to fire. "Thirty seconds to firing!"

"Hold course, steady as she goes," said Captain Mark Venture from his post.

* * *

On the _Argo_, Derek Wildstar cried out, "Mark! Alex! Everyone else! Begin ten-second countdown! Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…"

On the _Excelsior_, Desslok said, "five…four…three…two…one…"

* * *

Then, aboard many Terran, Gamilon, one Iscandarian, many Rikashan, and one Cometine ship, many voices; the voices of Derek Wildstar, Alex Wildstar, Mark Venture, Leader Desslok, Lord Anton Cha'rif, and Baron Radnar all cried out at once, "**FIRE!"**

* * *

And, on several ships at once, a large group of Wave Motion Guns, Hyper-Desslok Cannons, DI'ATS Cannons, and one Cometine Magna-Flame Siege Cannon all went off at once.

Many beams of energy blasted fourth and combined into four great energy beams; blue for the Terrans and Iscandarians, pink for the Gamilons, green for the Rikashans, and orange-white for the Cometines now loyal to Desslok.

* * *

Many beams of energy smashed into the _Eritz Gatlantis_ at long last.

Aboard the _Eritz Gatlantis_, Admiral Shandara screamed as he felt his body melting into nothingness.

Soon, the _Eritz Gatlantis_ went up, quickly and dramatically, turning into a literal new star that was now in orbit of Pluto as the first of many sudden sunrises came up on the cold little planet; a planet that, while cold, would become far warmer, with an average surface temperature around 32 degrees Fahrenheit, or about zero degrees Centigrade.

The reason why?

The _Eritz Gatlantis_ was smashed, destroyed, and compressed into a critical mass by all of its enemies' beams slamming into her at once.

The _Eritz Gatlantis_, indeed, would seem to endure forever…

…but it would endure forever as a brand-new artificial sun.

A sun created when the Second Cometine War _finally ended_ at last at 1305 Hours Standard Spacetime on September 5, 2207.

And, with that explosive ending, the threat to many planets was gone.

Dyre and Gorse were dead.

Invidia was a critically wounded exile.

And Ekogaru had vanished for parts unknown.

At last…peace had begun.

And peace felt great.

* * *

There was great cheering on the _Argo_ as Derek and Nova pulled each other's goggles off, kissed, and twirled around in a hug in great happiness. Then, Derek carried Nova back to her usual post at the radar, pushed her chair back, and sat her down, and tenderly removed her boots just as he had promised.

Nova smiled, close to sobbing in Derek's arms as she felt another twinge in her stomach.

"It's over?" she whispered.

"It's over," Derek said.

"Good," Nova said. "Now take me home so we can have our children…"

"I'll do it as soon as I can manage," he said. "We have a lot to clean up. The crew is pretty battered from this battle, and so is the ship. But, we're on our way home now. The mission is over, Nova. I promise you that."

"I love you," Nova whispered.

"I love you too…Mom…" said Derek.

"Dad," she whispered back.

* * *

**IX. GASPING FOR BREATH AT LAST**

**The Vicinity of Neptune**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Saturday, September 5, 2207**

**1550 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

All told, the defeat of the _Ertiz Gatlantis_ took somewhere around twelve hours.

Aboard the _Argo_, when Commodore Wildstar and Task Force 2.0 were finally staring at burning gas and debris, Sandor said, "What a cost in lives…a hundred and thirty-five ships lost here, before us…and the Gamilons lost…how many, Nova?"

Nova took a deep breath; she shut her eyes as a cramp ran through her body, all the way down to her toes, which were still bare. To her, the footplate under her radar suddenly felt a little cold. _Annoying, this false labor_, she thought. _Wish we could have had this battle two weeks ago?_ "I've been keeping count, Steve," she said. "The Gamilons and Garuman lost one hundred and forty ships; the Pellians lost thirty, and the Rikashans lost eighty-two. I'm glad we delivered the last blow, but if it wasn't for them…and we had met that fleet and Invidia by ourselves…"

"I don' wanna think about that?" said Eager from the helm. "Nova, you all right? Ya look real _pale_!"

"Hmmmmhhh," she said. "I think my son just gave me a good shot," she added.

"How do you know it was our son?" said Derek as he came up after he shrugged his peacoat and ascot off.

"You've seen the ultrasound, silly. Our son is the impatient one, like you," said Nova as she tried to slip her shoe back on under the radar console. "Our daughter's the quieter one, like…"

"Who says you're quiet?" teased Nishina from the Artillery console. "Hey, Homer, is your girlfriend gonna be like that?"

Homer shrugged. "I haven't even gotten to third base with Wendy, yet. The Wildstars are picking up a grand slam from out of the stands."

"Very funny," snapped Derek. "Nova, are you _okay_?"

Nova's face contorted a little. "I'm fine…the kids must be really active. Barring a head break, you know I've been here for the entire battle. Now I can't wear shoes…my ankles are so swollen…"

"We don't mind," said Eager. "We've stood down from alert. Nothin's gonna hurt us now…"

"Good thing they sent food up here," said Commodore Wildstar.

"Communication from Lord Cha'rif," said Homer.

"Switch it to the video panel," said Wildstar.

The crew was shocked, a moment later, when an image came up on the screen. It was the bridge of the _B'eoneraze_, which, of course, was still Lord Anton Cha'rif's flagship after all of these years. They were shocked because it looked as if fires were burning in the background. They shivered as they saw Rikashans carrying a dead crewman from his post. They could tell he was dead because half of his head was gone.

The Lord of the Rikashan Federation was still in his white and black uniform, but he held a bandage to a bleeding head wound. "Forgive my appearance, Commodore," he said formally. "I was personally wounded in the final stage of the battle, when we took that barrage from the Comet ship as we attempted to attack her. The barrage, which killed so many of my…"

"Lord Cha'rif, no one blames you," said Derek. "You've more than done your part. Desslok and I might not be here now if you hadn't warped in behind that R'Khell fleet and attacked them…"

"Aye, then it goes well, does it not?" said Cha'rif with a smile. "But, you are aware I should have seen it coming. Are my powers declining?"

"I can't say," said Derek.

"I correct myself. My powers are not declining. I sense that the _Argo_ and her crew are badly wounded. Correct?"

"Yes," said Derek. "We had intended to remain here, make repairs, and oversee the repairs to my own fleet…and aid the…"

"You need not worry about the Gamilons. Desslok and I, at long last, have finally learned to trust each other with our lives. We are assisting each other with repairs. He is talking about placing us deeper in the structure of the Alliance. So Rikasha redeems itself fully in the eyes of the Cosmos, at last. If I were you, I would get your wounded back to Earth, and turn command of your Fleet over to your Captain Venture…_Argo_ is damaged, and I do sense that soon you will have plenty to concern you, on a more personal level."

Nova nodded. "I see what he means." She shakily stood up. "Let me get down to Sick…."

"No," said Derek.

Nova looked at him oddly as her face contorted again. "What?"

"By all that is holy," said Cha'rif. "She is _stil_l with child?"

"Two of them, and they're frisky," said Nova. "Remember, I had to go into freeze after Invidia tried to kill us and Desslok in the open at the Melezart Conference?"

Cha'rif smiled. "More than frisky. "

Nova raised an eyebrow.

"Some things, you shall soon discover on your own. I shall speak to Desslok on your behalf. He can meet you on Earth tomorrow…"

"We're not expecting to go to Earth," snapped Derek.

"Your ship is badly damaged. I would advise it. As a friend. I _strongly_ advise it!"

"Why?" said Derek.

"A hunch. A hunch from an old _R'jkharraz_ of Rikasha. Farewell, my friend."

At that, Cha'rif cut off.

"I can't relinquish my command of this Task Force," said Derek. "There might still be enemies about…"

"I've been looking at the damage to the ship," said Sandor. "Our #1 and #3 oxygen supply units are damaged, and I've had to cut them down to 20% load. #2 is supplying most of the atmosphere for this ship. The first and third main turrets are badly damaged, and the radar and sonar systems were damaged. And we can no longer launch planes from the lower hangar bay, and one main power switching board is out. If #2 goes dead, we'd be on battery power with a dying ship. I strongly advise you to husband the _Argo's_ resources to get her home to a dockyard, Wildstar. Venture's ship is now in far better condition to act as a flagship than we are…"

"Then I can transfer my flag to the _Arizona_," said Derek.

"The battle's over," said Sandor as Nova's lips curled again. "We only have to worry about getting everyone home and the mechanics of Radnar and Desslok making peace. Venture can do that."

Derek stood quietly for a moment, lost in thought. Then, holding Nova's hand as they walked over to Domon's post, Derek shifted the young man aside so he could activate the intership comm unit as he called Sickbay. "Doctor Sane, final count of casualties?"

"Twenty-nine wounded, eighteen of them seriously, and sixteen dead. I have seven men and women waiting to go into surgery now. Where's Nova?"

Derek looked at his wife's pale face and made what would later prove to be a very wise decision. "On the bridge. But…"

"DEREK!" cried Nova as a look of shock, horror, fear, and delight all at once ran across her face as tears sprang from her eyes.

"Nova?"

She laughed nervously and trembled as she walked a few shaky steps and then abruptly fell to her knees on the deck near her post and then lay on her back, grasping at the deck. And, as Derek knelt near her, he suddenly noticed wet trails going down her legs, even under her pants. And she was she was gasping for air.

"What's wrong with Nova?" screamed Sane over the speakers. "I'm very busy down here."

Nova's face contorted, and she fell onto her butt onto the deck in sudden pain, trembling as her body reacted again and a sudden strong smell came up.

In her pants, Nova's bowels and bladder had just let go like a baby's. Yet, she was smiling a little.

_It's happening!_ Nova thought with mixed fear and delight. _It's finally happening! I'm…._

_I'm in labor,_ she thought in awe. _I'm going to have these kids! RIGHT NOW!_

Derek ran to his wife, his face filled with sudden concern. He was followed by the rest of the bridge crew.

Nova then bit her lip and looked up, and said, "Derek, there are things you have to do. Now."

"What…what things?" he said as part of his mind connected with the reason why the crotch of her uniform pants was suddenly very wet, and why a clear fluid was running out of the cuffs of her pants, even down to the tips of her toes, mixed with bits of other substances even less pleasant.

Nova contorted again, squeezed her husband's hand, and said, "Derek, you have to get me out of here. NOW!"

"Why?"

She looked at him, weakly, and then smiled a little as she said. "Derek, I'm in labor. I'm having heavy contractions! The babies are on their way! RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**ACT NINE WILL BE CONCLUDED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER: "BIRTHDAY!! (NOVA'S SMILES, NOVA'S TEARS)"**


	10. Chapter 10

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****ENDGAME**

**Being the ninth part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT TEN: BIRTHDAY! (NOVA'S TEARS, NOVA'S SMILES)**

* * *

**I. REFUSING TO WAIT…**

**The Vicinity of Pluto**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Saturday, September 5, 2207**

**1609 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

On the damaged, almost-dark First Bridge of the _Argo_, all thoughts of the battle were momentarily cast aside as a shaking Nova was laid on her seat at her post. From near the bridge windows, Derek stood with his peacoat and ascot in his hands, ready to cover her. He looked on with sympathy as he felt his body growing cold and hot with the effort Nova was going through as she lay in her labor pains in her wet uniform with her eyes closed.

Dawn Hardy and IQ-9 were the first ones to respond about two minutes after Nova and Derek had let Doctor Sane know she was in labor.

They brought towels, two medkits, and some wipes.

"Let's get her up to your cabin to clean her up and examine her," said Sane.

Derek looked at Nova, who nodded weakly as Derek picked her up in his arms. Derek, Dawn, Sasha, and IQ-9 formed a ring around Nova, protecting the young woman from the gaze of world as they walked her towards the Captain's chair.

The Commodore quickly turned his head to Homer and said, "Homer, a clipboard…now."

"Yessir," said Homer. As Nova lay back in Derek's arms and tried to catch her breath, Wildstar wrote out a quick message, drew a line across the clipboard, and wrote a second message. Then, Derek handed the board to Homer. "Homer, inform Venture that, as of now, 05 September, 2207, 1615 Hours, the _Argo_ will be coming off station due to heavy damage and casualties as I described on the paper. Command of Task Force Two is lodged in Captain Venture's hands, and he is ordered to launch CAP to search for and destroy any remaining enemy forces that might refuse Radnar's orders and attack us. They are to wait until they are attacked first. Since Radnar's forces are friendlies, they are to be cautious. Then, per second message, inform Commander Saturn-Titan Base that we are on our way; request a repair berth and request them to stand ready for immediate medevac of all casualties to base hospital, including Kitano, Domon, Bando, Hardy, and…Nova…Understood?"

"Yessir," said Homer.

"Good," said Derek as Nova cried out again. "Sandor, you have the bridge," said Wildstar. "Sasha, go patch all scanning functions through to the Cosmo Radar. Sandor, put Bando at this post as soon as we get poor Nova out of here. Get a Series Five Medical Robot down here to clean up the mess!"

"Yessir," they said.

"Please get me out of here," Nova begged as Sasha began to wipe down the deck and her vacated chair. "I'm burning hot all over, Derek…Dawn…and these clothes are stinging me…they _hurt_! And I've...messed myself! I want you to strip me!" she pleaded.

"We'll get you comfortable in a minute, in our cabin," whispered Derek as he carried Nova to his Captain's chair. Using the chair-lift, he laid her on his coat and took her up to their cabin, where the lights came on a moment later. He hit a button and the privacy curtain whizzed down and locked.

* * *

Dawn, Doctor Sane, Sasha, and IQ-9 ran in a moment later.

Nova held Derek's hand with the latest contraction and said, "These clothes…they're _burning_ me…I'm so hot!"

"It's very common in labor to get hypersensitive, Nova, and also to make a mess…" said Dawn as she quickly worked to cut off her pants…and then all of the rest of her clothing.

Nova wept and smiled when she looked down at herself as her clothes were being cut away right in Derek's lap as she lay there on a towel Sasha had laid down on Derek's peacoat. Her shirt came off first…it was a met mess at the waist, followed by her bra. "It's sure a mess…oh, it feels so _good_ to get out of those! I'm so sorry about the mess! Look! _Everything_ let go! Amniotic fluid, bladder, bowels! What a _mess_!" Nova sobbed in embarrasment.

"Can't be helped," said Sasha as she pulled Nova's soiled pants and undergarments away, very tenderly leaving her completely (and blessedly, for her) naked as she cleaned her aunt's messy bottom…and private area…not quite remembering that Nova had often cleaned hers in the same fashion when she had been a tiny baby in diapers.

Doctor Sane appeared a moment later. He ran over to the bunk, where they had lay Nova, and set down his bottle of Spring Water. He barked, "Nova, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hi, Doc," said Nova with a crazy grin. "I decided to strip and sunbathe nude here in our cabin under the stars! NO! DOC! _I'm having my twins_!" she screamed.

"I think I can see that," he said. "Open those legs."

Derek got cold and put on his peacoat and ascot again. Then, he came back to Nova's side while Doctor Sane examined her most delicate parts with his gloves on. She cried a little; the sound made Derek shiver again, and then, another contraction hit Nova.

She grabbed at Derek, pulled his ascot, and began to accidentially strangle him while she had her contraction. It passed and she said, "That's over."

"I'm real glad," said Derek through a hoarse windpipe. "How is she, Doc?"

"You're going to be a father in maybe two or three hours, Derek," said Sane."Our girl's going like an express train on the Pennsylvania Railroad Tubeway beneath the Great Eastern Sea! Right now, she's going like the express between Penn Station in the Great Megalopolis and Thirtieth Street in Philadelphia! I'll see if I can find some room in Sickbay for you two. It is very crowded! They'll be up with a litter in maybe ten or twenty minutes. I have to go soon," said Sane. "That Pellian pilot who crashed on the ship might need major surgery. She's hurt really bad. I'll be tending to Nova soon, though."

"Nova, you must be suffering," said IQ-9.

"I am," she gasped as Dawn and Derek (at Dawn's direction) worked on placing some small sensor transmitter cups on her nude, sweaty body on her chest, leg and stomach to pick up her heartbeat and the babies' heart rate.

"Pulse of mother and babies elevated," said IQ-9 as he beeped. "Nova's body temperature is elevated by two degrees," he said as Nova screamed again. Dawn was done with her scissors a moment later while Derek and Sasha washed Nova down and dried her with warm water.

"At least I'm clean," said Nova.

"Doctor Sane, Dawn…don't you have at least a paper gown to put on her?" said Sasha as she tried to comfort Nova psychically while tears of sympathy ran from her eyes and dripped right on the laboring mother-to-be's bare stomach.

"No," said Dawn. "Hospital gowns are now as precious as gold in Sickbay with all the injuries. And other people, who are even worse off, don't have anything to wear, either," added Dawn.

"I'm hot!" Nova cried again. "Derek, let them keep me naked, please! It burns! I want to be naked!" she sobbed.

"Her temperature is now 38.33 degrees Celsius," said IQ-9 through the sensors.

Derek looked at her sweaty form, stroked her, and kissed her. Then, he looked at her and asked, "Were you in labor in combat before?"

Nova groggily nodded her head. "I think so. Yeah. I was spotting vectors and running that helm before my water broke…thought they were Braxton-Hicks con…"

"Then why the _hell_ didn't you ask to be relieved?" barked Derek.

"Don't _yell_ at me, Derek!" snapped Nova. "You _got_ me like this to begin with! And I _thought_ it was false labor! It's happened before! And the mission is more important than me or any of us! You said that yourself years ago when you fought Sergeant Knox. Remember? Or it was." Nova breathed hard. "Sasha, you said you have those powers! HELP ME, damnit!"

"My energy…it seems to have taken a big drop right now, " said Sasha. "I will have to husband my resources for a few minutes until we can get you to Sickbay."

"Sasha, when you have your kids with Deke, I hope you are forty kilometers away from an epidural!"

"Why, Auntie Nova?"

"So _you_ can feel like I do! ARRRRRGGGH!"

"I wish I could do more, Nova," said Derek as he held her hand.

"Try?" said Nova as tears ran down her face. "I'm trying to breath and do Kegels. I'm trying to stretch..I…it just hurts! Something squeezes my back and stomach every time it hits!"

"With all respect, honey, I am doing what I can for you," said Derek.

Nova nodded. She smiled and said, "Good thing _men_ can't get pregnant. Dawn? How's Kitano doing?"

"We finally stopped the bleeding, Nova. I agree with Derek. Get some rest. This will pass!"

"Thanks," said Nova. More pain came a few moments later, and she clung hard to Derek's arm. The phone rang a moment later in the Captain's cabin and Derek answered it. "Yes?" he said.

"Captain, we have to warp soon," said Sandor. "Sir, I'd get Nova secured in bed somewhere ASAP if you haven't already. We'll be warping in about fifteen minutes."

"Fine," said Commodore Wildstar. "Let me know when we warp."

"I will…" said Sandor.

Then, the others turned to leave. "We'll be back for you, Nova, when we get things organized below," said Dawn as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," Nova said as she grabbed Dawn's hand and squeezed it. Then, the others left her alone.

* * *

**II. A NEW BATTLE**

**The Vicinity of Pluto**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Saturday, September 5, 2207**

**1632 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

_Blessed privacy_, thought Nova as they left her alone at last with Derek.

Derek got up, holding Nova's hand as she tiptoed barefoot in his wake towards one of the consoles. The privacy curtain had just rolled up of its own accord, leaving them both exposed to the stars. When there, Derek reached for the privacy curtain, but found that the switch did not work.

"Damn," he muttered as he held Nova close. "They can still see you."

"It's okay," whispered Nova as she looked at the view. "Just turn the lights down. Then we can watch the stars together…"

Derek did so, and as Nova cried out, he gently picked his naked wife up in his arms while the light from the new artificial sun orbiting Pluto that was the burning remains of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ shined off her body. Nova's eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks and her toes grasped Derek's peacoat as another contraction came.

"How are you?" said Derek in the blessed quiet.

"It hurts but I'm doing all right," she said in a tired voice as Derek tenderly carried her towards the bunk. "When are you going to put me down?"

"Not yet," whispered Derek. "I remember what happened on this day; seven years ago. Do you know what day this is, Nova?"

Nova shut her eyes and then she cuddled against him as she shivered and said, "The day we came back to Earth from Iscandar, Derek. The day Desslok attacked us. The day I turned on the Cosmo-DNA…"

"The day where I thought I was going to lose you forever," he whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Derek," whispered Nova. He then walked with her in his arms towards the small refrigerator they had in their cabin. Nova would have pulled on a nightgown, if she wasn't so hot, that is…"My mouth…so dry…"

"I'm helping you," said Derek as he opened the fridge. "Dawn said you shouldn't drink anything…but I can give you ice to suck on…for the thirst. And I'll polish your toenails later, honey, after you have our twins."

"Thank you," Nova whispered. "If I live through this, do them pink. Pink so I can wear sandals as much as possible until it gets cold…okay?"

"Okay," said Derek as he kissed her. Derek then set Nova on her feet for a moment while he got a small cup, filled it with ice, and then he took the cup and tenderly fed Nova a few pieces of ice from his hands, as if he was feeding a very small baby; the babies she was about to bear them.

Then, he laid Nova on their bunk, stroking her hair as he knelt beside her on the deck.

"Derek, I've been horrible," said Nova as she gasped and screamed again as another contraction came. She lay trembling with her arms outstretched as she cried out in her pain. As Derek cooed to her and caressed her forehead, she buried her face in his jacket and said, "I want to _die_, Derek!"

"Don't say that?" gasped Derek. "Nova…please…"

"My mother told me that a member of our family once died in childbirth, like in Medieval times," said Nova in a weak and trembling voice. "If that happens to me…"

"Nova, it won't!"

"If that happens to me, bring me back here to this bunk so I can die in the same place the Captain died," said Nova. "Then take me to Heroes' Hill…and bury me in my wedding dress…"

"Goddamnit, I am not going to lose you," said Derek as he hugged his wife. He kissed her, and then he said, "Shall I get the oil? To comfort you with?"

"Comfort me?" said a confused Nova.

"The part of you…where our children will come from, so your perinum won't rip…" said Derek. "Let me touch you…massage you for a few minutes. It'll help make you feel better," he said as she screamed in another contraction. "It'll relax you…you said you wanted to try it, like from that book you read."

Nova nodded weakly, and she smiled as Derek opened a tiny cruse of oil that had been blessed by the Pope as a holy oil. It had been given to them during their Papal audience in Rome on a warm summers' day that seemed like it was a lifetime ago. Derek then removed his gloves, poured the oil on his fingers, and Nova smiled a little as, in utter trust, she parted her legs and waited for Derek to comfort her…

* * *

In the meantime, there was very little comfort for poor Katrina as she kicked and fought Doctor Sane and Dawn.

"You…you…ugly freak!" he yelled. "How dare you begin pulling my clothes off?"

"I have to, young lady!" Sane yelled in Sickbay as he felt like slapping this purple-haired pilot. "You have to be operated on if you want to live! Your spleen is ruptured and it has to come out! Your appendix is also almost severed. If I don't get it out soon, it'll burst and you'll have a mess in there!"

"I do not vant to be naked!" screamed Katrina.

"Oh, be quiet, " said Dawn angrily. "As soon as the clothes come off, we will put sterile sheets on you!"

"That man will see me!" roared Katrina.

"Knock her out first," said Sane as he got a mask and helped to hold the struggling Katrina's head down. "Then we can finish this," he said as he unzipped her uniform down to her crotch and began cutting her underclothes off.

Katrina felt that she was both nude and cold right before the gas took effect and she passed out.

She would not wake again for many hours.

Luckly, no one searched her flight bag. Dawn tossed it on a shelf in Sickbay and threw her clothes and boots there a moment later.

"You go check on Kitano and Domon," said Sane as he and IQ-9 began to work on Katrina. "Then check on that other girl and go check on Nova. She's probably the happiest person on this ship who needs medical care, even though she may not feel that way with those labor pains."

"Yeah, Nova's a strong kid," said Dawn, ignoring the fact for the moment that Nova was older than she was. "She's not gonna have an ounce of trouble having those kids. Good thing she does not want a gown on…we're running out of supplies, so she doesn't mind giving birth naked. I'm not worried about her labor one bit…she will have no trouble…"

"Not with the Skipper helping her," Sane added with a laugh as IQ-9 secured his mask. It was better that Katrina was asleep now; she didn't have to see him hitting his ever-ready bottle before operating on her….

* * *

In the meantime, in the Captain's Quarters, Derek was helping Nova through her time.

_Derek,_ thought Nova as she smiled a little as a contraction came again, four minutes later. They were coming more quickly now. Was it more gentle now? _You gave me ice to suck on. You massaged me with oil to soothe me. This may hurt, but you have been so good to me, _she thought as she smiled and kissed her husband's hand. She looked at her own nudity and blushed a little. _How_ _fitting. I was naked when we conceived these babies in our love, at the beginning, and I am naked again at the end, to have them. Please, dear God, let me live through this! It hurts so much!_

A moment later, routine intruded again as Eager's voice, as Assistant Pilot, came up on the PA. "_Ten minutes to warp! Begin securin' all stations!"_

"Where are they?" whispered Nova. "We should be in Sickbay now…"

"I have no idea," said Derek as she began to unlock the warp restraint straps for the bunk; due to her stomach, and the need for a fairly loose restraint, she would lie alone on the bunk while Derek secured for warp in his chair.

Below them, the sound of the wave engine coming up could be heard. Then, before Derek strapped himself in, the comm unit beeped. He ran over and took the call. "Captain's Quarters."

"Wildstar, Homer here," said the voice over the speaker. "Venture accepted command Task Force at 1630 Hours. Received word from Saturn-Titan. Request to dock there _denied_."

"What?" said Derek. "What's _with_ them?" He thought he was going to snap _Don't they bloody know my wife is in labor?_ But, he thought better of it.

"They said they were overwhelmed with damaged ships, sir. It appears that the Comet Empire and Black Nebulans attacked the First and Second Defense Fleets and Earth while we were in battle with Invidia before Invidia was killed and before Desslok and Radnar took joint command of what remained of House Gatlantis after the New Comet was destroyed. The _Pennsylvania_ was destroyed, and Admiral Yamanami is dead."

"KUSO!" snapped Derek.

"The Combined Fleet is now under the command of Admiral Lee from the _Sagittarius_. Lee picked up our communication and relayed it to Earth since Saturn-Titan is overwhelmed with calls. It appears that Admiral Lee has conferred with General Singleton, and per the Commander's orders, we are to return directly to Earth. A good part of the Great Megalopolis has been damaged thanks to the Black Nebulans and Cometines attacking it, so we are to make port at San Diego, where the damage is minimal and they have a clear dock for us. Proceed with warp?"

"Roger. After we leave the Saturn-Titan area, we can warp to the Earth-Moon area. How long will it take to clear Saturn-Titan?"

"Upon resuming speed, twenty-three minutes, sir."

* * *

In the meantime, in Sickbay, the lights dimmed. Then, they went out, and battery power came up.

"What the?" squeaked Doctor Sane.

"Sir," said Tasha Cleveland, suddenly cold in her dress, bare legs, sandals and paper overshoes as she helped Sane operate on Katrina. "Life support is failing down on this deck level. The circuits were damaged."

"Damnit, not with a patient under me!" said Sane.

"Maybe we'd better medevac them off the ship, sir," said Cleveland. "And we can't bring Nova below here to have her babies under emergency power!"

"Let Sandor know!"

"Yessir."

In the meantime, in another operating room, Michelle was waiting for Doctor Sane to work on her. She had remained unconscious, and she slept peacefully as she awaited the knife…

* * *

Sandor burst into Wildstar's conversation a moment later to report the news about Sickbay. "Sir, life support on that deck is now on battery power, but Doctor Sane thinks he can evacuate Sickbay in an orderly fashion before those batteries give out in two hours…"

"Good. Order Doctor Sane to medevac his most seriously wounded patients to the hospital in San Diego aboard the first medical boat after the second warp. Order him to have the second medical boat ready for…."

"Sir?" said Homer.

_I don't want Nova exposed in labor again in front of a lot of people,_ thought Derek. _I want another boat for us. If it can be spared…_

"You know why we need the boat, Homer. I need to run a certain Mom-to-be to the hospital if Sickbay can't accommodate us…"

"Yessir."

Derek then began to strap himself in after Eager said "five minutes to warp" when Nova cried out again.

Derek turned to his wife with concern, holding her as Eager said "_Thirty seconds to warp!_" as the wave motion engine finished spooling up below them. "_Twenty seconds…_"

"Well, uh…" said Derek. "We'd better just…hang on…literally…"

"WARP!" yelled Eager over the PA.

Nova's scream from her next contraction, her most intense yet, faded into a distorted noise as the _Argo_ roared into warp, and the stars outside the huge window turned into red, gold, blue, green, and white streaks of whizzing light as the bizarre world of hyperspace folded around Derek, Nova, and their children for what seemed to be an eternity….

In subspace, Derek Wildstar turned his head away from his suffering wife for a moment as a little hand tugged at his.

It was a little girl next to him; she had golden hair, Nova's eyes, and seemed to be clothed in a garment of light.

"Who are you?" asked Derek.

"You don't know me, Daddy? Well, maybe you do. Okay….uh…you will…" she said as she looked at her mother, who was writhing in pain as she floated amongst the distorted stars, lights, and streaks of light that went past them. "Time is weird here. I'm Ariel Starsha Wildstar. I think my mom is having me…"

Another hand tugged at Derek's. It was a little boy, about the same age (eight??) who wore pajama bottoms, and had the same eyes and wild dark hair as his father had had at that age. "Alex. Your son. Don't worry about Mom! She's gonna make it!"

"How do you know this?" asked Derek.

"Well, I think maybe we're in warp now in some time in the future, and we're meeting, or somethin' like that," said Ariel. "But if we're here, we have to be born. And I have a locket my Mommy gave me. So for me to have that locket, I have to be born, and Mommy has to be alive…"

"So…."

Subspace washed over them again, and Derek still heard his wife screaming in her contractions as a galaxy floated through her. Then, a moment later, a hum came around them, and Derek saw that they were in the Saturn-Titan area. _Passing Titan_, thought Derek as he undid his straps and helped Nova up.

"Breathe!" cried Wildstar.

"I'm trying to, Damnit!" gasped Nova as Derek tried to comfort his wife on the bunk. Nova looked very helpless right now. He tried to rub her back and comfort her as best he could as a bang came at the hatch from outside.

"Damnit, go away!" yelled Derek as Nova screamed. "We're…having….a…situation up…"

"It's called a baby!" screamed Nova.

"It's me, Sasha," said a high, sweet voice. "Auntie, we're here! I know what you're going through…"

"You do NOT…" gasped Nova as she gasped her way through her contraction and fell spent into Derek's arms. Sasha stormed in a moment later, followed by Dawn.

"Great, I'm doing this in front of the whole crew," said Nova. "Get the video camera going, Derek!"

"You're not doing it in front of the crew," said Dawn hotly. Sasha took Nova's hand and said, "I can help with the pain…you know that…"

"Thanks," said Nova, who gritted her teeth and screamed as she fell onto her back with her legs up. Derek held her hand, and Sasha stroked her already-sweaty arm as Dawn gently parted Nova's legs for a look.

"Nova, you're a sneak!" snapped Dawn as she felt waves of sympathetic pain in her own mildly pregnant stomach.

"What do ya mean?" gasped Nova.

"You're at seven centimeters already. You must have been in first-stage all through that battle! Why didn't you come to Sickbay, ma'am?"

"You know! I was distracted by Invidia, and I thought it was false…."

Sasha held Nova's hand again, and Nova felt the intense pain easing a little as she tried to breathe. Then, she gagged once.

Luckily, Derek remembered enough about Nova's stories about Teri Forrester's birth of David and Aurora in 2202 (the parts he had not seen when he had been there at the house) to get a wastecan as Nova was violently, and messily, sick.

"Bye, bye, lunch," gasped Nova. Derek sat with her, holding her hand, as something that seemed like an eternity passed while Nova held onto the edges of the bunk and somehow concentrated on breathing during her contractions.

After each contraction, now coming every three minutes, Derek tried to stay calm and offer support along with Sasha, as they tried to ignore Nova's impolite and pained responses. Among other things, she asked, "When is Doc Sane getting here? Or is he getting drunk below again!?"

"He can't" snapped Dawn.

"What?" hissed Nova.

"Listen, he's got dying men, down there Nova. You know that!" snapped Dawn. "You're not dying! You're just having twins! That's all!"

"What's the difference? I FEEL like I'm dying!" moaned Nova as another contraction came. She was so lost in her pain that she felt like clawing at her husband as the next contraction came. She writhed, covered in sweat while Sasha held her and sent calming waves through her aunt. She trembled and gasped, sweating herself as she not only psychically blunted Nova's pain somewhat, but began to absorb it herself. She felt her aunt's pain in her own back and crotch as she felt something passing from Nova to her, and she knew that if she went any deeper, she would blunt her aunt's pain entirely but drive herself mad as the agony consumed her.

Then, Sasha lay back on the deck and abruptly screamed. She began to cry, with her legs curled up as a horrible and sudden realization hit her.

"Who's having the _baby_ here?" cried Nova as Sasha began screaming herself and tearing at her own Black Tiger uniform. "Sasha, that is NOT FUNNY!" Nova cried. "In fact, that is in very _poor _taste! Stop imitating me!"

"I'm having sympathy contractions!" screamed Sasha. "I'm pregnant, too! We have to tell Deke?"

"What?" said a confused Derek.

"Sasha, calm _down_!" said Dawn as she was tempted to slap her as Sasha ripped down her uniform, baring her bra.

"HUH?" said Derek as he ran to Sasha.

"Hey!" cried Nova. "I'm the one actually having the _baby_ here! Did you _people forget_?"

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" asked Dawn as Derek tried to soothe Nova, who was close to belting Derek in her pain and craziness.

"Just now," sobbed Sasha. "My senses were blunted after I was with Deke when he came back from being with _you_ in that cave on that rotten planet and then I had to get captured and tortured by Invidia in that weird Sphere thing."

"Oh," grunted Nova. "Forgive me if I don't arrange a baby shower right now, Sasha. This is kind of a bad time. Can you get back to me in about ten days? AFTER I HAVE MY KIDS?"

"How far along is Nova?" asked Derek. "The way her legs are thrashing around, I can't measure anything?"

"Eight centimeters," said Dawn as she parted Nova's legs again to look.

"Now I know how a guinea pig in the lab feels," snorted Nova.

"Good job," said Derek. "How are you, Nova?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK? ROTTEN!!!" she screamed as she writhed and her hand hit a button near the bunk. She screamed again.

Down below, on the first bridge, a scream came over the speakers.

"What was that?" yelled Domon. "We're gonna warp again in five more minutes!"

"Sounded like a she-moose," said Yamazaki.

"No, it's Nova!" said Eager. "Listen!"

Then, Nova cried, "God, that paaaaaain! If you come near me now, Derek, I'll rip you in half and then I'll emasculate what is LEFT!"

_Please, God, help me be patient,_ thought Derek as he tried to hold his wife's hand.

Then, a voice came up through a speaker that made him jump. It was Eager, down below on the bridge. He said, "Nova, when you get done with this, ah'm tellin' Lisa ah want a vasectomy!"

"GOOD!" grunted Nova. "It'd be a service to the human race! Derek, did you do that?"

"No, I didn't," he said.

"Your hand hit the button," said Sasha. "Let me get it turned off…"

Nova yelled again as she sat up a bit and began to push, slamming her feet down against the deck. She gasped, breathing deeply, as Derek and Sasha rubbed her back.

"Thanks," she gasped as she quickly kissed her husband and niece.

"Getting closer," said Dawn. "But, damnit, Nova, don't start pushing yet!"

"Why not?" grunted Nova.

"You are not dilated enough yet. Push now and you will damage yourself!"

"Nice to know," gasped Nova, remembering her experiences in helping other women give birth. She nodded as another bang came against the hatch. Distracted, Nova turned the intercom off in a rare moment of lucidity right before another contraction came.

Sasha helped her through that one as she took so much of her pain that she fell to the deck, her legs trembling beneath her as her relatively fresh Star Force uniform was soon stained with her sweat.

"I can sense Nova is in distress!" said a high-pitched mechanical voice. "I can pick up an elevated pulse and heartbeat through the sensors we put on her!"

"Hello, Tinwit!" yelled Nova. "Here to watch?"

"No, here to help."

"I don't need your help," snapped Nova bitterly.

"Nova…you need clothes on…"

"HELL NO! I'm burning all over and I'm _hot_!" she screamed. "But you don't know that. Robots don't _go_ through labor! You get born in factories!"

"Let me compute," said IQ as his lights flashed. "Logical. Per my records, thirty-nine point two-niner-two percent of all women I know of give birth in the nude."

"Thanks for the numbers," snapped Nova. "You're also naked _all the time_, so with _you,_ who cares?" she said bitterly. "Robots don't have to wear clothes! With humans, it's a different matter!"

"Two minutes to warp," called Eager over the PA. "Warping to the vicinity of the Moon."

As the counter began to sound, IQ-9 strapped Nova down to her bunk…as carefully as possible.

"Mrs. Hardy, I am monitoring the vital signs of Nova and the babies," said IQ. "They are within normal parameters."

"Good, IQ," snapped Dawn. "Where are those two stupid pilots?"

"Pilots?" said Nova.

"Pilots, litter-bearers," said Dawn. "We're about to get you to that second medevac boat after we warp again, Nova. We're getting you off this ship because Sandor told me we can make only half speed after our next warp to the vicinity of the Moon. It'll be seven hours to Earth then by ship, but only three by medevac boat once we get there. We're getting you to a hospital in San Diego."

"Good. Maybe they can hit me over the head with a big hammer when we get there and knock me out," moaned Nova.

"Good idea," said Derek with a wink.

Nova screamed again at the next labor pain, and then, she got a fist free and punched Derek in the face as she roared.

"What the…?" said Wildstar as he looked at his nose.

It was bleeding. No. It was broken.

Derek thought, _This was never in the prenatal books we read! Wife in labor may slug you! Crap!_

"Good. Now we're both in agony! You'd better stop being wise, Derek!" snapped Nova.

"No…I mean…uh…I didn't mean that…I…," gasped Derek. "I care about you! I really do!"

"You meant that!"

"I care for you! I hurt along with you, Nova," gasped Derek.

"Is that true?"

"It is," he said as he kissed her.

"Heartbeat, elevated," said IQ-9. "But stable. I'm getting a call from Doctor Sane on his sickbay radio frequency," he said as his antennae came up. "I am needed in surgery. Soon. A patient has to have his intestines resectioned due to a shrapnel and splinter injury. I calculate you and Sasha can handle this, Mrs. Hardy," said IQ-9 to Dawn. "I have to go soon. But Doctor Sane can check Nova right before she is medevaced off the ship. Goodbye."

"Thanks, anyway, Tinwit," said Nova. "I've always wanted to have a Dalek as my midwife."

"Nova, I am not a Dalek cyborg, I am a robot," said IQ-9. "You are not being logical right now!"

Derek tried not to be wise right now, but, even in her pain, as he looked at his wife, like every father-to-be who saw the sight, he studied his wife's laboring, swollen, and mighty body and thought she was the strongest and most beautiful woman in the universe right now. Reality intruded as Eager's voice came over the PA. "Thirty seconds to warp!"

"What?" said Dawn. "Darn, we didn't notice….Sir…just sit on the bunk…by Nova…no…lie down…have to strap you both in….Sasha, IQ, get secured! Chairs!"

"What's…what….?" Nova muttered.

"We're warping…again…" said Derek as he held his wife against him, wishing he could suck the pain out of her suffering form himself as he held his shivering wife, watching her teeth grit and her fingers and toes clenching in pain. She was literally breathing in his ear as the next contraction came harder, and harder, and harder. They never heard the rest of the countdown; they only felt the universe shivering around them as the _Argo_ flew into warp again like water going down a drainpipe. Nova's next scream passed with them into hyperspace. It was a very weird, eerie sound in warp.

They kept their eyes closed, seeing only blackness and visions from the past as they saw Desslok's flagship approaching, and opened their eyes to see it firing upon them.

_What?_ Nova thought_. Firing?_ No, _Derek told me about this….when I was in my coma, he held me, and…_

_Light shone around them as Derek held Nova in her thin nightgown while the energy wave bounced hard against the reflex shield seven years ago. Then, the wave roared away, but Derek continued to hold Nova…_

_And found that she was cold. Stiff. Pale. _

_Dead._

_She had died in his arms. The Commodore panicked, screaming, "she's dead"! In the meantime, the uncaring stars flew past._

Then, there was only a hum, and, in the distance, the dsitant shapes of Moon and the Earth crashed into existence before them.

"Warp…completed…" gasped Nova as she gripped the bed. "Derek…is the ship normal…?"

Derek then looked at a very nauseated crew in his cabin. They hadn't had time to strap in very well. IQ-9 came over to Nova a moment later. "I will scan her. Unlike humans, I am not affacted by space warps."

"Nice to know, garbage can!" barked Dawn as she threw up into a wastecan. "Your turn, milady," she said as she handed it to Nova so she could vomit again.

After she threw up, Nova closed her eyes against a contraction, barely feeling it as her upper body was covered with Derek's coat now. Strong hands held her as she was lifted off the bunk onto something else. She heard a confused babel of voices reaching her through post-warp disorientation and her pain and Sasha's blunting of it.

"Hang on, Nova!" – _Derek, it's my Derek…_

"We've got you, stop _struggling_!" – _Deke? What the heck?_

"Hey, the balloon's about ready t' burst!" – _Hartcliffe????? What's he doing here?_

"You can't die on me, Nova!" – _Oh, IQ……you poor sweetheart…._

"Is it wise to move her now?" – _Sasha…thanks…_

"We have to get her off this ship! It's getting colder here, don't you feel it? --- _Dawn…no…the heat can't be failing…_

Nova felt disorientation, felt herself being lifted onto the litter, felt oddly comforted as Derek and Sasha helped her into Derek's Captain's peacoat (she at least noticed that Hartcliffe was actually looking towards the bulkhead as she lay there totally bare for a moment) and then felt puzzled as someone put her sandals back onto her feet. Then, the plastic cover of the litter closed, and Nova felt cool, canned air as the pain hit her like never before. She screamed and roared and felt an incredible need to push, push, push, as her world shot by her outside as the litter was carried down the steps, rushed down corridors, into one of the upper hangar decks, and then, Nova looked as she saw Sane pushing bloodied, bandaged, burned men into one medical boat while Derek, Deke, Hartcliffe, and IQ-9 manhandled her into the other one, which was empty. She saw Derek snap an order to Hartcliffe and Wakefield, and both pilots saluted as they went into the cockpit, shutting the hatch behind them as Sasha followed them onto Medical Boat #21107.

* * *

In the cramped cockpit, Sasha leaned against Deke as he prepared to take off. "I have something to tell you, Deke," she said breathlessly. "I can't fly with you anymore. Not in a fighter…"

"Why not?" said Deke, shocked..

"Why not, luvvie?" said Hartcliffe. "Found out ya don't like heights? Or are you like Angie, all moody and preggies? Last I saw her, she was cryin' and eatin' ice cream. Like your friend Dawn, and like Mrs. Daft Wildstar in the looners' asylum in the…"

Sasha hissed like a cat, and then she slapped Hartcliffe across the face. Then, she turned to Deke and slapped him.

"And that's for getting me that way on that Santification night!" screamed Sasha as she grabbed Deke's collar as she crawled into his lap.

"What…what the hell did _I_ do?" snapped Deke.

"YOU, Tiger, forgot to make sure you had a raincoat on! I'm pregnant, Deke! PREGNANT!"

"Huh?" said Deke.

"Oh, another looner," said Hartcliffe as one of Nova's labor screams came through the hatch.

Sasha belted Hartcliffe again and then said, "Deke! I just found out! While I was helping Nova! I'm a month pregnant! My senses were all…confoozlated…"

"Oh," said Deke. "Congratulations. Is it a boy?"

"No."

"Girl?"

Sasha nodded, with a smile coming through her tears.

"Congratulations," said Deke in a husky voice as he hugged Sasha.

"Thank you," said Sasha as she kissed him, over and over again. Finally, she said, "You two had better take off." Another scream came through the hatch. "Nova needs me."

"Good luck," said Deke as Hartcliffe gave them a dirty look.

"We'll need it," said Sasha as she went aft.

"Yeah," said Hartcliffe. "Yer will…"

"Sage observation," snapped Deke.

"Thanks," said Hartcliffe. "Sane's still aboard. Begin checkout…"

"Good idea," snapped Deke.

* * *

**III. HOME AT LAST**

**The Vicinity of The Moon**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Saturday, September 5, 2207**

**1710 Hours: Earthtime**

* * *

As the hatch to the medical boat loomed and as Nova heard the hum and whizz of the fusion jets starting up, the cocoon of pain was opened, and Derek, IQ-9, and Dawn worked with Nova's weight as they placed her on the single diagnostic bed in the small cabin. Nova was very hot. Painfully hot.

"Please strip me again!" she cried. "Derek, I am so hot, I am burning and sweating all over…I want to be naked again…please…"

"It's okay," said Derek as he kissed Nova on the forehead and stripped her of her covering again. Nova then felt only cool cloth against her as she gasped in another contraction while she was laid on the small bed, lifted there in her husband's arms without any shame at all in her nakedness as she cried.

A moment later, Doctor Sane came into the shuttle. He was pulling on fresh gloves as he ran in.

"Doc?" said Nova.

"Doctor," said Derek. "I thought you had patients to evacuate…."

"I can spare a minute for my best nurse before we go," he said as Nova held the edges of the bunk and screamed, Doctor Sane felt her stomach and then gently looked at her between her legs (her legs were naturally parted anyway and there was nothing there that the doctor hadn't seen). "Hmmm," he said. "Nine centimeters. Not bad at all. It won't be long until you can start bearing down, and…"

"Doc, what do you _see_ down there?" snapped Nova. "A neon sign that says "_Eat at Joe's_?""

"Come here, Dawn," said Sane.

"Yes?" said Dawn.

Doctor Sane pointed at various spots on Nova's body. "She's opening up well, but when the babies crown, make sure her perineum is well-lubricated and stretched. It looks like someone's been doing that already, though…"

Derek blushed and nodded. "Just the way you showed us, Doctor…"

"That is a good husband," said Sane with a smile. "Dawn, you have some oil aboard for that. If you do that, she shouldn't need a major epiostomy cut. In fact, she may not need one at all. She's small but a bit flexible."

"Yessir," said Dawn.

"And give her something to push against," said Sane. He spotted some spare IV stands and Nova's sandals. "Make stirrups out of those and put her feet in them if she wants to deliver on her back. Nova, are you comfortable?"

"Yes, but I want an epidural!" cried Nova. "PLEASE!"

"I think we can handle that," said Sane as he popped the cork on his ever-ready bottle of "Spring Water". "Dawn, there may be some Tarnax aboard. Gve her a _light_ dose of it," said Sane. "With twins, she will need to feel the contractions so she can push them out before there is too much fetal distress. We want her only lightly sedated."

"Yessir," said Dawn.

"I want some of that Spring Water, Doc!" yelled Nova. "I never said this before, but I _want_ to be stinking drunk now!"

"Oh, you're talking nonsense, Nova! Sasha, help me calm her," said Sane as he pulled a sheet up to cover Nova up to her breasts for a moment. "IQ, keep on monitoring her through those remote sensors on her body and send reports to me on the other shuttle."

"Yessir," said IQ-9.

"I have to go now," said Doctor Sane.

"You're leaving me alone?" cried Nova. "NOW?" she said as tears of betrayal ran down her cheeks.

"You're a strong and healthy young lady, Nova and you're just naturally giving birth at last. Part of the reason we froze you months ago was to get you to this point. While it hurts, you will find the pain is not as bad as what you went through when you were poisoned. But this will have a much better outcome and is just Nature taking its course today. I have other patients in far worse shape than you to evacuate. You'll make it through this all right," he said as he patted her hands. "Dawn, start that IV."

Then, finally, Nova felt a sharp pain as an IV was started. Then, Sane said, "I have to leave now; I have that criticially injured patient to tend to on the other ship…along with those patients who need replacement legs. You're young, healthy, strong and just twenty-nine…just the right age to have a first baby. And you're smart and you know what you're doing. You won't be like some airheaded teenage mothers I've worked with. Bye…Nova…see you in San Diego tonight."

"Bye…" gasped Nova as another contraction came and she looked at her husband for relief. She stuck her bare feet out from the bottom of the sheet; Sane could see her toes clenching with the effort.

At that, he left.

"Why…that?" hissed Nova as she looked at the IV bottle at the foot of her bed. She laughed a little as she kicked her left foot well out from under the covers and pointed to the bottle with her toes. Her contractions were now something like two minutes apart.

Nova grabbed Derek's hand, holding it as she shivered her way through another contraction and then let go again.

"Glucose, fluids, and a bit of induction medicine," said Dawn. "Oh, yes, you finally get that Tarnax for the pain, too. And you are at over nine centimeters now. Almost there. When you get to ten, you can begin pushing those two out."

"Thanks a _lot_," said Nova in a bitter voice.

Then, she looked at Derek and smiled weakly.

He smiled back at her, trying to raise her spirits.

Then, the hatch of the Mark Two Medevac Boat, Tail Number 21107 hummed shut. At 1723 Hours, they took off from the _Argo_.

They were headed home.

Time passed. Nova and Derek weren't sure quite how much time passed as the boat flew on towards Earth. Nova had to breathe and gasp through a series of contractions that seemed harder than the previous one. Then, Nova was aware of a strange phenomenon; she was apparently sleeping for maybe a minute or so between almost continuous contractions that felt as if they were tearing her apart. Her contractions were now less than one minute apart, and her sweaty, tiring body, clad only in a sheet, was gathering for the final effort that would soon be needed to finish her ordeal. Then, awareness came back with a great deal of pain. Nova was aware that she was sitting up, breathing, pushing, breathing. "Derek, what time is it?"

"Eighteen-Thirty," he said as he glanced at a chronometer. "We should be home in about an hour and a half, maybe more, maybe less."

"Sorry I've been so mean, I'm so sorry," she said as she lay back down. Then, more contractions hit. She just began to cry; she was running out of energy.

"Let me help you," Sasha said as she tried to comfort her psychically, all over again, as she tried to absorb her waves of pain. Then, it hit Sasha…she had seen this before! It had been almost two and a half months ago, back on the morning when Deke had been wounded fighting Von Delvitz. Now, they were together again…

Only, this time, no one was injured. Tears filled Sasha's eyes as she suddenly realized that everything was going to be all right. Sasha suddenly knew her aunt would soon be out of her agony, and that she was soon going to be a very happy young woman and successful new mother of two beautiful children.

At long last…

Dawn came over to check on Nova in the meantime…. "Nova, you're at ten centimeters…looks like you've been there for a while…I see…something coming…"

"What? Don't tease me…."

"Dark hair. _Push_!"

The pain brought Nova fully awake. She clenched the sheet hard as another contraction came. Sasha again held her wrist and tried to help while Derek encouraged her to breathe. Nova nodded grimly. The time for comments, anger, and the like was over. She pushed, pushed, pushed….and threw off the sheet, a moment later, for the last time.

It was near the end at last. Nova would finish her ordeal totally exposed, not even covered by a sheet. And she didn't feel an ounce of shame now because she was as hot and sweaty as a woman running a marathon, and her skin was burning all over. Just going naked gave her some relief. She could feel her heart thundering as Nature began to take its course in her straining and exhausted body. She tried to remember when she had felt the first waves of what she thought were Braxton-Hicks contractions, and she realized it was before twenty-three hundred hours the previous night, around the time they had been headed into the _Argo's _briefing room for that last, urgent briefing before the forces of the enemy had been upon them. Taking a moment to reckon up hours in her head as a way of disconnction for a moment from her labor pains, Nova calculated she had been in labor for about nineteen hours.

_Good thing I didn't have these kids right on the First Bridge_, she thought as she rolled her head in pain. It was really burning down there now.

Derek got up and got a towel as he looked at his wife's widened opening with awe while Dawn encouraged him to tenderly massage her birth area with some oil to help her push the babies out without tearing. _I don't believe this_, he thought as he gently caressed his wife in her ordeal. _My slender little Nova is actually pushing a baby out of there…._

Nova took a deep breath, and smiled for a moment as she felt Derek's gentle hands stroking her in his act of tenderness. "Ohhh…That feels good," she whispered as she smiled just a little while she flexed her naked toes. "It helps…with that burning….ohhh…ohh…God…it burns…my back…."

"Thanks," he said as Nova's legs twitched again and she screamed as a long, rolling contraction came. She blew her hair out of her face and puffed hard as she tried to bear down. The oddest thing was that she found herself giggling for a moment as she wriggled her toes again

IQ-9 came up with the IV stands as Nova said, "What are you up to, IQ? Here to transmit it to the _Fleet_?"

"No, I just have something for you to push against," he said as he put up the stands at the bottom of the bunk. Nova saw her sandals duct-taped to the top of the stands. "Feet up, put them in there…"

Nova trembled and she was glad for the opportunity to stretch and push as her bare feet went into her sandals.

"I'm in agony! NOOOOOO!!" yelled Nova as she shoved against the IV stands very hard with her feet as she pushed her bottom up. She felt a horrible, sharp burning sensation, worse than before, and Derek adjusted his hands. Both of them were shocked to see a scrunched-up little face crowned with black hair emerging from her.

"Nova, keep pushing. One of our babies is coming out of you!"

"Fine, as if I didn't already know that!" yelled Nova as she pushed, and then laughed again, grabbing against the edge of the bed with all of her might as she just kicked her feet out of her shoes, spreading her toes with the effort as she pushed hard as she shut her eyes with a hand up to her chest.

Nova could feel her heart pounding hard, harder than it ever had before as she pushed with all of the strength she had.

Luckily, Doctor Sane was right. Nova was no shrinking violet. She was twenty-nine, young, and very strong for her slender build once everything was in place. She felt more burning pain and stretching as Derek guided out the little shoulders, arms, chest, and then, with another two pushes, the new baby was out in his hands as the miracle finally occurred and she became a mother at last.

The baby began to wriggle at once. Derek admired the red, messy baby, as he looked at his face, chest, stomach, bottom, and little boyhood as he helped wash his son's little body clean. "We have a son!" cried Derek as the little bundle was placed into a small blanket that Dawn was holding. Dawn and IQ-9 worked to tie off the umbilical cord, and Derek was handed a portable laser knife. He nodded and cut the cord himself as he rubbed his son and laughed through his happy tears. "It's our son Alex, Nova…" he said as he held him up. Look!"

"Oh, God!" laughed Nova as she also laughed through her tears. "Derek, look at him! He's _beautiful!_"

"Time?" asked Dawn.

"Why do we need that?" asked Sasha.

"The birth certificate," said Dawn. "And write it down on that pad when she calls it."

"Eighteen forty-two hours, Standard Earth Time, around 2 or 3 AM in San Diego, I think…" said Nova with a rare lucidity. "Derek, bring him up here…he should be skin-to-skin with me for warmth….security…"

The Commodore nodded as he and Dawn finished up with washing off his son, and, finally, a weak cry came, followed by a lusty one as Nova put an arm around her baby boy as he was laid on her naked left breast for the first of many feedings. Nova smiled through her tears and pain as her son found her nipple and began to feed.

Derek opened the little viewport and looked out. They were passing the Moon in a parabolic course towards Earth, which hung like a beautiful blue marble in the night. _My children are being born in the moonlight, _he thought_. Only we're just two hundred kilometers over the Moon. What a dead place below; what a little bit of life in here._

Derek looked at the Moon for a minute, smiling as he realized that, even with the melting of the Moon's surface by the Comet Empire years ago, they were passing over the Sea of Tranquility as the shuttle adjusted course for a moment, using Luna's gravity to help slingshot the little shuttle back home at last

Back to Earth at last…

"Oh, he's beautiful," said Nova as she shivered slightly while savoring the tender feeling of giving her own milk, her own nourishment, to her child. "I…I…wish this was over…."

"A second head is coming," said Dawn as Nova gasped again "Nova, a few more pushes, and you can get this over with…."

"Wonderful," said Nova. "Derek, you've named him already, but…"

"You get input, too," said Derek.

"I want him to have his father's name for a middle name," Nova gasped.

Derek smiled and said, "Nova, our son is named Alexander Derek Wildstar."

Nova nodded after one of the final contractions passed. It was almost over now. "I'm working on our daughter, now. And I'm naming _her_, we know we'll…" gasped Nova. "Call…her…Ariel…I get…dibs…on…the REST..AAAAAAARRGGHH!" Then, she laughed again.

"Push," said Derek. "PUSH!"

"PUSH!" cried Dawn as Sasha rubbed her wrist and sent calm through her still struggling body.

"PUSH, Nova. I calculate you are not trying hard enough," said IQ-9.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" grunted Nova as her feet slipped out of her improvised stirrups and they hit the deck again. She was so sweaty that she left very distinct sweaty bare footprints on the deck. "Do you think I'm picking daisies or something?"

A few more pushes, and Derek caught his daughter. He saw that his baby girl was blond, a little more slender than his son, and seemed to have the beginnings of beautiful long eyelashes already. She had a cute little nose, and a scrunched-up little face that looked precious. Her tummy, her bottom, her girlhood, her little legs, her toes were all exquisite and perfect.

Dawn barked, "Nova, time!"

"Nineteen oh-two hours."

"Sasha, got that?"

Sasha nodded and wrote down the time on her pad near one of the empty litters.

Dawn looked at the Commodore, nodded, and then Dawn and Derek tied off the cord together. Then, with a puffing Nova looking on with approval, Dawn winked, and handed Derek the laser knife. He cut the cord, and immediately, he and Dawn began to wash off and massage his daughter as they presented the baby to her mother. Nova herself got a sponge, and shakily began to wash her baby girl as she let out her first cry. Nova shivered a bit as Derek rested a hand on her stomach, and Dawn got a plastic bag and helped Nova finish the rather messy and gruesome conclusion of the birthing process at last. Then she and Derek washed both her and the babies clean from head to toe while Ariel began to have her first dinner at her mother's other breast, cooing slightly as she cuddled into her mother's warmth, confused at her explusion into the world, but comforted by the familiar sound of Mommy's heartbeat.

Derek gently picked his whole family, mother and babies up in his strong arms at once to allow Dawn to wash Nova's backside, and he held her and the babies like that as IQ-9 scurried up to change the sheets on the bed and gently remove the sensor pads from Nova's body, since they were no longer needed. They were replaced with clean, warm sheets that felt heavenly as Nova was laid back down on the bed to feed and cuddle her children, bonding skin-to-skin with them in a memory that would be forever precious to her and Derek.

It was over. Derek and Nova Wildstar were now parents.

* * *

In the cockpit, Deke Wakefield heard the crying and then he heard Sasha cheering and applauding.

"I think they're _done_, Hartcliffe!" he said.

"So what?" Bryan said.

"What?" said an annoyed Deke.

Sasha ran forward with a big smile on her face. "Guys!" she said through both tears and giggles. "Auntie Nova's just had her twins!"

"Great," said Deke with a smile. "We're almost home now…"

"She wants both of you to come aft to see them!" said Sasha.

"Don't wanna," said Hartcliffe.

"What?" said Sasha.

"Her balloon popped, so what? Probably a big mess…"

"She's just been washed, you _jerk_!" said Sasha. "And she wants both of you to see them!"

"Let's go," said Wakefield. "Hartcliffe, put her on auto-pilot. Come aft with me. That is an order!"

"Yessir," he said.

* * *

As Deke and Bryan came aft, Derek looked on with tears in his eyes as he looked at the sight of his wife and children, all still somewhat wet, all three of them lying there very naked and very unashamed as mother and children bonded while Nova gave nourishment, warmth, and love to her children skin-to-skin. Derek stood there, smiling and crying slightly as he ran his fingers over every part of his son's and daughter's little bodies. Then, he ran his fingers up Nova's side and over her shoulders in a tender caress that made Nova smile as she remembered the caresses of their lovemaking on the day, which seemed an age ago, when they had conceived these babies together in hope and fear. _Now it's over_, Nova thought as she kissed her husband. _Operation Stork has succeeded. At last, we're a full family, Derek, me, Alex, Ariel. Right on the day the war ends, too, and right on the seventh anniversary of the Day of Return from Iscandar. And Earth is finally at peace. We won! And I'm so happy! And I don't care if the whole world sees me like this right now!_

"Ohhh," said Deke with a smile as he watched the proud father caressing the heads of his babies, who looked like naked little Boticelli cherubs as they nursed. Sasha's eyes glistened while Deke laid a hand gently on Nova's wrist. "You okay, mom?" he said with a smile. Only then did he look down and see that Nova was still very naked. "Want a sheet?" he whispered.

Nova shook her head. "I don't care right now," she whispered. "I'm still hot. But I never felt better….I'm so _happy_!" Nova whispered as she smiled as Derek kissed her sweaty forehead. Bryan couldn't believe the radiant look on Nova's face, or her total lack of shame as she stroked the hair and the little sides and bottoms of her nursing children and accepted another kiss from Derek.

"What do you think of our children, Bryan?" said Nova.

Hartcliffe smiled a little as he let Alex squeeze his finger. "He's…aaa….'e's a cute little twerp! And your daughter looks like you, luv!" he laughed as he abruptly took off his glasses to wipe his eyes as he bent down to examine Ariel. "Lord, I wish this was Angie right now!"

"It will be soon," whispered Nova as she smiled and kissed Bryan unexpectedly on the cheek. "Thank you, Bryan! Thank you, Deke!" she said as she then kissed, Deke, too. "Sasha, Deke, it'll be your turn next…"

"It might be mine and Jeff's next," said Dawn as she felt a bit nauseous. "You'll be there?"

"With bells on, Dawn," said Nova as Deke made Sasha give him a dirty look as he hugged both Dawn and her for a moment.

"She's just my friend," said Deke as he blushed as then exclusively held Sasha. "_You're_ my Princess, Sasha.."

"I should _clout_ you again," snapped Sasha, who then smiled as Deke kissed her.

"Dawn…any excess bleeding?" asked Nova as Dawn gently looked between her legs.

"Not that much," said Dawn. "Boy, Nova, you yelled a lot, but you were a trooper. Didn't even need to cut you and you didn't tear, either. One of the easier births I've attended, and you had twins and all that."

"The exercises…helped," said a tired Nova. She then smiled at Derek and said, "So did those massages, and that oil…"

Derek blushed and smiled. Nova motioned him over and she whispered, "And you knew how to make me feel good for a bit…thanks…"

At that, she kissed him on the ear as he blushed.

While looking at her children, she smiled at Derek, and then said. "Derek! Why is your _nose_ bleeding?"

"Nova, you must not remember…when you were in labor…you hit me…"

"God, no. I'm so sorry," she said.

"Hey, you have a mean right hook."

Nova smiled at that as she sat up a little, still apparently oblivious to her total nakedness. Derek noticed, and said, "Nova, you…want my coat?"

"Not yet. Juggling hungry twins takes some work! And they've seen everything, anyway…why be like my mom, remember her struggling with that silly sweater when she had David and Aurora?"

"Yeah."

"Who's David and Aurora?" asked Hartcliffe.

"My younger brother and sister," said Nova. "I was there when they were born almost five years ago. Bryan, c'mon up…you and Derek can hold them…and I think you'll need some practice in burping babies, Mister Hartcliffe."

"Oh…yeah," said Bryan as he took Ariel in his arms from her new mother. He smiled at her; she was beautiful.

"She's so cute," said a tired Sasha as Deke took her hand.

"Looks like that picture of you when you were little," said Deke.

Sasha nodded, batting her eyes at Deke in a way that he simply couldn't resist. "She _is _my cousin, after all," said Sasha.

Then, Bryan smiled at Alex as he fed some more at Nova's breast and kicked his still undiapered legs. "Hey, sir, he's like a horse…"

"Where?" said Derek.

"You know…down…uh…"

"Oh, that," said Derek with a blush as Alex's little legs kicked, and his little penis stuck out exposed for all of them to see.

"You've got one, too," said Nova as Derek blushed.

"By the way," said Dawn. "Uh…Nova, do you want him circumcised?"

Nova and Derek whispered to each other and shook their heads.

"I'll take that for a no," said Dawn. "Yeah, he is pretty…uh…I think I'd better improvise diapers, soon…"

Nova looked at the way Alex was squiggling, and then watched Ariel in Hartcliffe's arms, and she suddenly looked a bit amused. "Dawn, hurry up on those diapers…"

"Why?" said Bryan through his nose.

He found out why a moment later when Ariel cooed loudly…and pooed a greenish mess onto his uniform sleeve.

"Accccckkk!" he yelled.

Nova giggled at that. "Now you and Derek can learn diapering _togethe_r. First lesson starts now…"

Then, Nova squealed as Alex decided to play fireman, with the wee spraying from his little peepee and going all over her left breast and down her stomach.

_Good thing I'm stark naked right now,_ Nova thought. _This can be messy…_ Then, she laughed again.

"We don't have diapers," said Dawn, "But we do have extra-large economy size gauze bandages, and we have some water, and scissors and pins. You two _big men_ will have to learn the old-fashioned way after I clean Mom and Hartcliffe off…"

"And Dad," said Derek as he took his daughter from Bryan. Then, he said, "Hartcliffe, you get your first practical lesson in fatherhood now…."

"Great," said Bryan with a glum look on his face. He thought, _First time I get pooped on by a baby, and it ain't even me own kid. _

Relative tranquility reigned in the medical boat a while later as Alex and Ariel were diapered and then placed back on their mother's stomach for warmth. Nova had gotten cold, and her shivering body was now clad in a blanket. She and the babies had been transferred to an open medical cocoon for landing. It was open because all three of them didn't fit in the stretcher under the canopy. Fortunately, they would be landing in a warm late summer night at the hospital, so cold was not a factor at all, even though Nova still wore nothing but her blanket and some gauze Dawn had wrapped around the birth area with a pad to help with the post-partum bleeding. Nova was now drinking some water and eating a survival ration bar that IQ-9 had gotten from a locker in the boat even though she was very tired. "Here, want one?" she said as Derek hovered over her. "Boy…I am hungry," she said. "The kids ate, so now it's my turn. I'm going to be a very busy mom, Derek…"

"It'll be no problem," replied Derek. "I'll sign off for you to take leave and then go straight Reserve for the next couple of months anyway until you're released for the beginning of your new MOS training."

"What MOS are ya takin'?" asked Hartcliffe.

"I'm entering medical school in the fall of next year; finally," said Nova. "I'll be in school for the next few years while I deal with our family. And, of course, any _additions_," she said as she patted Alex.

"Additions?" said Derek.

Nova nodded softly with a smile. "That first time wasn't _so bad,_ especially considering the result. For another one, I might want to do that again!"

Derek almost felt like retorting until he looked again at his children. Then, he smiled and said, "Nova, let's say, in this department…"

"Yessir?"

"In this department, _you're_ in command."

Nova just smiled at him. "Thanks." Then, she said as she looked through an open viewport, "Look, Alex…look Ariel. See that big blue thing below us? That's Earth. That's where we're going to live…"

Derek began to cry as Nova's words hit him. He had said the same to Nova in September of 2200 when she was dying in his arms on the _Argo_ on the last leg of the trip home from Iscandar. He had later told her what he had said when she had revived. Now, seven years later, they were coming home from another war as husband and wife and as brand-new parents.

At last, war was over, or so he prayed. At last, the fighting was at an end.

* * *

Finally, they were coming in to land in San Diego. The time was 2000 Hours, Earth Space-Time (Megalopolis Time): about 4:30 AM, San Diego Time.

San Diego Central Hospital had a landing pad on the roof. Deke followed a landing light pattern on the roof as he and Hartcliffe manuevered the boat onto a landing pad. It descended on its thrusters, and then it set down with a light but careful thump.

"Home," said Dawn as she helped a tired Commodore Wildstar into his peacoat over the dying whine of the engines of the landed boat. A moment later, Deke and Bryan came aft as Sasha and Dawn helped by opening the hatch. Warm summer air filtered in at last.

The air of Earth. The air of home.

"We're home," said Dawn in a breathless voice. "The mission is over."

IQ-9 then turned to the others. "Communication from Sandor!" he said as he turned his dome. "The _Argo_ has just landed in the Pacific to the west of California! They caught up with us! They pushed it, and they are now ten minutes out to sea from San Diego. And the second medical boat will be landing beside us in fifteen minutes. We had better clear out of here for the medics from that boat."

"I'm so glad," said Nova in a quiet voice as she nursed Ariel again as a few more minutes passed while the boat was shut down.

"Are you okay?" asked Derek.

Nova nodded. "Tired, but I've never been better."

The litter was pushed out onto the roof as Derek held Nova's hand. A very light drizzle was falling, but it was warm.

Nova shut her eyes, smiling a little as the drizzle caressed her bare shoulders and the tips of her toes, which showed beneath the sheet and blanket. Ariel whimpered a little as rain hit her body, and Alex began to cry softly. "Alex, Ariel, that's rain," said Nova in a gentle voice to her babies. "It's coming from the sky. Where we came from. I gave birth to you two up above the sky in the sea of stars. By the Moon. See it? You were born by the Moon…"

Then, fireworks came. Cheers came in the distance as Derek heard a band by the docks striking up the Star Force march, a tune written in 2199 known forever as _Yamato Sleeps in the Setting Sun._

Then, Derek held Nova's hand and he realized. I _dreamed this. Months ago, I dreamed this. We won. Fireworks at night mean a victory. We earned the victory through our blood, our suffering, our sacrifice. We've returned. And we won! God, thank you! Tonight I'm a father, and we __won__!_

The Second Cometine War was over at last after over two years. And the Star Force and Earth had won.

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED WITH BOOK TEN: REORGANIZATION**


End file.
